


Karmic Balance

by wtfbrotha36



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, embarrassednudefemale, embarrassedunderwearcladfemale, enf, euf, timestop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 93,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfbrotha36/pseuds/wtfbrotha36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an old story I wrote when I first started writing enf related work. I'm posting it all here since there isn't another place that has them all. Not going to lie, the first bunch of these will seem silly and in some cases, not well detailed. Most of this is due to a lack of writing ability and experience i had early on but as you will see, things got a bit better once the story progressed. by the time we get to the Guardian Angelina saga, things get a bit more sexually explicit so keep this in mind people who might not be into that thing. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Zeke, well not really it’s actually something that cannot be pronounced in English so Zeke will have to do. I am a demon and council member of the eighth sphere. There’s also Abbadon , Pan the swift, Mammon the unseen, and a bunch of others who all have some special duty in hell. What do I do? Well I am a Time Demon, basically I control how fast time travels in hell. Sometimes I decide to make years go by like minutes and sometimes I like to stretch seconds out for a century, depends on what the big L wants me to do really. It was an okay job but I was getting a little bored and was up for a change in duties.

 

Finally I decided to go up the office of my supervisor, Minos to see if there was anything else I could do. When you go to hell, your fate is decided by this guy. He is responsible for punishment traffic, paychecks, the schedule and in my case, job duties. I knocked on the door and I heard his voice say, “Come in”. I opened the door and there my boss was sitting back in his leather seat smoking a cigar. “Ah Zeke, come in what can I do for you?” he asked me with a smile.

 

“Well I know your busy Minos so I’ll keep it short,” I said, “I’m getting a little stir crazy being down here in the eighth sphere just controlling time.”

 

Minos’ smile quickly faded and he sat up right in his seat, giving me his full attention.  
“What do you want me to have you do instead? Push boulders up a hill? Whip people?” I could tell he wasn’t too happy with me.

 

“No, but there’s gotta be something else I can do. At least somewhere else. I’ve been down here in the eighth sphere for over two thousand years. I’m not asking for a raise I’m just asking for a change of scenery.”

 

Minos sat back in his chair again and smoked on his cigar. Then his eyes widened and he leaned forward again with a look of excitement in his eyes.

 

“I know, how would you like to be working with the Karma department?”

 

The what? “Karma department sir?”

 

“Yeah, we take part in the negative side of Karma didn’t you know?”

 

“I thought we didn’t believe in Karma sir.”

 

“Well, Karma is just the name we gave it. Really, it’s just a fancy way of keeping a balance of making sure bad people that are still living are being kept in check, sort of a way to give them a second chance by humbling them. It’s called Karma because that’s what humans call it because they don’t see any of us doing anything. Are you interested?”

To be honest, this sounded a little weird to me. The whole time I’ve been here I never heard of a Karma department and if I did join, what were they going to have a Time Demon do? What were they going to have me speed up time and make bad people late for their jobs?

 

“Uh, Minos, I’m a Time Demon, what use do you guys have for me in the Karma department?”

 

Minos shrugged and rested his feet on his desk, showing no concern for me at all.  
“I don’t know, you’ve been working in the eighth sphere for two thousand years, you’ve had to have picked up a few tricks. Look, all you are doing is knocking people down off of their high horses so they don’t get cocky.”

 

Seemed like an okay plan. “Okay, I’ll do it. But how do I know which people to get?”  
Minos opened up his desk drawer and started filing through his papers. Quickly, he pulled out a white sheet of paper and quickly read it through before handing it to me.  
“This is the file on Cleary University in Philadelphia. It’s a pretty prestigious college for business students, law students, you know, a place to make powerful people who usually end up in our hands when they die. Anyway, being that it’s a University, a lot of the girls that go there get a bit too confident after they’ve been accepted. On that paper is a list of specific girls that need to be taken care of.”

 

I looked at the list, it wasn’t too long but for my first time it seemed like a lot.  
“So what do you want me to do to them? Run em over with a car, push them down the stairs.”

 

“No you idiot nothing like that.” Minos said getting frustrated, “Just humble them so they lose their cockiness. That’s all. Now get outta here and get to work.”  
Before I could say anything else, a strong wind pushed me out of the room and the door to Minos’ office swung shut.

 

I took the gate to Philadelphia and was transported just outside of the campus grounds. I walked over to the parking lot and looked at myself in the window of a car. I was a man in his late twenties with a ponytail, wearing a brown plaid suit, god hell needed to do some research on style because even I knew this was ridiculous.  
I looked down at the list and read the first name.

 

Name: SARAH FROST  
Offense: Losing her temper at mock trials and making one of the opposing team members cry. Has no remorse at all and is heavily convinced that she’s right about her issues.

 

The photo was of a cute girl for someone who seemed like she deserved to be on the third sphere of hell. She had long blonde hair, a nice tone body and some decent sized breasts. Nothing too huge but she wasn’t a flat board either. She was also a lot taller than the normal girl, which kind of would make me want to date her if it wasn’t for the fact that I wasn’t human.

 

It took me about twenty minutes to find Sarah on campus and really that was by luck because classes were ending so there were tons of students walking to their next class. Sarah was walking along the park, not talking to anyone and without a smile on her face. She looked like she could lose her temper if she didn’t get her way. I decided to stay back behind the pillar of the hallway and waited for Sarah to walk by. Just as she was walking past me I realized, I didn’t know what the hell I was going to do. While I was trying to think of something, Sarah had already walked past me. I quickly tried running after her and as she was walking past a picnic table with a group of girls, one of the girls stood up and stood in Sarah’s way.

 

“You have a lot of nerve, screaming at my partner at mock trial the other day.” The girl said.

 

Sarah’s eyes flared at the girl and she stepped forward in the girls’ face making her step back.

 

“Well I’m sorry if you two dykes want to get married but I think that is sick and that’s what that bitch gets for saying that I was against gay marriage because I was homophobic!”  
Geez, she really could lose her temper. She almost had that girl crying. Before the fight escalated into a physical fight, I snapped my fingers and all was quiet because I had stopped time.

 

I walked up to the frozen Sarah to get a closer look at her. She was quite the fancy dresser. She wore this sleeveless v-neck dress shirt that cut pretty low and she wore black dress pants. I figured if this girl thought that being right was the only thing important, I’d make her think twice when I got the idea to tamper with her clothing. I don’t care how right you are in an argument, but if you standing in front of me in your underwear, you’ve lost all status and should crawl into a hole.

 

I grew out the claw of my pointer finger and ran it from top to bottom of Sarah’s shirt exposing a nice white satin bra. Next I cut the fabric of her shirt from her shoulders and then from the sides so when I unfroze time it would fall off. Next I unbuckled her belt and then unzipped the front of her dress pants. The belt was pretty heavy, but Sarah had some nice hips holding those pants up still so I lowered her pants further down so the weight of the belt would pull them the rest of the way down. Satisfied with my karmic balance, I walked back to my original spot and snapped my fingers to resume time.  
I don’t know what Sarah’s next sentence was because it stopped mid way when her shirt fell off from the front of the back and when her pants dropped down to her ankles exposing her silk white bikini panties. The other girl brought her hand to her mouth in surprise and then started laughing as Sarah stopped and looked down in horror at her exposure.

 

“Wow Sarah, for a snooty bitch, I expected you to be a thong wearer” she said.

 

Sarah screamed and tried covering her bra and her panties, which isn’t what I would’ve done because that attracted a lot of attention from other people. Everybody around her started gasping in amazement while other people were running up to see what the big fuss was about. Sarah looked around at the growing crowd and tried to run but tripped from the pants around her ankles, as she fell in the air I snapped my fingers and froze time again. I walked up to Sarah and pulled the back of her bra and hooked it around the edge of a picnic table. I figured it couldn’t hurt to take things a step further as I snapped my fingers again.

 

There was a loud ripping sound and now Sarah’s bra was dangling from the corner of the picnic table and Sarah remained on her stomach knowing that she just lost her bra. The guys around me starting hooting and hollering as Sarah put her arm around her chest and slowly got up. The girl she was arguing with was almost in tears from laughter, so was Sarah, but I don’t think she was laughing. Then some guy pushed his way through the crowd and put his varsity jacket around her, I guess it was her boyfriend. Sarah and her boyfriend walked off while the crowd that had formed around her still hooted at her. Not too bad for my first time I thought.

 

I walked away from the crowd and looked at the list again crossing out Sarah’s profile. This was interesting, instead of one girl that was next on the list, it was actually three girls who were bracketed together.

 

Name: MANDY THERON  
Offense: Captain of the volleyball team. Very competitive and yells at anybody on the team when they mess up. Very sore loser.

 

Name: SANDY WILLIAMS  
Offense: Another volleyball team member. Hangs out in the locker room and listens for girls who badmouth Mandy and then rats them out causing more trouble. Since she’s a tall girl, she’s also not afraid of intimidating girls either with her size.

 

Name: ANDREA BURNS (I get it, Mandy, Sandy and Andy real cute)  
Offense: Not on the volleyball team just one of Mandy’s friends. She is friendly to the other girls on the volleyball team but when she’s with the other two, says some pretty nasty things behind there backs. She’s also responsible for spreading rumors about one girl that caused the girl’s boyfriend to break up with her.

 

This was going to be good, three for the price of one. I figured that since two of the girls were on the volleyball team, they’d be at the gym practicing so that’s where I walked. Sure enough, there the three girls were with the other volleyball members. Sandy and Mandy were in these really tight shorts with their t-shirts tied like the other girls. Andy was standing next to Mandy wearing black dress pants and a long sleeve dress shirt. Mandy was standing on the side watching Sandy warm the team up. One of the girls on the other side of the net bumped the ball up to the other side. Sandy watched the ball fly in the air and with great strength in her long legs, jumped up in the air and spiked the ball sending it down so fast that two of the other team members on the other net stepped out of the way.

 

“Guys, you’re not in high school gym class, hit the ball it’s not going to hurt you.” Mandy said.

 

Andy laughed at Mandy’s joke while Sandy shot this evil look to the girls who ducked out of the way as if they were expected to stop the ball. Sandy served the ball to the other team and once again, one of the girls bumped it up and sent it to Sandy’s side. Sandy jumped up in the air with determination to send it flying at another girls' head when I snapped my fingers to put a stop to this. I walked up to the volleyball court to get a closer look at the girls and to decide what I was going to do. I figured stripping them was a nice way of humbling someone so I stuck to that formula.

 

I walked up to Sandy first. She was in mid air so pulling her shorts down was easy. I was amazed at how firm her butt was. Maybe it was because it she was wearing a nice purple thong but man, I had never seen a butt that firm. (I had seen a lot because in hell you’re naked a lot of the time.) I finished up on Sandy and took her shirt off exposing some full C size breasts that were going to be bouncing freely since she had no bra on. Satisfied with Sandy, I decided to turn my attention to Andy and Mandy.

 

I walked up to Mandy first and took off her shirt. She wasn’t wearing a bra either, must have been a sports thing. Her breasts weren’t nearly as full as Sandy’s but they weren’t a bad size. I took her shirt with Sandy’s clothes and then removed Mandy’s shorts. Now, if I had a penis, which demons don’t, I definitely would have crossed my legs at the nice number Mandy wore. She had on a hot pink thong that was tied in the back by a single ring. I was going to have some fun with that. Next I stripped Andy of her clothes and put them in the pile with the others. Man she didn’t have a bra on either, what was with these girls? Andy was wearing something interesting too. She had on a black thong that was held together by two metal buckles along the side of her underwear. I took a moment to look at both Mandy and Andy’s underwear and devised a plan. I unbuckled the sides of Andy’s underwear and ran them through the back of Mandy’s underwear. I didn’t really want to move them from their original position, but this was going to be worth it. Andy was now standing back to back with Mandy, who was still facing the volleyball court. I took the bundle of clothes from the three girls and I threw them behind the bleachers where I remained hidden. Once I was comfortable, I snapped my fingers again and let time resume.

 

Sandy spiked the ball that was in the air but she didn’t send it flying at all because she lost strength in her arm when she felt a breeze hit her body. As Sandy landed to the ground her breasts bounced a little causing the jaws on the girls of the opposite side of the net to drop. Sandy looked down and screamed before covering her chest and crossing her legs. It was kind of funny, with her legs crossed; Sandy was about the same height of the other girls. While Sandy alternated from covering her crotch to her ass, Mandy walked towards Sandy to help her when she stopped as she felt a tug from behind. Andy also felt a tug and tried turning around but every time she did she felt a tug from what felt like her underwear. Both girls looked down and saw that they were in the same state as their friend Sandy and both screamed covering their chests. It was a classic cartoon, wherever Mandy ran, Andy ran in the opposite direction and the elastic from both girls’ underwear pulled them together. This time, Mandy and Andy both planted their feet firmly as they tried to get away stretching out each other’s underwear pretty hard until there was a loud rip that sent both girls forward landing on their faces. Boy I was surprised, Mandy had brown hair but um, her other hair was black. I guess she dyed it then. Having now been fully exposed, Mandy screamed even louder and started running toward the locker room, hand between her legs. Andy followed Mandy close behind with her hands on her chest and Mandy’s underwear dangling from hers.

 

All three girls ran to the locker room to get their dress clothes. At this point, the other girls on the volleyball team were laughing their asses off because this was the first time they had seen the three girls in fear and embarrassment instead of always anger. I slowly followed the group of girls to the locker room. I waited a couple seconds after they all went in so they wouldn’t notice me. When I walked inside, the volleyball team was standing outside of the bathroom stalls and I could see three pairs of crossed legs hidden behind three stalls.

 

“Which one of you did this to us?” Andy shouted from behind the stall.

 

“Whoever took our clothes from our lockers better give them back or you’re off the team!” said Mandy

 

Sandy followed that by saying, “I’m going to kick all of your asses when I get out of here!”

 

Did I mention that I froze time again and took their clothes out of their lockers too? Boy they were all still angry so I figured I needed to humble the three girls some more. I froze time again and opened the stalls. All three girls were still covering themselves, despite being behind the stalls. I tried removing the panties off of Sandy and Andy, but it was damn near impossible since their legs were crossed so I just lengthened my claws and cut them off from the sides. I threw their underwear in the garbage and then I moved the girls into the showers and turned the showers on. I stepped back hidden behind a locker and then resumed time once again. The volleyball team had a look of confusion when they saw that the stalls the girls were hiding behind were open and that no one was there. Then a chorus of three screams attracted their attention to the showers where the three girls were standing naked in the shower. The water hadn’t had any time to warm up and it was freezing cold, causing the Mandy, Sandy and Andy’s nipples to become very erect. The volleyball team started laughing hysterically and some of the girls even pulled out their cell phones and started taking pictures. Once the three girls saw the flashes going off they tried covering themselves again. Sandy and Andy must have thought they still had their underwear because they only covered their chests. They must have felt the water hitting them from below because they looked down and realized they were completely naked like Mandy and freaked out some more. I guess when you’re embarrassed you’re in a state of panic and make decisions you probably wouldn’t make if you were thinking rationally. To try and cover themselves up, Sandy and Andy both placed their hands over Mandy’s body to cover her while she placed one hand over Sandy’s crotch and one hand over Andy’s crotch to cover them. Three girls being in a shower naked together already seemed as if it was something out of a porno movie, but now that they were touching each other, it looked as if the three girls were coming out of the closet. I left the locker room while the volleyball team was still taking pictures, knowing that there is no way those girls would ever treat people like they way they did because I’m pretty sure those pictures would be used as blackmail against them.

 

As I walked out of the locker room I pulled out the list Minos gave me and crossed off the three girls’ names and looked down at the next one.

 

Name: JESSICA FEATHERMAN  
Offense: This College Senior has been doing theatre all her life at the University. As a freshman she was ignored and was not given any roles for her first two years and was stuck doing costumes and makeup. Jessica was very angry about this and swore she’d never do that to other people. When she finally did start getting roles, her peers told her she was great and that boosted Jessica’s confidence a little too much. Jessica gets all the lead roles now and despite her own experiences, ignores lower classman and coldly gives them harsh critique in their acting skills in workshops.

 

Boy, if this girl didn’t clean up her act, she was going to end up where all the other hypocrites go in hell, which is not a pretty sight at all. I walked over to the theatre of the University knowing that Jessica would be there. I walked inside and saw a sign that said DRESS REHEARSAL PLEASE BE QUIET. I quietly opened the door and slowly crept in hiding behind one of the seats. The play must have been a musical because the orchestra was in the pit and Jessica was onstage singing in an 18th century dress with one of those ridiculous wigs that they used to wear. As the song was going on, I snuck backstage to get closer. To my luck, no one else was backstage. I snapped my fingers and froze time, silencing the music. I walked onstage and realized why no one was backstage, the entire cast and crew was sitting in the audience, obviously waiting for their time to go on, this was good because Jessica would have an audience.

 

I started by unzipping the back of Jessica’s dress and since the thing was so heavy it quickly fell down to Jessica’s feet. Boy, Jessica was a real method actor because she wasn’t wearing a bra so her full breasts were being exposed and she was wearing 18th century undergarments which were just long white pajama bottoms basically, man I hadn’t seen anybody wear those in ages. I figured Jessica looked ridiculous, but not enough so I went backstage to the shop and got some glue. I walked back to Jessica and removed her wig. I squeezed some glue in the wig and in Jessica’s black hair as well and then placed the wig back on. Once that was done I took the dress with me offstage and unfroze time.

The music resumed and Jessica kept singing but then the music stopped as soon as Jessica sung off key and screamed. Everyone in the audience was laughing in surprise because I don’t think they expected Jessica to go so far as to wear everything 18th century. Jessica covered her breast and covered as much as she could of her underwear and made a face of pure hatred.

“Goddammit costumes, I told you guys to pin my dress up more!” she shouted.

 

Man, I wanted to get on with the next girl but now I had to do something else to Jessica.  
I froze time again and pulled out my cell phone and dialed Minos’ number.

 

“Hello?” he answered.

 

“Hey boss it’s Zeke, I was wondering if you could send me up a metal chastity belt?”

 

“What the hell for?” Minos asked a little confused.

 

“Well I’m taking care of one of the girls on the list and I think this is appropriate.”

 

“All right I’ll send one up, by the way, you’re doing a great job. The girls you’ve taken care of already are thinking twice before opening their mouths.”

 

Minos hung up and as soon as I put my phone away, a flame burst in my hand and I now had my chastity belt in my hands. I walked over to Jessica and removed her 18th century undergarments and placed the chastity belt on her. Since thongs were the style these days, the chastity department had designed these special metal thongs with locks on them, which I thought was nice. I put her other pair of underwear back on but I pulled off the lining on the waste off so it would immediately fall as soon as I snapped my fingers. I walked back offstage and unfroze time to watch my finished product.

 

As soon as I snapped my fingers, Jessica’s underwear dropped down and Jessica’s jaw dropped as she tried to cross her legs and cover her crotch. Jessica’s shock changed to puzzlement when she felt metal. She looked down and screamed even louder when she realized what she was wearing.

“I don’t know which one of you did this but I swear to god I’ll get you kicked off the show!” she shouted.

 

Jessica headed offstage and went to grab her wig to throw it off and screamed in pain when it would not budge. Jessica uncovered her chest as she tried frantically to use both hands to pull the wig off but with no success. The audience and the orchestra were laughing at Jessica who really did look like an heiress in the 18th century, just one without any clothes. I left Jessica in her state of undress as I exited backstage and crossed her off the list,

 

The next girl on the list made me think things were going to be a bit different for her.

 

Name: STEPHANIE MCBALE  
Offense: On the fencing squad. Can get very competitive and holds grudges with people who almost show her up in fencing. When she squares off with them, she actually tries to hurt them by playing very aggressively.

 

I had an idea already planned out. First I made my way back to the gym where the mats had been laid out for fencing practice. I looked off to the side and it seemed that some of the teachers were interviewing some of the girls from the volleyball team, I could have made an easy guess about what they were asking them. Stephanie was standing off to the side watching two other fencers square off. When they were finished, it was Jessica’s turn. She put her mask on and squared off with another girl. When the coach called for the girls to start Stephanie quickly lunged at the other girl who wasn’t expecting her to be so aggressive. The girl was losing balance and when Stephanie made another aggressive lunge at her, the girl fell down and twisted her ankle. The coach rushed to the girl’s aid while Stephanie stood back and took her mask off. A couple of the girl’s friends rushed to her aid and helped their friend up.

 

“You two girls help me take her to the nurse’s office. McBale is in charge everybody continue sparring.” The coach said.

 

The coach led the three girls towards the doors and as they were leaving I noticed a pretty nasty look of satisfaction that Stephanie had as she watched that girl. Before I could do anything, one guy stood up and got in Stephanie’s face.

 

“That was bullshit Stephanie and you know it!” he said.

 

“It was an accident Jeff, and besides, mind your business.”

 

“Oh yeah accident, I told you we were over with!”

 

“That’s fine I just can’t believe you left me for her.”

 

“That’s it!” Jeff took a step away and put his mask on which got a few oohs and ahhs from the crowd. “Okay, you want to hurt someone? Hurt me.”

 

Stephanie smiled at the challenge and put her mask on as well and got into her stance. She took the cover off of her sword and threw it to the side. “Then let’s cut the bullshit and really hurt each other.” She said.

 

Jeff took his cover off and then got into his fighting stance. The two opponents squared off but just before they did anything I froze time. I walked up to Jeff’s body and carried it off behind the bleachers. I stripped Jeff down to his boxers and put on his fencing gear and mask. It’s not that I doubted Jeff’s fencing abilities, it’s just that I had a job to do and I figured just beating Stephanie at her own game wouldn’t be enough to put her in her place. I grabbed the volleyball nets that were stashed in the back and tied Jeff up and then I stuffed a sock in his mouth to make sure he wouldn’t cause any attention.

 

I walked back to where Jeff originally stood and snapped my fingers unfreezing time. Stephanie started circling and I knew I had to act fast because she looked ready to hurt me. With my hand around the sword, I quickly brought my pointer finger against my thumb and rubbed them slowly together. All of the sudden, Stephanie started moving extremely slower than normal, which is what I wanted. What was great about this was, nobody could tell that time had slowed down, all it would look like is as if I was super fast.

 

I watched Stephanie slowly circle me and then at a normal pace I walked behind her. Stephanie still faced in the direction where I originally stood before standing in a normal stance out of confusion, and then she slowly turned to where I currently was. Everybody in the crowd did the same thing and I could see their look of amazement as they stared at me wondering why I was so fast. Now was the time to get to work. I started by walking close to Stephanie and with slow precision slashed the buttons off of her vest. Stephanie looked as if she was going to lunge at me just as hard as she did to the other girl but before she could, she dropped her sword and stepped back as her buttons slowly flew into the air in slow motion. Stephanie’s vest flew open exposing her red and green plaid bra. I stood back folding my arms and heard everybody in the crowd laugh in slow motion. I allowed Stephanie to cover herself and then she quickly bent down to pick up her sword and lunged at me again. I gave her five seconds as she lunged at me before sidestepping her. Still in the lunging position, I slashed the rest of her vest until it slid completely off of her torso. Stephanie stopped again as she watched her vest fall to the ground. Stephanie let out a low deep roar and charged at me again. This time, I ran at her and slashed at one side of the hip of her pants. I then ran around her in a circle slashing the back, the other side and the front of her pants before running back to where I was standing. Jessica was charging at me but immediately slowed down as she felt the clothing around her legs slowly come apart until it was nothing but pieces on the floor. Jessica dropped her sword this time as her hands flew in the air out of shock as she stood there now in her matching red and green plaid bra and panties. I couldn’t help but laugh, she looked like a Christmas present. Stephanie’s arms slowly covered her chest and panties as she crossed her legs. With her legs crossed, her ass stuck out so I decided to do the finished touches. I rubbed my fingers some more to slow time down even more. I then walked behind Stephanie and with my claws, I cut along the backside of her underwear until there was very little of it covering her backside. Then I grabbed the back of her panties and lifted them up making it look like a thong. Nobody could tell what I was doing because to them, I was just a white blur. To finished things off, I took my sword and made a small “Z” on her exposed butt cheek. Satisfied with my work I walked back to where originally stood and snapped my fingers to bring things up to speed.  
Stephanie was still covering herself but then she yelped as the pain from the cut I gave her came. She put her hands on her behind but when she felt the flesh of her own ass instead of what she expected to be silk, she screamed even louder. Everybody watching was on the floor laughing.

 

“You have been stripped by Zorro!” one of the girls shouted.

 

“That was awesome Jeff!” another guy shouted.

 

Just then the coach returned and his face grew beat red (almost as red as Stephanie’s) when he saw Stephanie in her state of undress.

 

“What the hell is this?” he shouted.

 

I took that as my cue to leave so I snapped my fingers to freeze time and put Jeff’s clothes back on and positioned him to where I was so he could be my scapegoat.  
“It was Jeff’s fault. I..I…he was so fast…” Stephanie stuttered, pointing at Jeff while  
covering herself with her other hand.

 

Poor Jeff looked around, confused with everything and took his mask off.

 

“No I didn’t! I don’t know how but I was tied up and naked behind the bleachers!” he said.

 

“The only person that’s naked right now is Stephanie now you got some explaining to do.” Said the coach with his arms folded.

 

As much as I wanted to hear Jeff smooth talk his way out of this, I had one more girl on the list before I could collect my paycheck.

 

I walked out of the gym and looked down at the list to see who my final client was and what a beauty. She had auburn hair and was about 5’ 7”. She was quite slender with medium sized breasts. I looked down at the name before I fell too much in love with her, after all, this girl was beautiful, but didn’t act beautiful.

 

Name: KATIE ALLMAN  
Offense: Katie was asked out by a student who she was not physically attracted to. But that’s not what she told him. Instead she told him that she had just broken up with someone, a lie, and that she wasn’t ready to date again, also another lie. A day after, she finally asked out another student whom she was physically attracted to and whenever the other student tried to talk to her, she ignored him.

 

Interesting case, but not enough details like the other ones to tell me where I could find her. I started walking around the main campus looking amidst the hundreds of students for Katie but with not luck. As I was walking I had all of the sudden a flyer in my hand that another girl had put in my hands. I looked down and it was a picture of Katie and another student. What luck, the flyer said that there was going to be a debate today between Katie and the other student for President. Poor Katie, I’m not much on politics but I know that not a lot of people were going to vote for someone who was about to lose her clothes in public.

 

I walked over to the open football field where almost the entire campus body was gathering. Katie and the other student were already in the middle of the debate. As I pushed my way to the front, I overheard one student ask them about the dress code. Katie’s opponent was the first to answer.

 

“I feel that with the harsh times that the economy is in, we have better things to do than worry about the dress code right now. Especially since I’ve heard nobody complaining about having to wear dress clothes on campus.

 

The student turned to Katie who smiled and then made her reply. “If I’m elected, I will do everything in my power to allow casual clothes to be worn on campus.”

 

The audience applauded while I snapped my fingers so I could get to the stage quicker. After bumping past the forest of frozen bodies, I hopped up on stage and made my way towards Katie. I took off her jacket and threw it offstage and then slowly unbuttoned her shirt. Once I got the shirt off I threw the jacket and the shirt offstage and stood to admire her black mesh bra with little hearts on them. You could almost see her nipples poking through. After admiring her upper torso, I slowly unzipped the back of Katie’s skirt and could see the matching mesh thong with hearts on them. Once I removed the skirt I could also see that Katie had on a black garter belt hooked to her stockings. I tossed her skirt offstage and walked to the back of the crowd and snapped my fingers.

 

Katie was still smiling and the left side of the audience didn’t notice anything, but the far right of the audience gasped when they saw what Katie was wearing. Katie’s smile went away as she looked at the audience, and then down at her body before she screamed. The other side of the audience finally noticed that Katie was in her underwear and EVERYBODY started taking pictures. Before they could take more, Katie crouched behind her podium. Son of a bitch, now I had to walk all the way up there again.

 

All of the sudden, the podium disappeared and now Katie was crouched down in her underwear. Katie realized the podium was gone and tried crossing her legs and covering her chest. Soon after, Katie’s garter belt disappeared, and then both her stockings. Every time a bit of clothing disappeared, Katie would cover the area that was now unclothed and the audience just gasped even more. It’s a good thing they didn’t look to the back because they would have wondered what some dork with a ponytail was doing standing by a podium with a garter belt and stockings sitting on it. Soon after, Katie’s Bra was the next to go. Katie wondered why she felt her soft skin instead of soft mesh and when she realized what was gone, she covered her chest with both arms. The audience, and the other student onstage were all laughing as Katie tried covering her lower torso with her legs while covering her chest, it was almost like a dance. As Katie kept crossing one leg over another, she finally felt a cool breeze hit her behind and her lower groin area. I expected Katie to cover her now naked crotch too, instead she just froze in the stance she was in and didn’t move. Once I noticed that her lip was quivering, I knew that whatever over confidence this girl had was now long gone.

I walked away from the still laughing audience and pulled out my cell phone and dialed Minos’ office again.

“Hello?” Minos answered.

 

“Hey Boss it’s me Zeke. Just called to have you guys send me home because I’m finished.”

 

“Great job Zeke, the boss is really happy. How’d you like the change of routine?”

 

“Oh I think I could get used to this.” I said smiling.

 

“Good because we just fired somebody so we are short handed of workers. You might be doing this for another couple hundred years.” Minos said as if it was a bad thing.”

 

I laughed and said, “Minos, I’m wishing I did this earlier.”

 

I hung up my cell phone and stood still as I was engulfed in flames to be taken back to hell. Hey Karma may be a bitch, but so were they.

 

I took a couple days off in the eighth sphere before I got my next assignment. Being that i take a lot of pride in my work, I went to check into see if my duties had any effect on the girls on my list. So I checked on them up on the first sphere and found out the following.

 

Sarah Frost: After Jessica managed to get home after walking through campus in just her boyfriends varsity jacket, she managed to boil up enough courage to come back to the mock trial. Although, her usual aggressive temper was under control because Jessica did not want to give the opposing team any reason to fire that back at her.

 

Mandy, Sandy, and Andy: Whoo boy, did these girls get screwed. After the pictures were taken, the other girls on the volleyball team threatened to post them all over campus unless Mandy agreed to resign as captain. Mandy agreed to do so and they thought it was over. However, Andy, still could not keep her mouth shut and stole a boyfriend from another girl on the volleyball team and so the pictures were sent out all over campus and on the internet.

 

Jessica Featherman: Jessica ended up losing a lot of her hair and had to cut it short from the glue. As for the chastity belt, the theatre department had to call a locksmith to get it unlocked (Lucifer bless those Demon keymakers). Jessica was so mortified at this moment that she was willing to do anything to keep everybody quiet. To my surprise, the costume crew said they did it and that if Jessica didn't wise up, they'd do it again and that kept Jessica in check.

 

Stephanie McBale: Poor Jeff got expelled for being the scapegoat for what I did. Although, he didn't seem to mind, everybody on the fencing team still praised him for what he did. Stephanie, too embarrassed at her defeat and humiliation quit the fencing team. She is very afraid now whenever she is around sharp objects or if she is involved with anything competitive because she fears that what happened to her on that day will happen again.

 

Katie Allman: Well congratulations to Katie, she got elected for President. She even mentioned the front page. Unfortunately for her, she was not wearing anything in that picture and even though she one 100 percent of the votes, the Dean "stripped" her of her presidency because of indecent exposure. Katie never got involved with politics again and is actually super shy around boys now. It's probably because they usually mention her mesh panties with the hearts on them whenever she gets into a conversation with them.

 

So all and all, my work was a success and now I'm being given a new assignment. Even in hell things can work out for you.


	2. Karmic Balance Ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeke goes to Las Vegas

I was in the middle of what was a great nap, until my cell phone called. I looked on my cell phone and saw that it was Minos calling.

“Hello?” I answered.

“Zeke, it’s Minos. I have a new list for you.”

“Already? Where?”

“Las Vegas.”

“Boss, the people there are already going to hell. Why bother humiliating them?”

“Eh, the G man wants to give them a second chance and figures humiliation is sort of a way to say to them, “Don’t get cocky.” I’m sending you a list now.”

“Hey Minos.”

“What?”

“I’m not going to be walking around all of Nevada to look for people like last time. You send me the scroll on how to teleport or I’m putting in my two weeks.”

“All right just get to work!”

Sure enough a ball of flames shot up and a list appeared in air that slowly floated on my lap. Ever since I got the job in the Karma department, Minos was real happy with what I did the last time. I didn’t mind the new work but getting up in the middle of my nap just to go humiliate people living in a town where the economy was based on gambling and sex seemed like a waste of time. Soon after, another ball of flames shot up and another piece of paper fell onto my lap. I picked it up and read what it said. Roughly it said:

This hereby clears Zeke to travel wherever he wants for purposes of business. All he has to do is concentrate on the location and he will be taken there.

Thank God because if I had to walk around like last time I’d die from exhaustion. I got out of bed and headed over up to the 1st sphere and took the portal to Las Vegas for my next assignment. The next I knew, I was right in the middle of a city that lit up the night. Hundreds of people were walking all over the city ready to lose their money to the big casinos. I looked down and shook my head when I saw what Hell had given me as a disguise. This time I was a short and fat guy in his 40s wearing golf shorts and a polo shirt. This was getting ridiculous. Not wanting to be in this ridiculous state for as long as I had to, I looked down at the first name on the list.

Name: BIANCA CROSS  
Offense: Supermodel who has a very bad diva complex. She managed to sabotage another models career by rubbing butter on her shoes causing her to sleep and break her leg. Bianca did this so she could get the other models’ spot.

I looked at Bianca’s picture real closely so I could teleport where she was. She was a real skinny blonde with short hair, but for some reason her breasts were a size C which didn’t make any sense. I concentrated on her picture very hard praying that this would work because I knew this fat body I was in wasn’t going to get me very far.

In no time at all I was teleported to the location of where Bianca was. She was doing a fashion show at a club. I was seated right up close to the walkway with all of these other hot shot wealthy people. Soon enough, scantily clad models started walking out. I guess the theme was organic material because instead of clothes, all the girls were wearing were bikinis made of plants. Some girls come out with palm fronds, another girl came out with fruit, it was really ridiculous, but it gave me an idea. It was funny watching all the men act calm when they were in front of half naked women. I would’ve bet a million bucks they were crossing their legs.

Bianca was the next girl to come out and she was wearing a brassier made of lettuce leaves and her bottom was covered by a bunch of grapes held up by a vine. People pay millions of dollars for this? Bianca started walking down the isle with her emotionless face and her sassy walk. As soon as she was close to me I froze time. I rubbed my hands together really fast and then I touched both the lettuce and the grapes. When I rub my hands together, I speed up time. I always have to be careful when I speed time because that can cause a lot of things to age super quick so I have to touch the specific items I want to speed up otherwise everything would age super quick. Since Bianca and her fashion buddies were wasting good food anyway, I didn’t feel that bad causing this stuff to go rotten even quicker.

I unfroze time and Bianca resumed walking down the catwalk. I could already see the lettuce and the grapes shriveling up and changing color, since I sped up their aging process. Bianca’s emotionless face started to wrinkle up in disgust when she got a huge whiff of rotten vegetation. Everyone in the room groaned and covered their noses. I could see her lettuce brassier slowly changing to a color of yellow and it started to shrivel up. Just as Bianca looked down, the straps of her lettuce bra rotted away and Bianca in sheer panic held up her bra from falling. I could also see the vine that wrapped around her waste starting to rot as well. All the guys in the audience started cheering. The vines around her started to slowly rot and the grapes covering her crotch started to drop. Bianca used her other hand to try and hold the grapes up. Unfortunately for Bianca, the grapes soon rotted and now her lower regions were purple from the juice. Bianca let her hand covering her chest drop to cover her bottom, but she forgot about her bra that was almost gone anyway and that fell down. What also fell out was Bianca’s two balls of what looked to be tissue paper she used to stuff her breasts with. That explained why she looked so funny, this supermodel in reality was as flat as a board. Bianca screamed and covered herself as she crossed her legs while everyone else covered their noses. One of the other models came out with a cloth and went to cover Bianca up. As soon as she wrapped her arms around Bianca, she got a whiff of her body, which reeked of rotted food and quickly walked away with the cloth. Bianca uncovered her breasts on accident when she tried to grab for the sheet and that cued the cameras to start flashing. It was almost like a scene in the Godfather when Sonny got shot at the tollbooth. Every time a flash hit a certain part of Bianca’s body, she would uncover one part of it to cover another part that the cameras captured on film. Whether or not her ego was shattered didn’t matter, her career was over with a horrible smell like that.

I got out of my seat and pushed my way through the sea of photographers taking pictures of Bianca. As soon as I got out of the building I pulled out the list, crossed off Bianca’s name and looked down at the next one.

 

I sat down on a bench on the street looking at the next client. Finally, I’d be able to go to the casinos for this one.

Name: MELISSA PETERS  
Offense: A very confident professional poker player. She’s so good that she purposely cleans people out of their money leaving them stranded in Las Vegas. She can tell if they are about to leave the table and then convinces them to stay for one more game and takes them for everything they’ve got.

I concentrated on the picture of Melissa and teleported to her location. The next thing I knew I was in the corner of a huge casino. I looked around for Melissa. She was sitting at a poker table and had a nice stack of chips already. She looked real wealthy with her long, silk, red dress and with her blonde hair tied up, almost too good like a call girl looks like. I had an idea of how to take care of Melissa but I was going to need something first so I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Minos’ number.

“Hello?”

“Hey boss it’s Zeke. Can you send me up a stack of chips for the casino?”

“Are you gambling on the job Zeke?” Minos asked with impatience.

“No I’m doing my job, I just need these chips to out play this girl. Trust me.”

Minos just hung up the phone and soon after two stacks of chips appeared in my hand. Stuffing the chips in my pocket, I walked over to the table to see if I could get in on this.  
To break this girl’s spirit, I kind of felt I had to beat her at her own game. Melissa didn’t really pay any attention to me, but she was going to be after I got through with her. The dealer dealt the cards and Melissa placed the first bet. I snapped my fingers to freeze time and then got up to look at what Melissa’s hand was. All she had was a two pair. I unfroze time and called her bet. We all discarded our cards and got new ones. I froze time again and looked at Melissa’s new hand, she had a full house now. All I had was a pair, so I just searched through the deck until I found the correct cards to make a straight flush. I got back to my seat and unfroze time. Melissa placed a bet and I raised. Melissa then gave this cocky smirk of interest as if no one ever raised her before. She grabbed some more chips and raised again. Without being phased, I raised her again. Melissa grabbed another stack of her chips and raised again.

“Are you sure you want to do that?” I asked.

“What’s a matter buddy? Getting a little nervous?” she said sarcastically.

“Just making sure you don’t make a mistake.” I said.

“I know what I’m doing.”

I shrugged and raised her again. I knew she was trying to clean me out now which was fine because these chips had no value to me. This time she bet all in and pushed all of her chips forward with a very wide grin on her face.

“I don’t see why you’re so excited, I don’t have any more chips.” I said.

“Yeah but you have to stay in after betting all that.” she said as if she were a teacher.

“Maybe I don’t want to.”

“Come on, be a man. Stay in.”

“I don’t have anything else to bet.”

Melissa frowned in disappointment for a moment, but then her eyes widened and I could tell she had an idea when she asked, “What kind of a car do you have?”

“A Jaguar” I lied.

“Well bet that then sweetie.”

“Fine.” I said, “But if I win, you have to take off that dress for me, in front of everyone.”

“Deal” she said without any hesitation. Man she was a gambler.

I held out my hand to seal the deal and she proudly shook it thinking she’d be able to beat me. Smiling, I laid out my hand showing her the straight flush. Melissa’s jaw dropped and her eyes widened as she dropped her cards. She froze in disbelief, not only had she lost over fifty grand but she was also about to lose her dignity. Ah, what a fine day’s work.

“Okay sweetheart, strip.” I said.

Melissa just scoffed and stood up from her seat. “Screw you fat boy. No one is seeing me with my clothes off and if you try to report this, I’ll sue your ass for sexual harassment!”  
Melissa stormed off from the table and I just shook my head as I snapped my fingers to stop her. I hate sore losers. I got up from my seat and walked up to Melissa. I unclasped the back of the dress that wrapped around her neck and slowly pulled it down. I let the part of the dress that I pulled off her hang down from her torso as I took a minute to admire her breasts. She had a nice curvy body with full breasts, not like Bianca’s who had the skinny supermodel body. She may have been a worthless gambler but she worked out. I put my fingers inside the part of the dress that was resting around her waste and pulled the rest down leaving Melissa in her black thong and high heel shoes. I walked behind Melissa to admire her firm backside. After taking some time to stare at her ass, I grew my claws out and cut her thong from either side. Satisfied with my work, I picked up the dress and walked back to the poker table hiding it under the table.

I snapped my fingers and Melissa kept walking. She stopped mid stride as she felt what she thought to be her thong falling from her waste. She looked down and was mortified to see that her senses were right. Melissa didn’t bother covering herself up, she just stood their with her mouth open exposing herself to everyone.

Some guy in the room whistled and I guess that broke Melissa from her trance. She screamed out loud and tried covering herself. As she crossed her legs, she lost her balance from wearing her heels and she fell flat on her face with her rear end sticking out. Everyone in the room started laughing as Melissa tried getting up while still covering herself. Just then, two police officers showed up and grabbed Melissa’s arms exposing her again.

“Wh..what are you doing?” she asked.

“Throwing you out miss, violation of dress code.” One of the officers said.

“N..no! You can’t throw me out like this!” she shouted helplessly.

The officers didn’t listen to her as they drug her towards the doors. Melissa tried to drag her feet and kept kicking and screaming but she wasn’t strong enough to fight the police. Melissa was thrown out of the casino and she felt a cold air hit her entire body as she fell on the steps. Melissa quickly got up and started pounding on the doors begging to be let back in. Everyone in the casino stood there laughing at Melissa. Melissa kept screaming to be let in until she stopped and listened. She heard a large roar of hoots and hollers and she turned around to find that there was a huge crowd outside that was looking at her. Melissa screamed again and covered herself running down the streets. Where she went? I’ll never know. There aren’t many places you can go without any money or clothes.

 

I got up from my seat leaving my chips behind and looked down at the next name on the list.

Name: OFFICER TAMMY BANKS  
Offense: Profiles young kids and thinks they are doing drugs. She actually busted an honor role student by planting pot on her person and she got the girl arrested.  
I could tell this woman was a tough one. She was a busty woman with her brown hair done up in a bun holding a nightstick. She looked like she couldn’t be broken at all, well, at least till I got through with her. I concentrated on Tammy’s picture and teleported to the police station where I ended up in the parking lot. I turned around and could see Tammy pushing a girl into the police station. I watched from the window as Tammy checked the girl in at the desk. The girl looked to be in her twenties and looked like she was out clubbing because she was dressed in a pink mini-skirt and white sleeveless top. After the clerk was done, Tammy pushed the crying girl to the back. As Tammy opened the door, I froze time so I could get into the room she was entering and hid behind a flag off in the corner to see where they were going next.

I unfroze time and watched as Tammy led the girl to an empty cell.

“You can’t do this!” the girl said between sobs, “You can’t plant ecstasy on me and turn me in!”

“I just did honey.” Tammy said rather coldly, “And that’s not all I’m going to do to you, stupid sorority slut!”

Tammy pushed the girl into the cell and walked in as well before shutting the door. The girl started to back away until she was against a wall. She was really scared, her lip was quivering. I couldn’t say that I could blame her being in a room with this very intimidating woman.

“Take off your shirt.” Tammy said.

The girls looked at Tammy with confusion. “Wh..what? No you can’t..”

“I’m checking you to see if you have other drugs now strip!” Tammy said more fiercely.  
The girl’s hands started shaking as she slowly grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up over her head exposing a hot pink bra. The girl threw her shirt to the side and then covered her breasts as she turned red from embarrassment. Tammy laughed a little as she took her nightstick and placed it up against one of the girls’ breasts.

“Nice implants, did your daddy pay for them?” she asked.

The girl didn’t answer, all she did was start crying as she pushed the nightstick away and tried to cover herself even more. Tammy wasn’t finished.

“Now take off your skirt.” She said.

The girl’s eyes widened in shock and she started shaking her head frantically. Tammy shot the girl an evil look and pulled out a knife from her pocket.

“Take it off now!” she shouted.

The girl shook her head now as she crouched down into the corner hoping for an escape. With great speed, Tammy took the knife and lunged at the girl’s lower waist. The girl screamed as she jumped up out of reflex. I thought she stabbed the girl but all Tammy did was cut off the fastener on the side of her skirt. Sure enough, the girl’s skirt slowly slid down off of her waist and to her feet leaving the girl in her bra and pink thong. The girl turned to the corner and tried covering her body as much as possible while Tammy just laughed and said, “I can’t stand you innocent sorority girls acting so pure and then wearing slutty underwear like that. It’s all because your parents never disciplined you enough. Well I’ll fix that!”

Tammy advanced toward the girl who crumbled in the corner. Tammy grabbed the girl’s hand and pulled it away from the girls’ chest. Next, Tammy grabbed her handcuffs from her belt and cuffed one end of the cuff to one of the bars high up in the cell and the other end was cuffed to the girls’ hand. The girl was practically on her tiptoes from the other end of the handcuffs being so high; she couldn’t even cover herself anymore. Tammy then pulled another pair of handcuffs out and repeated the same process with her other hand leaving the girl defenseless. The girl was crying even louder now and was kicking her legs trying to escape.

“What have I done to you?” she asked sobbing.

“You’re a goddamn spoiled little rich girl who got everything as a little kid and feels they can do whatever they want! Well I’ll show you that you’re not better than other people!”

Tammy said as she took off her gun belt and wrapped it up ready to spank her.

I snapped my fingers and froze time because I had seen enough. I walked into the cell and grabbed Tammy’s keys to uncuff the girl. Once I got her uncuffed, I decided to put her clothes back on her. I don’t know if she was good or bad, but I had a job to do and this girl was going to be a part of it so she needed to have her confidence back which meant putting her clothes back on.

Once I had the girl standing up right, I walked behind Tammy and wrapped my arms around her waist and unbuckled her belt, pulling it through her belt loops and wrapping it up before putting it in the girls hand. I then grabbed Tammy’s police tie and removed it from over her head. Next was Tammy’s shirt. One by one, I slowly undid the buttons along her police shirt and then I unzipped the top of her pants to undo the bottom button of her shirt. Once she was unbuttoned I removed Tammy’s shirt exposing her white C cup bra. After I threw her shirt to the side, I put my hands on the inside of the band of her pants and yanked them down. What a hypocrite. Little miss “I hate thong panties” was wearing a white cotton thong with the brand Jockey printed on the waste line. Oh well, it would be better for the girl to spank her ass with. Speaking of Tammy’s ass, I looked at it and saw that she had a tattoo on her left butt cheek of a kiss mark on it. What was up with this woman? Oh well, next I grabbed the handcuffs and hand cuffed Tammy to the bars of the cell with her backside facing us. I grabbed Tammy’s clothes and left the cell with them and hid back behind the flag.

I snapped my fingers and resumed time and watched as the tables turned. The girl was still crying but she stopped when she realized she was no longer handcuffed and was clothed with a belt in her hand. Tammy on the other hand was no longer smiling as she realized she was handcuffed. As she was struggling to get free she could feel a cool breeze hitting her exposed skin. Tammy looked down and gasped when she realized she was half naked. Tammy started kicking her legs and her face started turning red from embarrassment. Her face turned redder when she turned her head to see that the girl was standing behind her.

“I don’t know how you did this you little bitch but get me down from here now!” she demanded.

The girl didn’t answer at all, she was almost on the floor laughing at Tammy’s tattoo.

“Why the hell do you have that on your ass lady?” she asked between giggles.

Tammy turned her head and looked down and gasped when she saw that her tattoo was exposed as well. She was now starting to get tears in her eyes.

“Don’t…look at that!” she said, “Only my husband is supposed to know about that!”

“Did you have somebody kiss your ass and then get a tattoo of it?” the girl asked.

“N.no, I kissed a piece of paper and then had it traced on.” Tammy said without thinking but then she gasped again and shut her mouth before she embarrassed herself even more.

“Wait a minute” the girl said looking at Tammy’s backside some more. “You were going to whip me for wearing a thong and I see you wearing a thong as well as a tattoo to show your husband?”

“Shut up!” Tammy cried out beginning to cry.

“I think I’ll have to discipline you then since your parents didn’t.” the girl said cracking the belt, boy she would be a great worker on the sixth sphere.

The girl brought her hand back and with strong force, swung the belt on Tammy’s backside making a loud smacking sound causing Tammy to cry out in pain.

“St..stop it now!” Tammy said pathetically, trying to maintain control.

The girl didn’t listen as she kept whipping Tammy’s backside until it was almost as red as her face. When the girl finally got tired she set the belt down and said, “Well I think you’ve learned your lesson. Will you drop the charges and get me out of here then?” she asked.

“Y..yes” Tammy said.

The girl got the keys from the ground and uncuffed Tammy’s hand. As soon as it was uncuffed, Tammy’s hand reached around the girl and grabbed her. The girl screamed and dropped the keys right in Tammy'’ hand. Tammy head butted the girl in the back of the head knocking her down and uncuffed her other hand. Geez she was tough. Tammy smiled as she knelt down to pull of the girl’s skirt but I froze time before she could do anything.

I picked the girl up from the ground and move her out of the cell leaving Tammy alone in the cell. I walked behind Tammy and grabbed the back of her bra unclasping it. As I removed her bra, her breasts bounced freely for a little bit. Next I put my thumbs through the waistband of her thong and pulled those down and around her ankles leaving Tammy completely naked. I threw her underwear in the pile with the rest and then shut the cell door, taking the keys with me. As I hid behind the flag again I unfroze time to finish my work here.

The girl rubbed the back of her head and winced at the bruise that formed on it. The girl looked up and laughed again as she saw Tammy locked in the cell completely naked. Tammy still didn’t have a clue. She still had this pissed off look on her face as if she was still in control.

“What are you laughing at? Get me out of here now!” Tammy shouted.

The girl just flipped Tammy off as she pointed at her laughing. The girl’s pointing reminded Tammy that she was in her underwear so her arms flew to her chest and her crotch. Tammy’s angry face changed to a shocked face when her hands felt her naked skin instead of her underwear. Tammy screamed as her legs crossed together and she hunched over. She really shouldn’t have screamed because the door from the other room busted open as the other policemen on the force rushed in to the rescue.

All of the policeman looked around ready to save the day but stopped when they saw their bitchy partner locked naked in a cell. All of the men started hooting and hollering when they saw Tammy in there. One of the officers walked up to the girl with a stern look on his face and asked, “Did you do this?”

Tammy smiled with devilish glee because she knew that this girl would get in big trouble now that the others caught her in the act. Whatever did happen, this girl was getting the blame for it. The girl couldn’t say anything because she was so surprised to see all of the police officers there. The police officer’s stern look was replaced with a look of amusement as he turned to examine Tammy’s body.

“Because it’s about time somebody put Tammy in her place.” He said.

Tammy’s jaw nearly dropped to the floor when she heard her partner say that.

“What?” she said, “She did this! Arrest her!”

“Even if she did good for her because everyone here is sick and tired of your intimidation Tammy!” the police officer said. “And by the way, nice tattoo.”

Tammy’s face turned to a reddish purple color when she was reminded of her embarrassing tattoo. Her hands left her naked body to cover up the tattoo on her butt. All the guys in the room hollered even louder when Tammy’s breasts were exposed. Poor Tammy didn’t know what to do. Her hands would go from her breasts, to her crotch and then to her ass and then all over again. With all of the guys in the room talking, I decided to make my escape and left the police officers to enjoy their hated employee’s humiliation. As I exited the police station I pulled out the list to look at the next person.

 

The next person on the list was a lot different from the rest of the women on the list.

Name: AMY LAROUCHE  
Offense: Obsessed with the occult. She found a book on black magic and she believes she can control us through this book. Get to her before she does something stupid and show her that no human controls us at all.

Oh boy, another Goth kid trying to summon a devil, this was going to be fun. I looked at the picture of Amy, nice very slender and curvy girl wearing a black mini skirt and a corset with devil wings. Her jet-black hair and black lipstick made her skin look even paler. I focused on her image and concentrated to teleport to her location. I was engulfed in flames and then reappeared in an empty old abandoned building. I looked around for Amy and there sitting on an open floor was Amy sitting in a circle with a pentagram on it. Crap, she was already half through whatever she was doing, if I didn’t act quick she was going to do something real stupid. I had to be careful because those pentagram circles can hurt like hell if the person drew it with the right material. It was too late because she already started chanting.

” She shouted out“ loud.

Boy was I lucky, roughly what she said was something stupid like “baby make me hard all over” so I knew she had no clue what she was doing. I snapped my fingers and walked up to her. Immediately, Amy turned her head and her eyes glowed red. Something was going wrong here.

“Who the ... are you?” Amy growled and as she growled she let out a loud roar that sent me back about seven feet.

Okay, maybe she did know what she was doing. My time powers worked on humans but they didn’t work nearly as well on demons or demonic powers. Amy started advancing toward me so I decided to throw off my human disguise and donned by actual handsome demonic image.

“It worked. You are under my control!” she said with excitement.

“Sweetheart, I don’t know what you did. But humans don’t control demons at all.” I said as I grew my claws out.  
I lunged at Amy and slashed at her upper torso planning on exposing her breasts. Instead, I was sent back another seven feet as soon as I touched her body. I finally knew what this crazy girl did. She somehow managed to cast the spell for “Unholy Armor” on her clothes, making her invincible to almost anything, including demons like myself. Amy started laughing getting real cocky that she managed to kick a demons' ass. That pissed me off, it was time to get even. I got up to my feet and concentrated on a new area that I wanted to be and was soon teleported to a set of stairs in an unknown location outside of Earth.

There was no way I could be able to penetrate Amy’s armor. It would take a sizeable army from hell to do that. But I didn’t want hell knowing I was having problems so I went to someone who could. I walked up the set of stairs, which seemed like it was forever and finally made it up to the desk of St. Peter. St. Peter was busy looking through a newspaper unaware of my presence until I cleared my throat. St. Peter put down his paper and looked down to see me.

“Oh it’s you Zeke. What brings you to these parts?” he asked.

St. Peter was a pretty cool guy, didn’t have too much of an issue with us demons, just with the big L.

“Uh hey Peter. Is Michael around? I kind of need his help.”

“Yes I know, that Amy girl has definitely gotten into a lot of trouble hasn’t she?” he said.

“Yeah no kidding. Can you send him out?”

“Yes.” St. Peter said as he pushed the call button. “Michael, I have an assignment for you. Please meet me outside of the gates.”

I waited for about ten minutes until the pearly gates swung open and out came a huge man with long hair and a magnificent pair of wings, it was the angel Michael.

“What seems to be the problem?” he asked Peter.

“There is a girl down in Las Vegas who managed to summon up unholy armor. Zeke needs you to come down with him to remove it from her.” Peter said.

“I see.” Michael said looking at me, “Can’t handle a Goth girl and her Lil Devil’s occult kit?”

“Shut up Halo boy and let’s get going.” I said. Stupid angels thinking they’re so big with their flaming swords.

We teleported back down to where I originally left. Amy was still in the abandoned building working with her new powers. She was floating in air reading her book.

 

“This is incredible! No one can stop me now!” she said defiantly.

 

Between trying to control us and now saying she couldn’t be stopped, Amy was definitely going to deserve what she got. Michael grinned as his wings spread and as he unsheathed his sword. It caught Amy’s attention and she turned to Michael. She started laughing when in reality, she should have been running for her dear life.

“An angel? That’s pathetic. God can’t stop me! No one can!” she said.

I just started laughing at the girl’s stupid comments and leaned over to Michael’s ear.  
“Hey, don’t kill her all right? She’s just supposed to be humiliated. This is my job not yours okay?” I said.

Michael smirked a little bit as he took flight and then his sword ignited into flames. Amy started flying towards Michael and he flew towards her. Amy had no clue what she was in for.

“Unholy entity, I banish you from this realm and into oblivion!” Michael shouted. God always had to be dramatic.

Michael lifted his sword up and swung it down on Amy. It almost looked like he was going to cut her in half. Instead, his sword bounced off of Amy and it sent Michael and Amy off of their balance. Amy looked down and started laughing when she realized she was okay.

“You see? Nothing can stop me!” she said again.

Amy started to float towards us and as she was floating, flames burst out around her and her corset was engulfed in flames. Amy immediately started screaming because she had no clue that Michael’s sword was the only thing that could destroy unholy armor. Her corset started to rapidly catch fire. Her threads were the first to burn away and that loosened her corset, causing it to slide down. Amy quickly grabbed each side of her corset to hold it up. It didn’t matter because soon enough, the rest of the corset caught fire and disintegrated leaving Amy topless in her long black skirt. Amy covered her breasts with both arms and had a real embarrassed look on her face. Just then, her skirt ignited from the bottom and started to slowly disintegrate towards the top.

“No!” Amy shrieked as she uncovered her breasts to try and put out the flames from her skirt, “Please, not my skirt! I’ll do anything, I’m sorry I won’t do it again!”

Boy she sounded really sincere, I wondered what the big deal was as I saw her makeup start to run from the tears in her eyes. I couldn’t do anything, the armor was destroyed and that meant the clothes that it inhabited as well. As Amy’s upper thighs were now exposed leaving her dress a mini-skirt, she crossed her legs and tried to grab the bottom of what was left of the skirt. Of course, that did not work as she quickly let go from burning her hands. As the last of her skirt burnt away, Amy dropped to her knees trying to cover her white cotton panties with little strawberries on them. That explained why she was freaking out. Give me a break. Michael burst out into laughter as he sheathed his sword.

“These are the people that worship you Zeke?” he said between snickers.

“Yeah.” I sighed, “No wonder you guys won the first war. Hey Mikey, don’t tell anyone else about this okay?”

Michael nodded and touched his halo. A beam of light cast down over him and he teleported back up to heaven leaving me with the scary Goth girl and her cute little panties.

Amy started moving towards me on her knees with her hand out.  
“Please, give me some clothes, I told my friends that I was conjuring up a spell and they’ll be here any minute if they seem me like this…” she whimpered.

“Oh so not only did you think you were better than us, but you were going to exploit us to your friends as well?” I asked,

“Y…yes.” She said.

Okay, that pissed me off even more. I hate it when people try to make a joke out of us. I snapped my fingers and froze time. I picked Amy up and stood her in the pentagram circle that she made. I then made a chant of my own that would freeze her body for five hours and then I unfroze time. Amy started looking around and I could tell she was trying to move as she was grunting.

“You can squirm all you want but you’re in that position for five hours honey. Think twice before you decide to play with the big boys all right?” I said as I walked away.  
Amy started screaming and between sobs kept calling back. “Please don’t leave me like this! My friends can’t see me like this!”

I rolled my eyes turned my head to shout at Amy, “What’s the matter? Having a hard time being a scary Goth girl when you are still wearing your underwear that you wore when you were five?"

Amy’s makeup was clearly all gone because I could see her face turning beat red and just as I walked out of the door, I heard a group of kids walking in. I looked back and saw a bunch of kids with dyed hair, Mohawks and other crazy styles walking in.

“Hey Amy where’s this Satanic power you conjured up huh?” one of the guys asked.

“Oh dude check this out!” another one said.

All of Amy’s friends found her standing there in her bear panties and burst out laughing. Amy just kept crying as her friends busted out their cell phone cameras and took pictures.

What a great way to end the night. I walked out of the abandoned building and text messaged Minos, telling him I was finished and was teleported back to hell. Hey, you dance with the devil, the devil don’t change, the devil changes you, or at least undresses you.

Epilogue:

After a day had passed on Earth I decided to check up on my clients to see if they had changed at all, I kind of liked finding out about old clients and seeing how much they had changed after I changed them.

Bianca Cross: Poor Bianca, sadly her modeling career was over as she got the reputation for “model with worst hygiene” not to mention being exposed as a phony model who stuffed her breasts. Since the photographers had a field day with her exposed body, she decided to cash in on it and tried doing some porn. She never had the same status she did when she was a supermodel.

Melissa Peters: Melissa Peters was arrested and picked up in the streets of Las Vegas for indecent exposure. With no money and no friends to bail her out of jail she was forced to pay a fine. Since she had no money either, she was stuck in prison for a lengthy bit of time. As far as I know, she’s still in prison and no one has bothered to get her out.

Officer Tammy: Tammy got suspended for abuse of a prisoner and planting evidence. To top that off, the girl she planted evidence on sued her and she lost even more money. When Tammy returned to work she was given the nickname “Ass Kisser” and she was very shy and timid after that. Whenever Tammy would arrest someone and take them to the cells, she’d force the person to go in before her so she could always see them, for fear of having what happened to her again.

Amy LaRouche: Amy lost all of her Goth friends when they realized she was just a poser. Amy threw away all of her gothic stuff and started wearing the hot clothes from American Eagle and such. She went from being a devilish Goth girl to a snobby stuck up girl who made fun of everyone. However, her Goth friends found out about Amy’s new identity and decided to pay her a visit when she went shopping at a mall. When she wasn’t looking, they ripped off Amy’s mini skirt exposing her in her Hello Kitty bikini briefs. Thank God too because I didn’t want to have to go up there again.

 

Minos was real happy with my work this time. I did too, I felt like I knew more of what I was doing. Things seemed like they were really turning out good for me until someone else decided to rain on my parade.  
Reply With Quote


	3. Karmic Balance Ch 3

I was sitting down in the middle of the 8th sphere watching some of the damned suffer. I hadn’t really been in the 8th sphere since I got the new job at the Karma department. I kind of missed the moaning and the screaming but then again at the same time, I didn’t miss the smell of charred flesh. Anyway, as I was watching I got a call on my cell phone from Minos.

“Hello?” answered.

“Hi Zeke it’s Minos. Got another list for you.”

“Okay just send it over”

“Yeah no problem, by the way, great job on that Amy girl. We were really worried when somebody finally found out how to use black magic. How’d you manage to take it off her anyway?”

“Oh I just conjured up something I found in the archives that burnt it away.”

“Well good work and good luck.”

I hung up the phone and waited for Minos to send me a new list. I didn’t want to tell him that I had help from an angel. It kind of makes our business a little weak asking favors from the other side so I figured the less they knew about it the better.

Just then the list appeared in my hands in a puff of flames. I took the elevator to the 1st sphere and started looking at the list. This time I was going to be in New York. I couldn’t wait, such a huge public place to humiliate people in. I looked down at first name so I could start thinking of ideas.

Name: ANGELA SPINELLI  
Offense: Tomboy girl who likes to act like she’s one of the guys which wouldn’t be a problem if she wasn’t abusive to their girlfriends. She likes to get real violent with the girls when they are around and has actually bruised a few of them. What’s really bad is when she gets drunk because she is an angry drunk and gets into a lot of fights.

I stood outside of the portal of New York and was transported onto Earth. Once I was there the first thing I did was look down at my own person. This time, I was a homeless person. Okay, not any better than the previous ones but at least no one was going to notice me. I focused on Angela’s picture and was soon teleported to her location.  
Next thing I knew I was transported by a nearby basketball court in downtown. I looked around the court to look for my target and there I saw a 5’ 5” brown haired girl wearing these really big khaki pants held up with a belt, a black tank top and a hat on backwards, it was Angela. She was dribbling the ball down the other side of the court. She moved pretty fast, I was impressed with her skills until I saw her shove a guy out of the way to score. After she scored she wooed really loud and had her hands in the air to bask in her glory, okay this had to stop.

I snapped my fingers to stop everything and looked around the ground. I noticed by a nearby dumpster were some nice sized rocks about the size of a fist. I walked over and grabbed a handful of rocks and walked up to Angela. Little miss badass was going to be taught a lesson in wearing pants the correct size for her. I stuffed the rocks inside of her side pockets of her cargo pants and then fastened the buttons on them so she couldn’t get them out. Knowing that she had something to prove to the boys, she wouldn’t take the time to say time out and take them out of her pockets. Once I snapped the button of the side pocket, I walked back to the sidelines of the court and snapped my fingers to finish the game.

Angela walked to the free throw line to serve the ball to the next guy. Once she tossed it she started to move around, only to stop to feel a slight tug on her pants. Angela looked down but then tried to catch up to the other team who was already on the other side of the court.

“Angie what the hell is wrong with you, get the ball!” one of her team mates shouted.  
Angela tried to get the ball away from the other team member, but as she kept moving around the tug on her pants got stronger. Angela was about to get the ball when she stopped to pull her pants up because she felt them on the edge of her hips. Taking the opportunity, the opposing team member leapt in the air and slam dunked the ball. All the members of Angela’s team groaned and Angela cursed as she stood on the side of the free throw line.

“Angie, are you gonna play or what?” her team mate asked

“Shut up all right?” Angie said, “Just watch me bitch and I’ll take care of everything.”

Yeah right.

The opposing team member served the ball to Angela and Angela grabbed the ball and darted past her opponent. With quick speed, Angela made it all the way to the other court and leapt high into the air to hook the ball in the net. Angela cheered out loud and was starting to gloat.

“What up now huh?” she said, “That’s what I’m talking about!”

But when Angela noticed that everyone was standing on the other side of the court with their jaws opened, she knew something was up. Then, Angela felt a cool breeze hitting her legs. It was like a detective putting the pieces of a murder back together. Because then, Angela noticed the pair of khakis that were laying in the center of the court that had fallen off as she sped to the goal. Angela’s legs buckled a little as she stood there in front of everybody in her Hanes his way boy briefs.

All of the guys on the court starting laughing and Angela, red faced, took off her cap to cover herself with. “Screw you guys give me my pants back!” she said.

But it was too late, all the guys on her team grabbed the pants and held them up in the air for Angela to get.

“Come on badass, you’re a tough girl right? You just made that jump shot so come get em!” said one of the guys holding up her pants.

Angela’s face was turning more red as she leapt up in the air trying to get her pants back. It must have been the embarrassment from being in her underwear because she was making these little skips instead of the huge jump she did before. As she was jumping, two other teammates snuck up from behind Angela, grabbed the back of her briefs and pulled them up as hard as they could giving her a huge wedgie.

Angela screamed and covered her half exposed ass as she stumbled to the ground. She was now starting to develop tears in her eyes. “You guys are assholes!” she winced.  
Her ego shattered, Angela tried making her way towards the gate of the fence of the basketball court. Unfortunately for Angela, the girlfriends of her teammates were standing outside smiling. Angela tried to open the door, but the girls on the other side wouldn’t let her out.

“Look you fucking bitches let me out!” she shouted.

“Why, you look so hot in your boy briefs.” One of the girls said.

This made Angela turn even red as she tried reaching through the fence to grab the girl. Bad idea. The girl on the other side stepped back and grabbed Angela’s arm. Angela tried to pull her arm back but then the other girls grabbed and pulled her forward. Then, the leader of the group grabbed the strap of Angela’s tank top and started pulling.

“Wh..what are you doing?” Angela said weakly, “No! Stop!”

Angela tried as hard as she could to pull back but stopped when she felt her left strap rip and then felt the rest of her tank top get peeled off of her like a banana. Angela screamed as she covered her exposed breasts and slowly backed away as the girls laughed even harder. Angela slowly circled around in terror with her legs squeezed together as she realized there were about thirty people laughing at her in her state of undress. With no other option, Angela looked towards the fence and placed her hands and feet on them trying to climb up to get out of the court.

I got to give credit to Angela, she managed to climb up to the top with one hand because she was still covering her chest with the other. Once Angela reached the top, she placed one leg over one side and then tried to lift the other leg over, but as she did, she slipped and she started to fall. Angela screamed but stopped when she stopped falling and started to dangle. At first, Angela was relieved until she felt the wedgie of her boy briefs being tugged harder. Angela looked up and saw that the back of her underwear was caught on the fence. Angela’s hands started moving frantically and she started kicking her legs trying to regain her balance to pull herself up, but that only increased the tension on the elastic of the waistband. Everybody in the court was now practically on the ground laughing at this former tomboy who was now a laughing stock. All the laughter was interrupted by a loud RIIP! and then Angela came crashing down to the ground. Angela knew what had happened and immediately covered her bare ass that was now exposed to everybody. Angela stood up and tried jumping the fence again to grab the remains of her underwear. The whistling from the guys in the court made Angela decide to change plans and start running. Angela started booking it towards her car and as she was running, one of the girls that grabbed her shirt gave her a hard slap on her ass.

As I was enjoying my work, all of the sudden out of nowhere I was hit in the back of the head by something so hard it sent me to the ground. I got up as quick as I could and was a little dizzy at first. I then tried to look around to see what the heck the source was. It couldn’t have been a human because no human could really knock any demon to the ground. I looked around the area and couldn’t find any sight of anybody who was trying to get me. To be honest, something strong enough to knock a demon on his knees is pretty powerful and that scared me a little so I decided to book it as quick as I could.

 

As I headed quickly away from the basketball court I looked down at the next name on the list.

Name: KAREN FAYE  
Offense: Real Estate agent who sabotages other real estate agents. She will put rats in these places before they get shown or sometimes she pays other guys to tamper with the plumbing and then she sweeps up the clients and sells them her property. She’s put a lot of people out of jobs.

I sat down on a bench in central park looking at the picture of Karen. She was a nice statuesque woman with short blond hair. Boy talk about a business woman who deserved to be in playboy. Her butt was nice and firm in that nice business skirt, not too big that it stuck out but it would have been one of the first things you noticed. Her breasts would have been the second, they had to have been a 36 D at least. I looked up from my picture to regain focus when I saw the exact same picture only it was moving. Boy what luck, Karen was walking through the park talking on her cell phone and holding her briefcase. As she walked past me I overheard her talking on the cell phone.

“Yes Mr. And Mrs. Peterson we are still meeting in the park today to sign the rest of the papers. Look forward to seeing you, bye” she said.

As soon as she hung up, that pleasant smile on Karen’s face turned away to a unhappy miserable woman who sat down on another bench a bit further.

“Stupid country couple trying to move out to the city.” She muttered.

I decided to wait for Karen’s other friends to arrive so they could see the new “change” in Karen’s life so I occupied my time to continue looking at her picture.

About fifteen minutes later, this pleasant couple around the age of 30 walked up to Karen and said hi. Karen stood up and stuck out her hand and shook hands with the husband. I snapped my fingers and froze the moment and walked up to Karen, I was going to savor this.

I broke Karen’s hand away from Mr. Peterson and placed my hands inside of her vest Jacket and undid the two buttons holding it together. I removed the jacket from around her shoulders and tossed them into the nearby bushes. Next, I untucked Karen’s white shirt and from the top of her neck, I slowly unbuttoned her blouse. As I unbuttoned the center button, I saw the naked cleavage of Karen’s breasts. Kind of dressing unprofessionally to not wear a bra at a business meeting. Oh well. I unbuttoned the last button and removed her blouse from her shoulders and stood back to admire Karen’s breasts. So much better than in the picture and unclothed. I couldn’t see how Karen managed to keep such good posture with breasts that full without a bra. Wanting to move on, I stood behind Karen and grabbed the zipper between my finger and my thumbs and slowly pulled it down. Once the zipper was at the end of it’s path, I tugged down on it harder to slide it down around Karen’s ankles and then, I stood back in utter shock.

Nothing had prepared me for what I saw. Tough businesswoman Karen, was wearing a garter belt and g-string made entirely out of candy that is made for bead necklaces. This was too good. I couldn’t believe they made stuff like this. The garter belt was a string of candy, but was still hooked to her stockings. Boy, I was eager to see Karen react to everyone seeing her in that getup so I grabbed her dress, tossed it into the bushes, placed Karen’s hand back in the hand of the husbands and walked back to my bench to unfreeze time.

Karen resumed smiling and shaking the hand of the husband until his smile and the smile of his wife’s faded away as they saw their realtor in nothing but edible panties. The husband kept shaking her hand as he was distracted. Karen wondered what was wrong and looked down. Karen screamed as she pulled her hand away and put her hands over her candy underwear. The couple stood back in shock and puzzlement felt like this was a joke and got a little angry.

“Ms. Faye what are you doing?” the wife asked.

“Yes and wearing underwear made out of…candy?” the husband followed.

Karen’s legs were crossed as she covered her breasts as well. Karen started to panic and her eyes started to well up in tears as she noticed that there were more people arriving at the scene to look at the spectacle.

“Mr. And Mrs. Peterson, I…I don’t know what to say…I… I’m a very professional woman” Karen stuttered out.

“If you were professional I think you’d be taking it more seriously by wearing proper underwear you slit!” the wife said.

Karen’s jaw dropped from the comment and her eyes flared after being insulted. Still covering herself, Karen just shouted, “Fuck you! You cunt!”

Boy that wasn’t a smart move at all. Not only did Karen lose two clients, but it also caught the attention of a group of pigeons that were nearby the park who now saw food for the taking.

Karen started to back away and when she felt a pigeon fly close to her face she tried shooing it away. Soon, two more pigeons flew at her and Karen stopped covering herself to shoo the flock of pigeons that were coming. As Karen was shooing away pigeons above her head, she felt was seemed to be a piegons’ feet on her belly and then a tug on her candy garter belt. Before Karen could react, there was a hard tug and a snap that caused Karen to put her hands on her waist that was no longer covered in a garter belt made of candy. The pigeon started pulling on the candy garter belt and eventually pulled it from Karen’s stockings. Karen screamed and crouched to the ground as her stockings started to slide. While she was busy covering her dignity, Karen forgot about the other pigeons until she felt a small pecking on her side. Karen’s eyes widened as she grabbed the left side of her g-string only to find that the string was broken and a pigeon had gotten away with a piece of candy and string. Karen tried holding up the broken part of her underwear but it was no use. All of the pigeons now saw the free meal ticket and flew after Karen. Karen’s hands flew up in the air as she screamed from the crowd of pigeons that swarmed her lower torso, you couldn’t see anything anymore. Just as quick as the pigeons swarmed Karen’s body, they quickly flew away leaving Karen completely naked, save for a few feathers that were stuck on her body.

Mr. And Mr. Peterson tried to hold back laughter but couldn’t help it and just laughed out loud. Karen grabbed some nearby branches and pulled them over her body.

“Mm..Mr. and Mrs. Peterson, please, let me get a change of clothes and we’ll sign the papers okay?” Karen begged.

“No Ms. Faye, After hearing you call my wife a cunt, I think we’ll pass and I think I’ll call your boss to have you reported.” Mr. Peterson say.

“No please!” Karen pleaded but it was too late, the Petersons were already walking away.  
Just when I thought it was over, Mrs. Peterson stopped, turned to Karen and said. “By the way, those leaves have poison ivy on them.” And then walked away.

Karen immediately stepped out of the bushes and I could already see that her body was almost all red. Karen began sobbing as she started to scratch her body frantically from the pain. I was laughing my ass off, until I heard the rustle of the wind and then I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I nearly dropped to the ground and put my hand up to my shoulder wondering what happened. I felt around my shoulder until my hand grabbed around an arrow that had been shot at me. My first reaction was fear because if I had been seen in public with an arrow, it was going to cause problems because my cover could have been blown. I headed off to the bushes (the non poison ivy kind) and hid. To my surprise, despite being near a crowd who was watching Karen do the naked itching dance, no one had seen me. This made me feel worse. If nobody noticed me get hit, that meant that the arrow that hit me was invisible to human eyes, which meant someone powerful was hunting me.

 

I was going to get to the bottom of this, but first I had to get out of here. I concentrated on the area where Angela was very hard until finally I was teleported out of the park and back to the basketball court. Once I appeared at the basketball court I sat down at the bench to regroup. Fortunately for me, the arrow wound wasn’t too serious, and after about five minutes the wound closed. Who was attacking me? As I pondered over who the heck was attacking me, I looked up and noticed Angela Spinelli’s underwear still hanging from the fence it got caught on and was reminded that I had a job to do so I checked the list.

Name: SUSAN MCKENZIE  
Offense: Weather anchor on Channel 2 news. Horrible Diva. Throws tempers over her coffee not being hot enough, her makeup not being right. She throws things at assistants and she sometimes spits on them as well.

Susan was a pretty hot weather lady. Nice brunette in her mid-thirties with a nice sized chest and cute little butt. Not wanting to stay too long for fear of getting attacked, I concentrated on her picture and was teleported to the television studio. I opened my eyes and was in the back corner of the studio. I looked around for Susan and sure enough, she was standing along the side of the anchor table in front of the screen about to go live on TV, perfect. I looked around the room and spotted a bunch of cooling fans used to prevent the equipment from overheating. Everyone was busy so nobody really paid me any attention, despite being dressed like a homeless bum. I slowly wheeled over three fans to the side of where Susan was standing, she was getting her makeup done and did not look happy.

“Go easy on the eye liner this time, I don’t want to look like a raccoon okay?” she said.  
The makeup girl rolled her eyes and was sure to obey. Just as she finished, someone shouted out five minutes and Susan got ready to go on the air.

The director counted down from three and on three it was live. Susan’s unhappy look was gone and was replaced by this horribly fake smile.

“Good afternoon I’m Susan McKenzie and here is the weather for the day.” She said turning to the weather board, “Today we may have some high winds…” no shit.

I turned on all three fans to the max and soon the wind started picking up. The loudness of the fans drowned out Susan and soon, she stopped talking and brought her hands up as the strong wind hit her. Susan’s hair was flying rapidly in midair and slowly, Susan was starting to lose balance and was about to be blown back. In desperation, Susan grabbed onto the end of the screen to hold on for support, bad idea. The first thing to go was Susan’s jacket, the buttons flew off like dandelion heads and blew her jacket open. Susan gasped and tried to grab the jacket with one hand, instead, that enabled the jacket to fly off one arm and then fly off the other leaving her in her business shirt and her business skirt.

“Somebody turn the fans off!” she shouted.

I guess everybody on the crew was tired of Susan’s attitude because nobody bothered to help. Nobody was even panicking that these errors were live on TV, they all just stood back smiling. As Susan held on, the buttons of her blouse flew open and the center of her shirt parted exposing what looked like to be a white bra with yellow smiley faces on it. Susan screamed and let go of the screen to try and close her blouse, as soon as she let go she started flying in the air, but Susan quickly grabbed on to anchor table to hold on. I moved the fans closer to her to strengthen the breeze and it was enough to blow the shirt right off of her back.

Susan screamed some more and now the crew was laughing. I watched the director offstage and I watched him go to his head set and say, “Camera 1, follow Susan.” I couldn’t believe it, they were going to video tape Susan getting stripped live on TV. Susan could see herself on the screens from the back and her face turned red with rage.

“You’re all assholes I’ll never forgive you for this!” she said.

Her rage soon went to embarrassment as her skirt started to slide down from her hips exposing the top half of her bikini underwear with smiley faces on it. Susan gasped and tried to hold the skirt up with one hand. As she did that, she started to slide along the table again. Not wanting to go flying, Susan let go of her skirt and grabbed onto the edge of the table again, she was now crying. The skirt slid down and was blown off leaving Susan in her matching smiley face underwear. Her legs were kicking as she tried crossing her legs but it was no use.

From all of the anxiety Susan was feeling, her body was getting very sweaty, this caused her hands to get a little slippery and Susan lost her grip. Susan was blown across the anchor desk, and as she slid, her bra got caught along the surface and was ripped from her body from the momentum of her speed. Susan was sent crashing onto the set of another show, it looked to be a woman’s talk show.

The host and her guests screamed at the flying object that flew at them and landed in the center of the stage. Susan got up and looked around wondering where she was and then she realized that she was on the “Healing for Women” show. The host of the show laughed at the state of Susan’s current dress or undress and walked down to Susan placing her hand around her naked waste.

“Ladies and gentleman you know this woman, it’s our happy weather lady Susan McKenzie, spreading her happiness to all of us in her smiley face panties!” the host announced in front of a studio audience.

The audience applauded and laughed while Susan’s eyes widened and her hands flew to her bottom torso. Susan then hunched over herself trying to cover as much of her body as possible.

“Ple…please, give me your jacket.” Susan begged.

“Well Susan,” the host said, “If you were a nice woman, I would have. But since everyone in the studio knows you as the prima donna bitch who throws tantrums, I think I’ll pass.”

Susan’s face turned red and she stood up to get right in the hosts face.

“You fucking bitch! Give me something to wear, I can’t be on TV like this!” she shouted.

“You’re right” the host said, “You can’t be on TV like this. You’re clearly an unhappy and angry woman which is the exact opposite of what your panties are representing so since you’re not a happy person, you don’t deserve to wear those.”

Susan’s anger turned to fear as she saw the woman’s hands go up ready to grab onto her last piece of clothing. With her breasts covered, Susan made a b-line for the exit but as she was running, the host grabbed onto the back of her underwear and started pulling. Susan started pulling as well and it became a tug of way with Susan’s underwear. It got so stretched out that Susan was almost onto the other side of the stage until there was a loud rip. The host fell backward holding Susan’s underwear in her hand and Susan fell forward and fell right into the exit door and fell out onto the street.

A little dizzy from falling, Susan got up and rubbed her head and her now naked rear end. As soon as she felt her naked skin, she gasped and knelt down to cover her body. The next thing Susan heard was some whoots and the flashing of cameras. Susan turned around to see that the paparazzi was waiting outside and was taking pictures of her. Susan screamed out loud and ran back to the exit door to try and get back in. Unfortunately for Susan, the door was locked and now the National Esquire had hundreds of pictures of Susan’s full naked body and millions of viewers at home got to see a nice strip tease of Susan.

I had managed to follow the flying stripped Susan from behind the crowd and was now watching from outside by a dumpster. I was laughing at Susan as she grabbed a garbage lid to cover herself, when someone grabbed me from behind and through me into a wall and then into another alleyway.

I landed on my face and skidded along the ground.

“That will be the last human you humiliate demon.” A female voice said, “Now you face your own humiliation.”

I got up from the ground and turned to see a curvy brown haired woman, dressed in a maiden’s blouse and a long white skirt, armed with a shield and sword. This was my attacker.

“Well it’s about time you showed your face.” I said wiping the blood from my mouth and growing my claws.”, “Now if you don’t mind, who the hell are you and why the hell are  
you attacking me?”

“My name is Beatrice Asguard.” She said proudly, “And I am one of the holy maidens from the kingdom of England, holy crusader and vanquisher of demons like you.”

Oh great, this woman was sent from heaven.

“I have been hunting you since you arrived here for your crimes of practicing Karmic Balance without a license and now you will be punished.”

Wait a minute, practicing without a license? Minos gave me the job so I should have been cleared. Something wasn’t right, but I didn’t have time to investigate now.

“Look lady there must be a mistake.” I said, “So why don’t you just cool it before you make a big mistake.”

“The only mistake is your existence on this planet. Now die!” she shouted as she charged at me with her sword.

I couldn’t freeze her in time because she was from heaven so I had to fight. I blocked her sword with my left hand and tried clawing her with my right. Beatrice blocked my right with her shield and then head butted me sending me back a little, man she may have been a maiden but she fought dirty. I regained my balance and just as she was charging at me, I grabbed her little waist and threw her over my head and sent her through a chain link fence that was behind me. I turned around and saw Beatrice struggling in the mess of metal that she was caught in, I guess I didn’t know my own strength.

“You’ll be sorry!” she shouted, “I’ll get out and then I’ll have your head!”

“You shouldn’t struggle so much” I said calmly, “Take your time sweety,”

I guess “sweety” offended her because she screamed out loud with rage and jerked her body forward causing her dress to rip amidst the fence. Beatrice was freed from the prison of the fence but was now standing in nothing but her white string bikini panties. I just stood there with my arms folded smiling.

“I told you so.” I said, “now you’re standing there half naked.”

Beatrice looked down to see if I was telling the truth, when she realized I was, she dropped her sword and shield and covered her chest, squeezing her legs together. So much for taking my head. Beatrice then ran to the fence and tried pulling her dress from the fence. While she was trying to get her clothes back, I picked up her sword, walked behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Beatrice stopped pulling on her dress and slowly turned around to see me smiling, pointing her sword at her.

“Now I don’t have time to play this detective crap. So the first no I get, will be this blade through your stomach” I said, “So let’s give me my answers and I’ll let you go. Who else knows?”

Beatrice whimpered a little as she covered her naked breasts and then said, “Ei…eight more hunters know. Th…ther’s. a bounty for you.”

Shit, eight hunters were after me. Needless to say, I got a little pissed.

“All right next question, who told you?” I said.

“I..don’t know. Honest, there was a call placed out to all bounty hunters to get you.” She said.

Shit, that meant that someone high up was doing this. But who?

I relaxed my sword and started walking away trying to piece this all back together. As I walked away, I heard what I thought was laughter coming from the woman who was whimpering just a minute ago. I turned around and looked at Beatrice who was laughing at me wickedly still covering herself.

“You may have beaten me demon, but the other hunters will come after you and will deliver your carcass back to hell!” she said.

With one quick movement, I lunged at Beatrice and slashed at her causing her to flinch. Beatrice’s body tightened up for fear of getting cut, instead, she felt the right side of her panties lose tension and then slide off of her body leaving her completely naked. Beatrice’s eyes widened as her face turned red and she grabbed her shield from the ground to cover her body. Before I could do anything else, a beam of light came from the sky and went over Susan.

“Beatrice!” a voice said, it was St. Peter.

“Master” Beatrice said a bit surprised, “Help me!”

“No!” Peter said, sounding a bit pissed, “You’ve already made an embarrassment of heaven with your poor fighting skills. We are sending you back to heaven!”

Beatrice started shaking her head frantically, “No! Not now! Please give me some clothes first!”

Before she could say anything else, Beatrice disappeared and was teleported back up to heaven. I could hear the echoes of her screams as the ray of light slowly went up into the sky. Now alone, I started walking out of the alleyways and started to think. The only person I could think of who could have ratted me out was Michael, the angel who helped me strip Amy. I was gonna get payback, but first I had eight hunters out for my head. Worst of all, I wasn’t going to be able to use my powers against them which meant I needed help. I pulled out my cell phone to let Minos know that my job was finished and was teleported back to hell. I was going to go back to the eighth sphere and make a call to arms to my brothers for the battle that was about to come.

 

Epilogue:

Zeke for some reason was unable to make an update on the New York mission so I will have to fill in for him. I apologize my lord for his absence and will be sure to penalize him for it later but for now I won’t waste your time.

Angela Spinelli: Angela lost her reputation as a tough tomboy and never hung out with the guys again. Instead, she moved to the country to reinvent herself, going to a community college to get her degree in communications. On her senior year, after establishing new friends and what was about to be a promising radio career, pictures of her mishap at the court surfaced and she was a laughing stock once again. Angela did not get her spot on the radio and instead was nothing but a secretary.

 

Karen Faye: Karen went to the hospital to get her poison ivy treated. As soon as she got out, she was arrested for indecent exposure and cruelty to animals because the pigeons that ate her underwear got sick. She lost her job in realty and was the topic of many embarrassed nude female sights all over the internet.

Susan McKenzie: Susan’s weather career really took off, in the adult entertainment industry. After being the main topic of the tabloid headings for a couple weeks, Susan could not find a job since the network fired her. Her only job she could get was being the weather lady on the naked news on the adult channel. Susan does it every night but still feels embarrassment in front of the camera.

Zeke has not reported in after this assignment which is a little strange. I will investigate into his absence my lord but in his defense, he has done a terrific job. These women have not hurt anyone anymore and seem to have changed for the better. Sincerely

Lord Minos  
Director of Punishment programs.


	4. Karmic Balance Ch 4

I took the elevator down to the eighth sphere of hell plotting out my next move. Eight hunters were going to be after my head and I wouldn’t be able to use my powers against them. I could probably have taken on one of them, two at the most, but without my powers any more hunters would be too much. I needed help so I went down to the eighth sphere to rally up my brothers.

The first brother I talked to was Hellsscream. Hellcream had the power of a mighty voice, back in the day when demons roamed earth, he could bring down avalanches with his voice. I headed down to his area, which were large canyons filled with people who have been damned. Sure enough, Hellscream was riding a dragon and screaming his lungs out, causing rocks to fall on it’s helpless victims. As he swooped down closer to me I called out.

“Hey, Hellscream!”

“What?” he replied, his voice nearly sent me back from its force.

“Don’t shout, it’s me Zeke! Come down here I need to talk to you it’s important!”

Hellscream pulled back the reigns on his dragon and swooped down to the area where I was standing. Hellscream dismounted and walked up to me taking off his helmet.

“What is it brother? It’s been a long time. What, is the Karma department too good for us now?” he joked.

“No, it’s not that, Minos has been really riding me anyway. That’s not the point, I need your help.” I said.

“What do you need?”

“For some reason, I have been practicing Karmic Balance without a license and now I have eight hunters after me.”

“I thought Minos cleared you.”

“I thought so too, I’m going to look into that. But before I can, I need to get these hunters off my back.”

Hellscream rubbed his chin and started to pace, I could tell he was interested, he liked to fight. He was also restless from being down in the eighth sphere for a long time. “Okay, I’m in.” he said, “But, we’re going to get the others.”

“That’s why I talked to you first, because I knew you could get the others involved.” I said, “I am going to go back up to Earth in Los Angeles and I want you guys to meet me there. If there’s going to be fighting in public, then at least it’ll look like a movie is being shot and it won’t cause suspicion.

Hell scream nodded and mounted his dragon.

“I’ll meet you in an hour.” He said as he flew off.

When Hellscream was out of my sight, I went back up to the first sphere and took the portal to LA.

***

As soon as I teleported to LA I was placed in an open garden of a Buddhist temple located in the city. Something was wrong, Hell’s portals do not transport demons to holy places. This wasn’t good, since I came up to Earth on a non-business trip, I had no disguise so seeing a demon in a holy place was going to cause suspicion. Before I could look for a hiding place, I heard a high pitched female voice. “Don’t move, Demon, your days are numbered.” She said.

I turned around to see a woman of about 5’ 4” with her hair braided into a ponytail. She looked rather busty, but that could have been because she was clothed in a large pink Kimono. She looked real serious, I could tell she was a hunter because it’s not everyday you see someone holding a staff with a large blade at the end of it.

“My name is Jade,” she said, “And I am a Demon Hunter.”

“No duh, sweetheart, you’re pal Beatrice already told me about you guys.” I said impatiently

“Then you’ll know resistance is useless since seven others are after you.” She said as she twirled her staff into battle mode, “Of course, they will be too late by the time I’m through with you. Now die!”

Jade leapt into the air and kicked me in the face sending me back a few steps, okay she was a little fast. As I regained balance she swung the sharp end of her blade at me, I sidestepped it once and then sidestepped again when she swung up the blunt side of the staff. I swung my tail around and Jade countered it with a jump. Jade came down with another kick, but this time, I grabbed her leg and threw her over my head. Jade flew into the air, only to somehow shift her weight to do a flip and land on her feet again, damn, what was it going to take?

“Give up now, it’s pointless fighting me!” she said. I was starting to believe her too.  
Jade let out a battle cry and charged at me, spinning her weapon in a constant circle. I grew my claws and tried to attack her, but every time I would swipe at her, she would twirl her damn body around and swing the blade at me, it was like a messed up kind of dance. She was pushing me back with her weird dance, eventually I was going to be up against a wall. As I was backing up, I saw a garden hoe near the ground, I quickly did a forward roll and grabbed the hoe as I rolled. I landed on my feet just behind Jade and I dug the hoe into the ground, catching the side of her Kimono, Jade thought I was attacking her and she did another twirl to evade my attack, which would be her undoing. There was a loud rip as her Kimono got caught on the hoe and was ripped form Jade’s twirling body. Jade stopped twirling and stood in a fighting stance, but she lost a lot of intimidation just standing there in her silk pink underwear with daisies printed on it.

Smiling, I grabbed her Kimono from the ground and held it up, “Lose something?” I asked.

Jade’s jaw dropped as well as her weapon as she crumbled to her knees covering her naked breasts, for a small woman she definitely had some nice sized breasts. I slowly walked towards her and picked up the weapon she dropped, in fear, Jade started backing away from me still covering her breasts.

“Tsk tsk.” I said, “Walking around in your undies, and in a holy place no less.”

That made Jade’s face turn even redder as she brought her other hand to her crotch.

“Please, kill me now! I can’t live on after enduring this humiliation!” she said.

I shrugged and raised the blade over my head pointing it towards Jade, and with a quick thrust I brought it down to the ground. Jade flinched a little as the blade dug into the ground, but opened her eyes when she realized she was okay. Instead of feeling the blade go into her, all she felt was the side of her underwear coming apart. Jade yelped and stood up, which caused her underwear slide down from her waist leaving her completely naked.

“I’m not going to kill you.” I said, “I want the other hunters to know what’s coming for them. Death is too easy, I’m gonna let you live on, and face the hunters who have probably been watching your poor loss already.”

As I said that, Jade’s face turned even redder as she ran to her Kimono and brought it up to the front of her body.

“Y..you’ll never get away with this!” she said, “The others will get you, you’ll see!”

Before I could respond, a ray of light came down over Jade and she was teleported up to heaven.

“Nice fighting skills” another voice said causing me to turn around to see the source.  
Standing behind me were Hellscream with four other demons. The short demon with long hair was Pan the swift, his power was blinding speed. The handsome demon dressed in a business suit next to him was Mammon the unseen, whose power was invisibility. Next to him was a demon wearing a mask with a scaly body, this was Abaddon, whose face was so horrid it was known to scare lesser people to death. Finally the last demon next to him was a small demon floating in the air who had a third eye, this was Thamusz, his power was telekinesis.

“It took you guys long enough.” I said.

“It took me forever to find these guys, they were all busy” Hellscream said defensively.

“So what’s the plan brother, we’ve been told you need help.” Said Abaddon with his booming voice.

I took a deep breath as I prepared the story for these guys, knowing that I was going to get some flak for what has happened so far.

“Okay, as you guys know, Minos gave me a spot in the Karma department. Which was fine until on my second mission, one girl managed to conjure up unholy armor and I needed help. The only way I knew to destroy it was from a flaming sword, so I got the angel Michael to help me.”

Boy you would have thought I spat in their faces with the way they reacted.

“How dare you!” Mammon said, “Traitor!”

“Easy guys, what would you have done in such short time hm?” I asked, shutting them up.

Their angry faces were replaced with unhappy but understanding looks as they realized they couldn’t have done much either.

“When I finished the job, I told Michael not to tell anyone. Well, now I have these hunters after me because they think I have been practicing Karmic Balance without a license, which I will also need to investigate later. That’s why you’re here to fight hunters.

My brothers muttered amongst themselves, I could tell they were not happy with me seeking help form an angel, but I could tell they were excited as well because it was not everyday they got to fight hunters.

“So what’s your plan?” Pan asked me.

“The hunters probably have some sort of spell to trace and demonic presence.” I said, “But they cannot tell which demon is which, so any demonic presence they pick up will assume it’s me. So, if we split up, we split up the hunters. Got it?”

My brothers all nodded, smiling, they were pumped. But before they were about to leave I had to add something. “Hey guys, don’t kill them. I still want to keep this secret from the big guy okay? Just, I dunno, humiliate them all right?”

My brothers all nodded as they all walked away from the group and teleported to some locations where I didn’t know. I sat in the garden, hoping that my plan would work. It should, with the hunters all split up, I could start figuring things out as to why heaven would be after me. While I was thinking, the battle raged on.

***

Hellscream teleported himself to a mall. I guess his rationale was that if he was in a crowded area, the hunters would sense a demonic force in a crowded area and would want to extinguish it quickly before it caused damage. Well, now, seeing a demon in public is a little scary and sure enough, everybody in the mall screamed at the sight of Hellscream and ran out of the mall for fear of their lives. All right not low key but I trusted my brother knew what he was doing. When the mall was empty, Hellscream decided to bring more attention as he let out a loud sonic scream nearly destroying a nearby clothing store. That did the trick, sure enough, three ropes dropped from the windows of the mall. Hellscream looked up and saw three women dressed in golden Holy armor and long white skirts. They looked like something out of mythology. They were blonde slender triplets who looked very curvy under that armor. Their dresses were also very long, which meant that they had some very long legs hidden under there. Hellscream was very cautious however because he saw that the three women were armed with crossbows.

Once the women rappelled down to the ground, they armed their crossbows and aimed them at Hellscream.

“Zeke, you are charged with practicing Karmic Balance without a license, come with us and you shall not be harmed…much.” Said the center triplet with a sadistic grin.

Hellscream smiled knowing that my plan was working, they thought he was me. “You’ll have to drag my dead carcass up to that sissy little cloud called heaven.” He said.  
“So be it.” Said the women as she nodded to her sisters.

Before he knew it, Hellscream saw three arrows flying towards him, he quickly ducked, feeling the breeze of one arrow zoom over his head, he needed to be more careful. Hellscream got to his feet and let out a sonic scream, but not soon enough as all three sisters leapt in the air. Hell scream looked up trying to see where they went. They were good, all three sisters landed and were now standing in a triangle around Hellscream. As they landed they fired their crossbows again, Hellscream dodged two of them, but the other one hit him in the leg. Hellscream roared in pain as he started to hobble away.

“Follow him!” shouted one of the sisters.

Hellscream started running away, dodging arrows that were coming at him, he needed to get to a spot where could breathe in enough air to let out a big scream again. Hellscream ran as fast as he could, dodging arrows and listening to the evil laughter of the hunters behind him, he didn’t expect to deal with three hunters. Finally, he ran into a nearby Radioshack to rethink his plan. The sisters followed him inside but did not see where he hid so they were sure to be careful. The three hunters were slowly walking into the store, very alert. As they were searching for him, Hellscream was behind the counter, hooking up all the speakers to one microphone. Since most of his powers were based on sound, Hellscream was known to study speaker systems and frequencies to enhance his power, this couldn’t have been a better time. Once the last speaker was hooked up, Hellscream turned on the speaker system and the mic causing a very loud but gentle hum to go off.  
The hunters turned their crossbows to the source, which was behind the counter.

“It’s over Demon, give up!” said one of them.

Hell scream stood up from behind the counter with the microphone in his hand, smiling, “No, it’s over for you guys!”

Before they could fire, Hellscream let out a loud sonic scream into the microphone. With his already powerful voice amplified into the speakers, the hunters were bombarded with a loud sonic boom, as the sound barrier broke, their armor and skirts were blown clear off their bodies and went flying halfway across the mall. The hunters screamed and dropped their weapons as they covered themselves, Hellscream was now laughing at the site he saw. The triplets were clearly resourceful hunters. One of them was clad in matching leopard print underwear, another was clad in Zebra striped underwear while the other one was clad in snake skin underwear. As the girls crossed their legs and tried covering themselves, Hellscream grabbed a camera from behind and hit record, aiming it at the half naked hunters.

“Smile, your on candid camera!” he said.

The three hunters looked around and saw their animal underwear clad bodies on all the TV screens in the store. The girls screamed even louder as they ran out of the store and made their way towards the exit of the mall.

“St. Peter get us out of here, please!” said one of the hunters with a little helplessness in her voice.

“Just a second, it’ll take some extra time because there’s three of you” Peter said.

The girls exited out the doors of the mall, forgetting that there was a crowd of people outside. When they saw the huge population of people staring at them, they screamed and tried to run back into the mall. Hellscream was right behind them however, and quickly locked the doors behind them.

As the three hunters tried to get in, an angry group of people marched their way up to the front. It turns out, there was an animal rights protest going on that day and when the protestors saw the girls in their animal skinned underwear, I guess they were a little mad.

“Oh I see!” said one of the protestors, “Wearing animals as coats isn’t good enough, you need to wear them as underwear too you sluts!”

The grouped of protesters rushed the hunters and ripped their underwear from their bodies. The hunters tried desperately to hold on to their last garments, but it was no use against the crowd of hands that grabbed them. The protesters backed off, leaving the girls huddled together, covering their now naked bodies.

“Look at them” said another protester, “Now you know what the animals you killed feel like!”

The hunters were now crying and started to turn red. They closed their eyes in embarrassment, praying to God that Peter would hurry up and get them out of there. With their eyes closed, they didn’t notice one protester walk up to them with a bucket of red paint and throw it in their direction. The girls all screamed and uncovered themselves as they were doused in red paint.

Hellscream was laughing at the former three badass hunters who were now three cowering girls running around covered in red paint, with their blonde hair now a red mess over their eyes. As the girls were flailing around from the shock of getting red paint on them, the ray of light finally arrived and transported them back to heaven. It was a tough battle, but Hellscream came out on top.

***

While Hellscream was battling the three hunters, Pan was wondering around a museum in the city. I guess his rationale was that museums had a lot of holy artifacts in them so if he managed to steal some of them, it would lure the hunters to him, that or he just wanted to steal some valuable stuff. Pan was standing in front of a painting of St. Catherine, admiring its beauty and it’s value. With blinding speed, Pan rushed up to the painting and took it off the wall and then rushed back to where he was standing.

“This’ll get me some nice favors amongst those demons on the seventh sphere” he said smiling.

As Pan was admiring his work, he stopped when he heard the sounds of clanking armor moving.

Pan turned around to see a very tall, blonde and busty woman standing before him armed with a rapier. Her lower body was slender and curvy while her upper body seemed to bulge out, almost too much, but it also could have been form the thick armor covering her upper torso.

“Humiliating women without a license is one thing” she said, “But stealing a portrait of St. Catherine is another.”

“And who may I ask, are you fair buxom wench.” Pan asked.

“My name is Sophia de Croix” she said, a little red from Pan’s name calling, “And I’ve come to slay you.”

Pan rolled his eyes and set the painting down, trying to smooth things over. “Look lady, why don’t we just go out, have some coffee, maybe some sex and we’ll let this no license things blow over okay?” he said.

Pan’s words did nothing to please Sophia. Sophia turned even redder as she let out a battle cry and rushed at Pan with her sword. Pan, confident in his speed stood there with his arms folded waiting for her attack. As she got closer, Sophia started making rapid thrusts with her sword until all Pan could see were multiple blurs around her body, he didn’t expect her to be this fast. Pan quickly backed up and grabbed a sword from a standing suit of armor to block the attacks. Pan defended himself just in time as he was assaulted by what seemed to be hundreds of slashes coming from the fast Sophia. As Sophia pushed her body forward, Pan managed to parry her attack and sent her backwards. Pan took this time to regain his ground and ran to the other side of the room. Pan stopped to look at his sword, or what was left of it which was now just a stubble.  
Sophia laughed confidently as she watched Pan examine his destroyed sword in disbelief.

“You will do well not to underestimate my abilities demon or it will be your undoing.” She said.

Pan curled his lip, trying to maintain his temper as her words cut through him like a knife. Pan set his broken sword down and got another sword from another suit of armor.

“Okay, I’ll admit I was impressed.” Pan said circling Sophia, “But now, prepare to be even more impressed.”

Sophia smirked with intrigue as she circled Pan. She planted her front foot firmly on the ground and then rushed at Pan again with the same attack. This time, Pan used his full speed and was sure to block each fast strike that Sophia threw at him. This went on for about a minute until Sophia leapt back to catch her breath. Pan smiled at the tired Sophia as he leaned up against a wall and said, “you know, you should take that armor off your torso, you’ll be less tired, come on, I’m not sure if you’re a C or a D cup.”

Pan’s comment enraged Sophia as she got a second adrenaline rush and charged even faster at Pan who didn’t really have nowhere to go since his back was too a wall. Sophia thought this would be final blow because she knew Pan couldn’t dodge her fastest attack, but Pan was the fastest demon in the universe and sure enough, he did dodge her attack. Pan simply sidestepped before Sophia hit him and with full force, she crashed into the wall causing pieces of the wall to fly all over the place, as well as her armor to fly all over the place from shattering on impact. Sophia was a little dizzy from the impact and was slowly losing her balance, standing in only a long skirt and a corset with roses printed on it. Pan whistled at the woman’s exposed upper torso and said, “So I guess you are really a C cup then.”

Sophia came to her senses and wondered what Pan was talking about. Sophia then looked down at the ground and saw her armor scattered all over the place and then looked down to see her exposed corset. Sophia gasped and covered her upper half with one arm and held her sword arm out ready to attack. “No one gets the best of me!” she said.

“Oh but I do!” Pan said getting in his fighting stance, “And that’s not all I’ll get!”  
Sophia rushed at Pan again and Pan rushed at Sophia. Sophia thrust her sword at Pan but hit only air as Pan dove low to the ground and grabbed Sophia’s skirt as he passed her, ripping it from her body. The move was so fast that it sent Sophia spinning across the room. It was quite an amusing sight to see Sophia spinning around in her matching corset and panties with roses all over them. When Sophia regained her balance, she felt a cool breeze hitting her legs and when she brought her hands down to her lower torso and felt her silk panties instead of a dress, she knew she was in trouble.

Sophia’s legs buckled together as she tried to cover as much of her body as she could while still holding her sword in attack mode. Pan was now holding her skirt up the way a matador holds his cape.

“I got to hand it to you Sophia, for standing there in nothing but your skivvies, you got some iron will.” Pan said holding the cape out in front of him, “C’mon you want this back? Come get it!”

Sophia’s face turned beat red as she made another lunge at Pan, who quickly sidestepped Sophia and swung the cape around him shouting, “Ole!” as he brought his hand down and spanked Sophia’s back side.

Sophia screamed in rage as she her hand went to feel the slight pain on her behind and her whole body was practically red. After rubbing her ass a little, Sophia charged at Pan again, only this time, she was swinging her sword wildly and rather sloppily, not charging as fast as she had been. Pan zipped passed Sophia and grabbed the threads to her corset as he past her, causing Sophia to drop her sword as she was reared in Pan’s direction. Sophia’s placed her hands on the threads Pan was pulling trying to get them back, but Pan was pulling pretty hard on the threads, tightening the corset and causing Sophia to lose oxygen.

“Pll…please..ll..et go.” Sophia weakly pleaded, before finally passing out from lack of air. Pan let go of the threads to her corset and let Sophia faint to the ground. He wasn’t done yet.

Pan walked up to Sophia and unlaced her corset from her body. As soon as the last threed was loosened, her breasts popped free from it’s lacy prison. Pan was quite impressed with this sexy warrior. So much so, he felt her body should be on display for everyone. With great concentration, Pan managed to conjure up a canvas and a set of paints, for Pan was also a great painter and was very good at painting the finest detail. With his fine art skills and great speed, Pan managed to paint an exact replica of Sophia lying helplessly on the ground, topless and in her rose panties in about three minutes. When he was finished with the painting, he placed it in the same spot where he took the St. Catherine painting and then went down to awaken Sophia.

After a few nudges to her breast, Sophia moaned and slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Pan poking at her breasts with his finger. Sophia blushed as she gasped and smacked Pan’s hand away.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she asked as she got to her feet covering her breasts.

“Just making sure I got all the detail right.” Pan said.

“What do you mean detail?” she asked.

“The detail of the painting I did of you, look.”

Sophia turned to where Pan pointed and her face turned to a look of sheer terror. There in the main exhibit for the world to see was Sophia lying on the ground half-naked. Quickly, Sophia rushed to the painting and tried to take it off the wall, as she walked up to the painting, two security officers saw her and ran up to Sophia to stop her.

“Hey lady!” one of them said, “Hands off the painting!”

“B..but, this doesn’t belong here. This is of me, this can’t be up here!” Sophia begged.

By that time, the officers caught up to Sophia and grabbed her hands.

“I don’t care, this thing was up on the wall, which means someone wanted it to belong here.” Said the police officer, as he stopped when he realized the half naked woman in the painting was the same woman standing in front of him. “Shouldn’t you be admiring the work you modeled for?” he asked.

“No! I don’t want this portrait of my nakedness in here!” Sophia said, “This was all his doing, wait where?”

Sophia turned to point at where Pan was last standing, only to find that Pan was no longer there. Pan that little rascal, always speeding off to hide just as the cops were coming.

The police not satisfied, handcuffed Sophia and started taking her away, with her legs kicking in the air.

“No! This can’t be in here! People can’t see me like this! I am Sophia de Croix!” Sophia shouted helplessly. Pan watched from the sides as the police dragged the half naked Sophia away, admiring his work that was going to be permanently admired in the museum, too bad Sophia wouldn’t see it the same way.

***

While Pan was battling it out with Sophia, Mammon had teleported himself into an underground night club. It was a Goth club that was open all the time since it was underground and no light shined through it. Mammon figured many people in this area were guilty of carnal sin and that the hunters would soon find him here. Mammon, not wanting to cause too much attention, used his powers to make himself invisible and started walking around the crowd. Slowly, Mammon moved his way through the crowd until he got to the main dance floor where he planned to get a good scope out on everybody in the room. Just as he stepped in the center, he felt something wrap tight around his ankle. Before Mammon could bend down and feel what it was, he felt a hard pull on his ankle and he was yanked to the ground.

“It’s no use hiding demon.” A cold woman’s voice said, “I can see exactly where you are.”

Mammon looked up from behind to see that there was a whip wrapped tightly around his ankle. He followed the whip from his ankle all the way to the source. Standing before him was a woman dressed in 18th century royal dress. She had a long purple jacket covering a golden vest with a white shirt under it and white pantaloons. She definitely looked like somebody from a pure bloodline but she looked like she meant business. Mammon guessed she had to have been about 5’6” and her dark red lips and white hair made her look like an evil queen.

“Aren’t you dressed improperly in this type of place” Mammon said.

“The only thing improper are these harlots in this building, whom I’m sure you can’t wait to drag to your realm.” The Woman said indignantly, “I am Lucia Gratiano, and I’ve come to claim your head.”

Before Mammon could say anything else, Lucia lifted the arm with the whip and Mammon was sent flying in the air and landed right in the middle of the dance floor. The other dance goers heard a loud crash and fled the dance floor in fear from the unseen noise that was just made. With the battle area clear, Lucia stepped forward.

“You may be wondering how is it I can see you?” Lucia said smiling, “With a little help from an incantation I found, it was quite easy to spot you.”

Apparently, Lucia never saw any James Bond movies or she would have done well to shut her mouth. Mammon knew exactly what incantation she was talking about. The incantation she spoke of, to see the unseen, required dipping a sacred jewel in a special solution. Mammon immediately studied Lucia’s slender body and saw around her neck was a green jewel that glowed, that was the target. Mammon lengthened his claws and slashed the whip from his hands. As soon as Mammon got up, Lucia’s whip reformed where it had broken off. Lucia lashed the whip out again but this time, Mammon brought his arm up and it wrapped around his arm. Mammon grunted from the pain and dug his feet in the ground as Lucia started pulling him forward.

“It’s useless demon,” Lucia said, “No one’s been able to break me!”

Mammon kept pulling from Lucia but she was surprisingly too strong for him. Mammon had a second plan however. This time, instead of fighting Lucia’s pulling, Mammon charged at her, doubling his momentum towards Lucia. Lucia was caught off guard and Mammon’s speed and he shoulder charged her with all of his weight and knocked her to the ground. While Lucia was stunned, Mammon bent down and snatched the necklace from her and held it in her hand.

“Oh God no!” Lucia shouted as she reached to grab the amulet only to miss.

“Now, I’m gonna break you.” Mammon said as he crushed the gem into dust.

Immediately, Mammon disappeared from Lucia’s view. Panicking, she quickly got to her feet and tried to listen for any slight sound of movement. But Mammon was too good at being unseen and he was very careful, he was already behind her and when he got close, he gently pinched Lucia’s firm behind.

Lucia’s hands immediately flew to her backside as she turned around and lashed her whip out in the direction. This was all a very surreal thing to see from the crowd because all they could see was some weird woman using a whip lashing it in thin air.

Unfortunately for a petite woman with short hair standing off to the side watching, Lucia missed Mammon, who had stepped out of the way, and the tip of the whip snapped against the long dress of the blonde woman. As the whip snapped, a tear opened up from the center of the top of her strapless dress all the way down to her naval. The girl shrieked from seeing the whip go at her and before she could grab the sides, she felt her dress split open slide down from her body and to her feet leaving the girl standing there in a black thong and garter belt. The crowd all laughed as the girl picked up her dress and hugged it to her body to cover herself.

“Mon dieu!” the girl shouted.

Her friend, a slender woman with black hair, dressed in a black mini skirt and sleeveless grey top stepped back with her jaw open. She said with a French accent “Cleodine! Your dress! And since when did you where lingerie like that? I only thought you wore girly panties.”

Cleodine blushed as she clutched the torn dress to her body, her face growing redder by the minute as gawkers turned from the fight to look at her state of undress, admiring her cute ass between the cloth of the thong. “Helena! Stop looking at me!” she whined to her friend. “What is this woman’s problem?” she asked directing it towards Lucia.

“Shut up you whore!” Lucia said still trying to sense where Mammon was, “This doesn’t concern you!”

“But it concerns you!” Mammon said.

Mammon was behind Lucia again and this time, he grabbed the back of her jacket and ripped it from her shoulders. Lucia gasped as she stepped back from where Mammon was and lashed the whip out again. This time, the whip caught the side of the woman named Helena just a at the hip. She yelped as she stepped back from the whip and then felt her skirt slide down her hips and to her feet, leaving her to stand there in her pink bikini panties with little red poodles printed on it. Helena screamed as she cross one leg over the other before covering her panties with her hands.

Cleodine, with her dress still held up to her half naked body smirked as she tugged at the waistband of Helena’s panties. “Poodles Helena? Really? That’s hardly something appropriate for a Goth club.” She teased.

Helena’s face grew red as she bent down to pull her skirt up, “Shut up! I hope whoever is pissing this woman off finally teaches her a lesson!”

 

“Shut up you freak!” Lucia shouted at Helena, turning in circles not wanting to get caught from behind by Mammon. “That jacket was handed down to me from many generations!”

“Yeah, I imagine all of those fancy clothes were but kiss em goodbye!” Mammon said.

Lucia shrieked as one of her hands flew to her chest, her face turning red at the thought of the idea. “Never in a million years!” Lucia said, “Now you will see my true power!”

Lucia lashed her whip in the air and with a crack of her whip, it grew four more tips at the end. Lucia’s eyes started to glow and then a shock wave shot from her arm down to the whip and then, her whip was now flowing with electricity. This was going to be a bit difficult if Mammon wasn’t careful.

Lucia lashed her whip to an empty spot to where Mammon wasn’t standing, but it was close enough to almost singe his tail. Mammon flew out of the way as Lucia started to swing the whip wildly around the room, causing everyone in the crowd to run out of the club screaming. Helena, with her hands holding her skirt up said, “This is getting too dangerous Cleodine! We have to leave!”

“What?” Cleodine said as she squeezed her legs together, “B-but I’m only wearing lingerie!”

CRACK! Lucia sent her whips out, one of the tips striking Cleodine in the exposed part of her ass. Cleodine yelped as she dropped her dress and ran outside, a small red welt developing on her right cheek.

“Wait for me!” Helena called out. CRACK! Another whiplash struck the back of Helena’s top, causing it to split down the middle, exposing her matching pink poodle bra. She looked down and saw her breasts exposed and wrapped her arms around them. This was a mistake because with her arms around her chest, her skirt fell back down to her feet. Whimpering as she realized she was standing in the club in her underwear, Helena stepped out of her skirt and decided to run out the door before she lost anymore clothes. “This woman is insane!” she said.

CRACK! Mammon ducked another lash from the whip and tackled Lucia to the ground. As she fell, Lucia’s hand loosened around the whip and Mammon took the opportunity to grab it from her and leap back to the other side of the room. Lucia gasped as she realized she was unarmed and stood up in the center of the dance floor and started shaking.

“Okay.” She said helplessly, “I’m unarmed, you can leave now. I won’t bother you anymore.”

That wasn’t going to be good enough for Mammon.

Mammon lashed the electrically charged whip at Lucia and the five strands wrapped tightly around her body. Lucia yelped as they tightened and she knew what was going to happen next. Sure enough, the electricity shot through the whip and was electrocuting Lucia. As she screamed, Lucia could feel the fabric of her clothing slowly getting fried away and she felt more and more skin being exposed.

“No no no! This can’t happen to me!” she screamed.

Mammon smiled as the electricity stopped flowing when all of Lucia’s clothes were gone and she was standing there tied up in the whip in a one piece leather bathing suit with leather boots on. All Lucia could do to cover up was squeeze her legs since she was tight up as she tried to break free.

“Please let me go!” she begged between tears.

“There’s nothing I hate more than a hypocrite.” Mammon said, “You call all the people in this club harlots and here you are wearing leather undies. I see what turns you on lady. You must have spent a lot of time in the dungeon at your castle huh?”

Lucia’s face turned beet red at Mammon’s comment as she replied, “I never did anything of the sort!”

Mammon was tired of this woman’s lying and decided to retract the whip from her body. As soon as she was set free, Lucia’s arms covered her breasts and her crotch trying to keep what little dignity she had left.

As he watched Lucia squirm, Mammon noticed that there were three golden buckles on the side of Lucia’s outfit that Lucia wasn’t covering. Mammon lashed the whip out again at Lucia which scared her to bring her hands up to her face, but Mammon wasn’t aiming at her face. Instead, three of the tips of the whip hit the three buckles. The three buckles broke and Lucia’s leather body suit nearly exploded off of her body as her breasts flew out, released from the tightness of the leather. Mammon was impressed, that leather must have been real strong because Lucia’s breast size had to have been a 38D. Lucia gasped and her hands flew to her large breasts and her leather body suit fell to the ground.  
“Man, women would kill to have natural breasts like that and here you go and try to make em smaller.” Mammon said.

Lucia fell to her knees crying and Mammon dropped the whip to the ground now that the battle was done. Mammon started walking up the stairs to the exit of the club but then turned his head and called back, “If I were you, I’d get out of here since I wasn’t wearing anything because the crowd will be coming back.”

Lucia gasped as she picked up her leather suit and tried to hold it together on her body. “St. Peter!” she cried, “Get me out of here!”

“Sadly I cannot help you Lucia.” Peter said, “You are in an area of great Sin where the ray of light cannot reach you, you’ll have to find another way out.”

Lucia looked around the room in a panic and then shouted out, “There’s no other way out! Not even a back door!”

“Exactly.” Mammon said.

Mammon walked outside to see that the Goth crowd was all standing outside of the doors in awe of what they had seen. Still invisible, he walked through the crowd and stood behind the two women who were wearing nothing but their undergarments, each of their arms folded over their breasts and crotches as their legs squirmed together.

“This is humiliating!” Cleodine said as she looked at all the gawkers staring at her. “Why did you leave your purse in the club? Now we can’t go home!”

“It’s not my fault!” Helena said, “Look at me! I lost my top! I didn’t want to lose anything else!”

Just then, Lucia emerged from the steps holding the sides of her leather suit together. Everybody in the crowd starting whooping and whistling at Lucia’s body. As the cheers got louder, Lucia’s face got redder. As Lucia was walking, she passed Helena and Cleodine.

“There she is!” Cleodine pointed angrily.

“And you called us whores! What is this? A dominatrix outfit?” Helena asked as she reached out and snatched Lucia’s body suit, ripping it away from her body. Lucia screamed as her large breasts bounced free and she tried desperately to escape while covering herself. The crowd surrounded Lucia and started taking pictures. Mammon laughed as he left Lucia to defend for herself and poor Lucia was stuck trying to keep her dignity while standing in public naked.

***

Meanwhile, Abaddon, had decided to teleport to a haunted house attraction located in Disneyland. Abaddon’s features were very horrifying so he decided to remain in a horrifying place not to cal too much attention to him. Abaddon was walking around the ball room of the haunted house. It was a nice place, the table was covered in cob webs and the room was dark and unlit since the chandelier lights were off. Abaddon was about to sit down at the table until he felt a leather boot meet the left side of his face. Abaddon was sent flying across the table and crashed against the wall. Grumbling, he got to his feet to see a woman with a very toned body, wearing camouflage army pants and a green tank top.

“All right buddy, ready to dance?” she said as she tightened her blond ponytail.

Abaddon hissed as he crouched on all fours ready to attack. The woman, put up her hands to defend herself and then charged at Abaddon. Abaddon leapt in the air ready to take her down but the girl countered him with a round house to the face that sent him flying across the room again. Abaddon crashed against a wall and was temporarily knocked out. Laughing, the woman started walking up towards Abaddon and pulled out a walkie talkie.

“This is officer Lynn Briggs reporting, “ she said, “I’ve caught the demon, you can call the other hunters off.”

The walkie talkie beeped and St. Peter was on the other line, “Uh Lynn. I hate to break it to you but you but that’s not the demon we’re after. I’m not sure what’s going on but, the other hunter said she’s tailing the demon now. Keep searching, over.”

Lynn stood there in confusion as St. Peter signed off. She looked at Abaddon’s unconscious body closely and cracked her knuckles.

“Great, I spend half the day tracking down the demon and you’re not the right one.” She said angrily as she started to walk away.

As Lynn started walking away, Abaddon regained consciousness and opened his eyes. Lynn started to slow down her walking as she heard what she thought to be a low growl. Abaddon rose to his feet, really pissed off and slowly brought his clawed hand to his face and slowly took off his mask. By this time, Lynn had stopped walking and she slowly started to turn around. As Lynn turned around to face Abaddon, his eyes were glowing bright red illuminating his horrid face that was so distorted, words cannot describe the awful scene. Lynn’s eyes widened as she saw Abaddon’s face and she screamed so loud that it broke one of the empty glasses on the dining table. Lynn’s hair sprang out from its hair tie and became all spread out and messy. Lynn also felt the front of her pants getting tighter as if they were getting pulled. As she looked down, to her disbelief, Lynn saw her pants rip from her legs and watched as they ran out of the room as if occupied by the invisible man, Lynn could not believe that Abaddon had scared the pants off of her. Lynn screamed again as she pulled her shirt down over her French cut panties with the princesses from Disney printed on them, how appropriate Abaddon thought.

“Oh..my god!” Lynn shouted.

Before Lynn could run, Abaddon’s face lit up even more as he let out a terrifying roar. Lynn screamed again and she felt the straps of her tank top rip from her shoulders and fly out of the room leaving Lynn standing there topless. Lynn was so shocked she couldn’t decide whether or not whether to cover her breasts or her embarrassing underwear. Instead, Lynn just stood there, legs crossed and hands spread out, whimpering. Before Abaddon could do anything else, the chandelier lights lit up and a door swung open. Abaddon immediately shrunk back and out of the room, but Lynn was still in shock and screamed, deciding that her breasts needed to be covered instead. What had happened was, people decided to go on the ride of the haunted house and they had arrived into the dining room. Three cars rolled into the room and rode down to the dining room where holographic ghosts. Lynn screamed as one of the ghosts floated through her and her scream caught the attention of the tourists on the ride.

“Mommy, that ladies wearing the same underwear I am!” a little girl squeaked.

Lynn was horrified as the little girl’s comment reminded her she was wearing underwear with Disney’s Cinderella, Snow white and Belle printed on it. Lynn’s hands dropped to her lower half as she bent down to shield the now flashing cameras from her underwear. Mother’s shielded their children’s eyes as they gave off a mix of “Oh mys” and “How awfuls”

The men on the other hand were whistling and tried to snap as many pictures as they could as the cars circled around Lynn.

As the last car passed by Lynn, one of the bolts holding the car together got caught on the elastic band of Lynn’s underwear. Lynn saw it get caught at the corner of her eye and before she could unhook it, her body was pulled forward from the automatic car and instinctively, Lynn grabbed on to the wall so she wouldn’t be pulled along with the cart. Bad idea. Lynn’s hip felt a small snap as her underwear was ripped from her body. Lynn screamed again and covered her naked behind just as another camera had flashed at it. Lynn started crying as she dropped to her knees to cover herself. As the last car left, the doors shut and the lights went off leaving Lynn naked and alone in the dark. Satisfied with taking care of a hunter, Abaddon escaped into the shadows and left the haunted attraction leaving Lynn to let the experience haunt her for eternity.

***

Thamusz was the demon who dealt with the last hunter. He had teleported himself to the set of a movie set for an action movie. He figured if he looked like a demon, he would have been confused for a guy in a costume. Sure enough, his plan worked, a little too effectively. A stage hand spotted Thamusz and walked up to him with an angry look on his face.

“There you are! Where the hell have you been, we’re shooting right now!” the stage hand said.

Before Thamusz could say anything, the stage hand grabbed him and pulled him over to the set.

“All right is he ready?” the director said. “Okay, action!”

Thamusz was standing on a set designed to look like an alley. Confused, he looked around and when he looked up he saw a sexy, buxom actress dressed in a white tank top and shorts standing on top of a roof. The woman pulled a gun out from her shoulder holster and aimed it at Thamusz. He laughed at the absurdity of this experience. He was demon on a movie set about a tough action chick who had to kill a demon and now this actress was going to fire a gun that had blanks in it at him. Thamusz was going to play along but when the girl fired the gun, he felt a bullet hit him in the shoulder. Thamusz grunted as he fell to his knees, confused, wondering what crazy woman would have a live gun on a movie set.

“Confused demon? Wondering why the gun I have isn’t full of blanks?” the woman asked. “That’s because I am no actress. I am Tara Cross, demon hunter”

The script supervisor started flipping through the script saying, “I’m sorry, these guys are blowing their lines.”

“No, keep rolling.” The director said, “I have a feeling this take will be worth millions.  
Thamusz rose to his feet as the bullet wound in his shoulder closed and said, “Well good, I figure an actual hunter will give me a better battle than an actor would.”

Tara smiled as she aimed the gun at Thamusz again and pulled the trigger rapidly. Five bullets flew out of the gun and as they flew towards Thamusz, he smiled as he used his telekinesis powers to slow the bullets down and caused them to fall to the ground. Tara pulled the trigger again and stopped when she heard a clicking noise.

“Out of ammo?” Thamusz asked playfully. “Well since your such a tough hunter why don’t you come down here and fight me like a real hunter?”

“The pleasure is all mine.” Tara said as she grabbed onto a clothesline that was on the set and stood on the building ledge to slide down. Tara lifted her legs and started to slowly slide down the wire and Thamusz let a wide grin spread cross his face.

“Oh no, the pleasure is all mine!” he said.

As Tara slid down she felt a slight movement happening around her waist. She looked down and to her horror, saw her belt slowly unbuckling all by itself. Tara’s hands tightened up and now she was hanging from the clothesline in mid air.

“Wh..what are you doing?” Tara asked.

“Using my telekinesis powers to unbuckle your belt what’s it look like?” Thamusz said.

By now, Tara’s belt was unbuckled and was hanging from the belt loops. Tara’s eyes widened in horror as she saw the top button to her shorts come undone.

“Don’t you dare!” she begged.

But Tara’s request was not answered, as she felt the zipper of her shorts slide down, loosening the tightness of her shorts around her waist. Tara’s legs started kicking as the zipper came down which caused her shorts to start sliding. Tara’s movement caused the heaviness of her gun belt to pull her shorts down even more until they were hanging from her ankles, exposing Tara’s thong to the cameras. Tara started whimpering as she tried to cross her legs while still holding up shorts onto her feet.

“Please, pull them up!” she begged.

“No, The cameras are rolling, we have to keep acting!” Thamusz said.

Tara gasped when she remembered she was on a movie set. She started to try to pull her pants up with her legs, but as she did that, it caused her body to move more which caused the clothesline to start bouncing. As the clothesline bounced up and down rapidly, The clothesline started to move very rapidly and caused Tara to lose her grip. Tara screamed as she fell from the line with her shorts still on her ankles. It looked like Tara was going to dive headfirst but to her luck, her shorts got caught on a flag pole and stopped her fall. The momentum from the fall however through Tara to the ground and leaving her shorts hung up on the flag pole.

Tara got up from the ground and rubbed her exposed behind and then looked around at the cameras that were rolling. She immediately grabbed her tank top and tried to pull it over her thong as she tried leaping up to grab her shorts from the flag pole. Thamusz stood back with his arms folded chuckling at the Tara. Once he got bored, he decided to use his powers to pull on the back of Tara’s tank top. Between the tension from Tara pulling her shirt down, the tension from her large breasts being squeezed down by the tight shirt and now Thamusz added tension from him pulling on her shirt, it didn’t take long before the straps to Tara’s tank top ripped at the seems and unfolded from her torso like a flower. Tara stopped jumping as she grabbed the remains of her ruined shirt and tried stretching it out to cover her underwear and her breasts.

“Pl.lease shut the cameras off!” Tara begged.

Before the camera men could do anything, Thamusz used his powers to roll the cameras  
forward and soon enough, Tara was surrounded by four cameras that were rotating around her half naked body. Tara tried desperately to shield herself from the cameras but it was useless to do so. While he was moving the cameras, Thamusz also used his powers to pull on the sides of Tara’s thong. Tara stopped moving when she thought she felt something grab both sides of her thong. To her horror she looked down and saw that her thong was getting stretched out. Tara gasped as she grabbed both sides and tried to hold them together, but Thamusz’ mind was too powerful and with one thought, he gave a good pull from both sides and Tara’s thong was ripped clearly in half. Tara’s hands flew up in the air as she looked down at her exposed crotch. Her legs buckled together and she fell to her knees throwing her arms over herself crying.

“Please, I give up. Just let me go.” She said.

Thamusz grinned as he walked up to his stripped opponent and knelt down beside her.

“This probably isn’t the best time to mention this.” He said, “But all of this humiliation you endured, was for nothing because I’m not the demon you are after.”

Tara looked up at a laughing Thamusz and when she realized she had been stripped and had been fooled, she screamed out loud and started throwing a tantrum.

“No! No! This isn’t fair goddammit!” she yelled, “I am a fucking hunter!”

Tara’s tantrum gave Thamusz another idea. Thamusz looked up at the fallen clothesline and saw a large white sheet that was attached to it. While Tara was thrashing about, Thamusz used his powers to bring down the sheet and wrapped the blanket around Tara’s lower torso. Tara screamed as she saw the blanket wrap around her into a neat triangular fold. Thamusz then brought over a safety pin that a costume person was using and fastened it up the center.

“I would get you a bottle hunter, but I don’t think I can find one.” He said.

Tara stood up and looked down and when she realized she was in an adult diaper, she sobbed and fell to her knees again. Thamusz was real glad he helped his brother, he had never had this much fun in a long time.

I was still in the Buddhist Temple thinking about who the heck was screwing me over. My thoughts were interrupted when there was a small explosion that sent me back a few feet. When I got up I looked and saw my brothers standing there.

“Thanks for the help.” Hellscream said sarcastically.

“Hey, I took out one hunter.” I said.

“Nah we’re just kidding. We had a blast fighting today.” Thamusz said, “We really should be thanking you.”

I smiled at my brothers, glad that they were willing to help me and they returned the smile. But then, Hellscream got serious and said, “But now we still have to figure out how they found out.”

“You’re right and I’ve been thinking about that.”

“What’s your plan?” Pan asked.

“Since the hunters came from heaven, I know of only one person who could have ratted me out.” I said, “And that was Michael. It has to be Michael. He was the only one from heaven who knew, aside from St. Peter but St. Peter doesn’t care what anybody does. I think Michael was up to something.”

My brothers all looked at me suspiciously, they didn’t want to think what I was thinking but they knew what I was about to say.”

Mammon asked, “You don’t mean…”

“Yep, we’re marching right up to heaven and we’re going to ask Michael a couple of questions, let’s ride!” I said as I teleported up to heaven.

No demon had ever confronted an angel before and I knew this was going to be tough. Michael had that damn sword and if he was armed, I knew it would be trouble. We arrived at the gates where St. Peter looked at me with his arms folded.

“Well thanks a lot.” he said, “Now I have eight hunters who will not hunt anymore because they’ve been humiliated too bad. I hope you’re happy.”

“Hey I wouldn’t have had to do that if Michael didn’t shoot off his mouth and sent them after me!” I said.

“Well you didn’t have a license.” St. Peter said.

Angrily, I pulled out my license that I had Minos send me and placed it on St. Peter’s desk. St. Peter looked at the permit in shock when he realized he had made a mistake.  
“I’m so sorry Zeke. The hunter’s told me that it was true. I’m ever so sorry.” he said sincerely.

“You can make it up to me, by letting us get to Michael so we can see what his intentions were.”

St. Peter nodded in understanding and opened the gates. I looked back at my brothers and they nodded at me to show that they were ready. We walked forward into the gates and were blinded by a bright light.

When the light dimmed we saw that we were in an open field that was full of flowers and trees. We were in some area of paradise. I looked around and saw Michael laying against a tree and surrounding Michael, were all eight hunters who my brothers and I defeated. All of the girls were huddled around Michael covering their naked bodies, their faces red from crying. Michael, the lazy little jerk, just lay there smiling. He should have been thanking us for causing those naked girls to be by him. On the plus side, Michael’s sword was laying far away from him, he was unarmed. Now was our chance. My brothers and I walked towards Michael and as we got closer we could hear the conversation they had.  
“Michael it was so awful.” Lynn said, “Everybody saw me in my Disney panties!”

“Shut up, that was nothing compared to us.” Said one of the three blondes who Hellscream fought, “We were stripped naked and then doused with paint.  
Not wanting to hear anymore of the petty arguments I spoke up.

“You were all humiliated equally so shut up and live with it.” I said.

The girls all shrieked when they looked up and saw me and my brothers. They all huddled behind Michael, who spread his wings to shield their nakedness. Thamusz looked around his wings and saw a quivering Tara who to his surprise, had not taken her diaper off.

“Careful Tara,” he said, “If you get too scared I’m going to have to change your diaper.”  
Tara nearly turned purple as Thamusz laughed and quickly undid the safety pin to lose the diaper.

“You will do nothing to her.” Michael said defiantly, “What brings you here?”

My brothers and I had already worked this out. Immediately, Thamusz used his powers to throw Michael against the tree with his telekinetic powers. Then with his speed, Pan grabbed a nearby vine and ran around the tree, tying Michael against it. While the girls all scattered away, for fear of being humiliated anymore, Mammon crept unseen and grabbed Michael’s sword. He handed it to me and I unsheathed it, holding it up to Michael’s face.

“Keep that away from me!” Michael said fearfully.

“I won’t do anything too painful, as long as you answer my questions.

Michael’s face started to sweat as I stepped closer. The hunters were all huddled behind bushes, wanting to help Michael but also wanting to cover their nakedness.

“Why did you rat me out?” I asked.

“ I didn’t I swear!” Michael said.

“I don’t believe you. This is your last chance why did you rat me out?”

“Fuck you I didn’t say anything!”

Okay that’s the way he wanted it. With the flaming sword, I slashed along the sides of his breastplate causing it to loosen from Michael’s chest.

“Wh..what are you doing?” Michael asked.

“Doing what I do best, humiliating people who mess with me.” I said.

As the breast plate fell from his torso, I was shocked because I saw something that I never would have thought to have seen. I expected Michael’s upper torso to be muscular and toned, instead I saw a rubber body suit that he was wearing made to make Michael look muscular.

“Well, this is interesting.” I said, “Shall we go further?”

“I don’t know anything I swear!” Michael cried.

I looked to Thamusz and raised my eyebrow, he smiled and with a great pull from his mind, Michael’s body suit was ripped from his chest exposing a large hairy gut. Michael was actually quite fat, so fat he had some nice man boobs growing.

The girls gasped at Michael’s true form and cried at the humiliation of their idol.  
“Stop it!” cried Lucia, “He doesn’t deserve this!”

I didn’t listen instead I kept asking.

“Okay who else knows?”

“Nobody I swear!” Michael said as he started to cry.

That wasn’t good enough, I took the sword and swung it at his head. Michael quickly jerked his head to the side, causing me to miss his neck and catch his hair instead, or rather his wig. To my surprise, Michael’s wig was caught on the sword and as I had finished my swing, it caused the wig to fly in a nearby lake. Michael gasped at his exposed baldness and started to cry.

“There now are you happy?” he asked, “You’ve just showed all the girls I’m nothing but a fat bald guy!”

“Just tell me who else knows!” I insisted.

Michael wasn’t answering, he just started to sob uncontrollably. I was getting pissed, I knew he was hiding something and if he told anyone I needed to know now.

“All right you asked for it.” I said.

I raised the sword and swung and Michael’s lower hip, causing his warrior’s skirt to drop to his feet exposing a white bikini held together by two golden strands. The girls all groaned at their hero’s exposure and ran out from the bushes to cover his underwear up. My brother’s and I were all laughing at the spectacle that we didn’t bother to attack.

“You know you angels are real stuck up.” Pan said, “We’ve been parading around Hell naked for thousands of years and you guys get all bent out of shape being in your skivvies?”

“Shut up!” Tara replied, “It wasn’t Michael who told us!”

“Who was it then?” I asked.

“It was someone from your realm” she said smiling.

My jaw dropped, I didn’t expect that. This was serious. I took the sword and held it against Tara’s throat. I was so mad that my eyes had turned crimson red.

“Give me a name.”

“L..lucretia.” she spat out.

As soon as I heard the name, I dropped the sword and made my way for the gates. My brothers, confused, quickly ran after me. One of the hunters grabbed the sword and cut Michael free. Immediately, Michael picked up his lost clothing and held it up against his body.

“D..don’t tell anyone about this!” he said, “Don’t you dare!”

I wasn’t listening. I was so mad from the name I heard that my only concern was getting back to Hell as soon as possible to finish an argument that had started a long time ago.

***

Okay, let’s back track to oh, I’d say about a thousand years ago. Back on the eighth sphere where I was doing my old job, just controlling time to Lucifer’s whims. Well one day, we were told that a new recruit had been hired. Her name was Lucretia. Formally a queen in Europe, she was a very ruthless human being. So vain. She killed her subjects and bathed in their blood. Whenever she had maiden’s that she felt were more beautiful than her, Lucretia would have them skinned and would have her tailor’s design special clothes out of that skin. Lucifer felt it would be a waste to punish her and decided to give this newbie a job. Immediately when she was hired she was already causing problems. She was not happy with the way she looked. She didn’t like being red and didn’t like the horns. She wanted her old body. To make things worse, she would skin some of the damned of their skins and would parade around in all these different outfits she made. It’s normal for demons to parade around naked, we just never cared, and to see this prima donna walking around with clothes kind of offended a lot of demons. Still, we were told to let it go and so we did.

Well one day, I was just hanging around slowing up time when Lucretia came up to me. Not only was she vain, but she was also a great deceiver and seducer. She crawled up to me and placed her hand on my lap with a cute little smile.

“Good evening Zeke,” she said, “How are you in this fine hour?”

“I’m fine” I said, trying to hint that I didn’t want her there. She wasn’t getting it.

“Do you like my gown that I made out of the hypocrites and the usurers?” she asked sitting up and sticking out her chest.

“Very flattering, it brings out the orange in your face.” I said uninterested.

Lucretia was not taking the hint. She sat on my lap and placed her arms around my shoulders and started playing with my horns.

“If you think that is good. You should have seen me in human form.” She started to reminisce, “No one was more beautiful than I and men would go out of their way to please me.”

“That’s easy to say for someone who skins people more beautiful than them.” I muttered. She didn’t hear me.

“You know, you’re a time demon right? You could see me in my human form. Just, send me back through time to when I was alive and I’ll be yours.”

I don’t know who the hell gave her the idea that I could send people through time but she was going to be severely disappointed because I could not do such a thing.

“Uh, sorry lady, as beautiful as I’m sure you were, I cannot do such a thing.” I said.

“Oh come on Zeke, I’m sure you can do it if you try hard” she sweet talked to me rubbing my chest. I had had enough.

I stood up from where I was sitting and through her off. Lucretia gasped as she fell on her ass and started to turn red with anger.

“Look lady, despite what you’ve heard, I can’t send you through time. You committed sin, you died and now your stuck here. Live with it. You should be thankful the Big L gave you a job so early on your arrival. So stop being such an ungrateful little bitch and be useful for a change!”

I stormed off to get away from Lucretia, who was now screaming at the top of her lungs.

“You’ll pay for this Zeke!” she said, “I always get what I want! And I’ll get my revenge on you!”

I didn’t pay any attention to Lucretia’s threats and by the time one hundred years had past, I had forgotten it. Now it had been a thousand years and it finally all came back to me. Poor Michael, this vain woman was behind my death contract and I humiliated him for nothing. Too late now, I had business to take care of. I pulled out my cell phone and called Minos.

“Hello?”

“Minos, it’s Zeke. I found out what happened with the hunters.”

“Zeke, where the hell have you been? You never reported in.”

“There’s no time to explain. Lucretia ratted me out to the hunters. She lied and said I didn’t have a permit and sent all these hunters at me.”

“That explains why God sent me an angry e-mail about his best hunters getting stripped. That was you!”

“Yeah, so you find Lucretia and tell her that we’re going to settle this, in a demons duel!”  
I hung up the phone and waited for Minos to put things in motion.

When two demons get into an argument, they have the option to go into a demon duel. In this contest, the demons verbally sign a contract that states that they agree to battle each other. To defeat your enemy, all you have to do is take their head. The loser of the duel, loses their demonic status and is returned to live an eternal punishment for all eternity while the winning demon is granted access to paradise. A pretty sweet deal right? Well not a lot of demons do it because the eternal punishments are so awful that most demons feel it’s not worth the risk and are happy with their lot in hell, unlike some people. Before I could do anything else, I was engulfed in flames and was teleported from where I stood.

As the smoke from the flames cleared, I saw that I was standing in a large arena in front of legions of demons sitting off to the sides. I guess Minos got Lucifer to okay the duel. I looked to the other side of the arena and saw Lucretia standing there confused. I couldn’t believe it. There she was, this sexy demon in a black dress. She reminded me of Paris Hilton, except she was orange.

“What the hell is going on?” she asked.

“It’s payback for the shit you pulled on me.” I said. Lucretia gasped when she looked and recognized me.

“You’re not dead? Impossible.” She said.

“Yeah I’m still here sweetheart. And we’re going to finish this in a demon’s duel.”  
Lucretia was a little stunned at the news. But she regained her confidence and looked eager to beat me. She looked around and picked up a battle ax from the hands of a fallen demon.

“I’m going to make you wish you sent me back in time!” she shouted as she charged at me.

I could tell that Lucretia wasn’t much of a fighter and merely sidestepped her as she swung the ax. I watched Lucretia land on her stomach from the weight of the ax throwing her off. While she tried picking herself up I grabbed a nearby sword and took a fighting stance.

Lucretia had finally gotten to her feet and swung the ax at me again. I parried it and sent her backwards. Trying to seize the opportunity I lunged forward and took a swing at her neck. Lucretia quickly sidestepped but not quick enough to dodge my slash. Instead of slicing her neck, I slashed the upper part of her self made dress which fell from her breasts. Lucretia dropped the ax to hold up her fallen upper top. All of the demons watching laughed and cheered at what I had done.

“How dare you!” she said.

“Yeah, take that stupid thing off her!” I heard a demon shout.

“You know, all of us are naked. It’s not like we’ll make fun of you.” I said.  
Lucretia didn’t listen, instead, she pulled a knife from the ground and ran at me while holding her dress up. Not scared at all, I sidestepped Lucretia again and grabbed on to the back zipper on her dress. Lucretia froze in her tracks and dropped the knife.

“Please let go.” She begged.

“No”

Lucretia realized what I was going to do and tried to turn around but it was too late, She could already feel the back of her dress loosen as she sidestepped and by the time her body was facing me, her dress fell down to her feet leaving her completely naked.  
There was a chorus of cheers as the demons all finally got a look at Lucretia’s goodies. Not for too long though because Lucretia bent down to pick up her dress and held it against her body.

“I hate you! I hate you Zeke!” she cried as she started to turn from orange to red.

“Oh c’mon, you have a fine body.” I said, “Out of all the girls I stripped, you’ve got the best body.

Having humiliated so many girls and watching them lose their confidence once they were naked, I had been deceived into thinking that once Lucretia was stripped, it would have slowed her down. This was not the case. In a blinding rage, Lucretia unleashed her long claws and rushed at me. I was not prepared, all I could do was grow my claws and I took a swipe at Lucretia just as she lunged at me with her claws. Soon, I felt an intense pain around my neck and I saw a flash of red before my eyes and then only darkness.

Lucretia opened her eyes to find herself standing in her throne room where she lived in her mortality. Shocked at the surprise, Lucretia looked around the room to see that everything was back the way it was. Her subjects were all there ready to do her wishes and she looked down to see she was wearing her best gown made of gold and silver. Lucretia knew she had one the battle. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming and when she felt pain, she was almost in tears when she knew that this wasn’t a dream and she was in paradise. She ran over to the mirror that had been placed by her throne and looked into it. Her old beautiful body was back! Her hair was no longer that horrid black and was it’s original brunette. Her fair skin was white and fair and not that awful orange. Satisfied with how things were, she walked into the center of the throne room to address her court.

“Now that I am back.” she said, “I expect all of you to worship me not as your queen, but as your Goddess, for I have prevailed over hell and have returned to paradise. Now bow before me!”

All of her subjects stepped forward and made two lines on either side of the queen. Smiling, Lucretia started to make her way through the aisle and the subjects and knelt on their feet. However, the first person she walked by made sure to step on her long dress. The subject smiled evil and his eyes glowed red as Lucretia passed him.

The next thing she knew, Lucretia heard a loud rip and felt a cool breeze hit her lower legs. She screamed as she looked down and saw that her dress had been caught an a clumsy subjects foot and now she was standing there in a white thong with hearts on it. In a rage, Lucretia looked to the subject.

“You clumsy idiot! Look what you did!”

But Lucretia wasn’t getting it yet, not until the other subjects surrounded her and grabbed the back of her long sleeve shirt and ripped it from her body. Lucretia screamed as she tried to break free but there were too many people. Finally, the subjects managed to free Lucretia from her shirt causing her to fall to the ground. Lucretia was on her knees now wearing only her matching corset and thong with red hearts all over it. Lucretia screamed in rage and stood up, stomping her foot on the ground.

“How dare you do this to me? I am the winner of the demon duel. I have earned this right into paradise, now give me back my dress!”

Her subjects didn’t do anything all they did was laugh out loud. Lucretia confused, started to wonder what was going on and finally one of her subjects decided to break it to her.

“You still don’t get it do you Lucretia?” he said, “Look at what ridiculous underclothes you are wearing.”

Lucretia’s whole body froze as she looked down to see what embarrassing underwear she was standing in. Lucretia let out a small gasp, she couldn’t believe she was wearing a thong, thongs weren’t invented in her time. She even felt around her butt to make sure and when she felt her firm ass cheeks between the small piece of cotton, she screamed and covered herself. Lucretia tried to make a bee line for the exit but her subjects surrounded her. Lucretia tried desperately to fight through and as she did, her subjects grabbed on to the threads of her corset and started to loosen it. Lucretia was sobbing as she tried pushing her way through and just as she broke free from the mob, her corset had finally loosened and fell from her body exposing her breasts. Lucretia turned back to see her corset getting thrown in the air by her cheering subjects. They all pointed and laughed at her.

Lucretia in tears, covered her breasts and with one hand, opened the huge door to escape the castle. Lucretia walked through the doors and immediately shut it behind her to conceal her nakedness from her subjects inside. In her haste, Lucretia had closed part of her thong into the door and when she started to run, the elastic of her underwear got stretched and was ripped apart. The elastic flew forward and whipped Lucretia’s firm ass causing her to gasp and put her hands on her red behind. Lucretia screamed when she felt nothing but her naked ass and put both hands on it to cover it. Lucretia then looked in front of her and froze in horror. Standing before her, was what had to have been thousands upon thousands of people who were standing outside of the castle. Lucretia’s mouth quivered as she started to back away and as she did, each person standing there pulled out a camera. Lucretia’s gasped because she knew what those cameras were for and she immediately turned around and ran back to the doors of the castle. Lucretia tried to pull on the door and it would not budge, her subjects had locked her out. Lucretia tried to pull but stopped when she heard a chorus of flashbulbs going off. Immediately, Lucretia stopped pulling on the door and turned around to try and cover as much of her body as she could from the cameras. As Lucretia fought to conceal her naked body from the world, a deep, growling voice spoke that startled everyone.

“What’s a matter Lucretia?” Lucifer said, “Not enjoying your eternal punishment in hell?”

As she heard these words, Lucretia fell to her knees with tears in her eyes, she realized she lost.

“Well that’s too bad.” Lucifer said, “Because you’ll be reliving this scene over and over again for all eternity!”

Lucretia bent over her knees to cover her chest sobbing loudly, but her sobs were muted by the loud laughter of the Prince of Darkness.

The darkness that overcame Zeke, soon faded to a bright white light. Zeke’s whole body shook as he tried shielding a blow from Lucretia that never happened. Instead, Zeke found himself lying on his back in the garden of Paradise. He had won the fight, he kept his honor and he won his ticket out of hell. Before Zeke could do anything else, his mouth was met by the warm lips of a woman. She held on for a good five seconds before letting go. When she broke away, Zeke looked up and saw a gorgeous woman, dressed in a white gown kneeling beside him smiling.

“Welcome to Paradise Zeke.” She said. “Are you ready for eternal enjoyment?”

“Oh you bet I am!” he said willingly.

The girl smiled and stood up, taking Zeke’s hand with her.

“Good because there’s eternal joy waiting for you, but it awaits in the bedroom.”

The girl let go of Zeke’s hand and turned her back to him to start walking towards a giant palace that was in her direction. Zeke stopped walking to stare at the beautiful woman that had just kissed him. Such a pretty face, and the look in her eyes showed that she was pure of heart and would be his partner for all eternity. Zeke watched the sun shine over her body and her curvy silhouette melted his heart. A tear welled up in Zeke’s eye when he realized he couldn’t be even happier. As the girl continued to walk, she soon stopped dead in her tracks and her body was completely frozen.

Zeke smiled as he had just snapped his fingers and was glad to see that his powers were still there, after all it was heaven. “Hey, she’s gonna be naked in a few moments anyway, might as well let me do it and save time!”


	5. Blood and Magic Ch 5

Angelina hastily stepped out of the parking garage and onto the streets of the city as she wrapped herself in her long leather coat. Her long legs, slender body and firm breasts were definite reasons for men to hit on her, but her long black hair, pale skin and black lipstick was enough to shun a lot of men away who wanted to avoid a fight.

Angelina crossed the street and ran up the steps to a large door and pulled it open, causing a chime to go off. Inside of the store she walked into was a narrow walk space because the room was filled with shelves and shelves of old books that were tainted with age. Standing behind a desk wearing bifocal glasses was an old man with graying hair hunched over a clipboard doing the inventory.

“Hey Angelina” he said as he glanced at her and then back at the clipboard.

“Hey Gus, is it here?” Angelina asked with eagerness as she placed her hands on the desk.

“Actually yeah it is. You have no idea how hard it took me to find this by the way. You owe me a lot.” Gus said smiling at her.

“Mmm, let me get my spiked heals out and I’ll gladly pay you back.” Angelina said seductively as Gus went around back to grab the book.

“That’s okay.” Gus said uninterested, “I’d rather have the thousand dollars instead.”

“Damn Gus where’d you go to get this book? The center of the Earth?” Angelina asked pulling out her purse.

“Florence, Italy actually.” Gus said coming from around the back, “And the old book keepers there did not want me to have this. It took a lot of begging to get this off of their hands. Just be happy I already had to make a trip there or the book would have been five thousand dollars.”

Angelina rolled her eyes but then she stopped when Gus slammed down a leather book that was so worn it looked like it should have been thrown away a long time ago.

“That’s it?” she asked in disbelief, “A thousand bucks for a piece of shit?”

“That.” Gus said, “Is the only book in the world that contains a transcript to an incantation of demonic power missy. Now do you want it or not?”

Angelina gently picked up the book and thumbed through the pages. It was written in ancient Latin, but being a Goth girl who was very into the devil scene, she had already done her homework and knew what it said. Most of the book was a supposed history of hell and its chieftains, she recognized names like Hellscream, Thamusz and Mammon. But she did not find any incantation until she got to the end of the book where in very faded ink, she found what looked to be incantation words.

“What the hell happened here?” she asked, “The pages are all fucked up.”

“I’m telling you, someone did not want anyone to know about this stuff. There’s only one incantation left, the priests of the Catholic Church had tried burning it a long time ago.

“That’s stupid.” Angelina said before rolling her eyes and saying, “All right, I’ll buy it.” She said and wrote Gus a check.

Angelina stepped out of the bookstore and started studying the incantation pages, not  
bothering to look out for traffic.

Now you may be wondering what a Goth girl would want a demonic incantation for. Actually, if you were one to be prejudice and stereotype, you probably wouldn’t wonder but for the sake of good storytelling we’ll assume you are wondering. Angelina is a Senior at her University. She was applying to the Psychology program for grad school but had been turned down by the department head, Dr. Harris, a woman in her late thirties who still managed to keep her slender figure and good looks. Angelina always figured that it was plastic surgery. To add insult to injury, Phi Chi Omega, the sorority on campus heard about this and when Angelina was walking home one day, they were all sitting outside of their house and made fun of her and Angelina took it personally. Since that day, Angelina swore revenge, for it was Dr. Harris that ruined her chances at a good career and it was the sorority that humiliated her after.

Angelina walked into her apartment and threw her coat to the side and turned off the lights. She was going to immediately start the incantation as soon as she got home so she had already set up the candles in a pentagram as she knew was required to do an incantation. Angelina put on her long black velvet dress that had ties that ran down like a corset and knelt in the pentagram and opened the book. She first chanted the verse that was supposed to be chanted in Latin and then she said the words that were to be said in English, “I call upon those dark forced to heed my call, I call upon the powers of Ezekial, master of the sands of time.”

There was a loud crash of thunder and Angelina’s apartment shook. Angelina spread her arms out to not lose balance as the candles fell and burnt out. After a moment, the shaking stopped and the lights to her apartment went on. Angelina looked around the room and looked down at herself to see if she felt different…she did not. Angelina looked around her apartment and noticed her cat looking at her curiously. Wondering if the incantation worked, Angelina pointed her finger at the cat and tried to zap it, when nothing shot from her finger, Angelina knew it was a hoax.

“Damn it Gus!” Angelina said, snapping her finger, “All that money for nothing. Great!”

Angelina got up and threw the book across the room, unaware of the fact that the book was sailing towards her cat.

“Oh Salem I’m sorry!” she gasped as the book bounced off her cat. Angelina was surprised because she expected her cat to dodge the projectile, instead, the book just bounced off of her cat’s head and her cat did not budge. Puzzled, Angelina got up and examined her cat, who was still frozen in that stance staring at her. Angelina poked at her cat and picked it up, it was like a statue.

“Did I freeze my cat?” she asked herself. Then Angelina noticed that it was awfully silent for living in the city. She looked outside her window and saw that absolutely everyone, the cars, the people and the clocks, were frozen.

“Control the sands of time” she said to herself, “That’s it! I can control time!” Angelina wasn’t feeling so bad anymore about paying so much money. In fact, she was starting to feel excited, excited to get her revenge.

The next day, Angelina walked to class, dressed in a button up coat and a long black dress. She walked towards the football field, someplace she never thought she’d ever be at, but she knew of someone else that would be there.

Chrissy was one of the sorority sisters that made fun of Angelina. She was the cute blonde bombshell with a nice ass and big breasts that her high school sweetheart kept grabbing all the time. She was also on the cheerleading squad. Angelina was arriving just in time for the girls to practice. It also happened to be the day where the local news van was there to videotape an infomercial that the squad would be in. Angelina knew this would be a perfect time. As the cameras were being set up, the cheerleading squad started to warm up and the camera crew started filming.

“Let’s see you guys do a pyramid and then shout out N.U.D Network.” The camera man said.

“Okay girls, get ready!” Chrissy said as she stood in position.

“Oh I’m ready” Angelina said ducking behind the bleachers.

Three cheerleaders stood on the side, with Chrissy in the center as they lifted their arms up and held up two more cheerleaders. After some difficulty, the last cheerleader finally got on top.

“Okay, on 3, 1, 2, 3!” the camera man shouted.

As soon as he said “3” Angelina snapped her fingers and froze time. Very giddy, Angelina skipped up to Chrissy who was the main pillar in the pyramid. This was perfect, she was going to broadcast Chrissy’s naked ass on live TV. Angelina pulled out a pair of scissors she saved for today’s day of vengeance, and started cutting up Chrissy’s cheerleading outfit. As soon as she finished cutting it, Chrissy’s naked breasts flung open and bounced free. Angelina finished removing her shirt and then slowly zipped down the back of her skirt, revealing red cheerleaders panties’ which were the next to go as Angelina cut them off as well. After that, Angelina pulled out her camera that she brought with her and snapped some pictures of Chrissy’s body for a photo album she would post on the internet. Once Angelina gathered up Chrissy’s clothes, she ran off to the bleachers with them and hid down. Once she was sure she would be hidden, she snapped her fingers again.

Chrissy came back to life and with a big smile shouted, “N.U.D-Oh my god!” Chrissy had stopped saying the sound bite when the wind picked up and she felt a cool breeze hit her large breasts. In horror, Chrissy looked down and saw that she was completely naked. The next thing she did was look up straight at the camera and the cameraman who was almost as shocked as Chrissy. The next move Chrissy made was a very big mistake. Chrissy’s hands went from holding up the cheerleaders above her, to over her breasts and her crotch as she covered herself. The next thing she knew, the two cheerleaders above her fell down as well as the cheerleader on the top causing a massive cheerleaders avalanche.

As the girls all groaned, Chrissy started screaming as she hunched over trying to conceal her nakedness. Soon, one of the cheerleaders got up and then another one tried to get up by grabbing the other cheerleaders skirt, bad idea. There was a loud rip and sure enough, the first cheerleader who stood up was now standing there in her red panties while the other cheerleader stood there with another skirt in her hand.

“Oh my god you fucking idiot!” she screamed as she grabbed the skirt back. This gave Chrissy and idea as she wrapped her hands around another cheerleaders waist and yanked her skirt off. The cheerleader screamed in horror and flew one hand over her panties and the other one fought for her skirt back. The ratio of clothed cheerleaders was 3:5 so that set of a chain reaction of the unclothed cheerleaders fighting for the clothes of the other cheerleaders. Angelina thought it was great and so did the cameraman who did not bother to turn off the camera. Pretty soon all of the cheerleaders were all on the ground fighting for clothes and after a while they were all so exhausted from fighting that they stopped.

The end result was two cheerleaders who had been stripped down to their sports bras and panties, one cheerleader who was topless but not skirtless, another cheerleader who was braless but not pantiless, another cheerleader butt naked from the waste down but had the remains of a shirt and Chrissy who had the tattered remains of the front of a skirt and an arm sleeve of a shirt.

“Keep going girls, this will be for prime time tonight.” The cameraman said.

Immediately, the girls all looked up in horror at the camera capturing their nakedness permanently on film and they all screamed. Chrissy wrapped the arm sleeve around her nipples, as that was all the small fabric could cover, and held the remains of the skirt over her naked crotch while the other hand covered her butt. The other cheerleaders grabbed whatever torn pieces of cloth they could and tried covering themselves as they all ran to the locker room to avoid any more embarrassment with the camera man following them behind. The girls were all too horrified to notice Angelina, who was on the ground rolling with laughter.

The next person Angelina went after was Dawn. Dawn was a grad student on her way to getting her masters. She was a slender brown haired girl with breasts not nearly as big as Chrissy’s but her ass made up for it. She was teaching a 101 class and often for fun, she sometimes flirted with the boys in the class. Her pouty lips, seductive voice and sexy business suits made it easy to do so.

Angelina knew that around this time was the time where Dawn would be teaching class. She walked up to the Psychology building and walked over to the lecture hall that held two hundred students. Angelina peaked through the window and saw Dawn walking along the front of the class, with her arms folded, speaking to the front row. Angelina saw Dawn smile to a male student in the front row and her blood started to boil.

When she was rejected, Dr. Harris let it slip to Dawn that she got rejected and Dawn told all of her other sorority sisters. When she saw Angelina on the street she taunted her saying, “Maybe you should dress like a professional and not like a freak and then maybe you’ll get into the grad program you slut!” Angelina wanted her to pay badly, and being in front of two hundred students would definitely help the situation.

Angelina snapped her fingers and froze time. Once she saw Dawn standing there frozen, she opened the door and walked down the stairs towards her next victim. Angelina walked up to Dawn and saw that she had made eye contact with another student and saw a little smirk on her face. Professional indeed. Angelina walked behind Dawn and placed her hands inside her jacket and unbuttoned it. Angelina tossed her coat behind the lecture table and ran her hands along Dawn’s expensive silk button up shirt. Angelina thought back to Dawn’s hurtful comment and in a rage, she tightly grabbed the back of her shirt and ripped it off of Dawn’s shoulders. After throwing her ruined shirt off the side, Angelina ran her finger along Dawn’s black bra strap and decided not to take that off…yet.

Instead, Angelina grabbed Dawn’s zipper to her skirt and gently pulled it down. With not effort at all, Dawn’s skirt slid down to her feet and Angelina glanced at Dawn’s cute sexy ass and smiled. Dawn was wearing black silk panties with the words “Fuck Me” on the back. “This was too good to pass up” Angelina thought and with that she booked up the stairs and out the door.

It took Angelina twenty minutes to break into the door of a fraternity house and steal a gigantic wooden paddle they used to haze new members but Angelina knew it would be worth it. Angelina picked up Dawn and placed her on the lecture table positioning her bent over with her butt aimed at the class. The next thing Angelina did was place the paddle in Dawn’s mouth. Once she was satisfied with Dawn’s humiliating position, Angelina grabbed the camera and snapped tons of pictures of Dawn and then ducked behind the side door and snapped her fingers as she peaked through window. The class took a moment to register the teacher disappearing from one position to another but when the realized what they saw, they all gasped.

Dawn was still talking but she stopped when she tasted wood. She also wondered why she was so high up on the ground and on her knees. When Dawn heard a frat boy shout out, “Oh my god! Fucking A!” she realized her butt was aimed at the crowd, and she saw her clothes in a pile behind the table. Dawn screamed out loud, dropping the paddle and her hands flew to cover the words “Fuck me” on her behind. The lecture hall echoed with laughter as Dawn got off from the table to cover the rest of her half naked body. Angelina snapped her fingers again and walked back into the lecture hall, she wasn’t done yet. Angelina walked up to Dawn and viciously ripped her bra from her shoulders causing her breasts to bounce. Next, Angelina placed her thumbs in Dawn’s waistband of her panties and pulled them down. Dawn’s legs were crossed and so Angelina couldn’t get her panties off all the way so she decided to leave them wrapped around her ankles. Angelina turned Dawn to where her side was facing the class.

Next thing she did was walk around the table and pick up the wooden paddle. Angelina walked back behind Dawn and was smiling from ear to ear, vengeance never felt so good. Angelina reared her arms back and then swung the paddle as hard as she could on Dawn’s behind. There was a loud WHACK! and Angelina saw Dawn’s cheeks slowly turn red. Angelina swung as hard as she could again and again until her arms got tired and then she stopped. Angelina took some pictures of Dawn’s now red behind and once she was finished, Angelina set the paddle on the table and then ran outside the room and snapped her fingers again.

Dawn resumed to her whimpering state and then she cried out when she felt a very intense pain on her behind. To her shock, she felt something constricting her legs and she gasped when she saw her panties wrapped around her legs by this time it was too late, Dawn lost her balance and fell on her face, exposing her bare red behind to hundreds of students. Feeling completely helpless, Dawn started sobbing while Angelina was laughing.

Just then, an old man in a suit walked up from the front row and tried to calm the class down. He then put his jacket over Dawn’s body and helped her up. By now, Dawn’s makeup was running from her tears as she held the jacket over her body but it wasn’t over yet.

“Ms. Love” the man said, “I don’t know how it happened, but your state of dress is highly unprofessional and unladylike. I must ask you now to leave campus right now!”

Dawn’s eyes widened in shock and then her lip started quivering. “B…but it’s not my fault!”

“I don’t care, out of this classroom now or I’ll get security!” the man said.  
Angelina was now ecstatic, she had humiliated Dawn right in front of an administrator. Angelina saw Dawn coming her way and she immediately ducked behind another corner while Dawn stormed off angrily now jobless and half naked.

Angelina left the Psychology building and headed on over to the music building. Her next destination was the choir room. Angelina’s next person on the list was Tara. Angelina hated Tara as much as Dawn because Tara had called Angelina a “Devil’s whore who would burn in hell.” Angelina hated Tara because she was this little prissy Christian bitch who kept putting her views on everyone. Angelina knew she was in choir class right now and knew that it would be a perfect time to embarrass her. I know what you’re all thinking, Angelina had some serious issues to be stalking all these girls and knowing what time their classes were.

Angelina walked down the hallways of the music building and stopped in front of a door when she heard a chorus of voices coming from it. Angelina peaked through the window and saw a choir class singing, and little miss angel Tara was in the center. Just then, the class had stopped singing and Tara started singing in her solo in a high Soprano voice. Angelina embraced the moment and snapped her fingers and immediately ran through the door. She really wanted to knock this judgmental bitch down a peg.

The benefit to Tara’s prudeness was that she was wearing a long dress so it wouldn't be as many clothes to rip off of her. Angelina’s rage was still rising as she walked right up behind Tara and clasped tightly on her shoulders. With all of her strenght, Angelina pulled apart Tara’s dress from the top and kept pulling until she had completely ripped her dress in half. What Angelina saw made her smile but it made her even angrier before.

Tara’s cute little blonde image under that pure dress was a sexy curvy body, dressed in fishnet stockings, a garter belt, thong and black lace bra. Angelina also saw a tribal tattoo just above her buttocks. In Angelina’s eyes she saw the worst thing imaginable in her world, a hypocrite. It felt good for Angelina to see a flaw in Tara, but the hypocrisy made her so angry she screamed out in a rage. Eager to see Tara humiliated, Angelina ran outside the room and picked through the window as she snapped her hands.

Tara resumed singing but her voice weakened when she was distracted by the piano teacher hitting a flat note and the class gasping. In confusion, Tara turned around and looked at the class wondering what was so shocking. Next, Tara started to feel chilly and wrapped her arms around her and then she screamed. As soon as she felt her exposed shoulders she knew she was in a state she always dreaded. Tara, instinctively buckled her legs and covered her backside so no one could see her thong. Already Tara was crying and she fell to her knees hunched over while the class laughed.

“Pl…please, I can’t be seen like this!” she sobbed as her arms kept moving around her body trying to cover her garter belt, then her bra, then her thong and back again.

“Oh God, now everyone will think I’m a slut like that bitch Angelina” Tara whimpered and Angelina got even angrier. She snapped her fingers again and busted through doors. Tara’s prissiness angered Angelina even more, it was her fault she wanted to feel sexy not hers. Angelina stood Tara up with her hands to her sides and then placed her fingers inside her garter belt and ripped it from her waist. Angelina pulled so hard that Tara’s fishnet stockings got ripped off as well. Next, Angelina grabbed the center clasp of Tara’s bra and ripped it off, causing her bra to fly open, exposing her medium sized breasts. Once Angelina removed the rest of her bra, She took out her scissors again and cut the back of her thong, causing it to snap free and expose her naked behind. Angelina grabbed all of Tara’s lingerie and hid it in the piano but she was still so angry that she wasn’t done yet.

Angelina grabbed a black marker from the teacher’s desk and then wrote the words “Hypocrite” on Tara’s ass. Satisfied with her work, Angelina pulled out her camera and captured Tara’s nakedness along with her slogan on her ass before she ducked out of the classroom again and snapped her fingers.

Tara came to life again and looked around in confusion when she wondered why she was standing again. Her eyes widened in horror again when she noticed that she felt her own skin instead of silk fabric. She looked down and saw her naked body and instantly covered her naked breasts and her crotch.

“Tara, when did you get the tattoo?” a student asked jokingly.

Tara gasped again and immediately covered her back tattoo saying, “Please, my parents can’t know about this!”

“Not that tattoo, the tattoo that says ‘Hypocrite’ on your ass” the student said.

Tara raised her eyebrow as she tried turning around. It was quite humorous to the class and Angelina to see Tara spinning around trying to see what was written on her behind, it looked like she was trying to catch her tail. Finally, Tara had spotted her naked backside in the reflection of the black piano and saw the word that was written and she screamed. Tara’s hands left her front side to cover her back side but then she realized her front side was exposed. Finally Tara just sat down and then covered her front side again, sobbing uncontrollably. Once she was satisfied, Angelina left the music hall and headed for the sorority house.

The other person who made fun of her, was not there that day but she made fun of Angelina after. Her name was Jamie, Jamie was one of those Facebook addicts who kept posting her life for everyone to see. Angelina’s friends had told her that when she got rejected, Jamie had posted on her blog that she heard of Angelina’s rejection and said that “She deserved it because she’s a freak.” Angelina was going to show Jamie freak.

Angelina walked up to the sorority house, but not before stopping by her apartment to pick up a few things which were in a brown paper bag. Angelina snapped her fingers to freeze time and then she climbed through the open window of the house. Sure enough, there was Jamie sitting in front of her computer on Facebook dressed in a spaghetti strap shirt and her pajama bottoms.

The pajama bottoms made Jamie’s ass look big, but Angelina knew she was as flat as a board. Angelina walked up to Jamie and bent over her shoulder to look at her screen, she was happy to realize that Jamie was logged onto her account already which was good because she wouldn’t have to hack into her profile.

Angelina stood Jamie up and with her scissors, cut the straps to her shirt off, causing it to drop to the floor exposing her tiny breasts. Next, Angelina placed her hands inside Jamie’s waistband and pulled her pajama bottoms down exposing a hot pink thong. Angelina removed Jamie’s thong as well as she put all of Jamie’s clothes in her paper bag.

What Angelina had brought was her S and M gear that she had used with her ex boyfriend. Jamie was going to really give her Facebook friends something to see. First, Angelina placed a leather corset over Jamie’s head and pulled it down on her torso. Angelina then tied the threads as tight as she could, giving Jamie’s breast size an increase to almost a C cup. Next, she wrapped a garter belt around Jamie’s waist and then placed fishnet stockings on her legs. Once that was done, Angelina got out a leather thong and put it on Jamie. Now that Jamie was in costume, Angelina got out her ball gag and tied it in Jamie’s mouth and once it was in, she tipped Jamie over on her stomach. Angelina knelt on the ground and then took out a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed Jamie’s hands behind her back.

Satisfied with her work, Angelina took some pictures of Jamie and then uploaded them on her computer. Once they were uploaded she had deleted all of Jamie’s old pictures of her and her stupid boyfriend and uploaded the pictures of Jamie in all these different S and M positions including her profile picture. Then, Angelina sent a message to all 57 of her friends saying “Check out my new pics!” and then sent the message out. Once she was done, Angelina grabbed the bag of Jamie’s clothes and left the house as she snapped her fingers.

The first thing Jamie noticed was that she could not move her hands and it hurt when she tried to type because something metal was around them.

“Hungh?” Jamie mumbled confusedly as she wondered why she was on the ground on her stomach.

With her tongue, Jamie felt something plastic in her mouth and nearly coughed at first since it was choking her. Just then, the wind picked up and Jamie felt the cool breeze hit her exposed buttocks and Jamie gasped. Jamie got up on her knees and looked down to see what she was wearing and she screamed over her ball gag. Jamie’s initial reaction was to look around and make sure no one saw her like this. When she realized she was alone, she sighed in relief and then inched her way to the computer chair so she could try to get free.  
As soon as she got onto her chair, Jamie looked at the computer screen and screamed even louder. On her screen was a preview of her profile that was seen by everyone, it was a picture of her on the ground in her S and M gear with the caption “Want to get freaky?” Jamie started sobbing through her ball gag and started kicking her legs in frustration. Angelina was watching through the window and tried hard not to laugh too loud. She didn’t bother freeing Jamie, she knew her other embarrassed friends would come home and free her. Satisfied with humiliating Jamie, Angelina left and made her way to the main office where her final target was.

 

Angelina knew Mrs. Harris had to do a presentation in front of the rest of the administration and she knew that would be the perfect time to humiliate her. Angelina walked up to the top floor where the presentation room was. She snapped her fingers and opened the door to find Mrs. Harris standing in front of a projector screen in front of about twenty administrators. Angelina walked up to Mrs. Harris and stared at her with pools of hate. This woman who came off as a strong and independent was the reason her career and life were ruined. Angelina would be without a degree while this brunette middle aged bimbo would be well respected in the eyes of everyone. Not if Angelina had anything to do with it.

Mrs. Harris came back to life unaware of the frozen time. The other administrators watched her set up her power point presentation. Honestly, not a lot of the men wanted to be there, but they figured they’d spend the entire time getting a look at Mrs. Harris’ smooth legs and large chest throughout the presentation.

“Shall we begin?” she asked and everyone nodded. “Good, first here are the figures for enrollment this year.” Mrs. Harris clicked on the computer and a picture flew onto the screen and all of the men’s faces lit up with joy. Mrs. Harris wasn’t looking at first, she was looking at her index cards but when she turned to the screen she gasped in horror.

On the projector screen was a picture of Mrs. Harris wearing a black thong with white lace around it. She was holding a feather duster and wearing a French maids hat. To Mrs. Harris’ horror, she was also wearing tassels and she was standing onstage in a strip club.

Quickly, Mrs. Harris pressed the mouse button again to get rid of the slide and she tried to continue. “I…I don’t know what that was, probably a student’s joke which I will get to later. Instead, let’s look at the number of graduates we have.”

Unfortunately for Mrs. Harris, the graph of graduates was not on the screen instead, it was a picture of her wearing a red plastic bra and thong with white trim on it. She also wore a Santa Clause hat and had a bubble that read. “Merry Christmas!” Mrs. Harris groaned in horror as all of the men in their roomed crossed their legs and started to turn almost as red as Mrs. Harris.

“Let me just close out of this program, it must be the wrong file.” Mrs. Harris wearily said.  
Angelina knew this would happen and with her own power point control, kept on with the slide show.

The next slide came up and Mrs. Harris backed away from the computer in surprise. The next slide on the screen was of Mrs. Harris bent over a desk with black panties that said “Bad Girl” on the back.

Then another slide went by and this was a picture of Mrs. Harris sitting on a bed completely naked, with a rubber penis in her mouth. Mrs. Harris nearly cried at this one but covered her mouth.

Another slide went by and this one was a slide of Mrs. Harris standing in the middle of the University park completely naked with the words “Campus slut” written all over her body. All of the students in the picture were smiling and pointing at her.

What Angelina had done was take the time to set up Mrs. Harris in each position and then she took a picture and added it to a power point program that she opened on her slide show. Mrs. Harris was presenting her own humiliation to the administrators and the pictures kept getting worst.

The next one was a picture of Mrs. Harris in a medieval loin cloth holding a skull and standing in a Shakespeare pose. Then came a picture of Mrs. Harris standing naked in a corral with a horse. The last picture was the one that made Mrs. Harris blush and cry. It was a picture of Mrs. Harris lying naked in a bed with Jamie, Dawn, Tara and Chrissy who were naked as well. All five women had their hands over each other’s naked bodies. By now, Mrs. Harris was sobbing uncontrollably. Just then, to their surprise, the men noticed Mrs. Harris’ jacket vanish in thin air. Mrs. Harris noticed as well and her arms immediately wrapped around each other.

“No. Please I beg you!” she squealed but it was no use. The next thing to go was her skirt. Mrs. Harris’ legs buckled as she pulled her shirt over her underwear which frustrated the men because they wanted to see what this woman was concealing. Soon enough they were satisfied when her shirt disappeared and now Mrs. Harris was standing there in matching white bra and panties with kiss marks all over them. The next thing the men in the room noticed was that they had cameras in their hands.

Mrs. Harris’ arms covered her breasts and her underwear and her mouth dropped as she saw all of the men simultaneously lift their cameras up and started to flash. Every time a flash came, Mrs. Harris made a different movement to cover herself. After a couple flashes, Mrs. Harris felt her nipples under her arms instead of her bra. Mrs. Harris screamed and brought both arms to cover her chest as she crossed her legs. Then, her underwear vanished, Mrs. Harris could feel the constricting waistband leave her hips and she brought her hand over her crotch as well.

Angelina took one final picture of the sobbing Mrs. Harris and then walked away from the doorway. She was finally content with taking her revenge on those who wronged her and knew she had completely ruined their lives as much as she ruined theirs. Angelina could now move on with her life with newfound powers to help her.

…And that is when I decided to step in.

I had been watching Angelina this whole time, and while it was pretty entertaining watching her work (she wasn’t doing that bad of a job) I couldn’t let her continue on because 1. She was practicing demonic magic which was a no no and 2. She was practicing Karmic Balance without a license (Oh God I never thought I’d be saying that after what I went through.) So, I walked outside the gates of Heaven and had St. Peter send me down to where she was.

Angelina stopped in her tracks and the smile she had left her face when she bumped into me. What she saw was a man in a white gown with angel wings and a halo (Hey it’s a lot better than a geeky professor, fat guy in shorts or a homeless man.)

“Who the hell are you?” she asked angrily.

“Heaven actually. I am an angel.” I said

“Bullshit. Angels don’t exist. God doesn’t exist!” she shouted.

“Uh believe it sweetheart.” I said, “If you can summon up demonic magic, that means Hell exists and if Hell exists so does God.

“Well I have powers from Hell now and I don’t care if I upset God by doing so. Screw him!” Angelina shouted, she was turning red, even with all that makeup on.

“Honey, Heaven and Hell are both mad at you. Hell doesn’t like idiotic humans like you taking their powers.” I said.

“Oh and how would you know that? You’re an angel.”

“Oh because I used to be a demon. You see my name is Zeke, short for Ezekial. And I was a Time Demon in Hell, when you controlled the sands of time, you took my power that I had when I was a demon.”

I guess that made Angelina proud of herself and she placed her hands on her hips and smiled.

“So now that you’re an angel I imagine you lost that power. So what are you going to do now?” she asked.

“Well, first off, I still have my powers, second off, I’m going to have to strip you of your powers, and of some other stuff if you know what I mean.”

As soon as I said this, Angelina’s face changed from a smile to horror when she knew what I was referring to. Angelina backed away and with a shaking hand, started snapping her fingers. Now, if I snapped my fingers the first time and nothing happened, I would have stopped, but she kept snapping away as if a catchy tune was playing. Finally after the five hundredth snap, Angelina started to run past me in panic.

“Please don’t!” she cried. “I’m sorry I humiliated those sorority bitches and Mrs. Harris. I’m sorry I summoned up demonic power!”

Her pleas weren’t going to work and I snapped my fingers stopping her in mid stride. I walked up to Angelina and one by one, unbuttoned her black jacket and then I threw it out the window leaving Angelina in a long black velvet dress. Having an idea in mind, I went into another office and brought out a paper shredding machine. I grabbed the back of her dress and fed it into the machine and pressed on. Once that was all set up, I stepped in front of Angelina and snapped my fingers.

Angelina continued running but was jerked forward when the paper shredder snagged on her dress and she fell on her face. In shock and puzzlement, Angelina looked up at me and then turned around and saw her dress slowly being fed to the machine.

“No no no no!” she cried, tears developing and making her makeup run. Angelina grabbed on to her dress and tried to pull it out but the machine was too strong. It kept sucking up more dress and Angelina kept being pulled forward.

“Please, I won’t humiliate the sorority girls or Mrs. Harris anymore I swear! I’m sorry!” she said trying to pull her dress back, which was now so small that Angelina’s long white thighs were showing.

When Angelina turned she saw me and her mouth dropped. I was holding a video camera aimed at her and I waved because I was going to use the tape later. Angelina’s shock at seeing me distracted her from what was still happening. Now there was no more dress left to feed the machine and Angelina was pulled back against the machine for the rest of her dress was still on her. Angelina fought to keep the remains of her dress on, which was getting pressed tightly against her upper torso and her thighs.

“Please, you’re an angel! You can’t do this!”

“Oh yes I can. I got to balance the Karmic scales don’t I?

Angelina let out a loud scream when she knew she couldn’t be helped. Now, the dress was pulled so tight up against her, her arms were pulled back and now she was in deep trouble. I could see the seems to her sleeves ripping and then one by one, the buttons to her dress flew into the air and pelted me like they were bullets. Angelina grabbed the front part of her dress and tried to hold it together. Now I could see her face turning really red. Just then, there was a loud RIIP! as Angelina’s dress burst open and was finally fed to the machine. Angelina was standing there in matching pink bra and thong with strawberries all over them (What is it with Goth girls and their strawberry panties?)

Angelina yelped and her knees buckled as she fell to her knees covering bra and crotch. At this point, Angelina spit out about a hundred “Oh my Gods!” which was funny because I thought she didn’t believe in God. Watching Angelina squirm around the ground hunching over herself trying to cover her embarrassing underwear, well I couldn’t resist.

“Now, I’m about two thousand years old so I’m kind of out of the loop. But is it a trend to be all dark and scary on the outside and be all cute and innocent in your little strawberry panties on the inside?” I asked.

I knew this comment got to her because her whole body was blushing beat red and she tried to hide behind the paper shredder, but I wasn’t done yet.

Outside of the sorority house sat Dawn, Chrissy, Jamie and Tara sitting on the steps. All of them were dressed in their hoodies and pajama bottoms. It wasn’t that cold out, it was actually quite warm, but the girls had felt so vulnerable that they wanted as much clothing covering their bodies.

“God my ass hurts so bad.” Dawn whined holding a pack of ice against her butt.

“Shut up!” Tara growled, “I still can’t get this marker off of mine.”

As the girls were all sitting on the steps brooding over their humiliation, they saw Mrs. Harris walking down the street with her bag, tightly clutching her coat over her body. The sorority girls noticed that her face was red from crying.

“Mrs. Harris, what’s wrong what happened?” Dawn asked.

“I don’t want to talk about it!” Mrs. Harris shouted indignantly.

“Okay, I was just curious you bitch!” Dawn said.

“Excuse me?” Mrs. Harris repeated, “How dare you young lady? After I wrote that letter of recommendation for you!”

While Mrs. Harris argued with the sorority girls, I was standing across the street amongst the trees hiding. All of the girls’ arguing was drowned out by a loud piercing scream that caught the attention of everyone that was outside.

Standing there in the middle of the street, barefoot and in her strawberry underwear was Angelina, who realized I had frozen time again and brought her out in the middle of the street.  
“Oh my God!” Angelina cried as she crossed her legs and covered herself. Her scream caught everyone’s attention, including the sorority sisters and Mrs. Harris who turned to stare at Angelina. Once they recognized who they saw, and what she was wearing, they all pointed and laughed.

“Hey Angelina! Nice underwear.!” Chrissy said smiling, gaining her confidence back.

“Ugh, highly unprofessional.” Dawn said.

“Indeed.” Chimed in Mrs. Harris.

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” Angelina screamed stomping her feet. This was great humiliation, all that satisfaction from getting revenge was melted away, as the people who she humiliated, got a chance to humiliate her again. Just then, Jamie came out with her digital camera and starting taking pictures. Angelina gasped and started maneuvering herself to hide her body from the flashes. By this point, everyone else around Angelina noticed this woman standing in the road with strawberry underwear on. Angelina, made a desperate attempt to take control and I saw her snapping her fingers again.

“It’s no use.” I called out, “I stripped you of your powers, along with your dress.” And with that, I held up a boom box with a tape in it and pressed play. Playing on the speakers was Angelina’s confession to humiliating the sorority girls and Mrs. Harris. Needless to say, when they heard this, they got a little mad.

“Oh you bitch!” Tara shouted as she jumped off the steps and ran after Angelina. Angelina saw the five women running after her and she squealed and tried to run away. Unfortunately for her, a car drove in her way and she stopped so as not to get hit. That was enough time for the five women to catch up. Immediately, Dawn grabbed on the back of Angelina’s bra and pulled the back of it. Angelina was still trying to scramble away but she wasn’t going anywhere because she was still attached to her bra. That was until, her bra snapped from the front and Angelina shot forward and landed on top of the hood of a parked car. A man got a full up close shot of Angelina’s nice full breasts. He whistled out loud and when Angelina realized what had happened, she screamed and covered her breasts with both arms.

While Angelina had her breasts covered, her underwear was now unguarded and Mrs. Harris bent down and clenched both sides of her underwear and gave her a huge wedgie. Angelina screamed and then started sobbing as she fought to pull her underwear out from her ass. Then, all five women each grabbed a side of her underwear and pulled down leaving Angelina completely naked. Angelina fell to her knees and started sobbing uncontrollably.

“Okay, I’m naked now please leave me alone!” she begged.

“Oh no!” Dawn said, “After what you did to me. We’re going to give you a nice spanking because you’ve been naughty!”  
The girls all bent Angelina over and just as Mrs. Harris brought up her hand to spank the sobbing Angelina, something happened. All of the sudden, all five of the women’s clothes vanished and they were all completely naked. The girls didn’t cover themselves at first, they were so shocked. Then finally, Dawn was the first to scream and then all of the other women screamed as they all huddled together, even around Angelina, to cover themselves. By now, they naked women were surrounded by cars who were all honking in approval of the strip show. Hey, sure Angelina humiliated these girls without a license, but they were still pretty snotty so I had to rebalance the scales again. Watching the girls all stand their naked and thinking about Angelina’s humiliating underwear, inspired this feeling in me. That was because I realized it got me turned on. (Being an angel, I finally got to enjoy the benefits of having a penis.) And staring at the naked women standing their in public gave me an even more marvelous idea.

As I arrived home to my paradise, my beautiful wife, Victoria greeted my outside my palace, her curvy figure outlined by her flowing white gown. (Hey, I’m an angel, of course I was going to stay true to my wife, I’m not a demon anymore.) She smiled and I smiled back at her beautiful face.

“Hello Zeke.” She said gently. “How was your trip?”

“Oh it was all right honey.” I said walking up to her and kissing her. “I got to rebalance Karma again, I haven’t done that in a long time.”

“Well did you have a good time?” she asked.

“Oh of course I did.”

“Well, how but we even have an even more good time?” she asked biting her lip and kissing me hard on the lips. That got me even more turned on.

Victoria started walking towards our bedroom, and just as she was on her way there, all of the sudden, her gown disappeared. She felt the wind blew against her naked body and her eyes widened and her mouth dropped, but she was still smiling. She giggled nervously and covered herself but only for a second, then she just wrapped her arms around me.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist. Does that embarrass you?” I asked.

“Yes it does.” She said kissing me again, “But I like it.”

“Yeah, I do too.”

 

Epilogue

 

Chrissy and the rest of the cheerleading squad were never able to live down what had happened to them. Parents were very angry because they were broadcasted live on TV and their children saw it. So at the football games, all of the mothers would shout out and call them sluts while the football players would shout out to ask them to take their clothes off. Chrissy and the cheerleading squad were often red face for the entire game.

Dawn was kicked out of the graduation program and had to go work a 9 to 5 job and she was very miserable for a long time. But then one day, her luck became good when a wealthy businessman who became interested in her. Dawn’s problems seemed to be solved. She thought she was getting a job offer on the spot and it was, to act in several porno movies as a hot college teacher.

Tara was so horrified and humiliated by the ordeal she became a nun and dedicated her life to teaching at a private school. She built a notorious reputation for being a teacher who hit kids on the hands with a ruler if they misbehaved. But the students got back at her one day, when she was walking down the aisle of the halls, one student stepped on her gown causing it to rip off exposing Tara’s thong which also exposed an added rose tattoo on her butt cheeks. I guess old habits never die.

Jamie never got the pictures off of her Facebook account. Angelina had changed the password and so they were permanently up there for her friends to see. Her pictures were posted all over the internet and Jamie never went on the internet again except to check for her e-mail to keep in contact with family. But every now and then, someone would send spam of her own pictures and Jamie would be horrified when the title said “Facebook Dominatrix”

Mrs. Harris lost her job at the University and tried settling for a regular teaching job. She did okay at high school as a teacher. One day however, she was teaching and the projector screen flew up and got caught on the back of her skirt. Of course, her skirt was now high above her reach and Mrs. Harris stood there in a garter belt and thong. So she lost that job too. Ironically, she needed money fast so she became a stripper.

Angelina was so embarrassed she actually wore two sets of clothes where ever she went, no matter how hot it was and she stayed far away from shredding machines. Unfortunately for her, she had a genital piercing and one day she went to the airport and it went off. So she didn’t want to take her clothes off and when she refused, security strip searched her, she was left exposing Powerpuff girl panties. I think after that she never left the house again.

As for me, God gave me the job of Karmic Balance again but I never really did it unless someone practiced it without a license. My wife and I happily had kids, who somehow got my time powers as well and after the hunters complained about getting stripped by them I had to do some magic to take it away from my kids. Sometimes I think back to that day when I stepped into Minos’ office and asked for a different job and I look at where I am now I think, my how times have changed


	6. Karmic Balance Ch 6

I was a little scared walking up to the pearly gates to St. Peter. Since my last time taking care of that Goth girl who got a hold of a text book with my powers, I had to go back to earth strip her of her powers (and her clothes) and come back. I thought that by doing so I was in trouble.

I stepped forward up to the huge desk that St. Peter sat at.

“Hello? St. Peter?” I asked.

Just then a bearded old man peered over his desk looking down at me. “Oh hello Zeke. Thanks for coming.” He said.

“What is this about?” I asked.

“Zeke, God knows what you used to do in hell, freezing girls and stripping them of their clothes to humble them.”

“Yeah, I did.” I said chuckling nervously, wondering if that scored me brownie points or demerits.

“Well Zeke, we have an assignment for you because you’re the only one in heaven with such expertise.”

St. Peter waved his hand and a cloud formed in front of my face, showing this picture of a skinny little teenager dressed in a button up shirt, glasses and pants that were almost up to his chest.

“This is Timmy,” St. Peter said, “Timmy is sort of the school nerd at his high school.”

You don’t say, I thought.

“Timmy was walking along the football field after studying and a group of girls, known as the Fab Five cornered him and started picking on him.”

The image of Timmy came to life and I watched him walking along a fence. Five, beautiful looking girls walked up to him and started talking to him, I couldn’t hear what they were saying but then I saw them surround Timmy. They managed to strip him of his clothes put a jock strap on him, hanging him by it on the fence. As they left, the football team walked by and started teasing Timmy even more. When the image showed Timmy Crying, the image stopped.”

“Needless to say, Timmy didn’t deserve that.”

“So where do I come in?”

“We want you to perform Karmic Balance on the girls down there, as well as Ms. Beaumont, the teacher who witnessed them do it but didn’t report it. She allows the Fab Five to do what they want. Timmy looked her in the eye hanging from the fence and she just walked away.”

I wasn’t really too sure about this, I was happy living with my wife and was done doing Karmic Balance. “I don’t know St. Peter.” I said, “Those girls are all in high school, that’s a little creepy to me.”

“Don’t worry Zeke they are all 18.” St. Peter said, “Besides, Timmy is a good Christian and he needs a guardian angel.”

I thought about little Timmy and the tears streaming down his face and forced myself to say, “All right I’ll do it.”  
St. Peter smiled and then handed me a list of names, “These are the names of the girls." Be careful Zeke, don’t get Timmy in more trouble. He can talk to you but no one else can see you, so don’t talk to him when others hear or see him.”

“Yeah yeah.” I said as he teleported me down to earth.

 

Timmy was sitting alone at a lunch cafeteria when I landed right next to him. Obviously, Timmy jumped and screamed, causing everyone at the table to look at him with disgust.

“What a freak.” Said Sarah Dowd, a tall, tan skinned brunette, one of the names on my list. She was wearing a tight pair of jeans and a T-shirt that ran tight and smug over her well developed breasts.

“Who are you?” Timmy asked me.

“Shh, I’m your guardian angel, no one else can see me but you.” I said so as not to get Timmy more embarrassed.

“Wow, really? Angels exist?” he said looking at me closely.

“All right kid, back off, you’re invading my bubble.” I said, “Yes angels exist. And after what those five girls and that teacher did to you I’m here to make things right.”

Timmy looked down at his lunch sadly and said, “I don’t want to think about that anymore. Those girls humiliated me, I don’t want anything to do with them.”

“I know kid, but don’t worry, after what I’m going to do, you’ll feel much better after that.”

“What are you going to do?”

I winked at Timmy and snapped my fingers, freezing time. Timmy looked around in amazement at seeing everyone in the cafeteria motionless.

“Wow! What’d you do?” he asked.

“I froze time. I’m a time angel.”

“Cool! But, how is this going to help me get back at the Fab Five?”

“Well follow me.” I said as I led Timmy over to Sarah, who was walking towards the garbage. “She’s got a real nice body.” I said, examining her from head to toe.

“Yeah, and she made everyone see my naked body.” Timmy said sadly, “She was the first one to rip my clothes off.”

“Well…why don’t you return the favor?

Timmy’s mouth dropped and his eyes almost popped out of his head. “You mean you want me to take off her clothes while she’s motionless?”

I nodded to him but Timmy was still horrified.

“But…that’s dirty. She wouldn’t want me to do that.”

“Yeah and you didn’t want to be seen naked in public either now did you?” I said.

Timmy looked at Sarah, and then back to me and said, “Yeah you’re right.”

“Well, get going.”

Timmy walked up to Sarah, and with trembling hands grabbed the bottom of her shirt and slowly pulled it up. The moment he lifted it high enough to expose her camouflage print bra, Timmy started to hesitate.

“Wow.” He said staring at them.

“Yeah, they are breasts. Now do the pants.” I said.

Timmy removed her shirt and tried to unbutton Sarah’s pants, but his hands started getting real shaky, he kept fumbling with the button. Finally, I sighed and went over there, quickly unbuttoning her pants and unzipping them. Once I pulled them down to her ankles it was revealed that Sarah was wearing matching a camouflage bra and thong set. I walked around her and examined her nice round buttocks that was on either side of her thong. I turned to Timmy who had his legs crossed and his hands over his crotch.

“Is there a problem?” I asked.

“I uhh, need to go to the bathroom.” Timmy said nervously.

“Right.” I said rolling my eyes. “To ‘pee’ right?” Timmy nodded his head rapidly and I said, “Go ahead, just wash your hands before you come back.”

After about ten minutes, Timmy came back, wiping his hands on a towel. “That better not be what I think it is.” I said.

“No, I threw that one away.” Timmy said.

“Listen, are you going to be doing that with every girl? Because we have five more girls to go after this.” I asked.

Timmy looked down to his feet and said, “Umm…maybe.”

I rolled my eyes and decided to get started since I knew this was going to be a long day. “All right, first we’re going to let everyone see her in her skivvies, then we’ll finish her off. Sit back down where you were and we’ll get started.”

Timmy and I sat down at the bench and I snapped my fingers.

Sarah continued walking to the trash, dumped her lunch off her tray, looked down and screamed out so loud that everyone in the cafeteria turned to see this girl in her camouflage underwear. Sarah crossed her legs and held the lunch tray over her thong.

“Who the fuck did this to me?” she cried.

All the football players at the table pointed and whistled at her while other kids just pointed and laughed.

Sarah was dry sobbing as she kept turning away to cover her front, only to expose her backside to everyone. As Sarah was alternating the tray from her breasts to her crotch, another girl ran up behind her, pulled her thong back and let it go. I could hear the snap from where I was sitting and Sarah yelped and almost leapt in the air, dropping her lunch tray.

“Fucking bitch!” Sarah shouted at the girl as she ran off, covering her exposed cheeks that felt smooth against her hand. Sarah, now without the tray had a little bit of honey from her lunch on her body and then I got an idea.

I snapped my fingers again and froze time.

“What’d you do that for?” Timmy asked, who was smiling. “This is fun to watch.”

“Yeah I know.” I said as I walked over behind a lunch counter, “And we’re going to have more. Take off Sarah’s underwear will you?”

“D-d-do what?” Timmy asked.

“Oh for Pete sakes.” I said as I walked over to Sarah and unclasped her bra, making it drop to the ground. I then slipped my thumbs into her thong and slowly pulled them down her legs, exposing her naked crotch which had a neatly trimmed black triangle of pubic hair hanging over her lips. Timmy stared at Sarah even more, while I gathered all the honey packets form the lunch counter as I could. Once I grabbed enough, I walked over to Sarah and handed him some.

“Okay kid, start lubing her.”

“What?” Timmy asked, with a shocked look on his face, “Isn’t this going to far?”

“Yeah, and putting you in a jock strap was too far as well. Jeez kid, anyone else in your position would be overjoyed to see a naked girl like this. So open the packets and get cracking.”

Timmy slowly opened the honey packet and started putting it all over Sarah’s body. By the time we were done, her body was completely covered in honey and now I was thinking I might have to go to the bathroom, but I knew I couldn’t really because now I had a wife.

Timmy and I sat back down at the table and I snapped my fingers to unfreeze time.

Sarah resumed trying to cover herself and when she felt her nipples she lifted her hand from them and looked down to see she was now completely naked. Sarah screamed a second time and then wondered why she was so sticky.

“Holy Shit!” someone shouted, “She’s dipped in honey, that’s so hot!”

Sarah looked down and saw that she was in fact dipped in honey, and she immediately fell to her knees and hunched over herself to cover more. Everyone in the cafeteria saw how special this moment was and all pulled out their cell phone cameras. Sarah’s eyes widened in horror as she tried to get to her feet, only to slip from the honey on her body. The cameras all started flashing and now Sarah started to cry. Finally, four other girls from her table, all equally beautiful wrapped their jackets around Sarah and started walking to the bathroom, with Sarah leaving a trail of honey behind.

“That’s the rest of the Fab Five.” Timmy said.

“Yeah, and what we’re about to do to them will be real fabulous.”

 

We followed the girls to the bathroom as they helped wipe off all the honey off of Sarah’s hot body, I froze time and Timmy and I watched the girls from a stall.

“Whom the fuck did this to me?” she asked between sobs.

“I don’t know.” Said a longhaired blonde girl with tan skin, dressed in a short denim mini skirt and denim jacket, “But they are going to pay.”

“That’s Danielle Rowse.” Timmy whispered, “She’s the one who told the girls to put a jock strap on me.”

“Well then.” I said, “Let’s pay her a visit.”

The girls managed to get Sarah an extra set of clothes from their gym bags and then went to class. Timmy and I followed Danielle to her next class which was chemistry. The teacher gave the lesson and then gave the class a formula to follow. Once the teacher was finished teaching them the formula, he let the class go to the lab area with partners and let them try the experiment on their own while he left the classroom. Danielle was paired with a girl dressed in Punk rock clothing who had short hair that almost made her look like a boy. Both girls sat next to each other at the lab table but did not turn to each other.

“Do you know how to do this experiment or do you just want me to do it for you?” the Punk rock girl said.

“Shut up you stupid lesbian, I know what I’m doing.” Danielle said grabbing a beaker of liquid.

Before the girls could do anything else, I snapped my fingers and froze time.

“What are you going to do?” Timmy asked.

“Well, I’m going to head to the boys locker room, you are going to undress Danielle.”

“I-I-I am?” Timmy asked, staring unsure at Danielle.

“Yes, and stop stuttering every time you are told to strip some girl, you’re going to be doing this all day.” I said.

While I walked to the boys locker room, Timmy walked over to Danielle and first, slid her jacket off of her shoulders, leaving Danielle in a T-shirt and her mini skirt. With trembling hands, Timmy fumbled with the bows on the side of Danielle’s skirt and eventually untied one. Danielle’s skirt slowly slid off her hips and to her feet, leaving her standing there wearing a hot pink thong, held by buckles on the side. Timmy felt a sensation between his legs and took a moment to wipe the sweat off his face before continuing.

Next, Timmy grabbed under Danielle’s shirt and lifted it over her head, exposing her naked C-Cup breasts. Now, seeing the hot blonde standing there topless in her underwear, Timmy couldn’t take it anymore and hid in the closet.

When I arrived back in the classroom with a pair of fruit of the loom tightey whiteys in my hand, I looked around in the room wondering where Timmy was. When I heard a noise coming from the closet, I realized where Timmy was and decided to wait for him to finish his business. When Timmy finally came out, I looked at him and said, “Just couldn’t help it could you?”

“S-s-orry.” Timmy said.

“Never mind that.” I said handing Timmy the briefs, “Take off Danielle’s thong and put this on her.”

“But this is for boys.”

I rolled my eyes and rubbed my forehead saying, “I know that, and that’s what’s going to make this more humiliating for her just do it!”

Timmy took the briefs and his hands were shaking so much that I didn’t think he was going to be able to get Danielle’s underwear off. Once he got his thumbs hooked into the sides of them and pulled them down, I knew he was okay. I helped Timmy lift her legs as we slid the briefs on, making her ass seem more wide as they were hugged tightly under the cotton of the tightey whiteys. Once we were done, we hid in the closet and watched in between the cracks. I snapped my fingers and resumed time.  
Danielle went to work on pouring the liquid in the beaker and the Punk girl looked up and her jaw dropped when she saw Danielle standing there, topless and wearing boys underwear. Punk rock girl was in such shock that she didn’t say anything.

After a moment, Danielle started noticing she felt a cooler breeze brushing up against her body. She put her hand to her crotch and when she felt cotton instead of her skirt, Danielle looked down and screamed, throwing the beaker of liquid she had in the air, spilling it all over the punk girl.

Danielle’s hands flew to her crotch and then to her backside, alternating between the two, while Punk girl screamed from the liquid hitting her.

“You idiot!” Punk girl shouted, “That was a vanishing liquid!”

“Shut up you fucking lesbian!” Danielle shouted while she hunched over herself.

“Hey, I’d lay off the nasty comments miss tightey whiteys.” The Punk girl said. Which caused everyone in the class to laugh. Danielle’s face turned beet red while she kept trying to cover herself.

Then, Punk girl looked down and saw a whole developing in her T-shirt, exposing her pierced navel. “Oh my god!” she gasped, “No!” Punk rock girl ran to the closet that held the lab coats, the ones that Timmy and I were hiding in.

“They can’t see us can they?” Timmy asked.

“Nope.” I said, “So poor Punk girl is going to be in trouble.”

Timmy and I held onto the doors as Punk girl pulled desperately to get them open, soon Danielle followed her and they were both pulling on the doors, fortunately, I was much stronger than both of them.

“Please!, open! Don’t let anyone see me like this!” the Punk girl screamed.

As she kept pulling, I saw her pants melt away, along with the rest of her shirt, leaving the Punk girl standing there in a red bra and Spiderman boy briefs. When the class saw the Punk Girls underwear, they all pointed and laughed.

“Hey, you going to wear those panties when you see the new Spiderman movie?” one student asked.

Punk girl stopped pulling on the door and looked down at herself, standing in her underwear. Her legs buckled together as she covered her bra and her panties and screamed.

“Shut up!” Danielle said, “Look at me, I’m wearing tightey whiteys! That’s worse than granny panties!”

Punk girl did not want to be told to shut up, she turned to Danielle, with rage in her eyes and grabbed her by the hair.

“Ow! What are you doing?” Danielle yelled.

Punk girl bent Danielle over her knee and grabbed the back of the boy briefs before pulling them up into a wedgie. Unlike the previous girl who was tanned all over, Danielle had tan lines as her ass cheeks were pale as they were exposed from the wedgie. The punk girl started spanking Danielle as hard as she could, causing everyone in the class room to cheer, as it seemed like all of them hated the Fab Five as well.

Danielle’s legs kicked rapidly in the air as her face turned crimson red from being humiliated in front of the class. As Punk girls’ hand continued slapping, a red handprint could be seen on Daniell’s white ass. Just as the class was getting real excited, the teacher walked back in the room and yelled, “What the hell is going on here?”  
Both girls stopped moving and looked in horror at the teacher. They both screamed and scrambled to their feet, trying to cover their mostly naked bodies. I froze time so Timmy and I could get out of the closet and once we were out of the room, I snapped them again to let both girls deal with their humiliation.

“That’s too bad about that Punk girl.” Timmy said, “She didn’t deserve that.”

“Yeah.” I said, “But Danielle sure did.”

 

The next person we went to get was Ashley. Ashley, Timmy told me, was a track runner who was very competitive. It was important for her to be the best at what she does with everything. When Timmy was humiliated, she called him a skinny loser who was weak. I asked Timmy where he thought she would be and he said she was probably practicing on the track right now.

We went outside to the track where several gym classes were out doing the mile run. Ashley was there, dressed in sweatpants and a T-shirt. For a runner, Ashley had some meat on her bones, her breasts were average size and even though she had sweatpants on I could tell she had a nice, firm buttocks. As she was tying her hair back, the gym teacher was talking to his class, “Since all of you can’t seem to run a decent mile, I figure Ashley would give you all an exhibition on how a real track runner does it.”

“Oh this will be an exhibition all right.” I said grinning.

“What are you going to do?” Timmy asked.

I just smiled while I waited for Ashley to get on the track, she bent down to get in the proper formation and then I snapped my fingers. I walked up to Ashley and I examined her closely, sure enough, I found a loose thread in her jogging pants and in her shirt.

“Here Timmy, grab the thread to her jogging pants and follow me.” I said as I pulled loose a thread on her T-shirt. Timmy did as I said and we walked over to a bench and stuck both threads on a loose nail. Already, I could see a little hole developing in her T-shirt.

“S-sir, can I go to the bathroom real quick?” Timmy asked, crossing his legs.

“Just wait a minute will you? Geez, how do you get through school without messing your pants?”

We ran back behind a set of bleachers and then I snapped my fingers and Ashley was off running. Man, she was real fast, she was already halfway across the track in seconds. By the time she made her first lap, I noticed that her jogging pants were unraveled from her ankles, but Ashley was too concerned with showing off. She also didn’t know that the whole in her T-shirt was getting bigger, I could already see her black sports bra that was getting exposed. The class didn’t seem to pay much attention.

By the time she was halfway through, the coach and the classes mouths were open in shock, but I think they were too surprised to say anything. Now, Ashley’s pants were practically shorts, really short shorts and her right sleeve to her shirt was gone and now her shirt was barely hanging on her shoulders. I could see her breasts bouncing tightly as she ran. I also saw Timmy crossing his legs tighter, desperately trying to maintain control.

“Sir, pl-please”

“Wait a minute will you? This is going to get good.”

Ashley was on her last lap and now, her jogging pants were just down to the elastic waistband, her black thong showing in front of the whole class who were still silent with shock and disbelief. Her shirt was now completely gone. I was right, Ashley’s buttocks was nice and firm, it bounced nice as she ran and now I could see all the guys who were watching cross their legs. It was quite the scenario to see this girl running half naked in just her underwear and shoes.

Ashley finished the mile and she asked. “All right what was my time?”

The coach didn’t answer at all, he was staring at her, and with good reason. Ashley, out of breath, bent over and placed her hands on her knees and she stopped to look down when she felt her knee caps when she expected to feel clothing. When Ashley saw her state of undress, she screamed. Her arms flew to her chest and her crotch and I could see this speedy woman was about to take off again, so I snapped my fingers.

“Ok, now can I leave real quick? I can’t take it much more.” Timmy begged.

“Shut up already, we’ll leave after we finish with her, don’t touch it or it’ll explode.”

I walked by and grabbed one of the hurdles that was off to the side and moved it in front of the direction that Ashley would be running. Once I positioned it close enough, I walked back behind the bleachers and unfroze time.

Ashley took off again, but she screamed when she saw the hurdle that was placed right in front of her, going too fast to be able to avoid it. In desperation, Ashley tried to jump the hurdle but instead she tripped over the hurdle. Now the class was all laughing at the half naked girl who was tripping all over the place. Still trying to cover her chest, she scrambled to her feet, but she didn’t notice that her thong got caught on the hurdle. She took off running and there was a loud RIIP!!. Ashley turned around when she wondered what was holding her back from running so fast, and why did the area around her hips feel less constricted? She looked down and saw that the back of her thong was ripped and caught on the hurdle and she had been dragging it with her. Crying, Ashley bent over, covering her naked buttocks and crotch while trying to free her thong. The laughter of the class got even louder, and finally, Ashley gave up and continued running, dragging the hurdle behind her.

“Man, that was a good exhibition.” I said, “I hope all track girls run like that.”

“Sir?”

“Yes Timmy you can go to the bathroom, Jesus Chris, it’s a good thing that blindness myth is false or you’d be screwed.

While Timmy and I were walking to find the rest of the Fab Five, the remaining two were meeting at their lockers. One of them was a tall black haired girl who clearly had a nice athletic body. Slender waist and strong legs, this was Katie and the other girl, a platinum haired girl dressed in a tight pair of jeans and a T-shirt that was snug on her C cup breasts was Kari. Both girls were looking rather nervous and were constantly looking over their shoulders.

“I just heard that Ashley was seen running naked in the football field.” Katie said.

“How?”

“I don’t know, they just saw her clothes starting to unravel.”

“Fuck!” Kari shouted in frustration. Her face was red from the horror of the idea of being exposed. “I don’t know who is doing this but we better find out now because I am NOT going to be seen naked.

“Me neither.” Katie said, “I heard Sarah is still getting honey off of her body and somehow Danielle had tightey whiteys put on her.”

“Katie, you better find out who is doing this now!” Kari said.

Just as the girls said that, a girl wearing glasses, khaki pants and a white button up T-shirt walked by. Despite not wearing clothes like the Fab Five, she too was a looker, her breasts weren’t as big but she still had a cute face and a nice body. This girl’s name was Megan.

“Hey guys.” She said grinning, “I knew the Fab Five was a bunch of sluts but I didn’t know you would just strip naked in public for anyone.

Megan walked off and both Kari and Katie looked at her with cold eyes. “What a fucking bitch.” Katie said, “She’s just jealous because she’s ugly. She’s just a know it all in every class I have with her.”

“I bet you she’s probably the one whose been doing this.” Kari said, slowly walking towards Megan.

 

Timmy and I were walking down the hallway and I asked him “Timmy why did those girls do that to you?”

“Because I asked the one girl, Kari out.” He said in an embarrassed tone of voice, “She got mad at me and so at the football field they decided they wanted to have fun.”

“Yeah, well we’re going to have even more fun.”

As we were walking, I heard a scream coming from a hallway.

While Timmy and I were on our way towards the noise, Katie had cornered Megan in an empty hallway while everyone else was in class. Katie had Megan pinned up against a locker and used a zip tie to tie her hands together and were tied up over her head.

“I don’t know how you did that to my friends but now you’re going to fucking pay.” She said.

“ I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Megan said, eyes wide with fear.

“Really? You didn’t do this to my friends?” Katie said as she started unbuttoning Megan’s blouse, exposing a bra with cupcakes on them. “Oh my, do you have matching heat panties too, like a five year old?”

Megan started to whimper as Katie pulled open her blouse.

“I wouldn’t scream if I were you.” Katie said, “Because that would just bring more people to see you.” Katie undid the top button of Megan’s khakis and then slowly unzipped them, revealing the matching panties with cupcakes on them. Katie hooked her thumbs into Megan’s waistband and pulled them down to her ankles.

Tears started streaming down Megan’s face as she tried to cross her legs to cover herself. Just as Timmy and I were arriving, Katie unclasped Megan’s bra from the front and set free her breasts.

“How does it feel to be almost as flat as a board?” Katie asked smiling.

“Better to be a board than a silicone bimbo.” Megan said trying to hold back her crying.

Katie’s eyes lit with rage and she swung her arm back about to hit Katie but then I froze time.

“Oh no.” Timmy said, “Megan is a friend of mine, why would they do this to her?”

“Probably because they think she did it.”

“Oh.” Timmy said, examining Megan in her underwear. “Wow, I’ve never seen this side of her.”

I rolled my eyes as I redressed Megan. I had Timmy grab a pair of scissors to set Megan free and then we positioned Katie in Megan’s old position, tying her hands over her head.

“Wait, wouldn’t it be bad to move them in a spot once time is frozen?” Timmy asked.

“Yeah but I think after what she did to Megan we’ll let it slide.”

“Are you going to let Megan s-s-strip her?” Timmy asked.

“Yes Timmy, you’re going to see a girl strip another girl, calm down will you?”

I unfroze time and we hid around a corner and watched as Megan and Katie snapped back to life. Katie’s smile faded away when she realized she was tied up and then Megan’s tears went away when she realized she was free and clothed again.

“What the fuck? How did you do that?” Katie said, with a little bit of fear in her voice.

“I didn’t do anything.” Megan said, beginning to smile. “But I believe the tables have turned. I didn’t strip any of your slutty friends, but I will return the favor for you.”

“Don’t you dare!” Katie shouted and she was about to kick Megan but stopped when she looked down to find that her legs were tied together with an extension cord. Katie struggled but try as she might, she couldn’t fight off Megan from ripping her shirt in two halves, leaving Katie in a white bra with red polka dots on it.

“How dare you give me shit for my underwear, as if polka dots are any better.” Megan said.

“Shut up!” Katie cried, still trying to struggle.

The next to go was Katie’s belt as Megan unbuckled it and slid it through her belt loops. Katie must have worn a size too large because once the belt was gone her jeans descended slowly and I could see the top half of her matching polka dot panties. Megan just smiled and undid Katie’s jeans, bunching it up around her ankles.

“Hmm, should I leave you like this or should I strip the rest of you?” Megan asked with a light hearted tone in her voice.

“Don’t you fucking dare you bitch!” Katie said.

“Naked it is.”

Megan unclasped the front of Katie’s bra and her breasts spilled open, along with two large white objects that fell to the ground. Katie squeezed her eyes shut and Megan grinned when she saw that Katie was even more flat chested than she was.

“Well I guess you know more about being a board than I do.” She said.

“Just stop please!” Katie begged.

But Megan didn’t step, next she hooked her thumbs into the waist band of Katie’s panties and slid them down her hips and around her ankles, exposing her unkempt pubic hair that ran into a vertical line above her pussy. Katie was naked just in time because the class bell rung and Katie’s eyes opened with horror.

“Oh my god, please, please put my clothes back on!”

“Sorry, have fun Katie” Megan said.

Katie screamed in rage and embarrassment and that probably wasn’t a good idea as it got the attention of everyone who heard it. As crowds of students ran towards the noise, Timmy and I ducked behind a custodian closet and we peaked through the door. By now, Katie was surrounded by at least forty kids. She was now sobbing while everyone pointed and laughed at her.

“Wow, I thought you had a nice rack but now I’m disappointed.” One guy said.

“Look at this.” Another girl said, pulling up Katie’s polka dot panties to her hips. “She’s wearing polka dotted underwear, what are you four?”

Katie started sobbing out loud and as I turned to look at Timmy, I saw that he had his hand in his pocket.

“Jesus, will you go in the corner and do that?” I said covering my eyes. “Only two more women thank God.”

Little did I know that in the back of the group was Kari, who was horrified when she saw the seen of Katie being tied up and naked. She put her hands to her chest, hoping that the same fate wouldn’t happen to her.

Rather than quickly strip Kari, I decided to wait for an administrator to come and help untie Katie and for the crowds to disperse before we followed her. Timmy and I stayed at a careful distance as we watched Kari walk to her next class, clutching her books tightly to her chest while her head kept turning around.

“How are we going to strip her?” Timmy asked.

“I’m not sure.” I said trying to think of something creative besides just freezing time, “Are you good at anything?”

“Well, science.” He said modestly and then a light bulb went off in my head.

“Are you good with magnets?”

“Yeah why?”

I froze time so Timmy and I could head to the science labs. There we found several electronic magnets that were used in science labs. With no difficulty at all, Timmy managed to hook the wires of the magnets together to create sort of a supercharged magnet. Once he was finished and after I made him go to the bathroom to save us some more time, I unfroze time and we followed Kari the rest of the way to her class which conveniently happened to be Public Speaking.

We positioned ourselves inside of a closet in the back while the teacher was telling the class that today was the day they were giving their final presentations. Kari was the first to go up.

“All right Timmy, do it.” I said and Timmy nodded as he turned on the switch.

Kari stood in front of the class and started speaking to her fellow students who were all trying hard not to fall asleep. Already, the metal tab to Kari’s zipper was starting to lift up and started tugging, but poor Kari was too clueless.

“More power.” I whispered and Timmy cranked the power even more.

Now, Kari’s belt buckle started to move and she quickly looked down when she felt a slight pulling around her waist but she tried to stay focused on speaking so she wouldn’t lose points.

“All right Timmy, full power.” I said and Timmy cranked it all the way up.

 

Kari’s belt was the first to go, as it ripped from the loops of her jeans and smacked another student in the head.

“Ow! What the hell?”

Kari gave a similar confused look as the student’s shouting threw her off and she didn’t notice that her zipper tab was sliding down exposing what looked to be the front of her pink panties. The mouths of the students in the front row dropped when they saw what happened and Kari wondered why her tight jeans were feeling less snug, but she kept on.

“Kari!” the teacher shouted.

Kari looked at the teacher confused and when the teacher pointed at her, she looked down and saw the metal buttons to her jeans fly from them. Kari screamed as her jeans dropped down to her ankles and leaving her there in her pink boy short panties. Her hands flew to cover herself and she turned around, exposing the two words on the back of her panties that said “Squeeze me”. Given the firmness of her buttocks, I wouldn’t have minded. The girls in the class started to laugh and then Kari remembered the underwear she was wearing and her hands flew to her backside. Unfortunately for us, the magnets worked too well.

While Kari’s buttons and zipper flew towards our directions, they were followed by the zippers and buttons of everyone else in the room. People gasped in confusion and when they stood up, everyone’s pants in the class fell down. The room was filled with a chorus of screams as girls and boys bent over to cover their underwear. The teacher, who wasn’t wearing any metal, thank god because she was 50, looked in the direction of the closet and wondered why all the buttons and zipper were stuck to the door.

“Uh oh.” I said as I froze time again, “Sorry Timmy, we have to go.”

“Can’t I finish-”

“NO!” I shouted as I went out the door. God might not be too happy about this I thought as I looked at the room full of pantless students. Still, I wasn’t done with Kari, I walked up to her and did what her panties told me to which was squeeze them.

“Come on Timmy you know what the panties said.”

Timmy, shyly walked up to Kari and with a trembling hand, squeezed her buttocks. Timmy’s whole face flushed bright red and then he said, “I think I have to change underwear now.”

“Oh for crying out loud.” I said rolling my eyes, “All right, let me just finish here.”

I took off Kari’s shirt and admired her nice C-Cup breasts and then I removed her panties and got to see her nice buttocks in its pure naked form. I also noticed that her lips were waxed and so her perfect pink labia could be seen sticking out of her pussy lips. Once Timmy and I left the classroom I unfroze time and looked in the window.

Kari had her hands still on her backside and she stopped screaming when she wondered why she felt smooth skin touching her buttocks. Horrified, Kari looked down and saw that she was completely naked and ducked behind a desk to cover herself while everyone in the class was now holding their pants up with their hands since without zippers or buttons they would fall.

“Well Timmy, we’re down to one more person.” I said as I started walking down the hallway.

“I know.” He said quietly, “Ms. Beaumont. She has pictures of me…hanging from the fence.”

“Does she really?” I asked, amazed at how cruel this woman seemed to be.

“Yeah, after the Fab Five left, she walked by me and just laughed, snapping a few pictures and said it would make a good yearbook picture.”

As we were walking down the hallway, ahead of us was the devil herself, Ms Beaumont. Dressed in a knee length skirt and a jacket and button up shirt, Ms. Beaumont looked to be quite a catch, with her black rimmed glasses giving her a sexy teacher image. I would have estimated her to just be in her late 20s or 30s. Her hair was medium length, just barely touching her shoulders and her glasses she wore gave her a certain mystique. Most amazing though was her body, she was a tall woman with smooth legs and from what I could see, her breasts weren’t that bad either.

“Hello Timmy.” She said, smiling with an arrogant grin, “I was just on my way to the yearbook staff. I have some great pictures.”

Timmy looked away from her as she walked past him. I watched her go by and then I saw her walking up to a middle aged man dressed in another suit.

“Who’s that?” I asked.

“That’s Principle Mizer.” Timmy said, “He let’s Ms. Beaumont get away with everything. She’s always sucks up to him and I think that’s why.”

“Sucks up to him huh?” I said rubbing my chin.

“Aren’t we going to strip her?” Timmy asked.

“In a moment.” I said as I watched Ms. Beaumont throw back a fake laugh as she talked to the principle. Then he did something that made me smile, he placed his hand on her waist and they both walked towards the main office. Then I knew what we were going to do next.

“Well, are we going to do it or are you going to let her get away?” Timmy asked eagerly.

“Wait just a moment.” I said looking at the clock, “About ten minutes to be exact.”

Timmy looked at me with a puzzled look but I just winked at him. So we waited for ten minutes and then once they went by, I froze time. “Come with me Timmy, we’re just about done.”

We walked into the main office and saw Principle Mizer’s door that was closed. “Open the door Timmy.”

Timmy walked over to the door, turned the knob and when it didn’t move he said, “It’s locked.”

“Just as I thought.” I said smiling.

After finding the janitor with the master keys I opened Principle Mizer’s door and was pleased to see that my predictions were right.

“Ewww!!!! That’s so gross!!” Timmy shouted in disgust.

Frozen in place, was Principle Mizer with his back against his desk, pants and underwear down to his ankles while Ms. Beaumont had her mouth around his penis. She was kneeling on the ground in her black stockings and matching pinstriped garter belt and thong and panties. She had no bra on and Mizer’s penis was wedged between her large D cup breasts.

“Why would she do something so gross?” Timmy asked.

“Believe me kid, don’t knock it till you’ve had it.” I said smiling as I walked up to both adults.

“Well Timmy, help me with this.” I said grabbing hold of Principle Mizer, “Grab onto Ms. Beaumont and help me move her.”

“What are we doing?”

“We’re going to make a better picture for the yearbook.”

After much struggling, Timmy and I had managed to move Principle Mizer with Ms. Beaumont’s mouth still on him out into the halls of school. It was good too, class was just about to get out. Once we positioned them right in the middle of the hall, I locked the door to the principle’s office and then Timmy and I hid behind a corner.

“Ready?”

“But, won’t the principle and Ms. Beaumont get in a lot of trouble for being seen in public?” Timmy asked.

“My gosh you’re right Timmy.” Said sarcastically. “We better put them back in the office so they can finish their business and so Ms. Beaumont can further humiliate you.”

Timmy just looked back at Ms. Beaumont and then said, “You know, if the bell rings they’ll stop and try to run away. We should do something about it.”

Happy to see that Timmy was catching on, we went to the office again and disarmed the class bells so they wouldn’t go off. “Okay, now she’s ready.” Timmy said.

I snapped my fingers and then Ms. Beaumont resumed doing what probably got her the job in the first place. She and Principle Mizer were moaning so loudly that they had no clue where they were.

“Oh yeah. That’s it baby!” Mizer was saying.

The clock minute changed and classes were now ready to be dismissed. At first no student came as teachers waited for the bell. But finally, after five minutes, students began pouring out of their classrooms. Most of them were talking with each other about seeing different members of the Fab Five getting stripped until they stopped when they saw Ms. Beaumont going down on Principle Mizer.

All of the students were so shocked they couldn’t make any noise, Ms. Beaumont’s head kept going back and forth while Mizer was moaning, “Oh yeah baby that’s it.”

Finally, Mizer came on Ms. Beaumont’s face and it was all over her glasses and her chest. Girl’s had their hands on their mouths while others turned to their friends and giggled.

“Ooh you taste so good Mizer.” Beaumont said kissing the tip of his penis, “I love the way you’re cum hits my glasses.”

“Yeah baby!” some student shouted from the back, causing all the students to erupt with laughter.

Mizer and Beaumont both screamed and jumped when they hear the noise and their eyes bulged when they realized where they were. Beaumont screamed so loud that it caused some students to plug their ears. Then, when all the students pulled out their cell phone cameras, Ms. Beaumont looked down and realized she was also in her underwear. While Beaumont crossed her legs and covered her breasts and crotch, Mizer lifted his pants and walked into the main office. Camera flashes were already hitting the crying Beaumont as she tried to cover herself while wiping the mess off her face.

“Stop it! Stop it!” she shouted as she made her way to the office door. When she pulled the knob it wouldn’t open, Mizer had locked the door. Frantically, Beaumont started banging on the door. “Mizer, let me in you cocksucker!” she screamed.

“No Ms. Beaumont.” Timmy shouted as he walked up to her, “That would be you and it will make a great yearbook picture.”

Ms. Beaumont’s face turned bright red when she saw Timmy and with one hand still covering her chest, she swung back and was about to hit Timmy before I froze time again.

“That was close.” I said walking up to her. To my surprise, Timmy was already undoing her garter belt from her stockings and so I helped him remove her bra and panties.

“Thanks for all you did Zeke.” He said to me with a smile, “No one’s ever done anything this nice for me.”

“Hey anytime.” I said, “God says thanks for believing.”

We took Beaumont’s underwear and I let Timmy keep it as a momento. I unfroze time and she resumed her swing, only hitting empty air now that Timmy was gone. When she swung, she felt her breasts jiggle and she looked down again, horrified to see she was fully naked. As she placed a hand over her hairless crotch, she felt a small drop of juice fall from her red lips and she let out a cry as she realized she was aroused in front of the students. Beaumont screamed again while the camera flashes kept going, she was crumpled on her knees and doubled over by now and there were so many students surrounding her that it was impossible for any other teacher to help.

While Timmy walked back to his locker to stuff his new prize in his bag, I flew back up to heaven and smiled down at the boy who I had to thank, for giving me another chance at doing what I love to do.

 

Epilogue

Sarah was now named “Queen Bee.” Not for her leadership skills but more for her being seen naked in public and covered with honey. She got suspended for it and from then on whenever she went to McDonald’s and asked for chicken nuggets and was offered honey, she would turn bright red and say no.

Danielle was now officially named the “Tomboy” of the Fab Five and it wasn’t for her boyish traits either. The Punk girl who spanked her spanked her so hard that students would laugh at Danielle because when she sat down she’s sit down on the cheek that wasn’t struck. Also, Danielle never dated jocks anymore, in fact, she often stayed as far away from any gym locker as much as possible.

Ashley never ran track again. After that whole disaster in front of gym class, she never did anything physical really either. The experience was so traumatic for her that she became obsessive compulsive, pulling at any loose thread that was on her clothes until the thread was gone. She couldn’t bear to think of having loose thread anymore. She almost never ran anymore, often being very careful whenever she walked around a sharp corner.

Despite the entire student body seeing her flat chest, Katie still stuffed her bra in public, desperately trying to hold onto that vanity of having large breasts. On her birthday, some students hung a polka dotted Wonderbra on her locker door which got Katie so upset that she cried and went home early.

Kari was so traumatized that she avoided all magnets. She specifically failed her science class by not attending when she found out they had a lab with magnets. She also never wore jeans anymore. Any clothing with metal on it was ruled out so Kari was often wearing jogging pants or a hoodie.

Ms. Beaumont was fired from her job after getting caught with Principle Mizer who was also fired. Her picture never made it to the yearbook, it didn’t need to, Timmy put it up on the internet for millions of people to see along with snapshots of her trying to cover herself. Ms. Beaumont had to actually change her e-mail address because so many students were e-mailing her pictures of what she did.

As for Timmy, he went on to be one of the richest people in the country. How did he manage to do that you ask? Well, he started writing novels about a certain someone with a certain power to freeze time and undress people. The erotica was a huge success with people and he sold out of copies within the first week. When asked who he has to thank for all of his success, Timmy said, “I have no one else to thank but God and his angels watching over me.” Which I thought was nice. Although it wouldn’t have killed him to kick back a little money to me seeing as if I did all the work.


	7. Karmic Balance Guardian Angelina Ch 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the second saga of Karmic Balance, in which Angelina becomes the new person with time powers.

It was a hot day in the middle of July and Angelina’s friends were getting irritated with her stubbornness. They were almost late getting to the music festival because they argued with Angelina over wearing less clothing. For reasons they did not understand, Angelina always wore two layers of clothing. This usually involved yoga pants and a black tank top under a black long sleeve shirt and long black dress. She also wore a corset on top of that. Her friends didn’t raise much of an issue until it got warmer.

“Angelina, you’re going to dehydrate outside.” One of her friends said, she was another goth girl with spiked hair, wearing a cut up t-shirt over a black mini-skirt.

“No I won’t.” Angelina said with her arms folded as she walked out of her home, feeling the humid warm air wrapping around her like a blanket.

“What are you so afraid of?” another friend asked, this woman had pink and black hair and wore a black mesh top, exposing her black bikini top over a pair of short shorts. “That someone will take your clothes?”

Angelina bit her lip and hugged herself at the horrible idea of losing her clothes in such a public spot. “Yeah…”

“Angelina no one’s going to take your clothes. I don’t know what happened to you but we won’t let it happen again.” The spikey headed punk said.

“You two either let me go like this or I’m not going at all.”

Not wanting to fight, the two friends let Angelina leave this way and off they went to the concert to see their favorite heavy metal bands. Already Angelina was regretting her decision to go as she felt drops of sweat falling from her face, making her goth makeup run. She could feel sweat under her clothes staining her shirt and underwear and she knew she needed to hydrate her body. “I’ll be right back.” She said to her friends as she started to walk to the stand. As she walked she looked at all the women walking around, scantily clad in bikini tops and short shorts. Angelina shuddered at the thought of being so exposed and was relieved she kept so many clothes on. Then she noticed she started to see spots and then she started getting dizzy. Angelina stopped walking and reached her hand out to grab something for stability.

“Hey lady you okay?” a vendor asked but Angelina didn’t answer. Instead, she mumbled incoherently and then fell to the ground. The people around her scrambled to get medical attention but all Angelina saw was darkness.

****

“Hey..wake up. Wake up.” A man’s voice said.

Angelina squinted as she felt a gentle slap on her face and then she swung her hands out to shoo it away. “Stop it!” she said. She opened her eyes and saw a bright light and wondered why there was silence. “Where am I?” she asked as she got to her feet and then gasped when she realized she wasn’t at the festival anymore. Instead she was standing on a white cloud on the other side of two large golden gates. Gospel music could be heard in the distance. “What the hell?” she said.

“Heaven actually.” A man’s voice said. “Welcome, Angelina. My name is Zeke.”

Angelina turned to the source of the voice and screamed when she recognized a familiar man in a white robe and a halo. She screamed and shouted, “You!” It was the man who humiliated her back in college, the one who ripped her dress and left her in nothing but her embarrassing strawberry printed underwear. In reflex, Angelina wrapped her arms around her breasts and crotch and gasped when she felt her nipples and small patch of black pubic hair just above her pussy. “EEK!” she cried as she squeezed her legs together. “You took my clothes again!!”

“I didn’t do anything.” Zeke said, “You’re dead. That’s why you’re naked.”

“What?” Angelina said, not wanting to believe him. “How?”

“You uh, dehydrated because you had so many clothes on.” Zeke said, lowering his eyes.

Angelina clutched her naked body tighter as the horrible news settled in, then her eyebrows narrowed as she let her anger come. “This is your fault!” she shouted as she pointed a finger at him. “I wouldn’t have worn extra clothes if you hadn’t have stripped me!”

“And you shouldn’t have used demonic powers on other people.” He said with his arms folded, “By the way, you should have tried getting some sun because you’re cute little body is pretty white.

Angelina looked down and squealed as she returned to covering herself, her face blushing as well. “This isn’t real. I don’t believe in heaven.”

“Well believe in it.” Zeke said, “If you used demonic powers from hell then there is a heaven.” He knelt down and reached into the clouds and pulled up from it a long white robe. “The only reason you’re here Angelina is because yes, it’s my fault that you ended up dying so God thought he’d make you an angel.”

Angelina relaxed as he handed her the robe to put over her body and she felt the warm cotton drape over her breasts. “Angel?” she said, “So am I in paradise?”

“Yes….but there’s a catch.” He said. “So as you know, I used to control the powers of time. Since then I’ve retired because I like being in heaven. However, God still likes the idea of Karmic Balance to give people second chances but also to protect other people who don’t deserve it.”

Angelina gave Zeke a strange look as she wondered where this was headed, Karmic Balance or whatever it was called is what got her in trouble in the first place. “So what..he wants me to do it now?” she asked with a laugh, “I don’t know anything about what it is you do.”

“Oh I disagree.” Zeke said with a grin, “Stripping those girls in college ring a bell? You were pretty good at all of that. So this is what God wants. You get my time stopping powers and help a certain person out, and you get to be in heaven.”

“And if I don’t?” Angelina asked, just wondering what the other option would be.

Zeke smiled again, “Then you get to go to hell for not believing and face your worse torment. And I have an old ex-girlfriend who keeps experiencing losing her clothes over and over as her punishment. So you might want to take this offer.”

Angelina’s cheeks blushed as she thought about hell and didn’t hesitate to take the offer. “Okay, I’ll do it.” She said. It didn’t sound like a bad idea, she had fun humiliating those girls in college and it was simply a matter of snapping her fingers. “What happens next?”

Zeke dipped his finger in a cloud below him and swirled it around until a small hole opened up. Instead of blue sky, they saw a small college campus overhead like a movie. “Time to meet your new client.”

Angelina knelt down in front of the hole and watched as the hole zoomed in on the campus, the students below getting bigger until she saw a slender young woman with black hair, dressed in black pants and a black button up shirt and a blue pinstriped tie. Her hair hung over her shoulders and over her voluptuous breasts and a stack of books were held against them as she walked. Angelina smiled as she liked the woman’s style and asked, “Who is she?”

“Helena.” Zeke said, “A transfer student from France, studying abroad in America. She’s going to be in need of a guardian angel soon.”

“Why is that?” Angelina asked.

“Just watch.”

Helena stopped walking as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. She read it carefully as she continued walking, trying to figure out where her next class was. As she scanned at the directions, she didn’t realize another woman was walking in her direction and bumped into her. The woman was tall, 6 feet at least and her tone stomach showed under a tight t-shirt over ripped jeans. She had dark skin and black hair braided into a ponytail and full lips. She stumbled back as Helena fell to the ground, books scattered all around her. “What the fuck?” the tall woman said.

“Oh sorry!” Helena spoke in English but with a French accent.

“Why don’t you watch where you’re going?” the tall woman shouted.

“I’m sorry, I do not know my way around here yet.” Helena said as she picked up her books, wondering why she was doing all of the apologizing. All of the sudden, she felt a tug on her tie as the tall woman grabbed it and pulled her close.

“Then maybe you should just go back to your sissy little country.” The woman said, “What is that a French accent? I dislike French people.”

“Why?” Helena asked.

“Because all you French people think you’re so hot with your prissy lingerie and fancy clothes!”

Helena didn’t really understand how that was a reason to dislike her country but the woman seemed very strong, Helena could see a tone bicep on the arm that grabbed her tie and decided to kill her with kindness. “Well I’m sorry that upsets you. But I am late for class so I’m sorry can I please go?”

The woman smiled and pulled Helena closer to her. “No. You need to learn a lesson about this school. My name’s Lita and I’m the toughest woman here, so when you see me walking your way you better get out of it.”

Helena raised an eyebrow wondering why this Lita felt it necessary to bully her but kept up with her kindness. “I’m Helena nice to meet you. I will be sure to avoid you from now on. Now please let me go.”

Lita smiled and said, “Okay. I’ll let you go.” With that, she gripped tight onto Helena’s tie and jerked it forward, ripping it off from around her neck.

‘Hey!” Helena shouted, “That’s mine!”

“You’re right. It is!” Lita said in sarcasm. “And that shirt is also yours, guess I better make sure it stays with the tie.” Lita dropped the tie and then grabbed the sides of Helena’s shirt and pulled as hard as she could.

Helena screamed as she felt her breasts fall free from the shirt as Lita ripped it open. Buttons scattered to the ground. Helena’s jaw dropped as she looked around at the twenty students stopping to stare at her purple brassier with pink butterflies printed on it, pink frills lining the top of the cups.

“Butterflies?” Lita said with a laugh, “This is college honey not elementary school.”

“bitch!” Helena shouted as her cheeks turned pink, she pushed Lita back as she tried to close her shirt around her bra.

Lita’s nostrils flared as she was pushed and she said, “Hey! No one touches me!” She grabbed the back of Helena’s hair and she screamed in pain as she was turned around. Lita grabbed the back of Helena’s shirt and ripped it off of her shoulders. With her bra exposed again, Helena squealed as she wrapped her arms around her bra, looking around at all the gawking eyes.

“Stop it!” she said but Lita wasn’t finished.

“Let’s see what kind of panties you have on.” Lita said as she wrapped her arms around Helena’s waist and started to unbutton her pants. Helena’s arms were confined to covering her braand she couldn’t stop Lita from unzipping her pants and pulling them down to her ankles.

“EEK!” Helena shouted as she felt the pants fall into a pool of fabric, exposing her white socks and purple panties that matched with her bra. Pink frilly trim lined the waistband of her panties and her bottom and crotch was covered in pink butterflies. Helena’s legs buckled as she covered the front of her panties with a hand.

“Just as I thought.” Lita said, “Little Miss French likes to wear girly underwear!”

Helena watched in horror as some students around her started to laugh, making her turn even more red as she tried to pull her pants up.

“Uh uh honey, those pants are mine.” Lita said as she knelt down to grab them and started to pull.

“Stop it! I’m going to fall!” Helena shouted as she tried to step out of them. Waving her arms in the air, Helena stepped out of her pants to avoid falling but now she was in nothing but her socks and underwear. She crossed one leg over the other and had her arms in an upside down L to cover her underwear. A tear of rage fell from her eye as she stared at the horrible Lita who threw her pants in the air. “You are a horrible woman!” She was so angry at being humiliated that she forgot about her unclothed state and started swinging wildly at Lita.

Lita smiled at the sight of this slender woman in her panties swinging her arms in an uncontrolled manner, blocking each strike with her hand. She underestimated Helena’s rage and felt a hard swipe against her lip. She staggered back as she touched it while Helena stopped swinging at the realization of what she had done. Lita looked at her finger and saw blood on it and then her eyes got wide with rage as she stared at Helena. “You bitch! You made me bleed! No one makes me bleed!”

“I-I’m sorry!” Helena said and tried to turn to run away.

“Get over here!” Lita shouted as she reached out and grabbed the back of Helena’s bra and pulled back.

Helena screamed as she staggered back from the force of Lita’s pull. Then she felt the back of her bra fold as Lita unhooked it. “What are you doing?!” she cried but it was too late, the bra was undone and Lita pulled the bra off Helena’s arms and over her head, freeing her breasts from their butterfly printed cups, causing them to bounce in the air, hardening as the cool breeze hit them. “Mon dieu!” Helena screamed as she clutched both of her breasts.  
“Speak English!” Lita said as she hooked her fingers into the waistband of Helena’s panties and pulled down.

Helena’s eyes bulged out as she saw them slide down to her feet, her shaved white pussy lips exposed for everyone to see. Lita grinned as she saw Helena’s hairless crotch and said, “Oooo little miss prissy pants like to wax.”

Helena’s hands flew to cover her bare crotch as she used the other hand to cover her bare ass. It figures the one day she decided to shave completely is the day it gets exposed to everyone on campus. “Leave me alone!” she begged, “I have no clothes now! You’ve gotten what you wanted!”

“No I haven’t.” Lita said as she grabbed Helena’s arm. “No one hits me. I don’t know if anyone’s told you this, but I’m the head of the MMA club on campus and I’ve never lost. So since you think you can hit me, I want to see you in the arena.”

“Wh-what?” Helena said, not being a fighter at all. “I c-can’t fight you.”

“You will fight me Helena.” Lita said as she looked down at her ass, her firm cheeks jiggling slightly as Helena tried to shake free. “Otherwise I’m going to keep humiliating you and make your stay on this campus a living hell!”

Helena felt her arm go free and then a hard slap on her ass as Lita spanked her. She stumbled forward and fell to her knees, crying softly as she stood there in her naked shame. Lita laughed as she walked away, “See you in a couple days and don’t skip out or I’ll find you!”

Helena grabbed the clothes that were ripped from her body and clutched them against her naked chest, watching as the students around her walked away, gossiping about what they just saw.

“You think she’s going to do it?’ one asked.

“I can’t believe she wore those butterfly panties!” another woman said.

“What will I do?” Helena asked to herself, knowing she couldn’t beat Lita by sheer force.

The clouds closed up and Angelina looked up at Zeke. “What a horrible bitch!” she said to Zeke. “Why didn’t you send me down to stop Lita?”

“Because it already happened.” Zeke said, that’s why we wanted to assign her to you. Your job will be to protect Helena against Lita and anyone else that tries to give her shit while she’s at school.”

Angelina hated bullies, especially jocks and was determined to do her new job. “Send me down there, I’ll do it.”

Zeke smiled as he touched her shoulders, lifting them up to grant Angelina a pair of white wings. ‘It is done, go meet your new friend.” With a snap of his fingers, the cloud below Angelina opened up and she fell to Earth, ready to help her new client.

Helena rose to her feet, covering her ass while she held the rest of her clothes against her front when she saw a bright light shine over her. She gasped as she held the clothes tighter against her body and saw a flash shoot down the beam of light like a falling star. She screamed and leapt back as there was a bright flash in front of her. She was so startled she dropped her clothes again.

As the light dimmed, Helena saw a woman with jet black hair on the ground, dressed in a white robe and white wings folded behind her back. The woman shook her head and rose to her feet, revealing a pale face hidden under black lipstick and eye shadow. She brushed her robe and looked up at the sky. “A warning would have been nice!” she called out. Sighing, she looked around and then stopped when she saw Helena standing there with her mouth open, her breasts and cleanshaven pussy on display.

“Wh-who are you?” she asked.

“Uhh. I’m Angelina.” Angelina said, averting her eyes as she tried not to stare at Helena’s body, even though she was a little envious of it now that she got a close look. “You um…dropped your clothes.”

“What?” Helena asked and then gasped when she remembered she was naked. “Oooh! I’m sorry!” she said as she knelt down to slide her butterfly panties back on her waist and then her trousers. “Did you come from the sky?” she asked as she wrapped her shirt around her torso.

“More like Heaven.” Angelina said. “In case the wings didn’t clue you in, I’m supposed to be your guardian angel.”

“Angel?” Helena repeated with a laugh. “They don’t exist.”

“Well believe it honey.” Angelina said. “I’m sent here to protect you.”

“Protect me from what?” Helena asked, wondering why she was so special as to get her own “angel.”

“Protect you from losing your clothes from psychotic bullies.” Angelina said, poking at the open space in Helena’s shirt where her chest was exposed.

Helena’s eyes grew as big as saucers as she clutched her shirt tighter around her breasts. “Y-you saw that?”

“Yeah, I’m an angel I can see everything.”

Helena groaned as she covered her red face. “I cannot believe this. I haven’t made many friends here and now the students and an angel have seen me naked! And now I have to fight this woman whom I cannot beat!”

“Hey easy.” Angelina said as she reached out to comfort Helena, giving her a gentle hug. “Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I’ll make sure of it.”

Helena wiped a tear from her eye as she looked up at Angelina, with her black lipstick contrasting with her white teeth, her smile seemed genuine and warm to Helena. “Really?” she asked.

Angelina nodded and then was about to talk when a blonde student wearing jeans and a college hoodie walked by. Her hair hung down to the middle of her back and her hips were wide, almost as if they’d burst out of her jeans. “Who are you talking to you weirdo?” she said in a snarky tone.

“What?” Helena said, unsure as to why the blonde didn’t see Angelina.

“Crap.” Angelina said, “I guess other people can’t see me. Thanks for telling me that detail Zeke.” She rolled her eyes.

“Um no one.” Helena said as she lowered her head in embarrassment.

“Wanna see me prove I’m an angel?” Angelina asked with a wry grin.

Helena looked at her with unease as the smile seemed to imply she would do something wicked. “Sure?” she said, hoping that it wouldn’t involve the loss of her clothes.

Angelina held her hand up and snapped her fingers and looked around as she saw the students around her freeze. Helena stared blankly at Angelina and asked, “What happened?” Angelina pointed to the blonde woman who made fun of Helena and it was clear that she was frozen, with her eyes in mid-roll aimed at Helena.

Helena slowly approached the blonde and poked at her arm, shocked when the woman didn’t move at all in response to her touch. “What did you do?” she asked.

“I froze time.” Angelina said, “I’m a time angel.”

“So how is that supposed to protect me?” Helena asked, all of this seeming very bizarre to her, she wasn’t sure if these powers would wreck the physics of time or if they would do any damage to her.

“Oh honey you need to get creative.” Angelina said as she walked behind the blonde. “Why didn’t you fight back against Lita?”

“Are you serious?” Helena asked in outrage. “The woman stripped me of my clothes! I was so embarrassed being seen in my panties, everyone was laughing at me!” she was getting red in the face from anger.

“Exactly.” Angelina said with a grin as she grabbed the bottom of the blondes hoodie and pulled it up along with the t-shirt she had under it. “Most people don’t do shit to you if they are naked. Er..trust me I know.”

As Angelina threw the hoodie and shirt to the side, she looked at the blonde’s exposed torso, she had D cup breasts that almost spilled out of a white brassier. A few inches of her stomach hung over her jeans, showcasing that she was naturally a curvy woman. “Wow, she’s going to have back problems.”

Helena held her hand over her mouth to repress a laugh, she didn’t think an angel would have such a sense of humor. She watched as Angelina wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist and unbuttoned her pants. Next came the zipper and then Angelina hooked her fingers into the jeans and pulled them down. The blonde wore pink panties with a pink bow just above the crotch. Embroidered on the back were the words, “Bootylicious.”

“Damn.” Angelina said as she looked at the girls’ wide buttocks. “Baby got back.”

Helena walked to look and giggled at the funny word printed on her ass. “She’s not even wearing matching underwear.”

“Clearly she didn’t expect to be seen in them. Well she’s in for a surprise, stand back where you were before.” Angelina instructed.

Helena returned to where she stood and watched as Angelina snapped her fingers again. The blonde finished rolling her eyes and said, “Dumb foreigners.” She started to walk away and then screamed as she felt her legs get caught against something and fell forward. Helena started to laugh as she saw the blonde’s ass jiggle from the impact.

The blonde, wondered why her stomach and back felt cold and as she got to her feet she gasped when she saw that her shirt was gone and her pants were around her ankles. “Oh my god!” she screamed as she sat up and wrapped her arms around her torso. “Wh-what happened?”

“I-I don’t know!” Helena said in fake surprise. “One minute you had clothes on and the next they were gone!”

The blonde rose to her feet and held one hand over her crotch. “Oh my god, people can see my ass! “

“Well it is bootylicious.” Helena remarked.

The blonde stared at her with her mouth open, shocked that she had read the back of her panties. She covered her rear with her hands and then bent down to pull her pants up. “Don’t you dare tell anyone about this!” she said as she ran to grab her top, her large breasts bouncing wildly as she ran.

Helena watched the blonde run off with her shirt clutched against her chest, amused that she had gotten humbled after making fun of Helena.

“See how this works now/” Angelina asked as she rested an arm on Helena’s shoulder.

“Oh yes!” Helena said with a smile. “Thank you so much! I don’t feel afraid about fighting Lita now!”

“And you shouldn’t.” Angelina said, letting a wicked smile spread across her face, “But Lita should be afraid.”

Helena smiled and was about to suggest that they go back to her dorm when all of the sudden, a metal sprinkler rose out of the ground in front Angelina. “Oh no! Watch out for the-”

But it was too late, water shot out from the sprinkler, soaking Angelina all over her body. “AHH!!” she screamed as she walked away from the sprinkler. “Stupid sprinklers! I’m soaked!”

“Er, that’s not all.” Helena said as she pointed at Angelina. Her white robe was covered in water and was now see through. The cold from outside hardened her pink nipples on her c cup breasts and her navel could be seen against the robe. Also, her dark patch of pubic hair was completely visible now that the gown clung to it.

Angelina looked down in horror at her exposed body and screamed as she wrapped her arms around her body. “Oh my god!”

“Why are you embarrassed?” Helena asked, “No one can see you but me.”

“Yeah and I don’t want ANYONE to see me naked! I’ve been humiliated like this before! How can this happen to me again!? I haven’t shaved in days! And I’m not wearing any underwear!”

“Well, you look good at least.” Helena said, trying to make light of the situation.

Angelina’s face turned red as she held her arms tighter around her body, “You’re not helping! I just know everyone up in heaven is looking at me right now!”

Helena bit her lip as her guardian angel seemed very upset and decided to try and calm her down by saying, “Come to my dorm. I might have some extra clothes for you to put on.”

Angelina sighed as she relaxed, realizing she should probably maintain her composure for the sake of her client. “Okay, let’s go.” She said as she folded to hands over her exposed pubic hair since it was most visible. Helena led her to the dormitory’s where they would discuss how to defeat Lita in the upcoming fight.


	8. Karmic Balance Guardian Angelina Ch 2

Helena had just finished putting on new clothes when she took Angelina's soiled white robe and threw it in her laundry basket. The pale goth angel had her arms covering her naked body as she slouched forward, her white wings folding behind her back. Despite being an angel, she could still feel a chill from getting soaked and her shoulders began to shake as she remained naked in Helena's room. Helena felt bad for her new friend but at the same time, couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked naked and vulnerable as one arm draped over her breasts and the other covered her pussy. Perhaps it was because Helena had also felt that sense of vulnerability when she was naked but she never realized how beautiful that image looked.  
Angelina's face turned pink as she squeezed her legs together, "Could you stop staring at me and get me some clothes?" she asked.

"Oh yes sorry." Helena said with a nervous smile, not realizing how awkward it must have been for Angelina. She turned to her dresser and pulled out some drawers. "Now for starters I have skirts and t-shirts if you'd like, some of them are black to match your lipstick if you prefer that instead of white."  
"That'd be such a relief." Angelina said. "I couldn't stand the white.

"But how are your wings going to fit?" Helena asked.

"I don't know." Angelina said as she looked at her wings. "Maybe just get me something without straps?"  
Helena smiled and said, "I have just the thing." and she opened her closet and searched through the hangars until she pulled out a black halter top dress. A small wring wrapped around the neck but did not cover the shoulders.  
"That's perfect!" Angelina said.

Helena smiled and handed it to Angelina. "You'd look beautiful in it." then she turned around again to her dresser. "Now for underwear you-"  
"Excuse me?" Angelina said. "Did you just say underwear?"

"Yes? What's the matter? Helena asked, wondering why Angelina felt standoffish.

"I'm not putting on underwear in front of you." Angelina said as she put the dress on over her head, letting her wings fold up over the back of the dress.  
"But I've already seen you naked, what does it matter if I see you in my underwear?" Helena asked, thinking that it did make sense that Angelina was an angel considering her being so shy about her body.  
"Because.." Angelina said as her cheeks turned flush, "What I pick is...personal. No one should see it. Even if it's being borrowed so you'll just have to wait in the bathroom while I pick some."  
Helena raised an eyebrow but then said, "Very well." She walked into the bathroom and closed the door, listening as Angelina opened her underwear drawer. Had she not said anything, Helena might not have cared at all but the fact that the angel made such a big deal about what panties she wore made Helena curious. She hoped that Angelina was accident prone so that she might see her in them, even though Helena knew what underwear she owned, it seemed exciting to know that an angel was wearing them.  
"Okay you can come out now." Angelina called out.

Helena opened the door and saw Angelina standing in the room in her black dress with a smile, picking at the area just under her breasts. Helena didn't give it that much thought as she was too bedazzled by how good Angelina looked. "You look wonderful!" Helena said. "Now how am I going to beat Lita in this fight?"  
Angelina smiled and said, "Honey you just show up and get in the ring with her and I'll handle the rest. Now, you should probably study. Do you have anything for me to read?"

Helena frowned at the idea of doing homework but knew Angelina was right. She didn't have much to read that was in English so she got her laptop and handed it to Angelina. The screen was already on and was on a Deviant Art webpage. "You can read these stories." Helena said, "I read them all the time.

******

That night, Helena got an e-mail from Lita's friend stating the time and location of the fight. It was to be held Friday night in the gymnasium where they had a small octagon cage built for the MMA club. Helena didn't feel as nervous because she knew she had Angelina in her corner and so when the night finally came, Helena donned a pair of tight black shorts that were so high her thighs were showing. She also wore a black workout bra, only because she knew that that was what other MMA fighters wore. Angelina still kept her dress and walked with Helena to the gym.

Inside there were about thirty students sitting on folding chairs around the octagon. Inside was a female student wearing a black and white striped top that wrapped around her large D cup breasts, exposing her thin tanned midriff. Helena wondered if they were fake as they seemed to stick out rather than sag. She wore black short shorts even tighter than Helena's and had her brown hair tied back in a ponytail.  
Also in the octagon was Lita. Her black hair was still braided and her muscular upper body was showing under a red sports top and black boxing shorts that extended down to just above the knee. Her flat stomach almost had a six pack and her hands were covered with red MMA fighting gloves. She was shadowboxing until she saw Helena and smiled. "Look who didn't chicken out after all. I'm impressed."  
Helena smirked, feeling confident and said, "I wouldn't give you the satisfaction of winning by default."

Some of the students close by "ooed" at the banter while the referee opened the cage for Helen to step in. She handed Helena a pair of red gloves.  
"Do you know the rules or do I need to explain it to you?" Lita asked.

"I know how this works." Helena said as she put the gloves on, "I knock you out or I make you tap out."  
"Which won't happen." Lita said.

"We'll see." Helena said as she heard the gate close. She looked back and saw Angelina on the other side of the cage, giving her a thumbs up.  
"Okay girls." The referee said, "Since you both know the rules I expect you to abide by them so no one is seriously hurt."

"Whatever Casey." Lita said as she started getting pumped up.  
"Okay fighters, face each other here." Casey said as she pointed to the center of the octagon.

Helena and Lita did so, standing inches apart. Helena had to look up to make eye contact with Lita who smiled at her with sadistic glee. "I'm going to fuck up that pretty face of yours."  
Helena just smiled and listened for the bell to ring. She saw Lita pull her fist back and Helena's body tensed until the cheers from the crowd stopped and Lita remained still where she stood.

"That was close." Helena said.  
"Yeah I didn't think she'd act that fast." Angelina said. "That girl is crazy." She looked at the frozen Lita and said, "Well, do what you want with her."

Helena smiled and then walked around the frozen Lita. She could do anything she wanted to this bully and the first thing that entered her mind was to deliver the same treatment that Lita did to her. Standing behind Lita, Helena grabbed the sides of Lita's boxing shorts and pulled them down. Immediately Helena started to laugh at Lita's pink thong that had the words, "Latina Princess" written on the front. Her tanned ass cheeks were small but toned.  
"ugh she wears a thong." Helena said, "I hate thongs. So uncomfortable."

"No they aren't." Angelina said, "They're hot"

"Arrogant women wear them just to show off." Helena protested.  
"Are you calling me arrogant?" Angelina asked in offense.

"No, I'm just saying most do." Helena said, feeling slightly irritated at finding out that Angelina was arguing with her about personal style.  
"Just finish stripping her and get this over with." Angelina said.

Helena sighed and pulled Lita's top over her arms and off her head, exposing her medium size breasts that were about the size of Helena's. Helena saw two metal barbells sticking through each dark areola and held her own hands to her breasts. "Oh my, that must hurt."  
"Oh wow, she pierced her nipples!" Angelina said, "I always wanted to do that." When she saw Helena give her a look of surprise, she covered her mouth and then said, "Oh but..i didn't because, I you know..died. Can I unsnap time so we can finish this?"  
"Yes let's." Helena said as she picked up the top and the shorts before standing a few feet away from Lita so she wouldn't hit her when Angelina unfroze time.

"Okay. You got to act fast."  
"What should I do if she tries to attack?" Helena asked, feeling nervous as she didn't anticipate Lita still being able to fight.

"I'll just freeze time and we'll think of something else." Angelina said as she held up her hand. "Now get ready." Once she saw Helena in position, Angelina snapped her fingers.  
Lita's fist flew out and struck only air as Helena was just out of reach. Lita said, "huh?" wondering how she could have miscalculated and then started to walk towards Helena until she noticed that she felt a slight chill all over her body. Then she noticed Helena was holding a red top and pair of shorts.  
"Missing something?" Helena asked with a smile.

Lita looked down and saw that she was standing in nothing but her thong. The crowd outside all laughed and Lita screamed as her legs buckled to cover her exposed ass cheeks and crotch. "H-how did you do that?"  
"I'm really fast." Helena said with a smirk. "Also, does it hurt to pierce your nipples?"

Lita winced and looked down to see that she was topless and squealed again as she wrapped one arm around them. "You bitch! This isn't fair!" she looked to Casey who was standing in shock at the half naked Lita. "Disqualify her! She took my clothes!"

"Hey, there's nothing against it." Casey said with a shrug.

Lita let out a whining noise as her legs squeezed together and looked around at all the gawkers. She didn't know what to do, her fighting record was at stake but so was her dignity. As she circled around the square to do her best to hide her body from others, Helena ran up behind Lita and spanked her hard on the ass. The pain stung her cheek and Lita ran to the other side of the cage, holding her red gloved hands over the red hand print that was forming. "Fight fair!" she shouted in anger.  
"You are stronger than me, as far as I'm concerned this is fair." Helena said. "You better do something before I pull those barbells out."

Lita's eyes widened in terror as she uncovered her ass to cover her breasts. "Don't you dare!"  
Helena was only bluffing, but she said it to throw Lita off guard as she charged forward and grabbed Lita's legs, pulling them forward and forcing Lita to land on her back. Helena then pulled the legs over Lita's head so that her breasts were almost pushed up to her face, leaving her ass sticking up for everyone to see.  
"Let me go!" Lita shouted as she kicked her legs like a child. But she couldn't break free as Helena was pushing her wait onto Lita's legs so she couldn't kick free.

With both hands, Helena began slapping each of Lita's ass cheeks. SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! causing cheers from the crowd. Soon, Lita's ass was turning more red than her face was. Helena ended her "attack" by raising her hands and bringing them down hard on Lita's ass before walking away.  
"You know that's not going to beat her." Casey said to Helena.

"I know." Helena said, "I'm just enjoying myself." And she was, seeing Lita roll to her knees, trying to hold back tears as she massaged her sore ass made it all worthwhile.  
"I-I have to get out of here!" Lita shouted, realizing that she was being made a fool in front of people who respected her as a fighter. She just needed to get clothes so she could beat that french girl's ass. With one arm wrapped around her breast, Lita stuck her foot in the cage and tried to climb. This was a positive thing for the males in the audience who got an up close look at her pierced nipples.  
"Yeah baby! take of the thong!" someone shouted.

"Shut up!" Lita said as tears fell from her face. "I'll kick all your asses!"

"Helena!" Angelina called out. "Go after her!"  
"Right." Helena said as she ran to the cage and started to climb herself.

Lita was already on the top when she saw Helena climbing up after her "Stop it!" She shouted, "The cage isn't strong enough to hold both of us!"  
Helena didn't listen and then she saw the top of the metal cage break from the padded rim. Helena almost fell from the cage breaking but managed to stay on. Lita lifted a foot to climb over but Helena grabbed it and started to pull. "You aren't going anywhere!" she said.  
"Let me go!" Lita shouted, her ass jiggling as she tried to kick free. "I'm going to fall!" Sure enough, Helena gave her leg one hard tug and Lita felt herself fall back. She tried to turn her body so she could break her fall and saw the ground getting closer until she felt a hard jerk between her ass and then felt herself stop in mid air. "OWWW!!!" she cried as her thong caught onto the loose part of the cage, the thin pink string stretching out as Lita dangled in the air. "It hurts! It hurts!" she whined as she kicked her legs. Despite the pain she felt in her ass, some of that pain was pleasurable as the crotch of her thong rode up between her vaginal lips.

Casey made a face as she saw a dark stain developing over them.  
"Eww!" she said. "She's turned on!"

Lita gasped as she looked down and saw the stain and then covered her crotch with her gloved hands. "No! I'm not turned on. I'm-" RIIIP!! Lita screamed as she fell the rest of the way to the ground, landing on her stomach. Helena dangled helplessly from the cage so she wouldn't fall and saw the tattered remains of Lita's thong that hung on the cage. Lita was on the ground with her naked red ass sticking out.

The audience all rose to their feet and clapped, chanting "Hel-en-a! Hel-en-a!"

Casey knelt to Lita to make sure she was okay. Lita still had a pulse but was not responding to the referee's questions. Casey lifted Lita's hand and let it drop to the floor three times and then gestured for the bell to be rung. "Helena is the winner by knock out!"  
Helena smiled in surprise as the audience cheered. She couldn't believe she won. She looked at where Angelina stood and saw her smiling as well. Deciding that she'd play to the audience, Helena climbed to the top of the cage, being careful not to fall where the cage broke. She managed to get to the top and stood on the padded rim, raising her arms in the air in triumph. She got too carried away and slipped. "Whoa!" she cried as she felt herself fall backward.  
Angelina held her hands to her mouth, too shocked to freeze time as she watched Helena fall off the cage and snag her shorts on the broken part of the cage. The audience all gasped as they watched her fall. Casey tried to help Helena but there was a loud RIP! and the referee gasped as she watched Helena fall to the ground, her shorts hanging on the cage along with Lita's thong.  
The audience was relieved that Helena didn't fall all the way but started to laugh when they saw Helena wearing white cotton panties with chibi-style bears printed on it. Helena scrambled to her feet and looked down when she felt the air brushing against her exposed thighs. She winced as she covered her panties with her hands, the red gloves helping cover more of her panties. Her face turned red as she watched the dignity from her win disappear as the crowd laughed at her bear panties.  
Angelina bit her lip as she realized she wasn't doing her job very well and snapped her fingers to freeze time. "Sorry!" she said with a weak smile.

"You let this happen to me!" Helena shouted in embarrassed anger. "Everyone's seen me in my bear panties!"  
"Look I'll get your shorts and it'll be okay." Angelina said as she flapped her wings.

"Hurry!" Helena said as she crossed one leg over the other, "I'm blushing down to my toes!"  
Angelina flew towards the top of the cage, trying to concentrate because she wasn't used to flying. She was almost there when she realized she wasn't slowing down and tried flapping her arms to slow herself down. "Whoah shit!" she cried as she flew over the cage and then had her feet get caught against the rail. Angelina screamed as she fell forward and hung from the top of the cage. As she fell upside down, so did Angelina's dress and she was hanging from the cage, dress hanging over her head and showing off Helena's purple lacey boyshort panties with pink polka dots and matching bra.  
"So you chose that pair." Helena said with a smirk.

"AHHH!!" Angelina screamed as she flapped her wings and arms. "Stop looking!" as she continued writhing to get free, her dress continued to move until it finally slipped off of Angelina's head and fell to the ground. Angelina squealed as she wrapped her arms around her breasts and felt her face get warm as she was exposed again in a new pair of embarrassing underwear. "This is your fault!" she shouted, "All you own are girly panties!"  
"Hey, I like girly panties!" Helena shouted, her hands still covering her underwear.

"Just shut up and help me down so we can get out of here!" Angelina cried.

"But I need pants!" Helena said, "I'm not letting you unfreeze time without covering my underwear!"

"Just put on Lita's shorts you fool!" Angelina shouted.  
"Oh..."Helena said as she remembered Lita's shorts were lying on the ground unmoved. She covered her face in embarrassment and making such a silly mistake and slid them over her panties before walking over to Angelina and help her. She climbed up on the cage and grabbed onto Angelina's legs. "Hold onto the ground because I won't be able to catch you.

Angelina made a whining noise as she grabbed onto the bottom of the cage for stability, feeling the strain of Helena's bra push into her skin since Helena's breasts were not as big as Angelina's. "Hurry! Your bra is really tight!"

"Okay, here we go." Helena said as she pulled Angelina's legs from over the rim, causing her to do a forward flip.

Angelina screamed as she fell forward and her feet fell to the floor. As she fell, the momentum from her back hitting the cage caused the two polka dotted cups of her bra to split open, exposing her pale large breasts and causing them to bounce from being freed from their tight prison. Angelina let go of the cage and wrapped her arms around her breasts as she raised one leg over the other to cover her underwear. "Goddammit this isn't supposed to happen to me anymore!"

Helena smiled, she wasn't too upset about her ruined bra but did like how cute Angelina looked in her polka dotted underwear. Helena handed Angelina the dress that fell and Angelina quickly put it on over her body. "Good, let's just get the hell out of here now.

"Wait, won't everyone get confused when they instantly see I have shorts?" Helena asked.

Angelina rolled her eyes and walked over to Casey. Grabbing onto her shirt, Angelina untied Casey's black and white striped shirt and untied it, revealing her large D cup breasts. She must have tanned in the nude because they were also tanned and they didn't fall like they should have. "I think she has implants.

"What are you doing?" Helena asked, shocked that Angelina was undressing someone who didn't do anything wrong.

"No one's going to care that you have clothes when they see this hottie without clothes." Angelina said as she grabbed onto the sides of the Casey's shorts and pulled down, exposing black and white striped bikini panties. Casey's hips were slender and her tight ass cheeks remained neatly tucked under the back of her panties."Wow, she really takes this ref stuff seriously." "Okay," Angelina said as she raised her hand. "Hurry up and get out of here."

The fingers snapped and the laughter of the audience returned only to stop when they saw that Helena was clothed again. Then they heard another scream, this time from Casey. "Oh my god!! what happened!?" she cried as she buckled her legs and tried clutching her top over her breasts. "You did this!" she shouted angrily at Helena.

"No I didn't i swear!" she said.

"Liar! You stripped Lita and now you stripped me you pervert!!"

"Helena get out of there!" Angelina said.

Helena dashed for the door and opened it to get free. Casey tried to run after her but the shorts were still around her legs and instead, she fell on the ground, right on top of Lita.

The audience from the outside started taking pictures of the two hot women on top of each other wearing no clothes. "Stop taking my picture!!" Casey cried as she got to her feet.

The shouting woke Lita up and she opened her eyes to see two large dark areolas in her face. "What the hell?" she said.

Casey looked down and gasped when she saw that Lita got up close and personal with her breasts and stood up to cover her breasts. Lita got to her feet and felt a throbbing pain coming from her ass and pussy and went to rub it. Then she gasped when she felt the curls from her black pubic hair and smooth texture from her ass cheeks. Her hand ran further down to her pussy lips, feeling that they were slightly wet but didn't know why. She looked down and her jaw dropped when she saw that she was completely naked. She let out a loud shriek as her gloved hands pressed tightly against her naked crotch and ass, turning around to shield it from the eyes of the audience who definitely got their money's worth. "Wh-where is that French bitch! I'm going kick her ass!"

"She's gone." Casey said as she pulled her shorts up. Indeed, Helena was already near the doors but wanted to stay to see Lita's reaction. Angelina had also flown out of the cage and was standing next to Helena.

"Then she forfeits!" Lita said with a smile. "She lost!"

"Er no." Casey said, "You passed out from your wedgie, you lost by knock out."

Lita's eyes widened as the words hit her and stood there frozen with her hands covering her. "I-I-lost?" she said quietly.

"Mhmm" Casey said.

Lita started to breath heavily and her breasts heaved up and down. Her face turned red and then tears started to well up in her eyes. She looked around and saw all of the people taking cameras of her naked body and she broke down and cried. "I fucking lost!" she shouted as she stomped her feet. "My beautiful record is ruined! I hate you Helena! This isn't fair!" she didn't care at the spectacle she was making, she was so upset that her record and dignity had been ruined.

"Well done Helena." Angelina said as she wrapped an arm around her client. "Let's go home."

"Yes let's." Helena said, "And I think we should go underwear shopping tomorrow, since you seemed to have trouble with my bras."

"Sounds like an excellent idea." Angelina said, she was eager to get new underwear since Helena, and most likely everyone up in heaven, saw her in them.  
Reply With Quote


	9. Karmic Balance Guardian Angelina Ch 3

The next day, Helena and Angelina traveled to the mall to go underwear shopping. Both of them were excited but for different reasons. Angelina was excited because she would be able to wear a bra that fits while Helena was excited to get some new underwear, but also secretly hoped to see what Angelina wore also. The way Angelina guarded her exposed body made Helena want to see it more, as if Angelina was forbidden.

Once inside, they walked towards Victoria's Secret but Helena also wanted to get to know Angelina more. "So, who were you before you passed?" she asked.

 

"I was just a human like you." Angelina said, "I went to college and got a degree. I liked going to concerts and some of the occult."

"Occult?" Helena asked, "Like black magic?"

"You could say that." Angelina said as she lowered her eyes, remembering the day she stole Zeke's powers to humiliate women only to be humiliated herself. "It sort of got me in trouble."

"How so?" Helena asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Angelina quickly said as her cheeks flushed. She didn't want to seem too rude and asked Helena "What do you hope to do when you graduate?"

"I'd like to teach English to students in France." Helena said, "I enjoy teaching but miss my home country as well."

"That's cool. I always wanted to learn French." Angelina said.

"Really?" Helena asked, "I could teach you."

"That sounds nice." Angelina said with a smile and then looked ahead to see the entrance to Victoria's Secret. They both walked inside, looking at all the racks of various lingerie that the store had. Walking around were several women in dress shirts and dress pants assisting customers.

"So many choices." Helena said as she looked around.

"Be careful, remember no one can see me and you don't want to look like you're talking to yourself." Angelina said.

"Oh right." Helena said as she tried to be subtle. Several feet away were two college women. One of them was a blonde with tan skin. She was tall, had long legs and breasts that stuck out as if they were too large for the long sleeve blue top she wore. The woman wore grey yoga pants that hugged the curves of her bubble butt. She almost looked like a Victoria's Secret model based on her gorgeous looks.

The other woman was a redhead with long straight hair. She was a few inches shorter than the blonde and had fair skin. She had a more slender frame, with breasts of a modest size, most likely a B cup, hid under a zip up purple hooded sweater and her cute little ass remained hidden under black yoga pants. The two of them must have finished working out and then decided to go shopping. When Helena spoke, the blonde heard her and leaned into whisper to her friend. "That's that pervert who stripped the MMA chick last night."

"No! Really?' her friend asked as she covered her mouth.

"Yeah, she took off her clothes and then the referee's. She's probably a lesbian or something."

The two women were not quiet enough and Helena overheard them. "Excuse me." she said, "I am not a pervert."

The redhead gasped at being caught but the blonde placed a hand on her hip and said, "Yeah you are. You took off another person's clothes, so you must have liked it. You're a perv, all you Europeans are. You're probably here to jill off and fantasize about the women in their underwear."

Helena's face turned red at the slandering remark and she stammered as she asked. "Wh-what is jilling off?" she asked.

"It means to masturbate duh." The blonde said. The redhead started to laugh and the blonde joined in.

"Forget about them." Angelina said to Helena, "We'll get them back later."

Helena sighed to calm herself down and said, "You certainly know a lot about these things for calling me perverted." The blonde and the redhead gasped in offense and Helena walked away to look at underwear.

"bitch." The blonde said and then turned around to continue shopping.

"What do we do?" Helena asked Angelina once they were away.

"Just shop for underwear." Angelina said, "I'll take care of the rest." She watched the blonde and the redhead talk to themselves in front of a rack. She didn't want to strip them just yet because then they would accuse Helena and call her perverted. Instead, Angelina waited for them to select some items off the rack and then go to the dressing room. Angelina followed them immediately down the long halls and watched as each of them walked behind their own white door into a dressing room. Angelina counted up to two minutes before snapping her fingers and freezing time.

Angelina walked to the door the redhead was in and opened it. She was wearing light pink cheekini panties with ruffles sewed along the back. Her small breasts were concealed under a matching pink bra that had frills lining the top of each cup. What amused Angelina was that the redhead stood in a provocative pose, her legs spread apart, lips puckered as she held her camera phone up against the mirror to take a selfie. Upon closer inspection, Angelina could see freckles lining all over the woman's shoulders.

Leaving the redhead for a moment, Angelina entered into the stall the blonde was in and started to laugh at what she saw. The blonde wore black mesh panties with a black bow covering the back. Also, the back of the panties was cutout so her ass was exposed. On the front of them were rhinestones and she wore a black mesh bra that exposed her tan nipples. What made this most amusing was that the blonde stood with her legs apart, sticking her large curvy ass out and had her hands pressed on both of her ass cheeks. Angelina had no idea what she was doing to stand in this pose but it was absolutely perfect.

Just then, Helena walked by and gasped when she saw the blonde standing with her hands on her ass. "What are you doing?" Helena asked, "I saw that you froze time."

 

"Just doing my guardian angel job." Angelina said. "Here's what I want you to do. I want you to move these two outside of the store and in the mall so that I can unfreeze time. This way they won't accuse you of doing anything."

"What are you going to do?" Helena asked.

 

"I'm going underwear shopping." Angelina said with a grin.

 

Helena frowned at the thought of missing out on Angelina in her underwear but did what she was told and grabbed onto the blonde's soft body and picked her up as if she were a statue. Helena had to squint as the blonde's large breasts bounced against her face, Helena wondered if they were implants based on how they kept poking her in the eye. She grabbed tight onto the blondes ass for stability and couldn't help but notice how soft and squishy it was. Helena was surprised because she felt a warm sensation between her legs as her hands ran along the exposed ass of the blonde, how the edge of the mesh panties met with her soft flesh. Helena positioned the blonde just in front of the escalators with her ass sticking out towards the store.

 

Next, Helena returned to the dressing room and grabbed the redhead, having a much easier time moving her since she seemed lighter. Helena propped her by the blonde, having the redhead face the blonde so it would look like she was taking a picture of the blonde's ass. With her job done, Helena returned to the store and decided to continue shopping. Now that time was frozen, she had the freedom to do whatever she wanted and it gave her a sense of confidence in swiping random pairs of panties off the rack for her to try on.

 

Helena was about to walk to the changing room and then stopped when she realized, she didn't need to. Everyone was frozen so she could undress in public. The thought of it seemed horrifying since she had been humiliated by Lita, but then the excitement of being half naked in public sent a tingling sensation down her spine. Besides, this was different and she was doing this of her own accord. Grabbing the bottom of her white shirt, Helena lifted it over her head, exposing a white brassier. She also had a belly button piercing, a metal stud that had a diamond piece of jewelry dangling in front of her tiny navel. She hadn't worn it in a while and since she knew she was going underwear shopping, she wanted to put it on for a special occasion.

 

Next, Helena unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down, exposing a purple pair of panties with cupcakes printed on them. After she took off her jeans she stood there in the store barefoot, focusing on the sensation of the drafty room bringing a chill to her exposed skin. She felt her face get warm at seeing the frozen people, imagining what it would be like for them to see her in her cupcake panties and out of reflex, Helena's hands flew to cover her crotch. Upon touching them, she felt a small wet spot over her pussy and gasped, not expecting to be aroused at this exhibitionism.

 

Not wanting to stain her panties anymore, Helena hooked her thumbs into the waistband and pulled them down. Then she picked up a pink pair of cotton hiphugger panties and slid them on. She liked this pair because on written on the back in cursive were the words, "Naughty" and that was exactly how she felt by standing in the store with nothing on. She let out a soft gasp as she felt the fresh new cotton slide against her moist lips and rubbed her thighs against each other. Now that she was aroused, she couldn't resist fantasizing about sexual feelings, the fact that she was in an underwear store making those feelings worse. She ran her hands along her shoulders and then her stomach and was just about to slide them down her panties when she heard Angelina's voice, "What the hell are you doing?"

 

Helena shrieked as her hands flew to cover her behind as she turned around and saw Angelina standing there with her hands on her hips, wearing a long black strapless gown that hung to the floor. Helena's face was bright red as she was caught in her underwear and just about to masturbate by her guardian angel. "I was...I didn't..I was just..I'm sorry..I."

Angelina smiled as she shook her head. "That blonde was right, you are a pervert." she then looked down at Helena's belly and saw the piercing. "Hey nice piercing. I didn't know you had your belly button pierced.

Helena's toes curled as she wrapped one arm around her breast and the other over her panties, crossing one leg over the other. She knew she had been seen in her underwear before, but the way Angelina examined her body, discovering her piercing and seeing her about to masturbate was like she was seeing Helena naked for the first time. "Yes." Helena said, "I got it a while ago, I'm glad you like it. I'm just, going to put clothes on now."

 

"Uhh yeah you do that." Angelina said as she noticed a dark stain on the pink panties but didn't want to mention it.

As Helena scampered to put her pants on she remembered that Angelina was wearing a different dress and asked, "Where did you find that?"

Angelina looked down, "Oh this? On the rack, I thought it was cute and would go well with my wings. I feel bad taking your clothes."

 

"Oh I don't mind." Helena said as she put her shirt on and then slipped her cupcake print panties in her pocket. "Did you find some underwear?"

"Yes." Angelina said as her cheeks turned pink. "But you won't see them. Now let's go over and watch these two squirm.

 

"But shouldn't I put this back?" Helena asked as she held up the panties.

"Nah, just take them. It's not like anyone will notice. I detached the security cameras." Angelina said as she held a bag full of underwear she took.

 

Helena didn't think that this was very angel-like but then again, Angelina didn't seem like the typical angel and shrugged as she put the underwear she liked in a bag herself. She then walked out of the shop to see the two stripped women and Angelina stood by them to admire Helena's work. "Nice job, I can't wait to see their reactions." Angelina said as she snapped her fingers.

"Who can resist this hot ass?" The blonde said as she clenched her ass cheeks.

 

The redhead went "Huh?" as she took a picture of her best friend in her backless panties and then wondered why she felt so cold. She looked around and then her eyes widened when she realized she was no longer in the dressing room but outside in the main walkway of the mall. "OH MY GOD!" she screamed in a high pitched voice, looking down at her frilly undergarments. "WHAT AM I DOING OUT HERE?!"

"What?" the blonde asked as she looked at her friend dumbfounded. "Where are you-OH NO!" she screamed as she saw that she too was outside in her state of undress. Her hands flew to cover her exposed ass as her knees buckled together. "Why the hell am I outside?!"

Helena hid behind a pillar as she muffled her snickering as she watched both women blush, their hands wrapped around their half naked bodies.

 

Just then, a woman pushing a stroller shrieked as she saw the two women in their underwear and said, "That's just vulgar. You college students are all the same, perverted and self centered! You should all go to church and learn lesson in decency!"

 

This comment made both of them wince as they hugged each other, trembling as they felt vulnerable under the judgmental eyes of all the parents around them. "It's not our fault! We were in a dressing room!" the blonde cried.

"A likely story." a father carrying his daughter over his shoulders said. "You two were probably drunk and stumbled out here.

 

"Such whorish underpants, I can see that woman's ass." an elderly woman said as she pointed at the blonde's ass with her cane.

The blonde grabbed her friend and positioned her behind her exposed ass while the redhead held on tight to her blonde friend for better coverage. In all the commotion, the saleswoman heard the shouting and walked out of the store to see the two customers in their undergarments. Her eyes widened and she pointed to shout, "Hey! You need to pay for those!" she looked around and saw a female police security guard in a white button up shirt and black pants. Her black hair was tied back into a ponytail and she had a fit build, similar to Lita's. "Officer!" the saleswoman shouted, "These two are stealing lingerie!"

 

The blonde and the redhead both gasped as they heard the saleswoman and the redhead shouted, "No we're not! We were going to pay for them I swear!"

 

"A likely story." the security officer said as she walked behind both of the girls. "You're both under arrest for theft." With swift action, the officer brandished two pairs of handcuffs and placed them around the hands of both the blonde and the redhead. Both of them whimpered as their hands were held behind their backs, forcing them to uncover their bodies as they stood in public.

The saleswoman walked forward with her arms folded and said, "Those are Victoria's Secret property, give them back now!"

 

"We will, just please give us our clothes back!" The blonde begged as her feet stomped in panic.

"I don't have your clothes, I don't know where they are." the saleswoman said. "Officer, will you please?"

 

"Yes ma'am." The officer said as she grabbed the backs of both womens' bras and pinched them, sliding the hooks out of their ringlets. Both the blonde and the redhead screamed as they felt their backs get exposed. One by one, the officer slide the brassiers off of each woman and slid it all the way down to their feet.

 

"You can't do this!" the blonde said, "Not in front of all these people!" As she hopped in anger, her large breasts started bouncing up and down, her nipples delaying in following her breasts by a few seconds. The redhead's breasts did not bounce nearly as much, mainly because they were closer to her chest due to size. Instead, she squirmed and they shifted from left to right as she felt the cool air harden her pink nipples. She already knew what was happening next and tried crossing he legs to keep her panties from being pulled down.

 

"Uncross your legs." the officer said, waiting for the redhead to slowly uncross her legs as tears streamed down her face. The officer hooked her thumbs into the pink panties and pulled them down, exposing a large patch of red pubic hair just above the redhead's pale pussy. "Uh wow, never thought I'd see a natural redhead."

"Wow" Helena said as she never thought she'd see one either.

 

The redhead's jaw dropped as her legs squeezed together, her tight white ass shaking side to side as she squirmed to shield her unshaven pussy. By now her face was almost as red as her hair.

The officer eyed the blonde and she tried to run away, but the bra tangled around her feet and so she clumsily stumbled as she walked, causing her breasts and ass to bounce in a comic manner, Angelina was laughing uncontrollably at this. In no time at all, the officer caught up with the blonde and yanked her panties down, exposing a cleanshaven crotch that was tanned like the rest of her body. "So you like to sunbathe nude. Kinky." the officer said with a smirk.

"Are you making passes at me?!" the blonde shouted as her face turned red. She crossed one leg over the other in an attempt to cover her hairless crotch but couldn't maintain the pose as the officer grabbed her by the arm. Both women were forced to step out of their underwear and the officer handed it to the saleswoman.

Just then, another saleswoman walked out and said, "They must have stolen more because we're missing racks of lingerie.

 

The blonde and the redheads' eyes widened in fear as the officer gave them the evil eye. "I-I-I swear we didn't take anything!" the blonde begged.

"Really? Well let's go discuss that down in my office." the officer said as she pulled the two naked women along.

 

"WHAT?!? NOT WITH US NAKED!!" the blonde screamed.

The redhead started bawling her eyes as she walked helplessly with her friend, their arms cuffed behind their backs. "Why didn't I shave before I came here?" she whined. "Everyone can see us!!!"

Helena and Angelina watched as the two women were escorted away. Helena started to walk towards Angelina and saw her wiping her eyes because she was laughing so hard. In her fit of laughter, Angelina didn't realize the hem of her dress catching onto the escalator. Helena was about to call out but then she remembered she couldn't give away the fact that she saw an angel and just held her hands to her mouth in fear.

"Whoa!" Angelina shouted as she felt a pull on the back of her dress. She looked behind her and screamed. "NOT AGAIN!!" She grabbed onto the railing and shouted, "Helena help me!" But it was too late. The escalator kept moving and in seconds there was a loud RIIIIP!!!. Angelina's dress was ripped completely from her body. Helena's stood in shock as she saw her guardian angel standing there in a dark maroon colored brassier and matching thong over a matching garter belt. Attached to the garter belt were two mesh black stockings that had the words, "Devil" printed on them. Angelina held her hands up in shock as she looked down at her exposed lingerie she had hoped to conceal and wrapped her arms around herself.

 

Helena folded her arms and shook her head as she walked up to Angelina, staring at her pale ass cheeks sticking out of her thong. "How can you wear those? They look so uncomfortable.

 

"Stop looking at my ass!" Angelina shouted as she unfolded her wings to cover her behind.

 

"I can't help it, I like staring at my own guardian angel." Helena said, unable to resist making the bad joke.

 

This caused Angelina's face to turn red with anger and embarrassment as she raised on leg to cover the crotch of her panties. "I need my dress back!"

 

"It's ruined." Helena said as she looked over the escalator, seeing the tattered dress stuck against the area where the steps disappeared into the ground.

"FUCK!" Angelina shouted as she stomped her feet. "I HATE BEING STRIPPED!"

 

"Calm down." Helena said, "You can steal a new dress somewhere else. Besides, we have all this nice underwear now."

Reluctantly, Angelina started walking with Helena down the mall, her arms wrapped around her breasts. "Don't get your hopes up, this is the LAST time you'll see me in my underwear."

"Somehow I doubt that." Helena joked as she glanced at Angelina again, admiring how the lingerie looked on Angelina.

 

"Stop staring at me!" Angelina shouted as she covered Helena's eyes. "I can't believe I'm being objectified like this."

The two women teased each other for the rest of their mall visit, with Angelina fighting off Helena's stares while Helena continued making fun of her for wearing a thong. Overall, it was a nice end to the day since Helena was able to get revenge on two more women on top of getting to see Angelina in sexy lingerie. Angelina made Helena stop at a Hot Topic where she froze time to pick out a black skirt and purple corset that allowed her wings to stick out. Then she stopped in front of the jewelry case and told Helena to leave.

"Why is something wrong?" Helena asked.

"Just go, I'd like to do some shopping without being followed." Angelina said in an anxious tone.

Shrugging, Helena left the store and waited for her angel. Helena didn't know why Angelina was looking at jewelry because she didn't seem to have any piercings on her face. Maybe she was going to get a naval piercing after seeing hers. Helena thought it would be cute if they had matching naval piercings but then wondered how she would go about doing it. Her thoughts were interrupted when Angelina left the store and suggested that they leave. Helena wanted to ask what she got since she didn't have any facial piercings. Knowing that Angelina had a habit of losing her clothes, something told Helena that she would eventually find out what type of piercing Angelina wanted.  
Reply With Quote


	10. Karmic Balance Guardian Angelina Ch 4

The next day, Helena woke up to her alarm chirping loudly at 7am. She turned it off, yawning as she rolled out of bed to see Angelina rising from her sleeping bag. Helena offered to let Angelina sleep with her but Angelina insisted on sleeping alone. Rolling out of bed, Helena went to the shower to get ready while Angelina rested on her pillow a bit longer.

 

As she lay there still dressed in her purple corset and black skirt, Angelina wondered just how much longer she would have to be Helena's guardian. It seemed now that Lita had been taken care of, Helena was safe. Then again, after living with Helena for a few days, Angelina got the impression that it was hard for her to make friends. Without any support system, Helena would be left open to more bullying from other students. Perhaps that was also her duty, to help Helena expand her friendship circle.

 

Helena emerged out of the bathroom dressed in a long skirt and button up green blouse, ready for her first class, which was science. Today they were going to learn about magnetism and Helena felt prepared since she had read the chapter prior to class. As they walked, Angelina decided to bring up on the subject of friendship with Helena. "So Helena, is there anything else you've thought of doing outside of studying?"

 

Helena thought for a moment and then shrugged, "Nothing outside of reading or watching movies. I feel like I should be doing more campus related activities but after my first few weeks you understand how hard it was to make friends."

 

"Yeah I get that." Angelina said, "But there has to be something on campus you can join." she almost laughed at herself for saying this. She was never the social one at school, she had a close group of friends but even then she viewed herself as a loner. The only time she hung out with friends was to play video games. "That's it!" Angelina blurted out.

"What?' Helena asked, almost jumping from being startled.

 

"Video games. Do you like playing them?"

 

"Sure, every now and then."

 

"There has to be a video game club or something you can check out. Most gamers are pretty nice anyway. They'll be nice to you."

 

"But what if they call me perverted like those girls at the mall?" Helena asked.

"Then we'll strip them like we did the others." Angelina said

 

"Won't that make me seem perverted still?"

 

"Honey, I'll make it work." Angelina said, placing a hand on Helena's shoulder, causing a warm feeling rise in Helena's chest.

They arrived to class just as it was time to start. It was a large classroom with several high tables used to conduct experiments on. At the end of the room was a large dry erase board and in front of it was a long counter with beakers on it. From left to right, they had colored liquids in them in red, blue and yellow. Also on the counter were two large cylinders with wires wrapped around them. Both cylinders rested on a block of wood and next to it was a large switch that had a handle so it could be turned like a lever.

 

Standing in front of the counter was a woman in her 30's with platinum blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. Thick rimmed glasses rested on her nose and yet she had a very feminine look to her face, as if she could be a model if she allowed for some makeup to be placed on her. She wore a large white lab coat over a green dress. This was the teacher, Dr. Sachs. She waited for the last few students to be seated before she smiled and said, "Good day students. Today we'll be talking about magnets and today I thought I'd lead us into the discussion by presenting this high powered electromagnet. Now as you all should have studied, the strength of a magnet depends on the amount of the electric current you push through the magnet. So we'll start out slow and then increase the current." She looked around the classroom and pointed to a student in the front row. "You there, can you put your keys on the desk? I'm told that this is one of our most powerful magnets so I'd like to test just how powerful it can be."

 

The student reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys, setting them on the desk.

 

"Does she really think this is going to work?" Angelina asked as she folded her arms in skepticism. She hated science and didn't like the fact that she'd have to sit through an entire class.

Dr. Sachs grabbed the switch and gently pushed it forward just a little bit, causing a mild hum to go off from the machine. Everyone watched the keys as they sat there lifeless on the table. "Nothing yet I see." Dr. Sachs said as she pushed the switch further, causing the hum to go louder.

 

As students leaned in closer to look at the keys, Angelina noticed a slight sensation pulling from between her legs. "Oh shit." she muttered.

 

"What's wrong?" Helena asked, wondering why Angelina's face was turning pale.

 

"You have to turn that thing off." she said.

 

"Why?"

 

"OHH!" Angelina groaned as she doubled over just as Dr. Sachs pushed the switch further, the hum of the magnet filling the room. Angelina panted heavily as she felt a strong tingling sensation between her legs, causing her panties to go damp. Her legs buckled together and she had her arms around her stomach, trying not to let them wander between her legs.

 

"I'm not getting myself in trouble for-"

 

"Helena!" Dr. Sachs called out, "Is something wrong?" she noticed Helena leaning to the side whispering to no one in particular.

 

"No Dr. Sachs. I'm sorry." Helena said with wide eyes as she lowered her head in shame.

 

Dr. Sachs nodded and then pushed the switch a little more, the class all "ooed" and "ahhed" as the keys started to vibrate on the table. Just as this was happening, Angelina fell to her knees and began gyrating her hips with her hands between her legs. "UNG!!!" she winced as she felt her whole chest get warm as the vibrations between her legs sped up. She grabbed onto the laces of her corset and ripped them loose, letting her pale breasts spill forward.

 

Helena bit her lip in discomfort wondering why her friend appeared to be dry humping the floor. She almost gasped when she saw Angelina tear at her corset.

 

"Helena please!" Angelina begged as her mouth opened and yet no noise could escape, just weak gasps as she gripped the top of her corset. "Oh fuck I can't take it anymore!" she shouted as she peeled open the top of her corset, letting her breasts spill out, her pink nipples hardened from whatever was arousing her. Her face got warm as she felt the air of the room hit her exposed chest, feeling like she was having an out of body experience, watching from above as she humped the ground with her hands between her legs.

 

"It's almost moving." Dr. Sachs said as she pushed the switch some more.

 

"OHHH!!" Angelina cried as she doubled over, her ass sticking up in the air. "PLEASE HELENA!" She looked up at her mortal friend with longing eyes, completely at her mercy since only she could stop the source of her ever growing arousal. Her clit throbbed and her wet juice was leaking from the leg holes of her panties, Angelina felt like an adolescent girl discovering her sexuality for the first time it was so embarrassing to lose control like this and in front of a woman she was supposed to look after. She hated the fact that she was helpless in this situation but knew the alternative was to lose control and that was something she'd never be able to live down.

 

"Err okay." Helena said, feeling her knees get weak as she rose from her seat. She couldn't believe she was doing this and her self consciousness rose as she walked towards the front of the classroom. One by one, her classmates looked up at her with confusion and Helena felt her face get warm. She found it strange how even though she had clothes on, she felt a little embarrassed being the center of attention.

 

"What is it now Helena?" Dr. Sachs asked as she rested a hand on her hip.

 

"Er.. well, I.." Helena said as she tried to think of something to say, stuttering as she thought of a logical reason for doing something crazy.

 

"OOOHH!" Angelina cried out, lifting her skirt to rub her soaked pussy over her panties.

 

Biting her lip, Helena grabbed the switch and pushed it in the other direction, the humming stopped and Angelina sighed in relief as the vibration she felt between her legs ceased.

 

"Helena! What do you think your are doing?! This is an experiment you're interrupting!" Dr. Sachs shouted in anger as she grabbed the switch and pushed it to the other direction, increasing the strength of the magnet.

Helena's hands went to her mouth as she heard the hum come back and heard Angelina give off a high pitched squeal as she rolled her eyes in the back of her head. Panting heavily, Angelina's pussy twitched as she some liquid hit her thigh and she rose to her feet in frustration. "Oh fuck it I can't take it anymore!" she shouted as she reached behind to unzip her skirt. Helena turned around just in time to see the skirt fall to Angelina's legs and expose her black panties with white skulls printed on them, they were actually the head of Jack Skellington from the movie The Nightmare Before Christmas, his thin smile spreading to a wide grin as if he was enjoying the wet stain that coated Angelina's panties. Gasping as her hips became free from the skirt, Angelina grabbed onto the center of her corset and ripped it open, causing her breasts to jiggle as they fell free. She immediately cupped them with one hand as her other hand slid back under her panties, rapidly massaging her vulva.

 

"Helena!" Dr. Sachs shouted. "What are you staring at? Don't you realize the state you're in?"

 

Helena was so enthralled with Angelina masturbating in her panties that she didn't realize the magnet had pulled the zipper to her skirt clean off, allowing it to slide down on the floor as well. The class all watched with shock as they saw Helena's taut ass hidden under a pink pair of panties with Hello Kitty's face on them. As soon as Dr. Sachs spoke, Helena knew what she was referring to and slowly looked down, screaming when she saw the mouthless Hello Kitty face on the front of her crotch. She immediately bent down and held the skirt up over her panties, her face blushing in the process. Not only had she made a fool of herself by walking to the front of her class, she also gave them all a peek at one of her favorite pairs of underwear. All attention was on her backside and not on the keys that had slid off the desk.

 

Helena was about to cry from the growing laughter of students until she heard a loud "OHHHHHHHH!!" as Angelina cried out again. Her hand rapidly flicked her clit under her panties as she squeezed her nipples. She was in such a state of arousal that her neck and chest was flush. She shook her head, rubbing her pussy a few more times, trying to resist the impulse to do what her body wanted, to remove the soaked cotton that got in the way of her orgasm. Growling in frustration, she grabbed the sides of her panties and pulled them down to her feet, stepping out of them. It was once she pulled her panties down that Helena saw what was causing her arousal. Just above Angelina's dripping labia was a small metal stud resting where her clitoris was, shaking furiously in a lust filled rage thanks to the magnet. Helena's jaw dropped as she realized that her guardian angel had her clitoris pierced. As Angelina buckled her legs and rapidly finger fucked herself, she saw Helena's shocked look and then realized her secret was out. She went years without having it in after an embarrassing incident in the airport but now that she was dead, she felt it was okay to put a new stud in so she swiped one from Hot Topic. This was clearly her mistake, or was it? The vibrations from the magnet sent shockwaves from the most sensitive of Angelina's erogenous zones and sent the pleasure throughout her body. "OHHH HELENA FUCK!!!" she cried out.

 

With one hand on her skirt, Helena grabbed the switch and pushed it to the off position again. The humming died down and with no more stimulation on her clit, Angelina was left to feel the pleasure of her fingers inserted deep into her pussy. Her index and middle finger twisted against her vaginal walls and then she fell to her knees as her pussy contracted. "OH MY GOD!!!!" she squealed as she finally climaxed.

 

Helena's jaw was locked in its open position and she wasn't paying attention to Dr. Sachs' scolding. With her face red, Angelina looked up at the woman who forced her to humiliate herself by masturbating and exposing her piercing, and snapped her fingers to freeze time to save Helena from further humiliation.

 

"Are you okay?" Helena asked as she ran to Angelina with her skirt held up.

 

"Oh..never better." she said with a serene look on her face. As she came off of cloud nine, she wondered why she felt cold all of the sudden and then looked down to see her metal piercing shining under her wet lips. "EEK!" she cried as her hands flew to cover her pussy. "Don't look!" she turned her body to show off her ass as she bent down to pull her panties up.

 

"Nice underwear." Helena said .

 

"Shut up!" Angelina said as she quickly wrapped her skirt around her waist. "Don't say a word about my piercing!" She was pointing at Helena like a scolding teacher even though she felt like she was the one who was caught with something naughty.

 

"Okay." Helena said, trying to repress a laugh. "It must have felt good though." she said, running her hand down her chest as she imaginined what it would be like to have a metal stud rubbing against her clitoris, so many nerve endings being stimulated by hard metal.

 

"What did I just say?!" Angelina shouted as her thighs slid against each other, trying to mimic the same vibrations the magnet caused. "I've had this piercing for a while but never got it to do..that." Her face turned bright red as she remembered what she did in front of Helena, dry humping the floor like some nymphomaniac and then ripping her clothes off. She realized she was topless again and wrapped her arms around her breasts.

 

"What do I do now? Dr. Sachs is furious at me." Helena said. "And the class saw my panties!"

 

"Hello Kitty. Nice." Angelina said as she was able to catch a glance at them as well.

 

"Well at least they aren't Jack Skellington." Helena shot back.

 

"Ugh this is all that stupid teacher's fault." Angelina said angrily. She shot daggers at the frozen Dr. Sachs who still had a look of anger on her face when she was scolding Helena. Angelina then looked to the table and noticed the beakers filled with liquid. "Say Helena." she began, "Do you know which liquids in there cause explosions?"

 

Helena raised an eyebrow. "Yes, we covered it in a chapter a while ago. Why?"

 

"I'm getting back at this bitch for humiliating me." Angelina said as she marched towards the front.

 

"But only I saw you." Helena said.

 

"You saw me jill off in my panties is what you did. No one looks at me..touching my..happy place."

 

"Happy place?" Helena asked.

 

"Just help me do this." Angelina said as she grabbed a beaker while keeping her breasts covered. Helena approached the table and examined each beaker, making sure that all the proper ingredients were there. Helena remembered the formula because they were all color coded, blue, red and yellow and that was exactly what was on the counter. Helena grabbed the beaker with the red liquid and poured some into the beaker with blue liquid. As soon as the substances mixed, she could see smoke rising from the beaker with both colors as it turned purple. Angelina smiled with devilish glee as she watched Helena pour the purple beaker into the yellow one. This time, the concoction began to bubble up in addition to smoking and a few POPS went off as some of the liquid splashed out.

 

"Better hurry and unfreeze time or else it's going to blow." Helena said as she slid the beaker in front of Dr. Sachs.

 

"Get into a spot close to where you were." Angelina said as she stepped away from the table. She waited for Helena to stand a few feet away from Dr. Sachs while still remaining in front of her and then snapped her fingers.

 

"Helena! This is a university and I expect some level of-" Dr. Sachs stopped mid sentence when she saw a bubbling beaker in front of her and her face lost all color as she recognized what it was. "Oh sh-" BOOM! the class screamed as a cloud of smoke lit up the room. People backed out of their seats while Helena backed away, making sure her skirt was held up tight.

 

As the smoke cleared, the table was covered in broken class. Dr. Sachs' hair was standing straight up in a wild fashion, black ash covering her face and her exposed skin that was showing now that her lab coat and dress had been blown clean off her body. The class was stunned as they saw Dr. Sachs, the nerdy conservative science teacher dressed in stockings, a red garter belt and see through red panties. They were so tiny that they barely covered her large dark triangular bush that covered pussy. Her red brassier was also see through, showcasing her small but firm B cup breasts with dark pink nipples. Dr. Sachs blinked because her glasses were gone and wondered why the class collectively gasped. Then she looked down and saw her bush exposed under her mesh panties. Gasping, Dr. Sachs looked up at the class, noticing the smiles of the males in the room and let out a high pitched squeal as her hands flew to cover her panties and bra. "OH MY HEAVENS!" she screamed as she turned around to shield her body. As soon as she felt the breeze from turning around brush against her bubble butt and heard the laughter from the class, she remembered that the panties she wore was a g-string, with a large red bow sitting on the center just above the area where her plump cheeks met. "NOO!!" she cried as her hands covered her backside and the small red fabric that rested between them. Of all the days to surprise her boyfriend with sexy lingerie and now it was exposed in front of the whole class. "I have to get out of here!" she said as she ran to the door, hugging her half naked body.

 

Helena sighed in relief as she watched her underwear clad teacher run away, clearly Dr. Sachs had other concerns instead of scolding her. The door opened and Dr. Sachs ran out, only to stop dead in her tracks as she saw a wave of students walking down the halls because their classes had just ended. Most of the students were talking to each other but then stopped when they saw a woman with messy hair in nothing but sexy red lingerie.

"Whoa." a male student in a fraternity shirt said. "A Victoria's Secret Model is here."

 

"That's not a model." a woman said, "That's...oh shit that's Dr. Sachs!!"

 

Dr. Sachs' eyes widened in terror as the students recognized her face and she hunched forward as her legs buckled. Her mind raced as she tried to merge the reality of her situation with her sense of identity. She was supposed to be a well educated woman who had earned her PhD in science. She was valedictorian in her school and had won numerous academic awards. She was Dr. Sachs, academic scientist, not the ridiculous looking woman in provocative lingerie, blushing like a schoolgirl as students, people she was supposed to set a standard of professionalism to live up to, pointed and laughed at her fallen status. A tear rolled down her cheek as she realized that her reputation would be destroyed, everyone in her department would mock her for being the secretly naughty scientist who managed to botch a science experiment and lose her clothes. Her catatonic nightmare was interrupted when a flash went off in her eyes. She shook her head and then saw another flash and then another. "NO STOP IT!!" Dr. Sachs screamed as she realized students were taking pictures from their phones at her undressed state. Turning to the classroom, Dr. Sachs grabbed onto the long lever-like handle and turned it with shaking hands, whimpering when it wouldn't turn because it was locked. "Open the fucking door! Please!" she begged, knocking on it with both arms.

 

"Holy shit she's wearing a g-string!" a man pointed out.

 

Dr. Sachs' squealed as she remembered that her curvy ass was exposed. As her hands reached to cover her behind, she turned around to use the door to cover her back, sliding her ass against the cold steel of the door handle. "Why did I wear these?" she sobbed to herself, running her hands all along her exposed skin, every inch of smooth flesh against her finger was a reminder of how vulnerable she was in public. Then, she heard a click and felt the handle turn, snagging onto the thin fabric of her g-string. A high pitched whine leaked from between her lips as she turned to rescue her panties from the handle but then the door behind her opened, pulling the g-string and Dr. Sachs backward.RIIP!! "WHAH!!" she shouted as she fell flat on her ass. She looked up and saw the laughing faces of her students upside down as they peered over their humiliated teacher. Covering her breasts, Dr. Sachs sat up and looked at the door handle, noticing her skimpy g-string hanging from it, the thin waistband torn at the side from where the door handle ripped it off.

 

"Sorry Dr. Sachs." a female student said who stood on the other side of the door. She was the one her opened it.

 

With her body trembling, Dr. Sachs looked down and saw her legs splayed open with her naked pussy exposed to the crowd of students standing on the other side of the doorway. Her jaw dropped and then she screamed as she got to her feet, pressing her hand over her exposed pussy and squeezing her thighs together. She pushed through the wall of laughing students, closing her tear covered eyes as she let out a long scream that echoed down the hallway. Running as fast as she could with her legs pressed together, Dr. Sachs' naked ass shook side to side and that was the last image the students had of her as she turned down another hallway.

With the exposed teacher gone, all of the students in class got up from their seats to leave, talking excitedly about the bizarre scenario they witnessed. Helena stood still, holding her skirt up as she let students walk by. "Nice undies Helena." a male student teased as he passed her by, forcing Helena to blush red in anger.

 

"Don't feel bad, I think they are cute." a woman's voice said, causing Helena to look up. Standing before her was a slender young student with blonde hair, wearing a black t-shirt with the words "Pokemon." printed on it. She caught Helena's attention because she had a french accent.

 

"Thanks." Helena said as her cheeks turned even more red now that another stranger commented on her panties. "Are you French?" she asked to change the subject.

 

"Oui!" she said with a smile, extending her hand. "My name is Cleodine."

 

"Helena." Helena said as she shook the woman's hand. "Nice to meet you."

 

Cleodine's jaw dropped as she looked down and said, "Oh um...your um.."

 

Helena looked down and gasped when she realized that in shaking Cleodine's hand, she let her skirt fall again, showing her her pink Hello Kitty panties, the worst part was that after seeing Angelina masturbate and Dr. Sachs lose her clothes, Helena had gotten aroused, leaving a small dark stain in the center of her panties.

 

"Nice job." Angelina joked.

 

"Shut up!" Helena said as she bent down to pull her skirt up.

 

Cleodine turned around and raised an eyebrow when she saw nothing. "Who are you talking to?" she asked.

 

"Oh." Helena blurted as she covered her mouth, "Um...I heard some other student say something."

 

"Okay.." Cleodine said with a nervous look, certain that she didn't hear anything. "Anyway, I've seen you around campus before and wanted to know if you'd like to attend the club I'm in. It's a video game club where people meet to play and talk about their favorite games."

 

"Really?" Helena asked with a smile, "That would be lovely, I was just wondering if there was something like that here."

 

Cleodine beamed with joy. "Great! Our meeting is tomorrow if you want to come. We're going to play Dance Dance Revolution!"

 

"Sounds great!" Helena said. "I'll see you there."

 

"Cool." Cleodine said turning towards the door but looking down at Helena's waist once more. "You..might want to wear pants...and a belt just in case."

 

Helena's face got warm as she watched Cleodine leave but then her embarrassment didn't last for long as she was happy to have met a friend.

 

"Nicely done." Angelina said as she walked up to Helena, arms still covering her breasts.

 

"Thanks. And sorry I couldn't save you from..your um...problem." she said, looking down between Angelina's legs, still fascinated that her angel had a clitoris piercing.

 

"Just don't mention it again." Angelina said, wishing she had powers to erase Helena's memory. "Come on let's go, I need a new shirt."

 

Helena followed Angelina towards the door but not before saying, "Was it really necessary to rip your corset?"

 

"Shut up Helena!" Angelina shouted again. She knew this day would haunt her and wanted secretly to embarrass Helena right there but then she knew that knowing Helena's luck, that would happen eventually just by fate.


	11. Karmic Balance Guardian Angelina Ch 5

Helena and Angelina left the dormitory's to go to the student union where the video game club met. Helena was a little nervous going to this gathering because she was going to meet a group of strangers, save for Cleodine although they had only known each other casually through class. Helena was just happy that Angelina was there with her. On this evening, Angelina wore long black skirt with a matching corset over it. She had gone back to Hot Topic to gather more clothes, making sure to tie her corset extra tight in case another magnet accident happened. Helena became fascinated by Angelina's genital piercing and often found herself sneaking glimpses at Angelina's crotch. In bed, Helena would close her eyes and imagine the intense amount of pleasure that her clit would feel if it was caused to vibrate. But then she'd often feel her face get warm because the thought of being seen with one brought a huge sense of embarrassment in her mind that she didn't want to experience. The thought of losing control and masturbating in public was something she knew would ruin her reputation that was already marred by being seen as a pervert. So for now, the clit piercing would have to be just a fantasy of Helena's that kept her awake at night.

 

"You okay?" Angelina asked, noticing the glassy eyed look of Helena's as they walked inside the student union.

 

"Yes." Helena said, "Just a little nervous." She wasn't sure what to wear for the occasion, deciding to keep it casual by wearing a pair of black yoga pants and a purple shirt with a cat on it. It lay on a pillow with a serene smile on its face that had the words, "Purrrfect." on it. She decided to wear yoga pans since they would be playing Dance Dance Revolution and would be active.

 

"You got nothing to be worried about. Remember, you have your guardian angel." Angelina said with a smile. Helena beamed at being reminded of this and hooked one arm under Angelina's as they walked together, letting go once they got to the room that the video game club met at.

 

The club had a room reserved on the third floor, it was large like a board room with a large white screen that came down for projectors. The table was moved off to the side so they could set up the XBOX and the dance pads. At the other end of the room was the projector that had the blue screen on at the moment. Inside were four other people, a young male with glasses wearing a Rainbow Dash T-shirt, another male with blonde hair that hung in front of his eyes with a flannel shirt and a young girl wearing a bright pink dress with pink striped knee high socks and pink gloves. Her hair was dyed bright pink and she wore a hat with bear ears on it. Also in the room was Cleodine, wearing a Pokemon cap, pajama bottoms and a hoodie. Angelina looked at everyone in the room and noticed that they were as pale as she was and for the first time, missed hanging out with her friends. She used to do things like this all the time and knew those days were behind her.

 

"Helena!" Cleodine said with a smile on her face, "You came!"

 

"Hi everyone!" Helena said as she waved to the two smiling faces from the men and the stoic but ambivalent look from the woman in pink.

 

"Let me introduce you." Cleodine said as she pointed to the boy in the Rainbow Dash t-shirt, "This is Ben." Then she pointed to the other male, "That's Scott and this is Allie."

 

The men said "hi" while Allie just waved at Helena. Angelina curled her lip, wondering what Allie's deal was but decided to keep silent. Ben returned to plugging the system into the projector and then the start menu to Dance Dance Revolution was up on the screen.

 

"So is everyone ready to play?" Ben asked to which everyone said yes.

 

"How are we doing this?" Helena asked.

 

"We're doing a tournament." Cleodine said, "Allie is champion because she won last time so whoever beats the first two people will play her."

 

"Have you ever played this?" Allie asked.

 

"Once in an arcade." Helena said.

 

"Oh so then you probably won't win." Allie said, "But give it your best."

 

Helena raised an eyebrow at this offhanded negative comment but decided to shrug it off. "Who plays first?"

 

"Let's have Helena play Ben." Allie said.

 

Ben stepped up to the dance pad on the right and asked, "Do you care what song we play?"

 

"No not at all." Helena said as she stood over hers. She watched Ben use his foot to rifle through different songs until they selected a song from the deceased musician Captain Jack.

 

"Come on Helena you have this." Angelina encouraged.

 

Helena smiled as she got into focus and then the music started. The arrows from the bottom of the screen floated up and she and Ben started tapping their feet over the appropriate spot. It was clear to Helena that Ben was just as experienced as she was at this game because he was dancing at the same pace she was, lifting one foot at a time to tap the pad before returning it to the center of the pad. At first, the song started slow but then the beat picked up and Helena found herself sweating as she frantically tapped her feet over different areas of the pad. Ben was also having his own difficulty, laughing as he almost lost balance from jumping up to land his feet on two different parts of the dance pad.

 

Angelina was too busy watching Allie the entire time, letting her annoyance slowly rise as she stared at the pale cosplayer's disinterested face. How did this bitch get into this club of seemingly nice people? Angelina wondered. She looked back to Helena when the music stopped and clapped when she saw that Helena had won. Ben shook Helena's hand while Cleodine and Scott clapped for her.

 

"Nice job." Allie said in a dry tone.

 

Helena nodded in thanks as she stepped away from the pad to let Cleodine and Scott step onto them. Cleodine picked a song that was at a faster tempo and once the game started both players were off. Helena felt a smile creep across her face as she was amazed at Scott and Cleodine's skills. Instead of keeping their feet dormant in the center, both players jumped into the air, resting their feet on the appropriate arrows and then jumping again to land their feet on different arrows, creating actual dance steps to the beat of the J-POP song that Helena knew she would have lost in a second. She was so caught up in watching Cleodine that she didn't realize that Cleodine's pajama bottoms started to slide against her hips, exposing the flesh of her back.

 

"Uh oh." Angelina said as she bit her lip.

 

"What?" Helena asked and then saw the dimples of Cleodine's back. "Mon Dieu!" she exclaimed as she felt her face get warm in embarrassment for Cleodine. "Cleodine! Your pants!" she said.

 

Cleodine looked down and saw the top of her midriff exposed, she gasped and pulled her pants up as she continued dancing without missing a beat. Scott turned to see what the problem was and when he saw Cleodine's exposed midriff, his hormones kicked in. The excitement of seeing his friends' exposed skin sent other suggestive ideas in his young mind and next thing he knew, a surge of blood ran to his penis, giving him a hard erection that stuck out from under his cargo pants. Scott felt the swelled feeling of his cock pushing against his pants and blushed as he saw a small tent appear between his legs.

 

"Nice boner Scott." Allie jested.

 

"WOOPS!" he said as he covered his crotch with both hands, his face turning beat red. Helena held a hand over her mouth as she laughed, pleased that she wasn't the only one to feel embarrassed. In Scott's attempt at covering his erection, he had stopped dancing and was now losing points as he missed the arrows. The song came to an end and Cleodine was declared the winner.

 

Helena started clapping as Cleodine raised her arms in triumph. Scott just walked away, trying to walk off his boner and the image of Cleodine losing his pants out of his mind. "Good job Cleodine!" Helena said.

 

"Yeah easy to win when the opponent gets a boner." Allie wisecracked.

 

"bitch." Angelina said. "Ugh, what is her problem?"

 

"Now it's you vs me Helena." Cleodine said, gesturing for Helena to come on the dance pad that Scott had used.

 

Helena felt more comfortable stepping forward a second time now that Cleodine was playing, since she had originally invited her to the club. Cleodine selected a song that she knew both of them could be good at. The music started and both women began hopping up and down, matching their feet to the correct arrow keys. Helena sweated a bit more to this song since it was faster and had more combos rather than single arrows to step on. Cleodine was also hopping like crazy as the tempo picked up, feeling an adrenaline surge as Scott and Ben cheered them on. However, just like before, Cleodine's pajama bottoms started to sag and sure enough her lower back was exposed as the song continued.

 

Scott and Ben, while meaning well, also knew what would happen if they didn't say anything. They watched as inch by inch, Cleodine's pants slipped further and further down, exposing the black waistband to what looked like a pair of boy brief panties. Allie grinned as she waited for the inevitable and after a few more hops, Cleodine felt something brush against her legs. She looked down and screamed as she saw her pajama bottoms bunched up around her ankles, exposing her white panties with the ghosts from Pac-Man printed on the butt. On the front was the yellow circle himself right over her crotch. Squealing, Cleodine stopped dancing as she covered her backside, her face turning red like a tomato as she turned around to see her friends. Scott had his hands over his crotch again while Ben eyes grew as large as dinner plates. Allie was clutching her sides in laughter as she pointed, "Pac Man panties!? Really Cleodine?"

 

Cleodine whimpered as her legs buckled and Helena was still dancing until the song reached its end. Helena grinned as she saw that she won and then turned to see Cleodine with her hands covering her panties. "Oh!" Helena cried as she held a hand over her mouth. "Cleodine what happened?"

 

"My pants fell!" Cleodine said as she bent down to pull them up. "Stupid pajama bottoms, I should have worn something else. Now everyone's seen my Pac-Man panties."

 

"It's okay." Helena said, patting Cleodine on the back to comfort her. "I think they are cute."

 

"Are you kidding me?" Angelina said, "She just flashed them in front of everyone! How can things be okay?!" she was just flustered because if she had been in that situation she might have ran out of the room in shame.

 

"Just pull your pants up and get out of the way." Allie said as she pushed Cleodine off her dance pad.

 

Cleodine tried not to cry in embarrassment as she pulled her pants up, this was one of the many times Allie had made her feel foolish, it was just worse because now she had been seen have naked in front of her friends. Ben and Scott were too intimidated by Allie to stand up to her.

 

Helena sighed as she looked at her sad friend and then looked to Angelina who snapped her fingers. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Helena asked.

 

"Oh yea, just let me get something real quick." Angelina said as she left the room. Helena shuffled her feet on the pad as she waited for Angelina to return with a pair of scissors. "What are you doing with those?"

 

"You're always worried about being seen as a pervert." Angelina said, "So we'll just cause a wardrobe malfunction." She approached Allie from behind. Opening the scissors, Angelina cut a slit open from where the neckline of Allie's dress met the shoulder of her sleeves, not all the way but enough to where the top of her dress barely hung on by a thread. Next she inserted the blade of the scissors into the hem of where the dress wrapped around Allie's waist and cut two openings on either side of her hips so the grip of the dress weakened.

 

While this was going on, Helena unzipped the dress from the back, exposing the back of a pink brassier. Getting back onto the dance pad, Helena waited for Angelina to step away from Allie and snap her fingers again. "Get ready to lose." Allie said as she tapped her foot to select a song, setting the difficulty at its hardest. Angelina smiled with glee as she saw Allie's dress loosely bouncing off of her body, barely hanging on her shoulders. The drum machine to the song to Utada Hikaru's "Simple and Clean" remix started playing and both women were off. Helena felt more confident in playing, even though the song was at its hardest difficulty.

 

Allie kept her eyes locked on the screen, confident in showing off her skills without needing to look down. She looked at Helena and was surprised to see that Helena was able to keep up. This wasn't good, Allie couldn't stand to lose to a newbie. She moved her legs faster, brushing her pink hair out of her face as she hopped furiously to keep up with the song. The heat was getting to her so much that she felt sweat accumulating all over her body, she had to constantly wipe sweat off her face to get comfortable. Finally, she felt a refreshing cool breeze blow against her and then she stopped dancing when she realized that the breeze was blowing against her bare midriff, something that shouldn't happen. Allie slowly looked down and saw her dress in a pool of pink fabric at her feet and her matching pink bra and panties with the face of a bear on the front. From behind, everyone could see that attached to the back of her panties was a fuzzy pink tail similar to a bears bushy stub, adding to the ridiculous bear getup that Allie wore. "KYAAA!!!" Allie screamed as she squeezed her legs together and wrapped her arms around her bra and panties, her white skin shimmering in front of the projector screen. Her breasts were about the size of Helena's, not too large but firm and her ass was wide, sticking out under the tight pink panties she wore.

 

Cleodine laughed as she pointed saying, "Oh my. Someone's really into bears!"

 

Allie gasped as she covered the fuzzy tail on the back of her panties, turning around to show off the front of her undergarments. Instantly, blood shot out of the noses of Ben and Scott. Scott ran out of the room as he felt a wet sensation soaking up his underwear and Ben felt a strong tug in between his legs as his erection grew. Allie screamed in horror as she saw the perverted men oggling her in her half naked state and her pale skin was now turning a dark shade of red. "Don't you ever tell anyone about my bear panties!" she cried as she grabbed the dress from the ground and clutched it to her body. Angelina had watched the whole thing from behind, watching as the dress broke from the shoulders and fell down just after a few hops. Running in just her underwear and knee high socks, Allie scrambled out the door, her little fuzzy tail shaking as she ran, her sobs echoing down the halls.

 

As soon as the door shut, Cleodine and Helena both laughed together, falling to the ground because they laughed so hard. "I guess you won." Cleodine joked. "Did you see that silly tail of hers?"

 

"I can't believe she wears that!" Helena added, "The ears she wore made it all look perfect."

 

"She's a cosplayer." Cleodine said. "She always dresses up like animals. But now I wonder if she wears panties similar to them as well."

 

"We'll have to wait next week." Helena said.

 

"Does that mean that you'll come again? Even though Allie is mean?" Cleodine asked.

 

"Sure." Helena said. "And I doubt she'll be mean after today. Not unless she wants us to tell everyone she wears panties with tails on them."

 

"I should probably check on Allie to make sure she's okay." Cleodine said after settling down, "She's mean but she doesn't mean to be. I think people pick on her a lot in class so I think that's why it's hard for her to make friends."

 

"Okay." Helena said, "I'll be here waiting, I just hope those boys finish their business too."

 

Cleodine made a gross face as she thought about what Ben and Scott were doing after seeing a half naked girl and left to go find Allie. With her gone, Helena turned to Angelina and high fived her. "Well done." she said.

 

"Anytime, looks like you made a new friend." Angelina said with a smile. She was feeling good about herself, having been able to successfully find Helena a safe group of people to be around. All it would take was some occasional checking up on Allie to make sure she wouldn't give Helena too much shit and then her duties as an angel would be done. While Angelina was mentally patting herself on the back, she didn't expect Helena to bend down and grab the hem of her skirt, lifting it up above her waist and exposing a red thong with black polka dots on it. "HEY!" Angelina said as her cheeks flushed, backing away from Helena as she bunched her skirt down. "What the fuck was that for?!"

 

"I just wanted to see your panties, you didn't lose your dress this time and it was weird." Helena said with a wicked smile, she did like the polka dots the goth girl wore, despite her wearing an uncomfortable looking thong. Even though Helena found them uncomfortable, she did admire staring at Angelina's white ass.

 

"Oh yeah?" Angelina said and with that, she grabbed the sides of Helena's yoga pants and pulled them down to her knees, showing off a white pair of bikini panties with smiley faces on them. Helena's mouth dropped as she saw her panties exposed and worst of all that there was a small dark spot from her pussy. Seeing Cleodine and Allie's panties excited her and she couldn't help feeling aroused at watching both women look embarrassed. Angelina's polka dotted panties added fuel to the fire. Just then the door opened and Helena heard the gasps of Cleodine and Allie as they saw Helena standing in her underwear.

 

"Wow." Cleodine said with shock.

 

"She's a pervert!" Allie said in surprise, hugging her ruined dress around he body, somehow she had managed to pin it up with safety pins.

 

Helena screamed as she folded both hands over her underwear and bent down, stammering as she tried to explain why her pants were down. "I-I-...felt something in my pants and had to check on what it was." was all she could come up with.

 

"I see that." Cleodine said as she looked at the wet stain on Helena's panties, surprised that her new friend was caught in what seemed to be an interrupted attempt at masturbation but she didn't want to point that out just now.

 

"Sorry Helena." Angelina said as she bit her lip, not meaning to embarrass her client in front of her new friends. then again it served her right for exposing her thong again.

 

Helena pulled her pants back up and the girls continued playing video games while they waited for the boys to finish. Now that the three women had all been seen in their underwear, it formed a secret bond between the three of them that made the rest of the night more enjoyable.

******

Down in the seventh circle of hell, a tall demon dressed in armor rode a large dragon in the sky, looking down and finding a small cave in the distance. Through the slits of his helmet, he saw four figures on a spot of land in front of the cave. He kicked his legs into the side of the dragon and forced it to fly downward. As he got closer he saw the bodies of Thamusz, Mammon, Pan and Abaddon. The dragon screeched as it landed on the ground and Hellscream dismounted.

 

A short demon with long hair dressed in a tunic zoomed up to him in a blur. It was pan the swift. "Brother! So good to see you! How are things?"

 

"Busy as always." Hellscream shouted, the impact so strong it sent Pan flying backward.

 

"Whisper you idiot!" Thamusz shouted as he covered his ears. "You're giving me a migraine.

 

"Sorry." Hellscream said as he approached his other brothers, "So is it true? Have you seen him?"

 

"Yes it appears so." Thamusz said, "Another incident just happened in a college. A cosplayer was stripped of her clothes."

 

"That makes seven." Mammon said, "Seven women who lost their clothes from being frozen in time."

 

"It has to be him." Pan said.

 

"That traitor." Hellscream whispered, gripping his ax tighter in anger. "Leaving us for heaven while we get punished for helping him. Who's he 'guarding' this time?"

 

"A woman from France." Thamusz said, "Her name is Helena. Not sure why heaven is so concerned with her. But nevertheless, she's at this college so Zeke must be there too."

 

"So let's get him." Hellscream said.

 

"No we can't. Minos is still pissed at us for fighting with those hunters." Mammon said, "And already Thamusz and I have had to go down there to deal with two humans who managed to steal our powers (See: Karmic Balance: Tara the Telekinesis Stripper and Karmbic Balance: Mwuerticia). So the family members of Zeke have raised enough attention."

 

"Then who else will do it?" Hellscream asked.

 

Mammon curled his lip as his brother raised a good question and then it hit him like a lightbulb. "That's it." he said, "We draw Zeke out away from the humans' eyes and then we go down to humiliate him."

 

"And how do we do that brother?" Pan asked.

 

"We ask them." Mammon said with a smile. His brothers looked at him with puzzled expressions and then realized which "them" he was referring to and the five of them laughed with delight at their plot for revenge.


	12. Karmic Balance Guardian Angelina Ch 6

After game night was over, Helena left happy with a new group of friends, even if two of them saw her in her undergarments. Angelina felt optimistic about finishing her duties now that Helena had a support system and imagined to hear back from Zeke the next day. The two of them went to bed, Angelina looking forward to the next day while Helena thought about the rush she felt in lifting up Angelina’s skirt. It was the first time she felt comfortable enough to expose her guardian angel on purpose. Sure it was naughty to do, but the fact that Angelina responded by pulling Helena’s pants down gave Helena the impression that the two of them were comfortable undressing each other. The thought of that made her stir under her covers, curling her legs and squeezing them together as she thought about Angelina touching other parts of her body, the gorgeous goth Angel gazing at Helena with hunger. Helena fell asleep that night to very pleasant dreams and wasn’t too happy to have them interrupted by the alarm clock the next morning.

 

“Ugh why do your classes have to be so early?” Angelina whined as she rolled to one side.

 

“Maybe we’ll get lucky and my science teacher will cancel because she’ll be afraid of losing her clothes.” Helena joked as she rolled out of bed. She looked at Angelina and both of them laughed at reminiscing about the prank they played.

 

After getting ready, the two of them left the dorms to go to class. Angelina wore a black mini skirt and red tank top that gave her wings some room to move while Helena had on blue jeans and a white button up shirt. They arrived at class and were disappointed to see Dr. Sachs show up, although she had on a large white lab coat that she clutched around herself with both hands to make sure it covered her body. During class, Angelina felt anxious as she looked around for any sign of Zeke to come down and tell her she could return to Heaven. When that sign did not come, she felt more agitated throughout the hour. By the time class was over, Angelina was so grumpy she stormed out of the door without waiting for Helena, who was talking with Cleodine.

 

“That was fun last night wasn’t it?” Cleodine asked.

 

“It sure was, what are you doing for lunch?” Helena asked.

 

“Meeting with Allie. Would you mind eating with her? I think she’s finally gotten over being nasty to you.”

 

“Sure Helena said with a smile, losing your clothes will do that.” The two of them laughed and then went to leave. Helena looked around and noticed Angelina was gone. As soon as Helena left the classroom, she looked down both sides of the hallway, concerned when her angel was nowhere to be seen.

“Is something wrong Helena?” Cleodine asked.

 

“Er no…I thought I saw someone I recognized.” Helena said as she followed Cleodine out the door.

 

Angelina was already outside, walking around campus and looking up at the sky, wondering why she was still stuck on earth. “What the hell do you want from me?!” she shouted in anger. “She has friends, she isn’t getting her clothes taken unless I’m doing it. What else?!” Despite her shouting, Angelina didn’t get an answer but this didn’t stop her from yelling anyway.

 

While Angelina was busy shouting at the sky, Helena and Cleodine were on their way to the lunch hall. In the distance, they saw Allie, wearing a pink hoodie, jeans and a hat with kitten ears on it. She waved to them and ran to join them. “Hey.” She said, “What are you two eating today?” she seemed cheerier in comparison to the first time she met Helena, almost as if being humiliated transformed her arrogant personality in to one that was more pleasant.

 

“Not sure yet.” Cleodine said, “We’ll know when we get there.” The three women turned to cut in between two buildings, walking down a sidewalk that led to the open grassy area in front of where the dining hall was. Just as they were about to walk past the two buildings, something grabbed Allie by the back of her hoodie and threw her to the ground.

 

“OW!” she cried as she broke her fall with her hands.

 

Helena and Cleodine turned, gasping when they saw Lita standing over Allie, wearing black ripped jeans and a hooded sweatshirt. Fingerless gloves covered her hands that lunged out to grab Allie’s arms. “Let her go!” Helena shouted.

 

Lita laughed as she twisted Allie’s arm behind her back, wrapping another arm across her chest almost like a choke hold. “Hello ladies.” Lita said. “Off to do stupid nerdy shit?”

 

“Why do you care?” Cleodine asked.

 

“I don’t.” Lita said as she pointed to Helena. “But she and I have a score to settle. You ruined my perfect record and humiliated me!”

 

“You should have left me alone.” Helena said as she clenched her fists. She knew she couldn’t fight Lita but needed to keep her bravado up in hopes that Angelina would come to help. “It was your fault, you challenged me.”

 

“I challenged you to a fight not some bra and panties match!” Lita shouted angrily as she clamped down harder on Allie’s arm. “I didn’t realize you were into that type of thing. But now I’m going to give you a taste of your own medicine. Both of you strip.”

 

“What?!” Helena and Cleodine shouted as they looked behind them, seeing that the area in front of the dining hall was full with students walking outside while others sat at picnic tables eating. “No!” Cleodine said.

 

“Fine.” Lita said as she reached into the back of Allie’s jeans and grabbed onto the back of her underwear to give her a hard wedgie.

 

“OOWWWIE!!” Allie screamed as she stood on her tip toes, breathing in as the cotton rode hard up in between her ass.

 

“Ooo look at the nerdy girl in her little girl panties.” Lita said as she noticed Allie was wearing white panties with little bunny rabbits printed on them. “Can’t wait to see what you two are wearing. You better strip or else I pull harder.”

 

“Please help me!” Allie shouted as she winced, “This…hurts!”

 

Cleodine and Helena looked at each other with unease as they hugged themselves. Helena looked around and felt sweat fall from her face when she didn’t see Angelina anywhere. As a last ditch effort, Helena shouted, “Someone help us! Campus security anyone!”

 

“Big mistake bitch!” Lita said as she pulled harder on Allie’s panties, yanking the waistband almost up to her shoulders. Tears fell from Allie’s face as she tried to fight free but with her arm twisted, she could do little but feel the mix of pain and pleasure shooting through in between her legs.

 

“Okay we’ll do it!” Helena said, quickly unbuttoning her shirt so Allie wouldn’t be injured. Helena’s breathing got heavy as she felt the air from outside blow against her cleavage as it became exposed.

 

Cleodine’s lip quivered as she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and slowly lifted it up, hating that she was going to strip in public, the first time she’d ever done something so…naughty. Almost at the same time, both French women removed their tops and tossed them to the ground. Helena wore a lime green lace bra that she quickly hugged with both arms. Cleodine had on a white brassier and covered that as well. Lita grinned with sadistic glee and nodded as she said, “Now lose the bottoms.”

 

With trembling hands, Helena closed her eyes and slowly unbuttoned the top of her jeans, trying not to cry as her most humiliating first day on campus was coming back to haunt her. Cleodine also tried to hold back tears as she hooked her thumbs into her pants and slowly pulled down, exposing the pink lace of a pair of bikini panties with stripes of various colors printed on them. “Not wearing matching panties today are we”? Lita joked.

 

Cleodone’s face turned red as she let her pants fall to the ground, covering her unmatching underwear with her arms. It was true she didn’t put on matching underwear because she wasn’t planning on stripping in public! Now that she was out in her mis-matched undergarments, Cleodine wanted to run and hide, but couldn’t think of anywhere to go. In front of her was Lita and behind her was a large crowd of students.

 

While Cleodine fretted over her underwear clad state, Helena was finished with unzipping her jeans and slowly pushed them down her legs, feeling the air wrap around them like a skirt. Today Helena decided to wear a green pair of panties that had white flowers printed on it. Even though her panties matched in color, she was embarrassed that she chose her floral panties since they were rather big, wrapping around her ass like a pair of, “Granny panties?” Lita said in disbelief. “You still have those? They’re like a diaper!”

 

Helena crossed one leg over the other as both her hands folded over her big panties, looking behind her in hopes that no one noticed. Both she and Cleodine trembled as they stood outside with their clothes on the ground, wondering what else Lita was going to make them do.

 

“Two sexy nerds in their unsexy underwear.” Lita said.

 

“At least we aren’t those sluts who wear thongs!” Cleodine barked.

 

Lita’s face grew purple as she looked to Helena. “You told her?!”

 

“No I didn’t!” Helena said in shock, not expecting Cleodine to have a disdain for thongs. It was just coincidence that Lita had been wearing one the day she was stripped but now it was going to seal both of their fates.

 

“All right smartasses. Now you can both lose your bras!” Lita shouted.

 

Helena and Cleodine whimpered. Helena reached behind her to unclasp her bra while Cleodine covered her breasts and shook her head. “No! Please, I’m naked enough!” She felt nauseous as the panic she felt in being exposed grew in her mind. Behind her was a large portion of the student body and it only took one person to look and see her striped pantied ass in the alley. The thought of it made her bend down in an awkward pose, like a baby dear trying to stand.

 

“AHHH!” Allie screamed as Lita twisted her arm. “Please do what she says!”

 

Helena already had the bra straps sliding off her shoulders and threw it to the ground, hugging her modest sized breasts and lowering her head, ashamed that she was down to just her panties and shouldn’t be because someone was supposed to be there to protect her. Cleodine on the other hand had her head pointed up to the sky as she closed her eyes and unhooked her bra. She couldn’t believe this was happening. In just a few quick movements, her breasts would fall free and be revealed to everyone on the outside. Losing her pants at game night was bad, but now she was wearing even less clothing, making her feel more vulnerable than before. Once the cool air hit her nipples, Cleodine winced as she wrapped her arms around them and cried, “There are you happy?”

 

“No I’m not.” Lita said. “Both of you drop your hands to your sides or I’ll break this bitches’ arm!”

 

Helena and Cleodine bit their lips and with a deep breath, they both lowered their hands, feeling their nipples tingle from the sensation of being free. Both women wanted so bad to cover their breasts, and they shifted on their feet in anxiety, wondering just how long their luck would get pushed before someone noticed that there were two women in just their underwear walking on campus.

“You call those tits?” Lita joked, “Why even wear a bra?” Helena and Cleodine shifted their torsos side to side, trying to shield themselves as best they could but knew it was pointless. They also knew that it would only be a matter of time before Lita said, “Now your panties.”

 

“P-please no!” Cleodine begged. “We’ll get in so much trouble for being naked on campus!”

“I don’t give a shit! Do it!” Lita demanded as she pulled Allie’s panties up to her head.

 

“HOOOOO!!” Allie cried, bending forward as she felt the sharp pain shoot up between her pussy, she felt a dampness in between her legs and blushed at the realization that Lita was turning her on.

 

Helena gripped the top of her panties and slowly, slid them down her hips, once they were down her thigh, she felt her face get warmer as the air from outside blew along her butt cheeks. Her pussy was wet from sweating in nervousness and was now sending a chill between her legs.

 

“Nice bush.” Lita joked as she saw a small neatly trimmed patch of pubic hair in between Helena’s legs. Instantly, Helena let her panties slide to the ground as she used her hands to cover her crotch.

 

Cleodine hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her stripes panties, breathing heavily as she anticipated losing her last scrap of clothing and then quickly pulled them down to her ankles. She gasped as the sensation of her privates, a small blonde patch of hair over her vulva, being exposed sent her into a state of shock. She was naked…something that only should be done in the shower or with a lover. It was a classic nightmare, being naked in school and she was living it in real life. Instantly her arms formed an upside down L as they criss crossed to cover her breasts and pussy. “T-there are you happy? I’m naked!”

 

“I’m so sorry Cleodine!” Helena said as she fell to her knees, hunching over her naked body and feeling ashamed that this feud cost her friend her clothes.

 

Lita was laughing out loud at the two naked French women. “Not so funny is it?” she said. “But I’m still not done with you Helena. I’m going to humiliate you more. I’m going to beat your naked ass in public and make you tap out.”

 

“You’re a horrible woman!” Allie shouted but then screamed as she felt her underwear get pulled again, sending her to the ground as Lita threw her by her wedgied panties.

 

“You’re mine!” Lita shouted as she stepped forward. Helena closed her eyes and trembled as she anticipated being pushed out in the open. She squeezed her eyes shut for a minute, feeling the sweat drip off her nervous body and then opened her eyes when she wondered why Lita hadn’t grabbed her. Looking straight ahead, Helena noticed that Lita was frozen in mid step. Helena looked behind Lita and saw Angelina standing there staring at Helena with surprise. “What the hell happened to you three?”

 

“She forced us to strip naked! No thanks to you!” Helena shouted in anger, her face still red as she hugged her body. “Where were you?”

 

“I was just getting some fresh air okay?” Angelina said as an excuse. “Do I have to follow you everywhere miss birthday suit?”

 

Helena gasped and bent down to pull her pants and underwear up, realizing that it was hard to really scold Angelina when she was naked.

 

“Who is she?” Cleodine asked and that question made both Angelina and Helena freeze.

 

“Yeah and why isn’t anyone moving?” Allie asked.

 

Angelina’s jaw dropped as she looked at Cleodine and Allie. Stammering, she said, “Y-y-you two can s-see me?”

 

“Yeah.” Cleodine said, “Where did you get the cool wings?”

 

“How is this possible?” Helena asked as she finished buttoning up her pants. “I’m the only one who can see or hear you.”

 

“Why is that?” Allie asked as she readjusted her underwear. “Ow that hurt! Stupid woman who is she?”

 

“That’s Lita.” Angelina said, “She picked on Helena and threatened to beat her up so I was….that’s it!” she shouted as if a lightbulb went off in her head.

 

“What’s it?” Helena asked as she reached for her shirt. Even though she was getting dressed, Cleodine stood there still naked, in awe of this strange being before them.

 

“I’ve been assigned to Cleodine and Allie now. Lita was bullying you three so now I have all of you to watch. Shit!” Angelina said to herself as she pieced it all together. “How many people will I have to save?”

 

“What do you mean ‘save?’” Allie asked. “How can you protect us?”

 

“Did you hear about that MMA match on campus?” Helena asked.

 

Allie turned to Helena and nodded, “Yeah, some fighter challenged another student and somehow lost her…” Allie never finished her sentence because her eyes and nostrils flared in rage when she realized who she was next to. She pointed at Angelina and shouted, “YOU!!! YOU RUINED MY DRESS AND EMBARRASSED ME!!!!

 

Angelina raised an eyebrow and said, “You were being a bitch to Helena and Cleodine. Stripping people is what I do. It’s called karma all right? When you do bad things, bad things happen to you.”

 

“And who are you to make that decision?” Allie asked as she stormed towards Angelina.

 

Angelina lowered her head and spread her hands and legs out as she opened her wings. “Because I am an angel sent from heaven to protect those in need.” It was a little corny but it was the only thing Angelina could think of to look intimidating. It worked as Allie and Cleodine’s jaws dropped as they stared in awe of Angelina and her dramatic pose. The sun was eclipsed by her expanding wings and made Angelina seem taller for a moment.

 

“Is- is that true Helena?” Cleodine asked.

 

Helena smiled, looking at Angelina and admiring how beautiful she looked with her wings spread and her long black hair blowing in the wind. “It is…she’s helped me a lot.”

 

Angelina smirked, admiring how badass she looked in this pose not realizing that the wind picked up. She heard it whistle and then felt a cold gust of air blow up her skirt, pushing it up over her hips and showing off her pink panties with white hearts printed on them. “AHH!” Angelina screamed as her legs buckled and she pushed her skirt down.

 

Immediately Allie and Cleodine started laughing as they pointed at Angelina. “Those are the panties angels wear?” Allie said, “She’s not so tough.”

 

“Shut up bear panties!” Angelina snapped and then turned to Cleodine. “And you, put some clothes on or do you like showing off your body to people?”

 

Cleodine looked down and remembered her clothes were on the ground. She squealed and quickly pulled her underwear and pants up before finally putting her shirt back on.

 

“Well now that we’ve all seen each others’ underwear, what do we do with her?” Helena asked. “She has a grudge with me now.”

 

“That’s true.” Angelina said, trying to get over the anger she had over her ruined introduction thanks to the stupid wind and her stupid choice to wear her heart panties.

 

“I don’t get it, why isn’t she moving?” Cleodine asked as she poked at Lita.

 

“Because I can freeze time.” Angelina said, “Everyone except the people I’m protecting cannot move until I snap my fingers again.”

 

“And you mean to tell me that your way of getting back at people is taking their clothes off?” Allie asked, “That’s perverted!”

 

“Yeah well I wasn’t exactly given a guidebook on being an angel.” Angelina said, “Besides, it seemed to work on you, you’re nice to Helena.”

 

Allie’s face scrunched up as it turned red, angry at the person responsible for her recent exposure. At least it wouldn’t happen again. “So how do we get this person to stop bothering us? Did you see what she did to me? She stretched my panties out!”

 

“We have to humiliate her real good this time.” Helena said, “So bad she won’t even want to leave her room.”

 

Angelina reached around Lita’s waist and unbuttoned her jeans. She unzipped them and then pulled them down to reveal Lita’s red booty short panties with the words, “TAP OUT” printed on the back. “And her panties aren’t really anything to be embarrassed about.”

 

The four of them looked around the area for ideas and then Helena stopped when she saw a woman sitting at a picnic table with a toddler. Sitting on the ground next to the woman was a large bag and Helena smiled. “I have an idea, wait here.” The three of them watched Helena run out to the table where the picnic table was and bend down to rummage through the bag.

 

“Just out of curiosity, do you two steal anything at all?” Cleodine asked as she watched Helena.

 

Angelina bit her lip, thinking back to all the clothes and underwear she stole at the mall and said, “Well em…..when I came to earth the only robe I had was ruined so I needed to steal some clothes.”

 

“Well that’s okay I guess.” Cleodine said, “Those pink panties are cute.”

 

Angelina’s face turned read as she pulled her dress down a bit more, “What is it with everyone and their fetish for my panties?”

 

Before anyone could answer, Helena returned with her hands behind her back, skipping merrily up to the three of them. “I’m back!”

 

“What did you pick Helena?” Cleodine asked.

 

Helena smiled and held up a pair of pink pull-up diapers with Disney princesses printed on it. “That woman’s toddler still wears them and I think they’ll fit around Lita. That’s what she gets for calling my underwear a diaper.”

 

“Diapers?” Allie said with a disgusted face, “That’s screwed up.”

 

“We don’t have a choice.” Angelina said, “Lita is pretty hell bent on getting back at Helena and if we don’t humiliate her well enough, she’ll keep coming back. You want to get anymore wedgies from her?”

 

Allie’s hands flew to cover her backside, she still felt the burning pain in between her ass and didn’t feel so conflicted about putting Lita in a diaper. She stood behind Lita and inserted her fingers into the fighter’s panties, pulling them down. Cleodine lifted the right leg and then the left out of the leg holes after removing her shoes. Now Lita’s taut tanned ass cheeks hung free until Helena undid the sides to the diaper so she could slide it in between Lita’s legs. Once she refastened the sides of the diaper, she pulled them up against Lita’s hips. The diaper stretched as it got snug around Lita’s waist and the women all laughed at how much bigger the diaper made Lita’s ass look.

 

“She looks so stupid!” Allie giggled.

 

“This will be so wonderful!” Cleodine added.

 

“Everyone get into place.” Angelina said as she held her hand up. “Helena and Cleodine, you two need to run in case she actually tries to attack you.” When Cleodien and Helena nodded, Angelina looked to Allie. “If she tries to run the other way, be sure to push her out. We’re going to give the students out there a show.”

 

With wide grins on their faces, Helena and Cleodine got into place, feeling so much better now that their bodies were clothed. They gazed at Lita, looking at how her long legs poked out from the large pink diaper and couldn’t wait to see the look on her face. Angelina made sure everyone was in position and then snapped her finger.

 

Lita continued advancing toward Helena and Cleodine and then stopped when she saw that their clothes were back on. “Hey! How’d you two get dressed so fast?”

 

“We were too fast for you to notice.” Helena said, backing away and trying not to laugh and spoiling the surprise.

 

‘Where do you think you’re going bitch?” Lita asked as she continued walking towards them, hearing a slight rustling noise. It was when she made her second step that she realized her bare feet were touching the ground. “Huh?” she said and looked down. Lita’s jaw dropped when she saw that her pants were gone and replacing it was a diaper with what looked like Cinderella, Belle and Princess Jasmine printed on it. “What the fuck!” she shouted as her hands flew to cover her crotch, feeling the gentle touch of the fabric inside her diaper brushing against her privates. ‘Y-you took my pants! And p-put a diaper on me?”

 

“What are you talking about?” Helena asked, “Your pants just fell and you had a diaper on.”

 

“Do you have bladder problems?” Cleodine asked, playing along with Helena’s joke.

 

Lita’s face was turning dark red as the mocking started, she wanted to strike fear into Helena and Cleodine but as she looked down and saw how the diaper made her ass look so big, she felt her bravado melt away, the diaper reducing her to a whimpering baby. “I-I’m going to fucking kill you!” she cried as she ran towards Helena and Cleodine. Both of them turned and ran straight through the grassy area where all the students were eating their lunch. Lita was in such a rage that she didn’t even realize that she was running in the middle of a crowded campus lawn.

It was when she heard a woman shout, “Oh my god!” that Lita stopped in the middle of the grassy plain and looked around at all the people staring at her. A football team was walking to the gym and stopped midway to see her, groups of women sat on the lawn and stared up in awe at the bizarre image of Lita in her diaper. “Is that Lita?” the same woman asked.

 

“What is she wearing?”

 

Lita’s eyes grew wide like dinner plates as she turned in circles, realizing she had nowhere to run without bumping into a group of people. She grabbed her hoodie and tried pulling it over her crotch, but the diaper was too big to be concealed. In a weak voice, Lita muttered, “T-this isn’t mine!”

 

“Ugh that’s so perverted!” the mother with her toddler said.

 

Lita stopped spinning and stared at the mother as if she had been caught doing something naughty by her real parents. “I-I’m not a pervert!”

 

“Yes you are, you’re one of those weird people who has a diaper fetish. It’s sick!”

 

Lita’s lip quivered as her voice cracked. She shook her head, “I-I’m not a pervert! I don’t wear diapers! Stop looking at me!”

 

“Aww the baby’s going to cry now.” Helena said.

 

“I’m not a baby!” Lita stomped. “I’m an MMA fighter!”

 

“BABY BABY!” Allie chanted as she walked towards Lita. Soon enough, everyone on campus joined in the chant.

 

“BABY! BABY!” the words rang in Lita’s ears, going against every tough archetype she believed she had. It was hard to believe that she was an MMA fighter with the itchy diaper hugging her hips. On top of that, she was also being called a pervert. Lita wanted to rip the diaper off but then that would mean her ass and pussy would be exposed. It was a no-win situation for her and when the “Baby” chants got too much, Lita lowered her head and ran towards the student dining hall, bawling her eyes out as she ran. “STOP LAUGHING AT ME!!!” she screamed, her face turning so red it was almost purple. As her legs moved, the rustling of her diaper got louder, causing everyone nearby to laugh.

 

Helena, Cleodine and Allie joined each other to watch Lita’s diapered ass disappear behind the back of the dining hall and hugged each other with joy. Angelina smiled as she saw the three friends rejoice. She was still unhappy with the fact that she was stuck on earth, but she did feel proud knowing that her prank managed to spare the dignity of her friends while taking it away from a bully.

 

With tears falling from her eyes, Lita ran behind another building and rested her back against the wall. Instantly she grabbed onto the side of the diaper and tried pulling it open, grunting as the tape that held it together didn’t seem to budge. “STUPID DIAPER! I’D RATHER BE NAKED THAT BE SEEN WITH THIS ON!!”

 

“That can be arranged.” A low voice purred.

 

“Wha-?” Lita asked as she looked up at the dark shadow that stepped in front of her. Standing before her was the silhouette of long slender legs, traveling up to expand and form a wide firm buttocks. The waist was slender but the abdomen was toned, spreading up into a perfect V. Two long arms branched out with rock hard muscles bulging out from the triceps, they weren’t large like a body builders’, more like a runners’, being more toned than beefy. The shoulders were broad, matching the muscular upper body. Lita’s backed herself further against the wall and when she saw the face of the being before her she gasped and felt the diaper slide off her hips. ‘”Oh-my!” she whispered, her hand touching her chest as she felt her heart beat thump louder than she’d ever felt before. The pace was so fast that she felt dizzy and thought for a moment she might faint. Without warning, Lita felt hands grab her wrist and pin them against the wall above her head. Lita tried struggling but did so in a pathetic manner, whining as she made littler jerks against the force pinning her arms.

 

“This is what you desire.” A whisper slithered into Lita’s ear.

 

Goosebumps formed along Lita’s back as the truth rang through her mind. The more she struggled the more she felt a warm feeling curl up into her stomach before shooting through the area between her legs. “Ohhh” Lita moaned as she felt something wet run down her leg. She didn’t realize it, but she was dry humping the air, her dark wet bush shining under the sun as her pussy got red. “M-my huggies are wet.” Lita said in a sensual manner, blushing as the words came out of her mouth. Why did she say such a perverted thing? Because she wanted this stranger to do naughty things to her…”oh…please!!” she begged as she felt a hot breath blow against her clavicle. Warm lips pushed against Lita’s and then a hot tongue burned her as it slid inside her mouth. Lita’s moans were muffled as her nipples swelled, the fighter in her hated being pinned in such a submissive position, especially with a diaper around her ankles, but the lover in her wanted to submit more, willing to do anything in exchange to be touched in between her legs. It was when she felt something hard slide against the inner part of her thigh that Lita felt a strong pull from in between her legs that sent her pussy lips into a series of contractions as juice splashed out from them.

 

“OOHHHHHH!! MY GOOOOD!!!!” Helena heard a loud cry from behind the building.

 

“What the hell was that?” Cleodine asked.

 

“It sounded like Lita.” Angelina said, “What happened?”

 

“She sounded almost in pain.’ Allie said, biting her lip in discomfort. “You don’t think someone attacked her.”

 

“We better check on her.” Helena said, “I heard it over there. Let’s go!” Helena led the others towards the area where they heard the screams. Helena’s heart rose in her chest as her mind raced, wondering if their prank had put Lita in danger. It was when she turned the corner of the building that she stopped and froze when she saw just what had happened to Lita.

 

She lay there on the ground, legs together and bent with the diaper hanging off her feet. Her hair was wet as if someone doused her with water. Her tanned stomach was exposed just under her hoodie and heaved up and down. On the cement where she lay was a large dark stain below her legs. Lita’s eyes were closed and had just ran her ringer in and out of her mouth before she opened her eyes and saw Helena and the others standing there. Lita gasped and immediately covered her soaked pussy, lowering her head in shame as she lay there post orgasm. “S-so-beautiful.” She said in a timid voice. She still couldn’t believe that the tough person she prided herself in being was acting like a coquettish school girl but that’s how she felt after seeing the creature in the shadows.

 

The four friends stared down at Lita in shock, wondering just what could have caused her to orgasm so fast and so powerfully. More importantly, Angelina wondered if this was just a random act or if it was another form of karma.


	13. Karmic Balance Ch 7

It seemed to be the start of a normal morning on campus. Students were out walking to class or sitting on the lawns studying. Lined up along a field in front of the athletic building was the cheerleading team. A dozen girls wore short skirts that revealed their tan long legs while covering their torsos were green long sleeve shirts, each of them sticking out from the firm looking breasts of each cheerleader. The captain stood in front of them, dressed in a similar outfit. Of all the cheerleaders, she was the most statuesque. Standing at almost six feet, her golden blond locks were tied back in a ponytail and her breasts looked to be about a C cup. Even though they were practicing, it still didn't stop her from putting on hot pink lipstick and eye makeup. "Okay that was great guys, let's practice that move one more time." she said.

Just about to leave the gym was the football team, men in their 20's with chiseled bodies concealed under their varsity jackets. They all were laughing as they shared vulgar jokes to each other, stopping to look at the cheerleading squad who were currently bent forward with their legs spread. Each of the women looked up and smirked once they saw the football players staring at them. The captains for both the cheer and football teams made eye contact and winked at each other as they passed by. Rumor was that both of them had a crush on each other and it was true, they both found each other physically attractive and it was only a matter of time before one of them made the first move.

Also on the field were several couples studying together, or at least trying to study while not being distracted with flirting with their significant others. But who was not on the outside were Helena, Cleodine, Angelina and Allie. Instead they were in Helena's dorm still spooked over seeing Lita lying helplessly on the ground in what seemed to be post-orgasmic shock. After they found her they called campus security who then took her to the hospital. The doctors said she was fine, but could not for the life of them find out what was causing Lita to continue masturbating. "I heard they had to sedate her so she'd stop touching herself." Allie said.

"My goodness!" Helena said as she covered her mouth. The thought of doing something so intimate in public made her cheeks grow warm. Cleodine's as well. Being naked in public was bad enough, but she honestly could die if anyone saw her losing control and touching herself like Lita did.

"Who do you think did something like that?" Cleodine asked.

"I don't know." Angelina said, "But it definitely sounds like something karma related. I'm just spooked as to who."

"Another angel?" Helena suggested. She wondered just how beautiful the angel could be to do something like that to Lita. Upon thinking about that she looked at Angelina, noticing her strapless black dress that was sinched up with a corset. Angelina was quite attractive herself, Helena couldn't imagine someone being more attractive than the goth girl with wings.

"That doesn't seem really heaven like to...make people do that." Angelina said, feeling her face get warm herself at the thought of jilling off. She'd already done it once in front of Helena and was embarrassed at that. She only wished she could block that out of her memory. What made Angelina most uncomfortable about this was that if it was karma related, Zeke hadn't told her about it which made the anxiety that much more horrible to sit with.

"We should go eat. I didn't have breakfast, we can talk more about this there." Allie said as she got up from the ground, fixing the wrinkles out of her black skirt she wore. The rest of the women got up and left the dorm together, not feeling at all calm from their lingering fears.

****  
Ze emerged from the shadows behind a building and walked down the concrete path that led through the center of campus. Ze had been recruited to cause havoc, but first ze wanted to see how the humans of today might respond to zir powers. It had been centuries since ze had been on earth and so it was possible things had changed but the woman in the diaper proved zir wrong. With new confidence, ze sashayed down the path, looking at all the students in their twenties, stopping to gaze at the group of cheerleaders.

At the moment, all of them were standing with their backs straight and chests sticking out, waiting to recite their next cheer. On the far end was a redheaded cheerleader of average height with ruby red lips and had her bangs hanging just above her eyes with a short ponytail in the back. Her chest was modest in comparison to the captain but that didn't take away from her rather sensual and yet innocent appearance. Her focus on the cheer captain shifted when she saw another figure walk in her peripheral vision. Ze was tall and had no clothing. Zir long legs seemed smooth but also had some muscle tone to them. In between zir legs was no obvious genitalia, just a smooth hairless mound as if ze was wearing a suit. Well rounded hips swayed left and right which gave a hypnotic look to zir apple shaped buttocks. Just above it was a long tail that whipped back and forth. Instead of a long tip or a small stubble, it rounded out into a phallic shape, much like the end of a broom handle. Zir fingers were long and slender, with sharp nails at each end. As the cheerleader looked up, her mouth dropped when she saw the expanded chest, zir breasts looking flat and yet had the smallest curvature under each brown nipple. Most striking was zir head resting on top of two broad shoulders and connected to a neck with an Adam's apple. Zir face was almost symmetrically perfect, with a pointed chin that connected the long jaw ze had. A wide mouth with full dark lips was being licked by zir red tongue. Zir eyes were wide and shined like two yellowish flames. Ze had no hair either, or eyebrows which made the gaze ze had at the cheerleader even more striking. Adorning zir entire body were copper colored scales that seemed to shift with every movement.

The redheaded cheerleader felt her body relax as she stared at the stranger's tone chest and then saw zir flex zir biceps. The redhead gasped and touched her stomach once she felt a warm sensation grow from within. "Ooo!" she cooed when she felt a tingling feeling from in between her legs and then felt something wet soaking her cheerleader panties.

"Megan!" the cheerleading captain shouted when she saw the redhead wasn't chanting in sync. "What on earth are you doing?"

Just then, ze turned and started walking towards Megan and as ze got closer, Megan felt her knees grow weak, the same way she felt when a high school crush was walking towards her. All of the sudden, she felt something fall against her legs and then the cool breeze of the wind blowing up her skirt. The air sent a chill against her wet pussy and a trail of liquid ran down her thigh. "Oh...." Megan groaned as she looked down and saw that her wet panties had slid down to her ankles. She buckled her legs and folded her hands over her crotch as she looked at the stunned look of her fellow cheerleaders and blushed. "I-I'm sorry! I don't know what's happening to me!"

None of Megan's cheerleading peers could respond because they too looked at the figure approaching them and each woman responded in her own different way. A platinum blonde couldn't help but stare at the androgynous face of the creature standing before her while an African American cheerleader focused on zir slender legs. Regardless of which part of zir body a cheerleader found attractive, the reaction was the same. Instantly their yellow cheerleader panties fell to their ankles and each of them felt warm liquid gushing from their pussies, emitting a large dark stain over their green skirts.

"Ladies!" the cheer captain shouted as she saw their panties drop to the ground. The scenario was so shocking that her face was pink from feeling scandalized as she looked at the other students close by. "Pull your panties up! You’re in public! This is highly immoral!"

Her shocked comments caught zir attention and ze approached the cheer captain from behind, grabbing the cheer captain by the wrists and holding them behind her back. "Hey!" she shouted as she tried to struggle free, using all of her strength to try and pull free. "Let me...l-let..." she couldn't finish her sentence because she felt a hot breath blowing against her exposed neck and down her clavicle.

"There are no morals." ze hissed in a deep tone of voice. "There is only desire."  
The cheer captain groaned as the whispers tickled her ear and she gasped when she felt her own panties fall to her feet, looking down and seeing a white pair of bikini briefs with polka dots on them instead of the official yellow pair the other team members wore.

"My panties...” she said meekly but then felt her head get turned so ze could give her an open mouth kiss. She grunted in resistance at first only to then give out soft moans as she felt her skirt sliding off her hips. As if my magic, the skirts of the rest of the cheerleaders also fell to the ground, showing off their moist pussies.

The women all cried out as their hands flew to cover their naked front and backsides. Yet, the new sensation of their naked skin made the warm feeling inside their bodies grow as they watched their captain's legs rub against each other. They were envious that she got to kiss this gorgeous creature, zir strong arms pinning their captain into submission.

"Wait about me?" Megan, the redheaded cheerleader whined, she was so turned on that she fell to her knees as she ran one hand under her shirt to touch her breasts while the other was rubbing her clitoris. "Kiss me..."

"No me!" the platinum blonde said, she had turned her body to present her tight and tanned ass to the captain. She blushed as she felt like a pervert for shaking her ass and yet wanting so badly for the creature to do naughty things to it. "Fuck me!"

"No me!" the African American cheerleader said as she lunged at Megan and soon all of the cheerleaders were attacking each other in order to win the prize of being fucked by the creature that had zir hands squeezing the cheer captain's breasts.

"Let go of me Nicole!" Megan shouted as she was tackled to the ground with Nicole sitting on top of her. "I'm the one who's going to get f...oh!" With Nicole pinning Megan's forearms down and sitting naked on top of her, she felt Nicole's moist pubic area sliding against her own tender pussy, the combination of their juices acting like a natural lubricant.

"Oh Megan!" Nicole whispered as she gyrated her hips harder. Even though she was sating her primal lust, she could see students walking by staring in shock and it caused Nicole to blush. Despite her embarrassment, Nicole kept fucking Megan, leaning forward to kiss her hard on the mouth

The other cheerleaders watched in shock as their two friends began having lesbian sex. As the crowd of gawkers grew, pointing and taking pictures of the all female orgy, the bottomless cheerleaders covered their pussies with their hands, crossing one leg over the other. It was bad enough that they were naked from the waist down, but all of them had clear trails of pussy juice falling down their legs, making them feel ashamed for being unable to control their bodies. However, they were still under the spell of the mysterious creature and it wasn't too long before their fingers began running up against their labia.

"Oh my god, they're masturbating!" a female student said to her boyfriend.

"Hey make out like the other two women!" a male college student added.

"S-stop staring at us!" the platinum blonde whined as she turned to the side to conceal her hand that was furiously rubbing over her clitoris..

While the squad fell to their knees, fighting the urge to play with themselves or each other, the cheer captain turned her head and began backing her ass into the groin of her captor. "Please..." she whispered as her pussy throbbed in pain, her clitoris had already swollen and began retracting under its hood. "I...can't take it anymore."

"Hey what the fuck are you doing to Vanessa?" a male voice shouted. It was the football captain, he and the team overheard the moans of the squad and were outraged when he saw that his crush was being overpowered. "Hands off her pal! She's mine!"

The creature turned to look at the captain and let go of Vanessa, leaving her to fall to her knees and rip her top apart so she could fondle her large breasts. Her nipples were sticking out like two hard candies and she was pinching them as hard as she could to take the throbbing sensation away from her pussy. "Eric..." she gasped, "Don't hurt it...I want to be fucked by it."

Eric's nostrils flared in rage when he realized that ze was taking his girl. "I'm going to kill you!" he screamed but ze didn't do anything but sashay towards Eric, licking zir lips as ze grabbed Eric's arms to restrain him from swinging them. "Hey let me go!" he shouted, surprised at how strong this person was in comparison to his own bulky physique.

"Is she yours? Or are you mine?" ze asked as ze locked eyes with Eric.

Eric looked at the creatures' fiery eyes and then down at zir broad shoulders, gasping when he felt the top button of his jeans pop off and then fall to his knees. "What the?" he gasped when he looked down and felt a cool wind blow against his bare ass cheeks. This was because Eric was wearing a pink lacey thong with a bow on the top. "Let me go!" he shouted as his face turned red, he wanted desperately to pull his pants up now that his feminine said was exposed to his team and his crush. "Vanessa don't look!"

"Eric?" Vanessa asked as she looked up and saw the athlete's bulging crotch under a pink lacey undergarment, his shaved tan legs looking smooth enough to resemble a woman's.

"Accept this side...there is no right or wrong way." ze whispered as ze ran zir palm against Eric's crotch.

"Oh!" Eric moaned as he felt the blood rush to his penis, feeling it extend out from the top of his panties.

"Eric wears a thong?" one of his teammates asked. "That's so gay!"  
The creature looked to the source of the voice and then looked at Eric to whisper in his ear. "Let her take you." Ze whispered before taking zir clawed hands and slicing open Eric's t-shirt. The jacket and shirt slid off his shoulders and exposed a matching pink bra. Eric squealed as he covered his chest and then was pushed to the ground near Vanessa.  
Eric immediately covered his panties, lowering his head and trying to hold back tears. He'd always worried about being exposed in his panties, which was why he always dressed in a bathroom stall in private. Now he was living out his own nightmare as the wind blew against his exposed body. He felt most vulnerable with his ass cheeks exposed and his state of undress was having a different effect on his body. Once he felt the soft cotton sliding against his erect cock, he tipped his head back and moaned as he started to rub his crotch over is panties. Vanessa watched this and felt her pussy ache even more.

"Eric...you wear panties?"

"Vanessa...I can explain!" he said helplessly, squeezing his thighs together so his hand could shield his pink lacy crotch.

Vanessa crawled forward and felt her heart rise in her chest as she stared at Eric, the former tough athlete shuddering like the embarrassed cheerleading squad behind her. He looked so submissive in his women's underwear and with her mind primed for sex, Vanessa reached out and pinned his arms to the ground. "Don't explain...just fuck me."

"What?" Eric asked but he couldn't speak once he felt Vanessa lean forward and kiss him, biting his lip as she grinded her bare pussy against the soft panties. She closed her eyes and cooed once she felt the tip of his penis brush against her clitoris. "Oh eric!" she cried as she let go of his hands just to pull his panties down.

Eric had tears falling down his face, not from sadness but from stunned joy at the realization that the woman he had a literal hard on for wasn't judging him for wearing women's underwear. Contrary to the fact, she found it a turn on as she pulled them down with her teeth before returning to pinning Eric's hands down so she could sit on top of his rock hard cock. "Ooo! You're so hard!" she said as she felt the cock stretch out her inner walls. she grabbed onto the lacey cups of his bra and pushed them up to rub his nipples. "You're beautiful.." she whispered.

"This is fucked up." the homophobic jock said as he watched the two of them have sex and then at the cheerleading squad who were all on the ground masturbating or making out with each other. Then he looked up at the creature who stood face to face with him and buckled his legs when he felt his cock push against his pants. "Whoa!" he said and his groan was mimicked by the other five teammates behind him as their pants fell to the ground, exposing a variety of boxer briefs that had dark stains growing from their crotches.

"Shit!" he screamed as he felt the waistband of his jeans slide off his hips and expose male bikini briefs with rockets printed on them. Already, the center was pointing out at zir from the jock's erection. His face flushed as he folded his hands over his boner and tried thinking about anything else to make it shrink, failing to do so would mean one thing he'd tried to hide.

"Look at me." ze said as ze leaned closer, touching the jock's chest.

"D-don't touch me!" he said, trying to focus on something erotic for him to be turned on by. He tried focusing on the creature's breasts, but in the jock's mind they weren't a woman's breasts, but a man's. A wide chest with bulging pectorals. His eyesight was blocked by the tanned lips of the creature who pressed them against his mouth. "Mmm!" he moaned as he shivered, whimpering when he felt his rocket print underwear fall to his feet. He tried to cover his throbbing penis but the mere touch of his hand over the darkened tip made it that much more sensitive.

Ze slid zir tongue in the jock's mouth and reached around to slap him on the ass. While this was going on, an African American jock with short black hair was staring at them and couldn't resist reaching into his boxers and stroking his cock. He knew that doing so would out him as being gay, but he was too turned on by watching the two muscular bodies making out. He watched as the creature spanked zir captive once more before looking at him and gestured for him to walk forward.

"What are you doing?" the homophobic jock shouted as he saw the man naked from the waist down approach him. "Jared...I-m I'm not."

"Shhh." ze said as ze took the African American jock's hand and pulled him in front of the homophobic jock. "Let go."

"You don't understand." he said, feeling a lump in his throat as the anxiety of his secret being revealed was growing. Then he gasped when he felt something wet slide up the tip of his penis. The tingling feeling was so strong he backed against the wall of the building behind him. He looked down and saw Jared on his knees, licking the tip of his penis.

"It's okay Trevor." Jared said, feeling heavy with joy at the fact that he was giving oral sex to a man and didn't care at all who saw them.  
"...ughhh" Trevor moaned once Jared took more of his cock in his mouth, feeling Jared's wet tongue sliding against the underside of his penis.

"That's so fucking gross!" the remaining jocks said as they stared at the two men engaged in oral sex.

"Fine...go do something else then." Ze said as ze raised zir hands behind zir head and shimmied zir hips. Instantly, the remaining jocks bent forward as they felt their boxers fall to the ground. Ze grinned as the men blushed until they heard the moans of the cheerleading squad nearby.

By now, all of them were naked, on their knees and groping their breasts while Megan and Nicole were still humping each other, sliding their wet pussies against one another. Once the other cheerleaders saw their captain going down on Eric and Jared sucking Trevor's dick, they were overcome with a lustfilled frenzy, crawling towards the remaining half naked jocks. With eyes wide in amazement, the jocks watched as the women’s statuesque, naked and sweaty bodies slithered up to them. The platinum blonde turned around and bucked her hips to present her ass to a slightly overweight football player. "Come on...fuck me please!" she begged. She reached to finger her pussy and already felt a drop of liquid coat her fingers. She felt the tough hands of the overweight jock grab her hips and then felt his tip rub against her outer labia. Just the touch of his wet tip drove her over the edge and she couldn't wait anymore. She backed her pussy into his hard cock and cried out in pain as the veiny member slammed inside her.

The other jocks were stroking their dicks furiously as they watched the hot blonde's ass jiggle as she bounced back and forth off of the penis inside her. Then their hands were pushed away as the remaining cheerleaders grabbed onto the dicks with their own hands, feeding them into their mouths.

The creature stepped back to admire the mass orgy ze had instigated. Megan and Nicole were now in a 69 position, their tongues lapping each other's sexes furiously and muffling each other's groans. Vanessa was grabbing Eric's hands as she knelt down in between his legs and wrapped her lips around his cock, gently biting at the end where his dick met his body and then slowly sliding her tongue up the shaft and sucking on the tip. Eric's face was no longer red but his eyes never left Vanessa's as he stared into her hungry eyes with his penis in her mouth, the eyes of a woman who accepted him and his fetish for wearing women's underwear.

Trevor was practically screaming as if he was in pain as Jared gagged on his penis, a clear thread of precum dripping off his chin. While he did this, Trevor was also stroking his own cock, a long six inch phallus that rested against his stomach from being fully erect. "..oh god oh god oh god!" Trevor kept shouting as his legs tightened up. He knew that his fear of being seen with another man was coming true, but pleasure he felt as Jared's tongue circled the head felt too good for him to care about staying in the closet.

The rest of the football and cheerleading team were all on the ground, each engaged in their own unique position of intercourse. By now the overweight football player had pulled out and was stroking his penis to climax. "Oh baby, cum on my ass!" the platinum blonde said as she continued rubbing her pussy. Just as the ropey jet of cum splashed against her back, they all heard a woman's voice say, "Utterly disgraceful!"

Ze turned around and saw a woman of average height with olive colored skin standing with her hands on her hips. Her body was completely covered in a white nun's habit with a black veil around her head. Her full lips were curled into a disapproving scowl and a wooden cross hung on a chain around her neck, even with her body covered, her breasts seemed like two firm C cups, almost looking like they were about to burst. The creature turned and grinned at the sight of the novice nun standing before zir work. She shook her head and pointed her finger, "All of you need to stop your immoral behavior and ask God for forgiveness! This is why the world is suffering through poverty and starvation because God's children have no restraint from giving into their carnal desires!"

As her words cut through the naked group of people, the shame in their minds crept in. Jared and Trevor covered their faces while the women bouncing on top of the cocks inserted in their pussies covered their breasts and lowered their blushing faces. Megan and Nicole hugged each other tighter and buried their red faces into each other, one partner covering the other's breasts and privates to protect each other's modesty. The platinum blonde folded her arms in an upside down L and turned her body to shield the cum that was cooling on her back. Not all of them were religious, but the fact that they were being judged reminded them that they had lost control of their inhibitions and knew that after today, everyone on campus would know them all as the sex crazed maniacs who fucked in public. The nun stepped forward and said, "Yes all of you should lower your heads in shame! Lesbians and homosexuals are abominations! And you! Take your mouth off his genitals. Are any of you even married?!"

"N-no." Vanessa said as she felt a tear fall from her eye and wiped her mouth. She felt horrible because she still believed in God and knew it was naughty of her to have premarital sex. Yet, this still wasn't stopping her from standing up to guide Eric's penis back into her pussy, it still throbbed like crazy and fucking Eric was the only thing soothing her tingling sensation that traveled like wildfire throughout her whole body.

"Then take yourself off that man and put some clothes on!" the nun shouted, she was so overwhelmed with looking at such perversion she was warm in the face as well. "I feel like I'm looking at pornography!" Before she could continue, the creature stepped in front of her and locked eyes with her. "And you! Put some clothes on too! Young ma...woma...whatever you are!"

Ze grinned, bearing a white row of sharp teeth. Ze loved to tempt the nuns and clergymen, provoking them and tapping into their repressed desires. This novice would be no challenge, but would be fun. Ze ran zir hands along zir sides, swaying zir body and licking zir lips as ze leaned close to run a finger against the nun's shoulder.  
"Wh-what are you doing?!" the novice asked as her body tensed up, feeling sweat accumulate on her forehead as she watched the creature's body shift and move like a hypnotic dancer. "Stop this this inst-mmmm." she closed her eyes when she felt the literally hot lips that pressed against her own. She tried to push the creature away, but lost all strength as her heart rose in her chest. She whimpered when she felt something tugging from the center in between her legs, something she tried for years to ignore. It started small, like a mild discomfort and then the feeling became warm, spreading slowly around her mons and vulva and then rising up her abdomen.

Ze broke contact from the nun to look at her face. It was pale like she'd seen a ghost and she was breathing heavily, almost as if she was about to cry. "Do you want me to stop now?" ze asked.

"Y-yes..." the novice whispered, hugging herself so her hands wouldn't wander anywhere else on her body that was burning up inside. "M-my body belongs to God.." she felt a hand tilt her head up and she looked at the creature again.

"But it is your body. Enjoy...sister." ze whispered and with zir clawed fingers, ze ripped the top of the novice's habit, cutting it from the neckline to the shoulders.  
The novice squealed as she felt the garment protecting her body fall to the ground, exposing her tanned body that was wearing white bikini briefs, a simple white pair with no sensual curves to them. She didn't wear a bra, instead she had several white bandages wrapped tightly around her chest. Her face turned beet red as she wrapped her arms around her breasts and panties, looking around at the students who were watching the whole scene in shock. "My clothes! Lord save me I'm indecent!" It was the absolute worst position to be in, she was supposed to have her entire body covered and now she was scantily clad in her undergarments for all to see. With no skirt to cover her behind, everyone could see her plump ass that barely hid under her panties. She was not setting an example in front of the sex crazed heathens she was preaching to, not without her clothes and the hypocrisy made her feel even more humiliated.

With the nun stripped of her judgmental power, the naked football team and cheer squad returned to making love to each other in a mad frenzy. Already, the partners who were giving fellatio had their faces covered in white jets of fluid. The other couples in coitus had already orgasmed once and were switching positions to reach climax in a different manner. This didn't upset the nun at all, since she was more concerned with covering her body.

"Why be modest?" the creature asked, "It only gets in the way of pleasure."

The nun's lip quivered as she tried to avoid looking at the body of the gorgeous being in front of her, but she couldn't help it. Her eyes slowly scanned from the head down, admiring the contours of zir toned muscles on zir torso and the pointed nipples of zir breasts. Her mind raced fantasizing about naked men and then women, both of them embracing her and kissing various part of her body. "No! Nnot again!" she whispered as her legs buckled, it was when she felt something wet soaking up her panties that she looked down and saw that her panties were see through having been soaked in arousal.

"Oh!" she gasped as she covered her wet crotch with both hands.

 

"No...give in!" the creature said as ze grabbed her wrists and held them up.

"AHH!!" the nun screamed as she felt her hands get bound by the creature. She closed her eyes and tried to look away, muttering, "I'm a child of god. I'm a child of god." but it wasn't working. The creature's hot breath blew against her collarbone. Then zir smooth body slid against her skin and she felt her panties fall off her hips. "EEEEKK!" she screamed when she looked down and saw her large black pubic hair shining under the sun. "M-my undergarments!" Even though she was mortified at being half naked, the submissive feeling she had in having her arms bound and being exposed in public primed her mind even more for sex. Sex, the very thing she tried to ignore her whole life after deciding she wanted to be a nun. She knew it would be a struggle to resist her urges, but it was all for God. Now with this sensual being in front of her, sliding zir hot body against her own, she couldn't resist, all her mental and spiritual defenses were broken and after years of repression, her body was on overdrive. Her inner vaginal walls twitched and her breasts were sore from swelling, her bandages were actually stretching out from her breasts pushing against them. The feeling was so tight the thin white strips started to cut into her back. It was when she felt a hard slap on her wide buttocks that she cooed and felt a cool breeze blow against her exposed dark nipples after she heard a SNAP!. The bandages wrapped around her breasts had been weakened and finally broke off, letting the nun's D cupped breasts bounce free now that they were no longer bound by the bandages she had relied on for years to cover. "My breasts!! No!" she cried. She had been self conscious of them since puberty, always clutching her books over her chest as she walked down the halls to avoid catcalls from the boys. In gym class, she hated undressing in front of the other girls because they called her names. It was when she was going into training as a nun that she began binding them down with bandages. Now that secret was gone and she was as naked as Eve, just as horrified as she was when she first learned of modesty. The only difference was that she was also burning up from fighting the wave of pleasure pushing up against her moral defenses, waves of fantasies flooding her mind, begging her to give in and touch herself.

"Shh." ze said as ze lowered zir head to lick her nipples, it was as if someone blew on them from the inside to make them stick out so much.

"Ughh!!" she nun groaned out loud as she felt the warm tongue tickling her nipples. She was swaying her own hips as her body shivered and pulled her hands free to insert them in her pussy. "Oh god I can't take it anymore!" She fell to her knees and had one hand massaging her right breasts, pushing it up to her own mouth so she could lick it while the other hand rapidly flicking against her wet pussy. "Ohhhh it's so good!" Ugh!"

Laughing, the creature stepped back and stared down at the weakened nun, lifting zir tail and sliding it up between the nun's large breasts and into her mouth. "Mmmm!!" she cried, as she squeezed her breasts around the phallic tail and let her tongue explore the long shape inserted between her lips, reminding her of all the men she'd fantasized about giving blowjobs to when she was in high school. The tail made wet sloshing noises as it pushed in and out and the nun's face got even redder as she looked at all the people staring at her in shock.

Indeed, the scene was so potent, that students from a far distance who could see the orgy were affected. Single men were stroking their crotches over their pants while couples began making out on the grass, untucking shirts and unzipping skirts and pants so wandering hands could touch undergarments underneath. The creature removed the tail from the nun’s mouth to admire zir work.

By now the nun had her eyes closed and marveled at how good her own soft fingers felt pushing into her pussy. She started with one and while it felt nice, she knew she could fit another. Once she fit the second finger into her pussy she cried out and doubled forward because the tingling sensation seemed to shoot throughout her thighs and making her legs practically useless. Ze removed zir tail from the nun's mouth and watched as she lay there on her knees in pure submission to her lust. She was panting heavily and quickly removed her veil, letting her long raven hair hang loosely over her shoulders. Now she was no longer a novice nun, but she was Sophia, a twenty three year old student who was once again, unable to control her bisexual fantasies of having sex with both men and women. Her parents had told her she needed God to save her soul and she wanted to be saved. Now that she had been awoken by this mysterious being, she was diving back into her fantasies, thinking about a woman's tongue licking the trail of liquid covering her inner thigh and ending at her labia. Then she wanted to think about a man and grabbed the cross around her neck to position the long end between her large breasts. "Ohh jesus, forgive me..." she moaned as she ran the long wooden end in between her tits, enjoying the feeling of something hard sliding between her breasts.

"That's it...give in...step over that edge." Ze said as ze stepped behind Sophia and lifted zir tail to slap her ass. Her cheeks rippled as a red streak was painted over it and she screamed in sensual joy. The psychology of the spanking made her feel better about touching herself because she was being spanked as penance. "Yes spank me! I'm such a bad harlot!" SMACK! "OHH! YES I MUST REPENT!!" SMACK!" Her hands were covered in liquid and her fingers were making a smacking sound as they thrust in an out of her pussy.

Just then, Helena, Cleodine, Angelina and Allie were leaving the dining hall, feeling rejuvenated after a nice lunch. "I'm so ready for the day to end." Allie said.

"I know." Helena added, "I'm just ready to go back and take a...MON DIEU!!!" she screamed as she stopped walking. The other friends stopped to see why Helena looked like she witnessed a tragedy and looked in her direction, only to gasp in shock as well.  
Out on the field was a large group of naked students, all of them bumping and grinding in rapid motions. Two men were on top of each other in a 69 position, digging their fingers into each others’ flesh. Four couples were engaged in sexual intercourse, two men humping their women doggy style. One man who was a little overweight had a platinum blonde woman by the hair as she backed into his cock. The other two were engaged in missionary style sex, one woman was facing her partner while the other was in a reverse cowgirl, covering her breasts and blushing as she bounced up and down in embarrassment at having sex in public.

Also on the ground were two women, their legs interlocked with each other so they could rub their bare pussies against one another. Most striking was the raven haired woman thrusting her hips into her fingers while also rubbing a cross in between her breasts. Her mouth was open and her large breasts bounced wildly up and down as she picked up more momentum. Some creature was whipping her red ass with a tail, the last lash forcing her hair to whip back as she lifted her head. She began squealing in a high pitched "yip" and then she let go of the crotch to balance on her other hand as she bent forward and spread her legs. "OHHHH GOOOOODDD!!!" she screamed and then Helena and her friends covered their mouths as they saw a jet of liquid shoot out from in between her legs.

"Holy shit! What the fuck is going on?" Angelina asked.

"These people are all having sex..in public!" Cleodine said as she looked at the orgy.  
"And those people! They’re undressing right now!" Allie said, pointing to the students further away, most of them down to their underwear as they made out with nearby partners.  
Helena was speechless, overwhelmed with the scandalous situation. Then in the center of the chaos, she saw a lone figure standing there. Zir copper skin shining under the light. Then ze turned to Helena's direction and she jumped back. Even though ze was in the far distance, Helena could see zir golden eyes getting larger as ze walked forward.

"Finally." ze said, "I found you!"


	14. Karmic Balance Guardian Angelina Ch 8

It was one of those out of body experiences. Helena, Cleodine, Allie and Angelina all knew they should run as fast as they could in the other direction as Ze walked towards them. The crowd of naked people fornicating on the campus lawn gave the four friends plenty incentive to run, but the piercing golden eyes baring into the back of their heads made their legs lock up, like two serpentine drills unlocking all types of hidden secrets. Just one second of standing there in awe was enough to be a mistake for all four of them. Allie was the first to make a noise, squealing as she felt something slide down her legs. She looked down in shock as she saw her white panties with the Tri-force from Legend of Zelda printed on the crotch fall. She couldn’t help it, one moment she was staring into the eyes of zir and then she found herself gushing over zir strong arms. Then she felt something wet and warm run down her leg like tree sap and she cried out, “OOH!” Squeezing her legs together as she folded her skirt over her bare crotch, letting the cloth soak up her aroused juices. “Wh-what’s happening to me?”

Before anyone could respond, Cleodine could see zir getting closer and could see zir curvy hips tilting back and forth. WHOOSH! Cleodine’s pants fell to her knees, revealing her pink boy brief panties with party balloons printed on it. Not only was she surprised that her pants had fallen down on their own, but she was also amazed at the small dark stain growing from the center of her crotch. “OH MY!” she said as her face blushed and tried to cover the stain. “I-I need to get out of here!”

“Why? The fun is just about to start!” Ze said, licking zir full lips in a circular motion. The provocative gesture was enough to send Cleodine’s panties and Allie’s skirt to the ground, revealing both women’s bare and moist pussies to Helena and Angelina.

“AHH!” Allie screamed as her hands flew to cover her front and backside. “I don’t want to have sex in public!” she cried as she turned to run, waddling in a comedic manner as she ran with her skirt and panties wrapped around her ankles. Every time she made a step her ass cheeks bounced.

Cleodine also turned to run, hopping with her bottom garments still on the ground, desperately trying to get away from this strange demon that would make her do naughty perverted things in public. She saw all the couples on the ground, the cheerleaders’ faces covered in a new coat of semen from the male partners while the nun was on all fours, rapidly rubbing her red pussy for what would be a second orgasm. It would be the end of Cleodine’s reputation if she was caught doing the same. What both women didn’t realize was that zir powers worked in endlessly mysterious ways when it came to the erotic. Not only could ze make people melt to the ground from tapping into what they found sexually attractive, but ze could also make people’s bodies respond as if they were in front of their biggest crush. People would lose all tact in their ability to speak while others found themselves being extra clumsy by stumbling into a table or knocking over things in reaction to zir staggering beauty. In Cleodine and Allie’s case, the beauty of zir resonated in their minds and made them weak in the knees. Cleodine was the first to miscalculate her jump and fell forward onto the grass. “Ouch!” she shouted as she felt the soft blades brush against her soft vulva.

Allie was the next, pulling her legs forward too hard as she fell to her knees and then held her hands out to break her fall. With both women slowed down, their asses were pointed upward, making each of them look like they were presenting to anyone willing to insert a finger or tongue. Each of them quivered as they wondered what this creature could do to their asses, but this quivering wasn’t in fear, it was in eager anticipation. Allie bit her lip as she wondered if ze would walk behind her and gently run zir hands along her buttocks, lightly tapping it before sliding something long and hard in between her legs. “Mmm!” she moaned as she lost control and ran her hand against her pussy, letting her mind run with the dirty fantasy she played in her head. Helena watched in shock as Allie’s hips thrust downward as if she were fucking some invisible person. “OH LINK!!!” she shouted as she closed her eyes. “LINK TAKE ME!!! STICK YOUR BIG SWORD IN ME!!!”

Helena’s jaw dropped as Allie screamed her fantasy. It was clear the cosplayer had a thing for video game characters, but Helena didn’t realize it went that far. “Allie!” Helena said, “quiet! You realize we can all hear you right?”

Allie’s face turned red when she turned and saw that Helena had heard her, but the image of Link standing behind her about to insert his cock in between her wet vagina made Allie’s shame disappear. “I don’t care!” she said as she re-inserted her fingers into her labia and continued masturbating to her video game fantasy that she had kept secret up until now.

Cleodine was also having a hard time resisting. She tried to crawl away but the thought of crawling on the ground with her pants down her ankles made her feel more exposed and humiliated, like a submissive pet crawling to her master. Every crawl against the warm grass was a gentle tickle against her outer labia and clit. She didn’t move another inch before she stopped moving so she could curl into a fetal position and touch herself, trying to use her legs as a way to conceal her masturbation. “No one look at me!” she shouted as she buried her head into her knees, thrusting her index finger in and out of her pussy. She closed her eyes to block out the sight of everyone around her and thus, blocking any shame she might feel in failing to resist her sexual hunger.

“Girls please!” Angelina said to both of them. “This isn’t you!” she knew this was magic and that she had to do her best to protect them from any further humiliation.

“On the contrary.” Ze said. “This is how everyone is, they just choose to ignore that part of themselves, even you Angelina.”

Angelina gasped as she backed away from zir. “H-how do you know my name?”

“I know a lot about you.” Ze said, grinning as ze walked faster. “I know who you are, who you were, what you’ve been doing and of course…” ze spun around to lash zir tail out at Angelina, striking her in the chest just above the top of her corset. “…what you fear most.”

“Angelina!” Helena shouted as she saw her friend get attacked.

“Ahh!” Angelina cried as she froze stiff in response to being attacked, closing her eyes in a pointless attempt at protecting her from any pain. To her surprise, she didn’t feel any, just something sliding against her body and dropping like a small weight. Angelina heard Helena gasp and then felt the wind blow against her exposed nipples. She knew the worst had happened again. Opening her eyes, Angelina looked down and saw her dress had been split up the middle from the demon’s tail, causing it to fall to the ground. Now Angelina was standing outside in nothing but her pink thong with strawberries printed on them. It was her favorite pair when she was alive and so she was happy to steal another. She was less happy about being exposed in them in front of Helena and this demon. Angelina was hoping to come off as a dark gothic angel, good hearted but scary in an attempt to look intimidating to this demon. That all went out the window now that she stood there in her girly panties and she folded both hands over them as she buckled her legs. “No!!” she cried as her pale face turned red, whimpering as she heard the demon’s laughter. “S-stop looking at me.”

“Angelina!” Helena said as she ran to cover her friend’s modesty. At least she thought she was going to cover Angelina’s modesty, as she got closer, Helena slowed down to admire how the tough sophisticated looking angel looked so timid and shy without her clothes. In a thong, her cute pale ass cheeks hung like two ripe fruits, so soft that Helena wondered what it would feel like to grope them in each hand. That thought was enough to send a warm current in between Helena’s legs and then the next thing she knew, her jeans fell to the ground, revealing her white panties with purple hearts printed on them. “Mon dieu!” she cried as she held her hands to her face.

Angelina turned and gasped when she saw Helena’s panties. “Oh no Helena!” she cried and then tried snapping her fingers. She looked back to the demon and winced when ze was still moving.

“Your powers are useless on me Angel.” Ze said, “You are helpless without your powers, and your clothes.”

“Mmmm!” Helena moaned at the words the demon said. She knew ze was right, Angelina did look vulnerable and the image of the angel made Helena’s pussy so wet her neatly trimmed patch of pubic hair could be seen from her soaked panties. “Oh! I-feel so hot!” Helena said as she wrapped her arms tight around her stomach, trying hard not to do what her body was begging her to.

“S-stay a-way from me!” Angelina said, shuffling her feet backward while she still tried to cover her exposed body, covering her panties with one hand and using the other to cover her ass. She felt weak in the knees once she realized how erect her nipples were and it wasn’t because it was cold outside.

“Why?” ze asked as ze sashayed forward, “Afraid I might do this?” zir tail slithered forward, wrapping around Angelina’s leg and then running up her thigh, brushing ever so closely to her vulva.

Angelina’s legs locked as she gasped, feeling her lower back muscles tense up as the tingling sensation erupted from her core like a small earthquake, she could feel her pussy secreting fresh juice from inside and it was when the tip of the tail pressed against her clitoris that she cried out in pure joy, falling to her knees. “OHHHH GOD!!” instead of covering her breasts for modest purposes, she was now massaging them, pushing them up against her body and then running another hand down her stomach. “OH please! More!”

Ze laughed as ze removed zir tail and knelt down to give Angelina what appeared to be a kiss. Then two loud cracks of lightning could be heard, causing Helena and Angelina to look up. Immediately, Helena pulled her shirt over her panties while Angelina grabbed her ruined dress and held it over her exposed body.

“That’s enough Grushara.” A male voice said. Angelina squinted at the blinding light before her and when it faded she recognized Zeke, his white wings spread out and dressed in a golden breastplate under a white robe. He was armed with a sword and shield. Also with him was a tall woman with long dark hair. Her curvy figure was hiding under a large golden bustier, small enough to show her midriff. Barely wrapped around her wide hips was a golden skirt that extended to the ground. She carried a large lance and also had large white wings. Also on top of her head was a golden helm that protected most of her gorgeous face. Halos floated above both their heads.

“Oh my heavens!” the nun shouted as she saw the two angels in the distance. Her face turned even redder as she tried to cover her wet naked body, lowering her head in shame. “My lord is punishing me for being a harlot…I feel so ashamed and…naked..and helpless and oh!!” Even with her arms covering her breasts and crotch, nothing could stop her from fondling herself a third time, the powers of Grushara still going strong on the mass orgy of students.

Grushara hissed and backed away from the two angels. “Zeke! Victoria! You dare interfere and show yourselves in front of mortal eyes?”

“Well there are a bunch of naked mortal having sex in public thanks to you.” Zeke joked and then looked past Grushara to see Helena and Angelina, both of them shifting their legs as their embarrassment grew. “I see the guardian angel thing is working out for you well Angelina. Hey you’re wearing that pair again, it’s like a reunion!”

“Shut up Zeke!” Angelina said as she stood up to wrap her dress around her panties. “This is your fault I’m in this situation!” she felt so angry but also horny at the same time, it was hard for her to focus, she almost looked like a drunk college girl, holding her clothes up and doing a walk of shame as she swayed dizzily.

While Angelina cursed Zeke out, Helena kept her hands over her panties while also staring at Angelina’s naked back, admiring how the ruined dress barely covered her ass. Knowing that her guardian angel was concealing such girly panties made Helena wet, so much so she felt her loins get warm again and found that her hands were gently rubbing up and down her labia. Squeezing her legs together, Helena tried to stop, but couldn’t, her love of girly panties and attraction to her angel was too strong and she couldn’t hold back anymore.

“-I should be in heaven moving on with my afterlife! But no instead, I’m out in public in my-” WHOOSH! Angelina screamed when she felt something pull her dress, forcing her breasts to bounce wildly as her panties were exposed. She turned around and was stunned to see that Helena was the one who ripped it from her body. “H-helena! Wh-what are you doing?”

“I can’t help it.” Helena whimpered as she threw the dress to the ground and reached out for Angelina. “You’re so damn beautiful.” The last thing Helena saw was Angelina’s quivering lip before it kissed her own. Helena grabbed the waistband of Angelina’s panties and pulled her body tight against Angelina’s, pulling the angel’s knee in between her own legs so she could grind her pussy along Angelina’s thigh. Maybe it was the supernatural arousal Helena felt, but for some reason Angelina’s mouth tasted like sweet candy, her tongue having the similar after taste of chocolate. In that moment, all of Helena’s shame faded with every circling of her tongue around Angelina’s. It was a rare moment when something that felt so good also felt so right to Helena, as if everything she had done in her life had led to this moment.

Angelina lifted her hands to try pushing Helena away, feeling like this was wrong to have sex with someone she was supposed to protect. Instead, the moment she touched Helena’s breasts and felt the French woman’s hard nipples poking out from under her shirt, Angelina started to massage them, pushing them up and pinching Helena’s nipples as she swirled her own tongue around Helena’s. Angelina closed her eyes just as she felt Helena’s soft fingers slide into the front of her panties and ran along her outer labia. Angelina shuddered as her pussy lips twitched and grabbed the back of the collar to Helena’s shirt to rip it open from the back. She heard Helena gasp, not in embarrassment, but in ecstasy, like ripping the shirt was some silent aphrodisiac that made her bite the bottom of Angelina’s lip. Angelina pulled Helena’s shirt off and lowered her head to lick Helena’s nipples.

“Oh Angelina!” Helena squealed as she pushed Angelina away. “Please take me and make love to me!” She didn’t even wait for an answer, she lay on the ground and spread her legs, pulling the crotch of her wet panties to the side to reveal her pussy.

As Angelina looked down at Helena’s neatly trimmed crotch and then up at her hazel eyes, looking up at her as if Angelina was her savior. In this moment, Angelina knew that making Helena come would be the best way to protect her, at least that’s what she thought under the spell of Grushara. Angelina knelt on the ground in front of Helena and lowered her head so she could slide the tip of her tongue against Helena’s flush pussy, feeling her thighs press around her head as Helena arched her back.

“Well….while those two are busy let’s take care of this incubus/succubus.” Zeke said before getting one last glance at the two underwear clad women. “Undo this mess Grushara and your punishment will be light.”

Grushara laughed and circled Zeke and Victoria. “You’re so confident that I can’t beat either of you? Are both of you immune to your own sexual desires?” As ze said this, Grushara ran zir finger along zir collarbone and in between zir breasts.

“Save it demon!” Victoria said as she brandished her lance. “Zeke and I have a chastity charm to ward off your foolish powers.”

Just then there was a flash of light and a loud BANG! Like an explosion. Zeke and Victoria turned around to see five figures standing before them. It was Zeke’s brothers, Thamusz, Hellscream, Abaddon, Mammon and Pan, each of them smiling with sadistic glee as they looked around at the mortals having sex. By now, the entire cheerleading squad was on the ground, each of them rubbing their clitori furiously as they watched Trevor fucking Jared from behind, both of them grunting loudly now that they were free from the closet and act out every fantasy they had. The nun was now having sex with Nicole and Eric. She was on all fours with Nicole’s head buried into her ass and Eric’s cock thrusting in and out of her mouth.

“You were right Mammon.” Thamusz said, “Grushara is capable of getting Heaven’s attention.”

“What the hell are you all doing here?” Zeke asked, holding his sword over his head to prepare for any of them to attack.

“It’s been so long brother.” Pan said, “It’s rude not to keep in touch with family.”

“Yes.” Thamusz said, “You’ve been so enthralled with your attractive wife and your male genitalia that you forgot all about your roots. So now we’re going to have to remind you by giving you a taste of your own medicine!”

Abaddon launched his massive and bulky frame towards Victoria, his glowing eyes shining behind the mask that protected his face. Immediately, Victoria pivoted and struck him in the gut with the hilt of her lance before slashing his chest.

Zeke saw Hellscream breathe in deeply and dodged out of the way to avoid his concussive scream. Having just avoided that attack, he knew Mammon would try zeroing in on him with his invisibility. With his sword and shield pointed outward, he spun in a circle swinging both golden weapons in the air until he felt his shield connect with something hard. “OW!! MOTHERFUCKER!!” Mammon cursed as he brought his hand to his temple.

With Mammon down, Zeke saw Pan smiling at him as he knelt down to get a running head start. “Victoria!” Zeke called out and she quickly turned to see Pan speeding towards Zeke. Instantly, she stuck the pole of her lance out, tripping Pan and forcing him to stumble forward. Zeke took the opportunity to rub his fingers and thumbs together before grabbing onto Pan.

‘Dammit!” Pan said as he tried to stop Zeke, but saw that his arms were moving in slow motion now thanks to the former time demon.

While the fighting was going on, Angelina’s head was still buried deep into Helena’s pussy, circling in a counterclockwise motion. Helena was in such ecstasy, her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she pulled onto the grass as her pussy lit up like a wildfire. “Oh Angelina! Stop! I’m going to come!” she begged. “and I want you to fuck me first.” She grabbed Angelina’s arms and pulled her up to meet her face. “Fuck me with your panties on.”

Angelina smiled, feeling less ashamed because Helena thought she was sexy in her girly panties. She grabbed Helena’s wrists and pinned them onto the ground, spreading her thighs so her vulva was positioned just over Helena’s, both of t heir wet panties sticking to each other. The moment she put pressure over Helena’s soft mound, Angelina felt it push right up against her clit and she cooed out loud as the sensation tickled her stomach. Angelina started to grind her hips back and forth over Helena’s pussy, the wet cloth feeling so good against both womens’ labia. “OHHHH!!” Helena cried out as she let herself surrender completely to her angel, sliding her own crotch against Angelina’s. Already Helena could feel a pressure building up from the center of her lower regions, her sexual organs swelling up like a ripe fruit. To distract herself from reaching orgasm too quickly, she reared her head up to suck on Angelina’s large breasts that dangled just in front of her. Helena circled Angelina’s hard areola like a lollipop and then bit down when she felt Angelina put pressure on her clitoris.

“Oh yeah bite me!” Angelina shouted, liking how Helena’s teeth sent shocking pain signals to her heart. It didn’t matter, they were both sexually starved in this moment and were sating each other. Angelina bent closer to Helena, bucking her hips so she could grind harder and thus, control how much pressure she was putting on her own clit.

“Ohh Angelina! Angelina I’m going to come!” Helena said, locking her legs as she opened her mouth, knowing that a high pitched squeal was about to shoot out. She felt Angelina’s lips brush against her ear, licking it once before she heard Angelina whisper.

“You gonna come in your panties for me like a dirrrty girl? I want you to come and make my panties dirrrty too.”

“OHHH MON DIEU!!!” Helena called out, the whisper finally pushing her over the edge as it contracted, the warm liquid splashing against both Helena and Angelina’s thighs. Angelina grinned as she looked at Helena’s face, eyes closed and mouth open to take in large gasps of air. In that moment she almost looked like she was crying, the type of crying that only comes from having a cathartic moment and having sex with a guardian angel couldn’t be any closer for Helena. The emotional and physical high was so intense, Helena raised her hands and clapped them hard on Angelina’s ass cheeks, making a loud SMACK!

“OOOOO FUUCK!!” Angelina screamed as the tingling sensation traveled like lightening from her ass to her swollen pussy lips. It was when she felt Helena’s nails dig into each fleshy butt cheek that Angelina locked her legs and felt her vulva contract as it too came. To Angelina’s surprise, a tear had welled up in her eye and was traveling down her cheek. “Oh baby you’re so amazing.” She whispered to Helena as she collapsed from exhaustion.

“I love you Angelina.” Helena said as she leaned forward to lick the tear off Angelina’s cheek. Prior to Grushara’s spell, Helena might not have ever done anything like this, but after having sex with a creature of heaven, Helena had a hunger for all things sweet and would forever seek to taste whatever she could of her guardian angel. Both women closed their eyes and nuzzled their heads against each other, time managing to slow down without Angelina’s powers. Little did they know that a few feet away from them, a battle was going on and only one winner would come out on top.


	15. Karmic Balance Guardian Angelina Ch 9

While the Helena and Angelina remained on top of each other, Zeke and Victoria were just finishing their fight with Thamusz. He was trying to take their weapons away with his telekinesis, but Zeke and Victoria managed to sandwich him between each other. Thamusz tried to run away but ran right into the horizontal bar of Victoria’s lance. Looking down at the injured demons, Victoria laughed. “Foolish demons, I can see why Zeke left you all for heaven. None of you are worthy to be related to him.”

 

Zeke was too busy making sure his brothers were on the ground to notice Grushara sneaking up behind Victoria with zir claws out. He turned his head just as he saw Grushara raise zir hand and couldn’t warn her in time from Grushara slashing up Victoria’s back, slicing off her right wing.

 

“NNG!!” Victoria grunted as she felt a sharp pain on her shoulder blade. She turned around and saw Grushara smiling at her and then saw a bloody wing on the ground. “NO! W-what did you do?” Victoria said in a trembling voice. “Get away from me! Zeke!” she turned to run as fast as she could but not far enough to avoid another slash from Grushara, slicing the other wing off of her. Victoria wailed as she felt the bloody stumps on her back and started to develop tears in her eyes. “My wings! She cut off my wings!!”

 

“And you know the rules.” Grushara said. “No wings…”

 

Instantly the armor around Victoria’s body glowed bright yellow before fizzing out like a burnt out light bulb. The first to fall was her helm and then her golden bustier with a loud CLANG! Victoria’s large breasts swung free and she screamed as the top half of her armor was gone. She knew what was coming next but before she could grab it, her skirt slid off her wide hips with another THUD!

 

“…no armor.” Grushara finished, laughing to zirself as ze looked at Victoria standing there in a red bra with heart shaped holes in them to expose Victoria’s dark nipples. Around her waist was a red thong with heart shaped holes over the back and front, exposing the fallen angel’s bare ass and shaved pussy.

 

Victoria dropped her lance, standing there like a deer in headlights with her arms raised, looking down at her exposed undergarments that she was only going to show to Zeke when they returned to heaven. ‘OH MY GOD!!! MY ARMOR!!”

 

Zeke was stunned to see that his lover had been stripped and didn’t notice his brothers getting to their feet. “NIIIICE.” Pan said as he stared at Victoria’s plump ass that looked like it was about to burst out of her tiny panties.

 

“Zeke you dog.” Mammon said, turning invisible for a moment so he could sneak up behind Victoria and slap her hard on the ass.

 

“OO!” she yelped as she jumped in the air, running away and crying as she felt her ass jiggle. “Zeke! I’m not an angel anymore!!”

 

“You bastards!” Zeke screamed as he launched at Grushara. He didn’t get very far because Abaddon seized Zeke by the arms and lifted him off the ground. “Let me go!!!”

 

With Zeke’s arms locked up, Pan and Mammon stood on either side of him, seizing his weapons. Thamusz approached Zeke from the front and smiled. “Sorry Zeke, but since this Karmic Balance shit started with you, you’re going to watch your lover get the receiving end of it.”

 

“It’s not my fault! I’m not the one who was challenged by Lucretia.” Zeke said angrily, even though he knew his brothers wouldn’t care. Demons, like angels, had eternity and things like fairness didn’t matter to them. This was especially the case when Angels got eternal bliss while demons got to work all the time.

 

“Still, thanks to you, we got in trouble for practicing Karmic Balance without a license.” Hellscream said, “I’m looking forward to this. Do it Grushara.”

 

Grushara turned to look at the blushing Victoria who had her legs crossed and arms wrapped around her breasts as she hunched forward. All around her were Zeke’s former brothers and he had told her how perverted they were. That’s why she was so mortified and losing her armor in front of them, and to be seen in such lacey underwear, she felt less like a warrior and more like a porn star. Indeed, the armor gave Victoria the look of a strong immovable force, without it she was just a quivering and blushing creature, only to be intimidated and not the intimidator. Worst of all, now that she wasn’t an angel, Victoria’s chastity charm didn’t work. She saw Grushara’s curvy body swaying as ze walked in her direction. Victoria’s chest heaved up and down as she trembled, knowing that her inhibitions were going to disappear any moment. “D-don’t tempt me demon, I-I’m still faithful to Zeke.” She said.

 

“Is that so?” Grushara mocked, pointing to the area between Victoria’s legs. Like dew falling down a leaf, fresh liquid slowly trickled down Victoria’s leg through the heart shaped hole of her crotch, making her sex shine under the sunlight. “Your nether regions tell a different tale as you stare at my body.”

 

Victoria blinked for a moment and looked down at her wet knees and gasped, placing her hands over the area between her legs. “Oh! Zeke I-I’m sorry!” she stammered as she continued. It happened so fast, one minute she was looking at Grushara and then the next minute she was staring at the demon’s broad shoulders. All of the sudden, Grushara grabbed Victoria’s hands and held them over her head. “Oohhhhh..” Victoria moaned, shocked at how quick Grushara was at taking control.

 

“You don’t know how much you missed out on fucking a demon.” Grushara hissed into Victoria’s ears.

 

Victoria shuddered and then felt something slide down her hips and to her feet. She looked down and saw that her panties had fallen to the ground. “wh-wah? H-how?” she stammered as her legs shifted back and forth as she adjusted to losing more protection over her nakedness.

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Grushara asked as ze ran zir middle finger up in between Victoria’s bare outer labia. “I’m a panty dropper to all eyes who look upon me.”

 

Victoria dry sobbed as she felt a warm finger slide against her and push ever so gently on her clitoris. She let out a small squeal and then opened her mouth like a baby trying to suckle. “Oh…oh yeah yeah do that again.”

 

“Stop it!” Zeke shouted. The more turned on he saw his wife, the more enraged he became, knowing that this was the most turned on he’d ever seen her and it wasn’t because of him.

 

“Jealous Zeke?” Grushara teased as ze cupped zir hand against Victoria’s vulva and massaged it . Victoria’s hips thrust forward, hoping to push the fingers deeper inside of her. She forgot all about the fact that she wasn’t an angel or clothed and wanted Grushara’s fingers to push faster and harder, anything to sate the growing ache that throbbed to the rhythm of her increasing heart rate.

 

“I’m going to kill you Grushara!” Zeke threatened.

 

“How you going to do that?” Hellscream asked as he raised his ax. “Without your wings!” he swung down and chopped both Zeke’s wings off. Letting them fall to the ground in a mix of blood and feathers.

 

“AHH!!” Zeke screamed as his shoulders burned. He felt his wings fall to the ground and then felt his golden breastplate slide off his chest along with his robe. With his clothes on the ground, Zeke was stunned to find himself blushing when he was standing there in whitey tighties that had crosses printed on them. The laughter of his brothers cut through Zeke like knives and as soon as Thamusz let him go, his hands instantly folded over his underwear. “You assholes!” he spat at them as he grabbed his breast plate to hold it over his underwear. The longer he felt foolish without any clothes, the more he realized that every woman he’d ever done this to must have felt the same way. He looked in the distance at Angelina who was on the ground with her legs spread wide while Helena had her fingers rapidly pushing in and out of her pussy. How humiliating it must have been for her to be in her strawberry panties, Zeke thought, and now understood how horrible an experience it must be.

 

Angelina heard the screams and arched her back to look up. When she saw Zeke standing in his underwear and visibly embarrassed, she moaned out loud just as Helena started to lick her clitoris. “OH FUCK!!”

 

“What? Am I hurting you?” Helena asked.

 

“No. Look!” Angelina said, pointing to Zeke. “That’s so hot to look at.”

 

Helena felt a tinge of jealousy as she stared at the man in his boy briefs. “Y-you don’t want to fuck me?” she asked.

 

“No. I do” she said. As she sat up to press her hands on the sides of Helena’s face. “I just find embarrassment really fucking sexy. It reminds me of the time I watched you get stripped.”

 

A smile spread across Helena’s face as she rested her forehead against Angelina’s. “You’re extra wet right now.” She teased, happily fingering Angelina faster now that her natural lubricants were pouring out. They weren’t the only ones who found an embarrassed male hot. Victoria saw that her husband was also being humiliated, and it reminded her of how badly she wanted him to have sex with her. She actually broke free from Grushara and fell to her knees. “Oh Zeke!” she called out. “Oh babe…you wore my favorite undies I bought for you!”

 

Zeke’s mouth dropped when he heard Victoria and then looked at his brothers. “Awww, she buys your underwear for you!” Pan teased. “Does she dwess you in your warrior outfit too Zekey weekey?”

 

“Sh-shut up!” Zeke said as he covered his backside. “Honey. S-stop talking, you’re embarrassing me in front of my brothers.”

 

“I can’t help it.” Victoria whispered seductively as she unhooked her bra, letting her breasts hang free from their heart shaped prison. “You look so sexy humiliated like that. Oh god I’m so horny!”

 

“Bind her hands.” Grushara said.

 

“What?” Victoria said in a breathy whisper. Pan quickly ran behind her and tied her wrists in a prisoners knot. Victoria tried to struggle to free her hands so she could touch herself, bending forward before Grushara. “B-but why?”

 

“You angels are not worthy to be pleasured.” Grushara said, “You must earn the right to be pleasured by me.”

 

“Okay! I’ll do anything!” Victoria shouted, inching on her knees closer to Grushara.

 

“Victoria! Grushara is using zir magic! It’s not you!” Zeke implored.

 

“Oh really?” Grushara asked before swaying zir hips. “Maybe I should use my magic on you as well.”

 

Zeke tried to resist looking at Grushara’s curvy hips swaying back and forth, dancing in a hypnotic pattern that looked even more sensual with Victoria’s face in front of Grushara’s groin. Zeke imagined his wife licking Grushara’s sex and felt his cock push hard against the fabric of his whitey tighties.

 

“Someone is excited.” Hellscream mused.

 

Zeke felt his face get warm as he looked down at his boner and looked up at Grusrhara once more and fell to his knees after the swelling of his penis got so hard it pushed the waistband away from his stomach. “OHHH!!” he groaned. It was painful but in a good way and he needed to be sated. “GRUSHARA PLEASE!” he whined as he crawled forward. “This hurts!”

 

Grushara laughed as she saw Zeke crawling with his head on the ground and his cross printed ass sticking up. He looked so pathetic as he begged for sex just like his wife. “Tie his hands.”

 

“No please!” Zeke said as he tried to reach down his underwear to masturbate but then Abaddon grabbed Zeke’s arms and forced them behind his back, tying several strands of rope around his wrists. “God dammit!” Zeke cursed.

 

“Zeeeeeeeke! I’m so hot!” Victoria pouted as she gyrated her hips in the air, longing for someone to touch her dripping labia. Her nipples were sticking out so hard they ached and she tried bending forward to brush them along the grass to sate her needs.

 

“Grushara please have mercy!” Zeke begged, “Just let me touch myself if I can’t have sex with my wife!”

 

“You are pathetic Zeke.” Grushara said, “Begging like the mortals you used to torment in hell.” Ze grinned looking down at the two kneeling angels before zir. In zir mind, ze was more powerful than all of Zeke’s brothers because without any use of physical prowess, ze was able to force two angels to their knees. Tied, naked and vulnerable as their horny bodies prevented them from thinking or acting rationally. After today, no one could stop zir. Grushara took one look at Zeke and raised zir foot to press it on his face. “If you wish to sate your lust, you must earn it. You can start by sucking on my feet.”

 

All of Zeke’s brothers watched with amusement as Zeke positioned himself in front of Grushara’s foot like a starving human and opened his mouth to begin sucking on zir toes. “How funny that even after rising to heaven, our brother has managed to fall lower than Lucifer himself.” Thamusz mused to his brothers.

 

“I love humiliating angels.” Pan said as he clapped his hands. “We should really do this more often.”

 

While Grushara basked in the pleasure of feeling Zeke’s wet tongue lapping up zir toes, ze looked down at Victoria’s apple shaped bottom moving back and forth as she tried to pleasure herself with her hands tied. Now that she was naked, Grushara could see how the angel’s curves were just the right size for just the right use. “As for you Victoria, you can earn your keep by being my throne.”

 

“Wha?” Victoria asked, confused as to what Grushara meant. Ze didn’t really expect Victoria to degrade herself even more did ze?

 

“Come here, lie down on your chin so I can sit on you slave. If I’m comfortable enough then I might let your husband lick your swollen lips between your legs.”

 

Without arguing, Victoria quickly moved to kneel behind Grushara and slowly lowered herself down on her face, feeling her breasts pushing up against her collarbone. The pressure on her legs was uncomfortable, but so was the torment of a throbbing vulva that could not be touched. As soon as Victoria felt Grushara's smooth behind on her back, she groaned, enjoying how the demon's scales glided along her bare back. She fantasized about touching it with her hands, digging her fingers into it. From her angle, Victoria could also see Zeke on his knees running his tongue along each of Grushara's toes. Seeing her husband on his knees in his briefs doing something so degrading sent a new budding fantasy in her mind. In all the years she knew Zeke, he was never submissive. He was always the dominant one taking her clothes. To see him stripped and subordinate like this made her hot inside, like a warm chill that grew as she fantasized about how else he could be tied and humiliated like so many of his mortal victims.

Just then, Zeke looked up and saw his wife look at him and he felt his face get warm, feeling ashamed for hungrily lapping up Grushara's toes. Then he realized that she was on the ground naked with someone sitting on her and he felt his dick throb. Seeing and experiencing humiliation was overriding Zeke's senses. He looked at Victoria, lower lip bitten while she rubbed her thighs together. Zeke thought back to how she covered herself when she lost her armor and then he felt something stain his underwear. " oh god!" He grunted as he felt his seed soaking through the white cotton of his underwear

Grushara's laughed as ze saw Zeke's face twist in orgasmic joy. Ze bent forward to cut open the back of zeke's underwear revealing a pale flat ass and a red cock that had pearly white liquid coating the tip. "Pathetic" Grushara's said. "Not even five minutes and you already came. How does your wife ever get satisfied?"

Zeke tried to bend forward over his fully naked body as he heard the laughter of his brothers. He wished he could've lasted longer but wanted to come again because he was still horny. Victoria on the other hand was whimpering at the sight of her husbands' ejaculate, frustrated because she was hoping to feel that wet viscous liquid coating her inner walls. Just the thought of that fantasy made her blush again, where were all of these dirty thoughts coming from?

Grushara must have sensed her thoughts as ze stood up, pointing to Zeke and said, "You filthy angel. If you desire him so much you can crawl on all fours and lap it up"

Victoria whimpered at the Degrading command but couldn't resist the promise of doing something so erotic and dirty. Slowly, Victoria started to move forward, lifting her hands and then her legs as she crawled closer to her embarrassed lover. Her body moved like a slender cat, curving to the right and left as her buttocks tilted side to side. Victoria closed her eyes and bit her lip to hold back the need to cry as she thought about how low she had fallen, a once proud angel who was now a horny sex crazed mortal. She was at Zeke's feet when she arched forward to open her mouth and then heard someone shout.

"Stop right there!"

Victoria gasped, the authoritarian voice made her self conscious as she hugged her breasts. Zeke squeezed his legs to cover his crotch and looked as well. standing in the center of the crowd of fornicators was a man who looked to be in his early 20s. He had short blonde hair that waved in the front. Covering his face was a pair of black thick rimmed glasses. He wore a long black trench coat and dark pants. Around his torso was a large bandolier with what appeared to be test tubes tied to it. Each tube had clear liquid. In his hand was a large shotgun. He walked towards Grushara and as he got closer, Zeke's mouth dropped. "Timmy? Is that you?"

The blonde man smirked and winked at Zeke before turning to Grushara. "You're done here demon. Take your friends with you before I send you all back to hell myself."

Grushara and Zeke's barriers laughed. "And who are you mortal to intimidate me?" Grushara asked as ze put zir hands over zir head." Don't you know I'm the most powerful incubus and succubus combined?" And with that, ze began to move zir hips.

Seeing that Grushara was about to entrance him, Timmy raised his shotgun and pulled the trigger. BLAM! The gun kicked back as a spark shot out. Grushara felt something hard like a kick to the chest as ze fell backward. Zeke's brothers all got into a defensive stance as they prepared for another shot. Victoria and Zeke, helpless and naked, screamed as they tried to scramble for safety. Everyone else in the area was still too occupied with making love to their own partner to car.

Grushara fell on zir ass, coughed as the smoke clears and then laughed when ze realized that ze felt no pain."fool! Guns cannot kill me! I am immortal."

Timmy's smile didn't fade as he nodded to Grushara and said. "That's not all you are"

Grushara raised an eyebrow, wondering what he meant and then looked down to gasp when ze saw a pile of copper scales scattered on the grass. What was left of Grushara was a pink, skinny, pale and soft body, giving zir former muscles a flabby look. Squealing, Grushara shouted, "my scales! My beautiful scales! That was holy water!" Instantly, Grushara bent forward to cover zirself as much as possible, raising a leg to cover what appeared to be a small blonde patch of pubic hair covering the space between zir legs. With no scales, Grushara's long phallic tail was nothing but a tiny stub, wagging wildly as zir anxiety grew. Worst of all, Grushara's firm ass was now a saggy butt that had more cellulite than muscle. Before ze could say anything else, Grushara heard laughter from behind. Ze turned around and whimpered when ze realized Zeke's brothers were laughing at zir.

"Wow that is what you got under there?" Thymus said. "You're like a malnourished slave!"

"Such flabby muscles." Mammon said, "it's almost like you wore a suit."

Grushara's face turned red as ze growled. "Stop mocking me! I am Grushara! I will not stand to be laughed at!"

Despite zir commands, the brothers kept laughing at how pathetic Grushara looked. After all, they were demons and they didn't care who was humiliated, even if it was one of their own. Grushara was the same way and took pleasure in the embarrassment of zir peers. This was why zir own downfall was so demoralizing that Grushara knelt down to hug zir knees in defeat.

Timmy stood over Grushara with his gun aimed at zir. "It's over." He said as he reached into his coat to pull out a metal collar with wires sticking out. Quickly, he opened it up to wrap it around Grushara's neck, clasping it shut.

"Hey!" Grushara cried out as ze tried to pull the collar off. "Get this off of me!"

"No. This is the last day you'll ever use your powers to twist and warp the minds of innocent people." Timmy said, attaching a chain to the collar.

"Help me!" Grushara begged to Zeke's brothers, bowing over zir knees and looking more submissive with the chain and collar around zir neck.

Zeke's brothers were still laughing at Grushara. This to them was one of the best days ever because not only did they see two angels get stripped, but they also got to see Grushara humbled also. Just watching the confidence melt from their faces gave Zeke's brothers a high that made them proud to be demons. "Sorry Grushara." Mammon said as he turned away, "If you were foolish enough to let this mortal take you, then you deserve whatever punishment he has in store." he waved his hand and opened a portal back to hell. "Come brothers. We've had enough fun for one day."

The rest of the demonic brood followed Mammon back into hell. Grushara tried to crawl after them, reaching zir hand out, only to be pulled back by Timmy. "You are my prisoner now Grushara." he said, "Even if you had your scales, your powers are useless now." he had a remote in his hand as as he said those words, he pressed a button on it, causing a red flashing light to emit from the collar.

Like a veil lifting off someone's head, every naked person in the field stopped whatever sexual act they were doing and looked around. The cheerleaders wondered why they were on their knees, men wanted to know why were on their backs and the nun wondered why it was so cold outside. Then it was one voice that said it all, "OH MY GOD I'M NAKED!!" it was the voice of the redheaded cheerleader, Megan. She saw that she was on the ground wearing nothing at all, body caked in sweat and pubic hair shining under the sun from being wet. She instantly squeezed her legs shut and wrapped her arms around her chest.

Soon, everyone looked down and saw that they were nude and let out their own screams. People grabbed whatever scrap of clothing was on the ground, regardless if it was theirs, and held it to their bodies as they ran for shelter. in all the commotion, Timmy could hear people noticing other details about their altered states.

"Why am I sticky?!?" a cheerleader asked, "And what's that taste in my mouth?"

"Dude. You wear rocket ship underwear?" said Trevor, the African American jock who made love to his partner Drew.

Drew gasped as he saw his rocket print underwear pooled around his feet. Red-faced, drew covered his hands over his limp penis and hopped his way to safety, horrified that he was naked and that he was secretly turned on seeing Trevor naked as well.

The loudest scream came from the nun who was paralyzed with fear at the sight of her naked body. "OH MY LORD JESUS HELP ME!" she cried as she waved her hands in the air in a panic. She grabbed her habit and tried wrapping it around her body. "Everyone to the church! We must confess our horrible deeds!" she said as she made her walk of shame out of the field, her hair a wet sopping mess from sweat and not-sweat.

The only people left on the field were Cleodine, Allie, Helena, Angelina, Zeke, Victoria and Timmy with his prisoner. Cleodine looked up from between her legs, realizing she was pants less and squealed as she tried to pull her pants up. Allie was now completely naked, having shed her clothes so she could better imagine Link on top of her, gently thrusting inside. Once Grushara was chained, Allie lost the image and wondered why she was on her back. When she raised her head, she saw the peaks of her bare breasts sticking out, the two flush nipples hardened from her pinching them. "Oh no!!!" She screamed as she sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. " what did I just do?"

Helena and Angelina were still lying next to each other, their legs and arms interlocked together. Even though the spell appeared to be broken, the two of them still smiled at each other, as if in another world that was outside of the real one. They still knew they had made love, but the experience was not shameful for them and so they kissed once more as they nuzzled against each other. "That was lovely." Helena said, "I didn't know you liked women."

Angelina smiled and felt her face get warm "I didn't know either." It was true, Angelina always considered herself heterosexual and yet, when Grushara heightened everyone's erotic senses, being with Helena felt right. Perhaps it was because she had been assigned to Angelina and thus, the guardian angel felt like a caregiver, but whatever e reason, Angelina wanted nothing more than to just lay there with Helena and make love again.

"Ahem, ladies?" Timmy said as he stood over them.

Angelina and Helena looked up, wondering why they were outside. Even though they remembered having sex, they still forgot that they were not in private quarters and so when they saw a strange man and several other naked people with him, Helena and Angelina screamed. They looked down and realized they were in their girly panties, strawberries for Angelina and purple hearts for Helena, and immediately rose to their feet. "Oh! Helena! Where are our clothes?" Angelina whined, hugging her chest she squeezed her legs together.

"I don't know!" Helena said as she pointed to Timmy, "But who is this pervert and why is everyone else naked?" They were so caught off guard that Helena and Angelina hugged each other, doing their best to shield as much bare skin as they could.

Timmy wasn't interested in seeing them naked, he actually felt uncomfortable because his eyes wandered down to both women's' panties and he noticed another detail. "Um ahem, ladies your um...underwear is um..wet."

Helena and Angelina stopped shifting their feet as they looked down, noticing that there were dark wet stains over the front of both their panties. They both remembered why they were wet and squealed as they covered each others' crotches "ooh!" Angelina shouted, "will someone get us some clothes? And Zeke, what happened to you?" she asked as she saw the fallen angel hugging his wife, both of them trying to hide their own nakedness.

Zeke and Victoria were trying not to cry, having been stripped of their powers. They didn't pay any attention to the others around them, they only looked into each others' eyes and Victoria was the first to ask, "Zeke how see we going to get home?"


End file.
